To Our Future
by CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: 2020, the year of new beginnings with a hint of the past
1. Chapter 1- A New Year

New year

A new year a new start, that's what they said. No more past mistakes no more hate and upset. We needed some luck in our lives maybe this was the year for it. As the smell of party poppers and the sound of corks popping fills the air the countdown begins for the end of a turbulent year. After everything that has happened this year the deaths, mental breakdowns and departures it was about time to look into the future. As upsetting it was for all the family to see Michelle and Kate leave to go travelling together it bought tears to our eyes. Michelle was like a sister to Carla and Kate.

Kate, she forgave Carla for the factory roof collapse which helped her in more ways than she was willing to admit. Carla still blames herself for what happens she's getting better that's the main thing. She was upset to see Michelle and Kate leave as they helped her recover from her horrible ordeal but she knew that after what Robert did to her she needed to go and clear her head for a while. Turns out Kate wanted to go travelling so they agreed to do this together.

"Peter" my thoughts were interrupted by that cheeky grin of Carla's. "What were you thinking, you were in a world of your own" Carla said "Nothing that concerns you, love" he replies with a meaningful tone.

"Peter if it's too much you being here we can go you know" she says, concerned. "It's not that, I was just thinking about how fair you have come in the last year. I'm so proud of you" he flashes a smile at her.

"Enough of the soppy stuff Barlow" as she rolls her eyes in a true Carla Connor sarcastic tone, "Its almost time to welcome the new year together as lovers" she says in a suggestive tone. She walks away from me while winking at me, so I give her a sarcastic eye roll in return. As the countdown finishes we share a passionate kiss whilst the celebrations heighten.

"Get a room you two" Ryan playfully nudges Carla as he comes out of the kitchen of the Bistro with intricate platters of food.

An hour or so later we decide it's time to close as most of the guests have left now. Carla says goodbye to the staff and thanks them for the help they have provided especially as it was new years eve. "Michelle's going to be impressed with you, that till it literally full to the brim" he says as Carla neatens all the bottles on the shelves to make the place look professional and tidy ready for opening tomorrow.

"That reminds me I must phone her tomorrow to make sure that her and Kate had a good Christmas and New year" she says in an upbeat tone. "Now shall we get home, I'm shattered" she grabs her bag and makes her way to put the alarm on. "We could stay here" I walk up behind her and put my arms around her slender figure and nuzzle into her neck and push her hair out of the way. "Peter I'm not having a quick little fumble in a closed restaurant when there's a perfectly good bed waiting at home" she says in a stern tone. "I know you want me Carla" I say in a low husky voice making sure that my breath tickles her neck. "Peter I do want you but not here" she grabs my arm and drags me down the cobbles to our flat in Victoria Court.

The next day we wake up next to each other with Carla's head lying on my chest while her hands trace around the tattoos on my arm. "Happy new year baby" I whisper. "mm I love you too" Carla mumbles her voice tired from sleep.

"I could stay like this forever you know" I kiss her on the lips as she looks up from me. She flashes a sleepy smile at me

"Well I can't exactly stay like this forever Peter, we have a business to open and I have medication to take" she says in a saddened tone. I know she hates taking her medication, but she needs to do this to make herself better.

"Just remember love, you're getting stronger more resilient each day and I fully support you in every way" I smile at her as she rolls her eyes. "What did I say last night Barlow, enough of the soppy stuff" she walks off to get ready for the rest of the day.

"I need to phone Michelle at some point today" she says "Might even ask to see if I can get away with not opening the bistro for today as I would like to spend it with this really handsome guy I like"

"Who's that then? Do I know him?" I play along with her joke

"You might do" she replies casually. "I mean I might go out on a date with him see where the mood takes us and all that" she replies slyly.

"Well do I need to have a word with this handsome fella then about this date he's meant to be taking you on then" I reply, still playing along with her joke.

"I think you might, I must clear it with the boss though otherwise I could get in a lot of trouble" Carla replies.

"Right love, just popping out to get some stuff from the shops, hope you don't miss me too much" little does she know Peter has a big surprise for her.

I drive to the airport only to be greeted by Kate and Michelle as a surprise for Carla's birthday. "Hi Kate, hi Michelle" I say.

"Let me help you with those" Peter lifts the luggage into the boot of the car as Kate and Michelle get into the car.

"So then Peter," Michelle begins, "She definitely has no idea that that we're coming, right" she says sternly.

"No she doesn't 'Chelle" I say "She will be made up to see you both though she's-" I get cut off by the sound of a mobile phone

"Hey Carla, Did you have a good new year" Michelle says positively trying to contain her laugh.

"Yes I had a really good new year actually, filled up your till for you so you're welcome" she replies knowing all well she's probably rolling her eyes

"I was wondering if I could close the bistro for the day so that me and Peter can have some alone time" Carla proposes this question to Michelle

"Sure I mean as long as that till is full to the brim I'm more than happy to allow you have some alone time with him" she says firmly.

"Anyway Car, I have to go so I'll talk to you later" she replies then says goodbye.

Peter pull's his car up to his space in Victoria court. Michelle, Peter and Kate make their way up to Peter and Carla's flat he unlocks the door.

"Carla?" he shouts she appears from the bedroom and her face lights up at the sight of Michelle and Kate.

"Oh my god!" she slaps me playfully on the arm. "You said you were going to the shops then you come back with these two!" she says in complete shock. She goes over to hug Michelle and Kate while I make the drinks for all of us.

"So then tell me where you have been and what you have been doing whilst abroad" she says with complete interest.

"Well first we went to Greece didn't we Kate" Kate nods in response. "It was amazing Car you would've wished you were there" she says in complete awe.

"I even got Michelle to go clubbing and to dance on a dance floor" Kate responds.

After hours of Carla and Peter listening to Kate and Michelle'd adventures abroad we decided that we would go and see Johnny and Jenny in the Rover's and have a toast to the new year.

"Hi dad" Kate says with a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"Kate!" Johnny runs over and hugs his daughter. "What brings you here then?" he goes to pour her favourite drink

"Well it's actually a surprise for Carla's birthday if you must know, Chelle's coming over in a minute so" she says "She has to unpack properly apparently" Kate rolls her eyes.

A while later we're all sat down at a booth and we are talking about trivial things such as new years resolutions and plans for the future.

"So then Peter," Michelle starts "Are we going to hear wedding bells any time soon?" She questions.

"What's this?" Carla appears behind Michelle "Wedding bells did I hear? Is it anyone I know, Peter?" She giggles

"Well you never know what the future holds, love" Peter winks at Carla which doesn't go unnoticed by Michelle granting an eye roll in return.

"Another round people?" They all nod, Peter gets up and heads to the bar and orders everyone's drinks.

"Mum?" Ryan enters the pub as Michelle's rises to give him an over enthusiastic hug. "I hope you've been looking out for him Carla" she turns to say. Carla rolls her eyes in return.

"When did you get back?" Ryan asks inquisitively "and how did you do it without anyone knowing?" he asks, confused.

"Well actually Peter approached me and Kate asking if we could return for Carla's birthday and as I love my best friend more than the world how could I resist?" she confirms.

"Oi, enough of the soppy stuff missy" Carla playfully slaps Michelle on the hand

After talking about trivial topics with their family Peter notices Carla becoming agitated. He knew that Carla can get anxious in social situations when she feels pressurised into socialising.

"I want go now" Carla whispers in Peter's ear.

Sensing that Carla was becoming anxious he agrees and announces that they will be heading off and that Michelle and Kate are ok to stay on if they want.

Back at the flat Carla starts pacing the living room in a frantic state. Knowing that her recovery was going to be hard Peter let her continue as he didn't want to pressurise her into answering questions she was in no fit state to answer yet. He knew that her recovery would take time and that she could have states of prolonged anxiety and paranoia when feeling pressured into socialising which may make her feel uncomfortable, this even includes family.

"Do you want a drink of water, love?" Peter prompts to see if she's ready to talk yet.

Carla turns around and shakes her head and instead walks over to the sofa and sits on it tapping her nails on her legs trying to relieve the uncomfortable feeling of anxiety that washed over her. Peter situates himself in front of her and takes her hands in his to see if he can bring her back to reality.

"Carla look at me" Peter says quietly ensuring that he doesn't scare her. Peter sees that she is reluctant to look at her. "Carla close your eyes for me, love" Peter says in an attempt to stop her looking frantically around the room.

"Remember your breathing, like your psychologist suggested" Peter prompts her. Carla's refused "Do it with me?" he suggests

After 20 minutes of Peter helping Carla regulate her breathing it finally returns to normal. Peter pulls Carla onto his lap so that she can fall asleep. He strokes her hair as she drifts off into a perfect slumber no longer plagued by paranoia and anxiety. After an hour or so he lifts Carla up and places her in bed. He knew that a new year was meant to be a new start but somehow the horrific memories of last year may resurface now and then but at least they were able to control it better now.


	2. Chapter 2- Setback

It was a week or so after the new year, Michelle and Kate returned to travelling around the world together. Carla and Peter were still running the bistro as requested by Michelle as she wanted to continue travelling. Carla wasn't best pleased by this because she missed her sister and best friend not being on her doorstep but she knew she had to accept it as they have accepted it when she has decided to go abroad herself.

"Carla? Earth to Carla" Peter waves his hand in front of a daydreaming Carla to see if he can break her from her thoughts.

"Sorry" She replies, barely a whisper, then scurries off to continue collecting glasses.

Daniel comes back with the order from table 4 and takes it into the kitchen. Upon return he questions Peter.

"You alright Peter?" trying to make small talk

"I don't know really, does Carla seem alright to you? it's just that she seems unusually quiet" he suggests waiting for a reaction.

"Come to think of it, she has been rather quiet, I just thought she was having an 'off' day or that she had a row with you or family or sommit" Daniel says. "Any way I better take table 7's order, if you need to talk you know where I am" He smiles making his way over to table 7.

This got Peter thinking that there may be more to what's going on with Carla then she's letting on and this time he wasn't going to take his eye off the ball. He didn't want to confront her because then she would put those barriers straight up and he wouldn't get anywhere. Initially he was scared because he didn't want her to relapse and be pulled back into the deep depression she succumbed to before. So, he had to be smart about approaching the situation with her he decided that they could have a romantic meal together to see if he could get her to open up.

"Right baby, I'm going on my break now, will you be ok running this place, Daniel's in so if you have any problems get him to give me a ring if you don't feel up to it" he kisses her on the cheek and gets a nod as a reply he then heads off to prepare for tonight.

Later on in the evening, Peter has set up the flat with a take away in the oven so the food would be kept warm. Peter lights candles around the flat trying to make it as calming as possible so Carla would be more inclined to open up about her feelings.

"Peter you did all his for me, I don't deserve it" she says firmly trying to avoid the situation at any cost.

"Well I do love you and I thought we could have some one on one time like we used to we don't have to talk about work or family its just about you and me" he says softly

"You didn't have to do this y'know I know what you're aiming for Barlow" she says smugly.

"And what's that then?" he questions but not too abruptly in fear of Carla rejecting this opportunity to tell him what's bothering her.

"You've done all this in a bid to get me to open up to you about what's going on up here" she says tapping her finger to her head.

"Look, okay, you got me I just wanna know if you're okay but I guess if you don't want your favourite from the Chinese takeaway then suit yourself then its no big deal"

"I'm not saying that am I?" she says "I understand your concern but I'm just tired okay that's all" she says rather bluntly which alerts Peter.

"Why didn't you say I could've reduced your shifts so you could have a rest?" he proposes to her

Peter witnesses a tear fall from her eyes and greets her with a soft smile to see if she would open up but instead he watches her walk towards the bedroom and she shuts the door. He knows not to push the matter of her feelings now as he doesn't want to create an argument on the topic of her feelings as he would probably never hear the end of it. Instead he considers contacting her psychologist but he knew that she would feel like her privacy has been invaded. He doesn't want to have to do the 'no-nonsense' approach with her as it can lead either way but it's looking like he may not have a choice. He tentatively approaches the bedroom door with a light knock in case he startles her but he just watches her curled up in a foetal position under a fluffy blanket fast asleep. Maybe she was just tired after all.

Around 4am in the morning Carla wakes in a cold sweat riddled with anxiety as she thrashes around under the duvet trying to rid herself of the thoughts that plague her mind. Of course, this thrashing wakes Peter up and he is quick to try and calm her down.

"We need to go Peter we have to go, please" she begs

"Carla go where sweetie, where do we need to go" he tries to understand but it's hard when he's not her.

"I don't know just away from here, please" her eyes wide with fear.

"Okay then let's go for a walk to see if we can calm down" he suggests and she nods in agreement

They end up going to the red rec for a walk just to get out of the flat to see if they can calm Carla's nerves. It seemed to work she seemed much calmer and much brighter.

"It's pretty here, at this time in the morning" she smiles peacefully

"Carla you do realise it's still dark right?" Peter jokes and gets a playful nudge in return

"Sorry" she says apologetically as if it was her fault she was feeling the way she did

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about you know, I know that some days you're going to have bad days. I understand. You know I'll be here if you just wanna scream and shout or if you wanna cry and cuddle. Whatever you need I will be here for you. You know that right?" he meaningfully says.

"I know it's just that it's embarrassing that I dragged you out here at 4am in the morning because it felt like the walls were caving in and I guess I just wanted to be free" Carla says with tears appearing in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Carla, I don't care if we have to drive to the other side of the world to make you feel ok and I know you might think it's hard for me to understand sometimes but I will always try my best to make you happy" Peter says in hope that this will persuade Carla to open up about the darkest things in her mind.

"Ok Peter, but that's a bit extreme" she jokes "I don't know what came over me to be honest with ya. I guess I kind of just felt trapped like there was something which was going to hurt me or something. I know that there's not but sometimes it just feels like that" she says on the brink of tears to see if Peter can understand.

"Oh love, I understand but you know I would never let anyone harm you" he wipes the tears from her cheeks brushing them over her cheek bones

"Can we go back now, it's pretty cold out here" she turns to Peter and smiles feeling a little better about the situation she was in

"Sure, come on then" he holds his hand out for her to hold as they make the 10 minute walk home to their flat.

Back at the flat Carla is curled up on the sofa watching morning TV while Peter potter's around in the kitchen making some food for them both and getting Carla's medication for her along with a glass of water ready for her to take it. He knows that its bad that he is doubting her about her taking her medication but he would like to see her take it this time to be sure that she isn't feeling this way because she hasn't been taking it.

"Breakfast is served" he smiles and places the scrambled eggs on toast in front of her along with the glass of water and her medication for her to take after.

"Thank you, baby" she smiles and begins to eat the food in front of her

"You don't have to go into work today you know" Peter says

"I don't know I just want a duvet day, no stress but I guess it wouldn't be the same without you being here. What if I have a panic attack and you're not here to help me, what if I can't do it on my own" she says tearfully

"Oh Carla, I can see if I can get cover for the bistro if you want, I don't like to leave it on its own that's the problem" he says

"I understand but please try" she says

After trying to get cover for the bistro he asked Ryan and Ali to see if they could cover for him to boost staff numbers and he agreed. Unbeknown to Carla, Peter was still worried about her but like she said maybe she was just tired and that was contributing to her bad mood and high states of anxiety but maybe a duvet day might do her the world of good.

"Right, I've got Ryan and Ali to cover for us so we should be ok for today" he smiles

"So then what do you want to do then" he questions

"Can we just snuggle and watch a movie and binge on chocolate and junk food" she proposes

"I don't see why not" he says

After watching the first film and almost finishing all the food in the house Carla fell asleep on Peter's chest as he stroked her hair. After 45 minutes of being asleep Carla woke in a state of panic.

"Woah shh, it's me, Peter. You're ok" Peter says softly whilst he wraps his arms around her timid frame

Carla doesn't reply instead tears roll down her face and her breathing is fast. Her eyes dart around the room as if to say 'help me' her body was ridged with fear and anxiety as if she was having a psychotic episode again.

"Carla?" Peter questions "What's up, baby. I hate seeing you like this. Please just speak to me" he pleads

"I-I don't know anymore" she says with a sad tone to her voice

"Maybe we should speak to your psychologist again" he suggests "I'm really worried Car."

"Are you having nightmares?" he asks trying to understand what's going on in her mind

"I guess" she says gloomily "I don't know there was- I don't know" she says as tears stream down her face

"Please tell me I want to understand" he persists

"I was in the flat you were gone all day from work and I saw an envelope on the table and it said 'Carla' on it, I opened it and it was a letter from you saying that-" she takes a breath "saying that you have gone because you didn't love me anymore and that I was better off without you. I was so scared you were going to leave me Peter" she says as more tears continue to fall down her face

"Oh Carla, I'm never ever going to leave you ok, never ever because I love you and I want to help you ok. Me and you are in for the long haul and that is what counts ok" Peter says reassuringly

"How do you know what to say at the right times?" she chuckles softly and smiles

"That my love, is the magic which is me" he smiles

"Oi, that's my line" she nudges him in the chest

Peter now knew that Carla was having symptoms of her paranoia again, this obviously worried him to the extent that she may relapse and be drawn into the horrible place of psychosis again. She didn't seem overly paranoid to the point that she may retreat back into the darkest place of her mind as she was opening up about what was going on in her mind. Peter decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and he warned her family that she was starting to get paranoid again so that they could help her if needed or to see if they notice a change her behaviour. This way he was covering all avenues so people could pick up on it so he could act upon it so she doesn't get worse.

This was a setback, a setback which neither of them needed but they had to deal with and prevent things from making it worse. Everyone has a setback every now and then, right? It was just a way of life he thought. Setbacks happen but he made sure he tried to make it a positive for Carla so that she would confide in him more and that she didn't bottle everything up. Maybe their new beginning was going to be harder then they thought.


	3. Chapter 3- Group Therapy

It was getting towards the end of January and things were going far from smoothly. The bistro was running great, it was the only thing which was running smoothly but Carla was still continuously distant from her family, the only person that can seem to get through to her was Peter, even that was a struggle. Carla would no longer willingly come forward with how she was feeling so Peter was constantly prompting her to reveal how she felt about certain situations, with some feelings becoming more prominent in different situations. This became increasingly hard for Peter as he had tried to make changes to her lifestyle, but her heart just doesn't seem into anything at the moment. Peter knew that there was only one option and that was to speak to her psychologist and Carla wasn't going to like it.

"Carla, please speak to me" Peter pleaded

"There's nothing to say Peter, nothing ok so please just stop hassling me to open up to you" Carla says angrily and storms off to the bedroom again. This was a daily occurrence now and I didn't seem to be getting any better. Peter waited 20 minutes for her to calm down before he entered.

"Carla, love?" Peter said quietly trying not to scare her or make her jump but he got no reply, instead he just went and sat beside her and stoke her hair.

"I don't want you to fight it sweetheart I just want you to listen ok?" he says hesitantly and he got a nod in response.

"Maybe we should try group counselling, together, remember you psychologist suggested that didn't he?" he puts to her to receive a nod again as she continues to stroke her hair. "You never know I might be able to understand better this way, that way I can help you" he smiles

"I don't know" she whispers. "I'm scared" she says quietly as tears fill her eyes.

"Of what, sweetheart" he asks sadly

"I don't want to talk about it" she persists as she pulls the duvet over her.

"Ok I won't pressurise you, just so you know I'm here if you want to talk" he turns to kiss her temple she says nothing in reply

Peter exits the room and prepares to go to work knowing all well that Carla probably won't want to talk any time soon. All he could do was worry.

After Peter enters the flat soon after leaving work, he sees Carla curled up on the sofa still in the pyjamas he left her this morning.

"Carla?" he says quietly knowing to be gentle with her knowing how vulnerable she it at the moment

"Yeah?" she says barely audible still shaky from anxiety

"You alright, love" he smiles "I'm going to phone your psychologist ok?"

"Ok" she whispers knowing that she probably can't go on like this

After the phone call with the psychologist Peter booked an appointment for a couple of days to see if he can get Carla to open up. This way he might have some direction into understanding her mind so he can provide the right support for her if someone else is present so it doesn't seem like he is harassing her to open up.

A couple of days later Carla hadn't really improved that much, she was still very secluded and upset with the way she was living her life. Peter was making sure that they were prepared for the counselling session they booked for the day. He knew it was going to be hard to convince Carla to go but he had a plan.

"Carla are you ready?" Peter shouts through to the bedroom. Carla appears wearing her beige hoody and a pair of leggings, something comfortable which will make her feel at ease with the situation she was about to be put in.

After a long drive to the clinic where she was having her counselling sessions, Peter noticed a change in Carla's mood. He noticed that she was becoming more and more anxious but he assured that he was there and that he would protect her. Upon entering the room Carla and Peter sat on the sofa while Carla picked away at her fingernails. The psychologist introduced himself to them making sure that they were aware that what they said in the room stays in the room and that it didn't need to be acted on unless Carla was in danger to herself or others.

"So then Carla, what's been happening then?" the psychologist smiles

"Go on love, we won't judge you" Peter suggests to try and get Carla to open up.

"I don't know really" she says

"Shall we start with how you feel?" the psychologist suggests and Carla just shrugs her shoulders in response. The psychologist then diverts his attention to Peter thinking that it might help Carla to open up.

"So then Peter, when did things start getting difficult for Carla?" he questions

"I don't know really-" he says before being disrupted by an agitated Carla nudging him in the ribs "Hey, its ok you don't need to be worried" he says tentatively kissing the top of her head. "What's bothering you?" he smiles a Carla hoping it would cause her to relax.

"Please don't tell them" she persists "Please, please don't I don't want to go back there" she begs as tears fill her eyes

"Where don't you want to go Carla?" Peter asks

"Back" she says bluntly

"Do you mean back to the unit Carla?" the psychologist interrupts

"I don't know, maybe" she shrugs her shoulders

"Carla, its ok to show how you feel, we want to help you and to do that we need to understand what's going on in your mind that way we can work together to find a way to help you cope better so you don't have to go back to the unit" the psychologist tries to compromise

"Sometimes you just wake up and you just wanna feel like yourself again, you want to feel invincible and feel like you're in control, I guess" she says wiping the tears furiously from her cheeks

"Oh Carla" Peter says sympathetically "Why didn't you say anything? You know you can talk to me don't you?" he says sadly

"I know it's just when I feel like I'm not in control things just go wrong like it did last time" she sniffs

"Carla, the last time you had no professional support behind you, you were under a lot of stress with work and you were receiving a lot of grief from you family. It's ok to have bad days, it doesn't automatically mean you are going to be sectioned again if you have a bad day. What I suggest is to increase therapy sessions, whether this be with or without Peter present, this means that you will have more opportunities to express the way you feel if you're unable to do it one to one with Peter alone at home. This means you can do it without judgement and hopefully this will improve your mood positively" the psychologist asks.

"What do you say, love?" Peter prompts

"I guess so, I mean as long as I don't have to be sectioned again then I'll do it. I want to get better Peter I really do" Carla says hopefully.

"So is it ok if I increase your counselling sessions to once a week instead of once every two weeks?" the psychologist asks

"I think that's fine? What d'ya say Peter?" she questions

"Fine by me, whatever you want, love" he says making sure he fully supports her decisions

Upon entering the flat after counselling, Peter could see Carla was exhausted from having to talk about her feelings for prolonged periods of time. He left to pick a few bits up from Dev's this contained of some snacks and drinks for Carla so she could just chill for the rest of the day. She liked to do this after counselling sessions just to unwind from the stress of having to tell people her feelings.

"Peter!" a shriek came from across the road, Peter knew all well who this was but he tried to keep his cool.

"Hi Leanne" he said bluntly trying to hide his annoyance but failing miserably

"Oh charming" she rolls her eyes "Any way back to the point, I want to go out with Nick and I was wondering if you could have Si, as he's grounded for being a damn right moody teenager" she proposes

"When exactly?" he questions

"Today?" she says

"You are kidding me, right? You drop this on me now of all times?" he says infuriated and unable to deal with Leanne's demands knowing that he needs to get back to Carla.

"Well I did ring you, but you never answered so I guess the only way to get your attention was to see you in person" Leanne explains

"You're right you did ring, sorry I didn't pick up, I was at counselling with Carla" he says whilst checking his phone. "Can I get back to you its just that she's finding it difficult and I would like to run it by her before I go making decisions behind her back" Peter tries to explain to Leanne so she can understand.

"Ok fine, but don't leave it too long ok" Leanne says calmly "You look after her ok" she says then starts to walk off.

Not long after his somewhat weird confrontation with Leanne, Peter returned to the flat with Carla's bits still in total confusion about why Leanne was being nice one minute then the next she was being vindictive and vile. He places the bag of food on the coffee table in front of Carla.

"You took your time, I was worried that you might have left me" she pouted

"You know I would never do that to you" he smiles causing her to smile

"Surely it didn't take you an hour to get all of what I asked for?" she interrogates

"Ok fine you got me, Leanne was wondering if I could have Si because apparently he's being 'a moody teenager' and can't be left alone because he's been grounded" he says while rolling his eyes.

"Aren't all teenagers moody?" she questions

"Well my dear, you are one smart cookie aren't you?" he replies casually as she smirks

"He can come round y'know as long as he doesn't mind putting up with miserable old me" she pouts

"Its all me, me, me today isn't it?" he plays along with her

"You Mr Barlow will be getting a smack in a minute if you don't shut your gob" she replies sternly

"Did I touch a nerve?" he dares to question as Carla gets up out of her seat and starts smacking him with a cushion

"Ok ok, truce" he says defeated

"Good" she smiles pleased with herself "By the way it's a yes"

"A yes?" he says confused not remembering what the question was

"To Simon staying" she states "Aww baby, are you losing your memory" she pouts

"No" he mocks trying to be offended "Let me ring Leanne then"

An hour or so passed and Peter left the flat to collect Simon, they decided that they would go out and get a takeaway as they were out anyway this way they wouldn't have to create a meal from scratch which they weren't great at doing even on a good day.

"Hey Si" Carla called as they both entered the flat.

"Hi Carla" Simon replied "how are you?" he says whilst digging into his Chinese.

"You know me Si, one day at a time" she said trying not think about the morning and how difficult it was for her to talk about her emotions. "I hear you've been grounded" she says trying to divert the conversation away from how she was feeling, she had enough of that for one day.

"I guess you could say that, so get this my mum told me to mind Oliver, for a bit while she popped out she came back then complained that I didn't do enough to help her out, as if minding my 2 year old brother wasn't enough" he vented

"You know whenever you want to get away for a bit give me or your dad a ring and you can come and chill here. It'll be me just here as I'm not working at the minute but I wouldn't mind the company, the offers open whenever you need it" she replies

"Thank you, Carla, I really appreciate it, sometimes it just gets annoying with toys scattered all over the place and having to babysit. Sometimes I just don't like being taken advantage on because I'm a teenager and capable of heating up some baby food and cutting some vegetables" he rolls his eyes whilst Carla giggles

"You alright dad?" Simon asks

"I was just thinking actually, I don't want to put you on the spot Carla and I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes but how about we do the second bedroom up so Si can stay more often, his own space where he won't get disturbed" he suggests

"Yeah, I mean it's practically empty so it's a blank canvas, I'm fine with it, what about you Si?" she says to make sure he has a decision on the matter.

"I would really like that, as long as I don't get in the way" he says worried knowing that Carla's mental health can be a bit up and down.

"You won't" Carla replies firmly. "Right then you two can go out this weekend and style that room however you wish, within reason obviously and don't think I'm getting involved in painting or any other task which involves decorating or styling" she says as she places the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Don't worry Si I will work on her" Peter says quietly so Carla doesn't hear and Si laughs in return.

It was getting late and Simon was getting tired so he decided to head to bed after asking Leanne to see if he could stay at his dads tonight this left Peter and Carla to reflect on the day they had before heading to bed themselves. At times like this they couldn't think their lives could get any better than them both being happy and having everyone's support on their relationship but knowing their luck it something wold probably happen then they would be back at square one.


	4. Chapter 4 - Words on paper

After attending intense counselling sessions for over two weeks now Carla was starting to return to her former self. Her panic attacks were less frequent, and her periods of forced anxiety lessened she was finally feeling more and more human again and for once she was looking forward to the future.

"Carla?" Peter called as he woke up to a cold and empty bed

"What?" she snapped instantly regretting it.

"Woah, calm down someone got out of the wrong side of the bed his morning" he stated rolling his eyes trying to joke with her to lighten the mood

"Sorry" she mumbles making her way over to Peter and wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his scent making her feel safe and secure

"It's alright, love" he kisses her head taking in the smell of her shampoo

"Can we stay like this forever?" she questions

"As much as I would love to stay like this forever, one of us has to get to work to open up" he says

"Fine, but later all I want to do is sit on that sofa and chill, block out the world and enjoy your company" she suggests with a smile

"Your wish is my command, now come on go and get ready" he says as she turns away heading to the bathroom to get ready.

After Carla and Peter finish getting ready, they take the short walk to the bistro only to be interrupted by Sarah calling after them.

"Carla!" Sarah shouts, desperation in her voice

"Oh hello, if this is to do with the factory I'm really not interested" Carla said thinking it was the only thing that Sarah would want her for

"No, no its nothing to do with the factory, well this letter came for you, I thought it was a bit weird as you don't work there anymore" Sarah states handing her the letter "Now that I've given you that, I've got to get going so see you soon" she smiles.

"I thought you got all the post redirected" Peter says

"I did" she says beginning to open the letter "No, this isn't happening" shaking her head frantically before running off as far away from people as possible

"Carla!" Peter shouts

After letting the staff into the bistro Peter leaves to check all the obvious places Carla might be. Starting with the Rover's.

"Jenny is Carla here?" he questions, desperation in his voice

"No, love she's not" Jenny says sympathetically

"What's going on?" Johnny comes out

"Carla's gone AWOL" Peter says "She got a letter this morning, she opened it and read it then stormed off clearly upset"

"Oh, I'm sure she just needs to let off some steam" Johnny says

"You don't understand, she's been struggling a lot lately, been attending more counselling sessions because she's been having these nightmares" Peter says knowing all well he shouldn't have revealed Carla's struggles without her permission

"Oh god, Sorry I didn't realise this was more serious" Johnny says in a panic

"Right, I'm going to continue looking ok no point in everyone dropping everything to go on a massive search for her" Peter says trying no to worry the rest of her family.

Peter pulls out his phone after exhausting all options and finds Michelle's contact and dials her number hoping that Carla may have contacted her.

"'Chelle?"

"Hey Peter, everything alright?" she questions

"No not really, no. I don't suppose you've heard from Carla today have you? You're kind of my last hope" he asks desperately

"No, I haven't sorry, has something happened? Oh god she's not ill again is she?" she replies concerned for her friend

"Well yes, oh I don't know, she got this letter this morning read it then stormed off in tears. I didn't get a chance to look at it so I have no idea where she could be. I've checked all the obvious places but she's not there." He informs Michelle

"Ok there is one place that she might be if she's feeling down, but I really don't know what it will mean for her if she is there" she replies

"Where I need to know" Peter says with a desperate tone in his voice

"The quarry, we used to hang about there when one of us felt down or upset just to clear our heads" she informs Peter

"Okay thank you so much I owe you one" he replies then hangs up the phone

After arriving at the quarry he sees Carla sat on the edge looking into the distance. He walks up to her and sits next to her trying not to startle her.

"Hey, love you look cold, I've got your hoody, the beige one you like" he smiles placing it in her stone cold hands

"It's pretty isn't it" she says barely audible. "I used to come here as a kid, mull over my problems, try to make them go away. I think it was the thrill" she faces Peter with a smile on her face

"Well I'll definitely tell you, it's thrilling me enough" he says trying to stifle a joke

"You were never one for heights were you" she giggles

"Which is all the more reason to go home" he suggests

"Is Peter Barlow actually scared?" she mocks

"Would it make you better if I said yes?" he says

"Maybe" she dips her head trying to contain a laugh

"Okay then we'll go" she turns and smiles at him as he guides her cold body over to the car

On return to the flat, Peter decided he would pick up a takeaway for them both so they wouldn't have to cook. Peter offered to run Carla a bath to warm her up after being in the freezing cold for two hours and she gratefully accepted. Whilst Carla was in the bath he alerted her family that he had found her and that they didn't need to worry and that she was in safe hands. All he needed to do now was to get the information of the letter she received out of her.

"Nice bath?" he asks

"It was great, warmed me right up" she smiled as she came to sit next to him on the sofa

"Want me to get the duvet?" he suggested

"Yes please" she cheekily grinned at him

A while later both Carla and Peter were snuggled under the duvet on the sofa in their flat watching cheesy films while they ate their takeaway.

"I'm sorry I went to the quarry" Carla said apologetically "I just needed to be reminded on how far I've come, that's all"

"It's ok, I understand" Peter says

"It's just that sometimes things have got to sink in to make it feel real, I guess" she tries to explain "How did you know I was there?" she asks

"I had to phone 'Chelle, I'm sorry, I was worried" he explains

"No, don't be sorry I should've told you where I was going but I needed to go" she says regretfully

"Carla it's fine" he says firmly "I had to tell Johnny that you went and that you have been struggling recently, Sorry"

"You did what? What did you tell him" she says angrily

"Carla calm down" Peter tries to reassure her

"Calm down? Calm flaming down? I don't want to calm down Peter you revealed my struggles to people who I didn't want them to be revealed to, you violated my privacy" she says furiously

"I did it because I was worried about you, I was scared that you may have gone or hurt yourself or done something irrational" he tries to explain calmly hoping that his temperament will rub off on Carla

"But I gave you no permission to do that!" she shouts

"Johnny says that you were just letting off steam but I explained that you got a letter from the prison and that it could change the way you feel to quickly for you to cope, I was worried and scared that I might lose you again ok" Peter justifies

"You wouldn't lose me Peter" she reassures him "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, it's just annoying when I don't have control on who knows what about me" she tries to explain

"It's ok I understand, but you know what would make me understand more?" he says

"What's that, then?" she replies

"If you did the dishes" he jokes

"How did I know that was coming?" she grins

"Maybe you're a mind reader?" he suggests

"If I can barely understand what's going on in my mind then I doubt that I can be a mind reader" she replies with a tone of sadness in her voice as she gets up and does the dishes

Peter watches her from the distance knowing that she still has a long way to go but he knew at the end of the day all the struggle, heartbreak and trauma would still be permanently etched into her mind. In a way he thought it was amazing how her mind forgot the deepest and darkest parts of her breakdown as in it was protecting her. If she ever wanted to talk about what happened on the 31st May he knew that he could provide the information she needed not that she would probably remember it.

After doing the dishes Carla goes into the bedroom and reappears with the letter from this morning clearly opened. She walked over to Peter who was still watching the TV and sits on his lap knowing that she would need the comfort to read this letter. Upon opening the letter which was obviously from the prison she took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Can you read it? I've already read it but I think it would make sense if I had someone read it aloud to me, it might help me understand better" she asks Peter, anxiety present in her voice

"Of course, baby" he says giving a warm smile in return

_Carla,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you how much you mean to me. I want you to understand that what I did was NOT my fault and that certain individuals pushed me to the edge and I had to protect you I hope that one day you will understand why. I hope you are well, I really do. Anyway I will cut to the point._

_After finishing my stint in solitary confinement I was finally allowed to interact with the inmates at the prison and that's when I discovered an old copy of the Weatherfield Gazette. I saw that there was a roof collapse at Underworld which claimed the life of that Rana girl. Knowing you, I'm sure that you would've done anything to protect your workers as they're like your family._

_A month later I was reading the Weatherfield Gazette again and there was a short column on Underworld saying that it wasn't an accident and that it was done deliberately. This got me thinking that you must have some serious enemies on that street of yours or you were stupid enough to destroy everything you have built up. I don't understand how naïve you were for that to happen, so unlike you but I will take it as is._

_I love you sis, and I hope one day you will understand what I did and accept it for what it is. You will always be my big sister and I love you for you._

_Rob x_

"How do you feel about it?" Peter asks

"Oh I don't know, this isn't really his style, I don't really understand to be honest" she replies

"So what? You think that he's being remorseful because he's lonely in there or something" Peter questions

"The thing is with Rob is that he likes to be the one who calls the shots, so him sending a letter with his concern for me and my life just doesn't make sense. When I saw him after he sent that visiting order after Johnny told me he was my father, he showed no remorse for blackmail and damn right annoyed that I ruined his attempts a blackmailing Johnny for money he can't spend. He just wants to think about his future and no one else's. That's what I don't understand." She says distantly trying to recall things from years ago

"I have an idea, why don't you write a letter back, there's a return address so its not like you're going out of your way for him to receive it" Peter suggests

"I'll give it a go, can't be that hard" she confidently replies

After about an hour of trying to write the perfect letter Carla finally finished writing it. She made sure that it expressed her feelings about the situation she was in with her brother and the relationship she had with him and the relationships she had with her family. She knew this could go either way she knew that Rob could take great offence to this letter and that he could hate her forever or he could actually understand things from her perspective and accept her for who she now and not hold any grudges against her or her family or Peter for that matter.


	5. Chapter 5- Let's Talk About The Letter

"Right, lets get this letter written shall we?" Peter asks to ensure Carla was ready for this while handing out a pen for her to take

"Ok let's do this. I'll tell you something I will be pro talking about myself after this" she replies jokily with a bittersweet smile

* * *

_Rob,_

_I got your letter and I was surprised it wasn't all about you considering you showed no remorse the last time I saw you. Yes, there was an attempt to bring the factory to a halt, Gary purposefully sabotaged the factory roof causing it to collapse killing Rana. Rana was Kate's fiancée at the time, and they were due to get married that day. Obviously I got the blame first and my family hated me the only person that I had full support from was Peter (yes Peter Barlow) I know what you're probably saying, he doesn't deserve me and all that nonsense that comes out of your mouth but the truth is that he saved me in more ways than one. He found me again._

_After that roof collapse I became ill, mentally. I was regressing into the deepest, darkest places of my mind and I ran away and kept hidden in hotels and squats using my maiden name, I hated my maiden name that was the irony of it. I don't remember much more after that, Peter's here right now he could fill you in so I'll pass the pen over to him. _

_**After Carla found Roy, and remembered the comfort he provided in the past so she approached him and asked for his help as she thought that her family were hiding Rana in a hidden bunker as she thought she was alive. I'm not overly sure of all the details as I was in rehab for most of this, yes I know I succumbed to the drink, but I was worried about Carla she could've been dead for all I knew, Roy betrayed her trust and phoned an ambulance for her and she got admitted to hospital, to check her kidney function as she wasn't taking her kidney transplant medication. This is when I was called, I had to return from rehab to prevent her from making a runner. We got her home the next day and she was on anti-psychotic medication to stop her hallucinations. She thought her medication was poisonous and was making herself vomit to stop it from entering her system. She escaped one day after a discussion with her key worker and social services. I don't know where she went for an hour or so until Michelle spotted her on top of a fire escape on Victoria Street and that's when I had to be careful not to spook her when I followed her up there. She was speaking to Hayley, Rana and Aiden she was seeing them touching them then she fixated on the fact she believed she was evil and that she didn't deserve to live so she attempted to throw herself off the fire-escape. I grabbed her to prevent her from ending her life. She then said that she killed Rana and that everything happened was her fault. I assured her that it was an accident and that Rana was in the place at the wrong time. I talked her down and the police and paramedics strapped her into the ambulance while she called for Aiden. She was so confused. She was admitted to hospital where she received a sedative to calm her. She had another hallucination of Gary Windass entering her hospital room and taking a phone from her bag. A nurse came to see us and said that there was a place in a specialist unit in Carlisle for her so we moved up there for a month so that she could get better.**_

_Back to me now. We returned July 2019, where we settled back into Roy's place. I was reunited with Kate and Michelle at first then at this point I wanted to get rid of Underworld as it has ruined me and ruined everyone I have been with. I gave my shares away to the staff and made the business to a cooperative. Peter had supported me every step of the way which I was grateful for, he allowed me to make choices which would have been very hasty which I thank him for. Michelle gave me a job at the bistro which she owns with her husband Robert._

_I worked with different companies to build up my confidence again. Michelle went travelling with Kate after it was revealed her husband disappeared because he was living a double life. So Peter and I we managed her 50% share of the bistro for her while she clears her head for a while. We bought our own place in Victoria court so we can start building up our future. I still have my bad days and Peter helps me through them to ensure that I get the support I need. I attend therapy and meetings with a psychologist to ensure my recovery is going as smoothly as it can go._

_I'm glad you decided to get in contact. I know you probably hate me for being with Peter, but he is my soul mate I put all my trust in him and I love him with all my heart. He's saved me so many times and I'm thankful for it. Just so you know I had to block off what Peter said to you because it may jeopardise my recovery so if you decide to reply to me try not to mention what Peter has said._

_I will always love my little bro just like I hope he will always love his big sis, at least deep down._

_Carla x (And Peter)_

* * *

"Are you ok?" Peter asks

"As good as I can be. Thank you for writing to him, that must've taken a lot especially as you went down for murder for him" she smiles

"You know I will do anything for you right?" he questions

"I know" she replies

"Shall we get to bed, then tomorrow we can post that letter" he suggests

"Ok, I'm shattered anyway" she says with a yawn

All they could hope now is that Rob didn't take offense and that he would accept everything that has happened to Carla like everyone else had. She hoped that he wouldn't judge her for what she did with her shares in underworld. All she could do was wait for a reply.

* * *

It was the next day and Carla was in work for a half day before she was meeting Johnny for one of their father and daughter catch ups as Johnny liked to be informed on her progress. She had also built up quite a close relationship with Jenny as well through all the trauma she was put through she was like an unofficial mother to her.

"Hey Sean, is Johnny in?" she asks

"Yeah he's waiting for you through the back, go on through" he replies

"Hey" Carla says as she goes to hug Johnny

"How are you then?" Johnny asks

"Yes I'm feeling better now, I know I went to the quarry but that was just a moment of madness and I'm fine now" she states

"Well that's good we were really worried especially as you didn't mention that you increased your counselling" Johnny says softly ensuring that Carla doesn't feel forced to answer a question which may be too deep for her to respond to.

"I don't really like to talk about my counselling and if I do talk about it its usually either with Peter or my counsellor, as they understand everything I've been through the most." She says firmly

"I understand, I do, anyway do you want to go anywhere?" he asks "We could go for a meal if you want or into town?"

"You don't have to say yes but could we maybe go to Aiden's grave?" she asks

"Well yes, we could go and say hello to Aiden as long as it won't cause you to have a setback" he agrees with her

"I could ask Peter to come if you're worried, it's just that I would love to see him and talk to him without being mentally insane" she stifles a laugh

"Yes, maybe that's best, it's just that I don't know how to deal with you panic attacks and anxiety like he does, no offence" he smiles reassuringly

"None taken, I'll ask" she replies

Carla and Johnny walk along Coronation Street to the Bistro where Peter is. Johnny glances at Carla who has stopped in her tracks staring at Underworld. This often happens it can be the start of a panic attack, but she see's a car pull up on the drive and recognises the lady that steps out of it. She blinks twice just to make sure she's not hallucinating. Her eyes become tear stained and then continues to walk with Johnny.

"Everything ok?" he asks noticing her teary eyes

"No, not really, that was really odd what I just saw, blast from the past I'll tell you that" she says confused "Sorry to be a pain but I don't really want to see Aiden now, that's really knocked me for six" she states

"It's ok we can do it another time if you prefer" he smiles

"Can we just have a meal here and talk about anything other than what happened out there, please" she begs

"Maybe you should tell Peter" Johnny says sensing a change in her mood "I'm just going to get us a round of drinks, are you ok sitting here?" he asks

"Yes, go ahead" she rolls her eyes

"Hi Peter, a pint and a pineapple juice, please" Johnny asks

"Sure, coming right up, everything ok?" Peter asks noticing Carla picking away at her hands, which was often a sign of her feeling nervous

"No not really, you might be needed to be honest" Johnny says

"What happened?" Peter asks while he gets the drinks

"Well we were walking down the street to here to ask you to see if you would some with us to visit Aiden's grave just in case she had a panic attack. This car drove past and parked in the loading bay of Underworld, this lady got out and Carla literally froze on the spot staring at her until she went inside. She then said that it was a blast from the past and that there was nothing to worry about then she asked to skip going to Aiden's grave and said that she just wanted to chill here with me instead" he says "It was literally like she saw a ghost"

"Hm, ok I will get cover for the bar and come and sit with you guys to see if I can get it out of her" he smiles

A few minutes later after getting cover for the bar, Peter grabs himself a drink and heads over to join Johnny and Carla who are tucked away in the far corner of the bistro

"Hey, love" Peter says calmly while sitting next to Carla. She smiles in return and says nothing, and she returns to picking away at her hands.

"So then do you have an plans for the rest of the day?" Peter asks Carla trying to get her to hold a conversation before Carla's eyes glance at the entrance of the bistro where the waiting staff are approached by Sarah and a client for Underworld. Peter notices Carla's eyes focussing on this woman who was with Sarah but he decided not to pursue it in case she had a panic attack.

"Um sorry what did you say, baby" she says distantly

"Have you got any more plans for the rest of the day?" he prompts again

"No not really" she shrugs then returns to picking away at her hands "I'm going home, bye"

After Carla leaves the bistro she leans up against the wall to compose herself before heading back to the flat. She knows she is being followed on the short walk back to Victoria Court she stops to get her keys out before stopping thinking Peter was following her.

"Peter, I know you're following me" she sighed

"Well unless I'm very masculine I don't think he is" the woman says

"What are you doing here? Seriously you need to go" Carla says aggressively

"Your wish is my command, still feisty as anything I see" she shrugs "here's my business card give it a bell when you want to talk, Ciao!" the woman suggests

Carla watches on ahead as this girl who seems so overly confident and cocky strolls down the street away from her. She thinks to herself about years previous, this girl was 20 years old when Carla went into business with her, she was a newbie, inexperienced but she knew how to charm the most difficult clients. She was building up her empire with ever growing amounts of business heading her way. She was a cocky, well-made business woman now who knew how to get her own way but there was something about her as if she had some sort of vulnerability in her swagger. She fiddles with the business card in her hands and thinks about how far she has come, maybe this is what she needs to make herself better so she can finally move on from Underworld.


	6. Chapter 6- Who is she?

It was getting towards the end of February. Carla was still attending counselling sessions every week and her anxiety attacks became less frequent and were getting easier for them to both manage. Carla sent off the letter to Rob but hadn't heard from him, maybe he was just struggling to know what to write to her, this upset Carla to a certain extent, but she didn't let it plague on her mind every day. She decided not to ring the number on the business card, but this played heavily on her mind she needed to know why this business woman was here this was something which bothered her every day. Peter never continued to question her on the brief encounter of Sarah's client as Carla just seemed to have put it to rest although Peter didn't really know the full story but she decided to keep it from him for his sake and hers as it would lead to bringing up the past.

"Morning, baby" Carla greets Peter with a cheeky grin

"Someone's happy this morning" he states

"Has the post come?" she asks hopeful that there may be a letter from Rob

"Here" Peter says holding out a letter for her "It looks like its from the prison"

"Can you read it to me like last time?" she smiles

"Sure" he says guiding her over to the sofa

* * *

_Carla,_

_I'm sorry to hear you have been through 'hell' but I am even more sorry for you to be lumbered with that cheating scum bag ex-husband of yours. I killed Tina so I could send him down for murder. All I wanted was to be the only one to protect you not some worthless man off the street. You just keep on running back to him even after everything he's done. You're even more than an idiot than I thought. It's all Carla, Carla, Carla with you isn't it? If I were there right now, he would be dead. I hope you both get what's coming for you because you both deserve pain and agony even more so._

_Rob_

* * *

After reading the letter, there were tears streaming down Carla's face. There was another letter that was in the envelop which was a visiting order. Carla stared at it contemplating whether to rip it to shreds while her tears stained the ink on it.

"You, ok? I know it's a stupid question" Peter says

"No I am not ok, how can I be ok, my brother can't be happy for me and he wishes me the worse. How can it get any better?" she asks

"We knew there was a part of us that knew he would react like this didn't we? He says

"I guess, its just annoying, I don't want to think about it anymore" she mumbles as she gets up with the hand-written letter in her hands and goes over to Peter's jacket and grabs his lighter and sets fire to the piece of paper and washes it down the sink.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was thinking of" he chuckles

"I can get damn right creative when I want to be Mr Barlow" she states

"What do you want to do about the visiting order then?" Peter asks

"To be honest I want to burn it but I'm really curious as to why he sent it with a spiteful letter. Surely if he felt so badly about me he wouldn't want to see me in person. It's just a bit odd" she replies smartly

"I kind of have to agree with you on that one love" Peter smiles

"I know, keep it and I will decide later. One bombshell at a time baby" She replies while heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After the short walk to the bistro Carla and Peter attend the tables getting them ready for the bookings for the rest of the day. Peter noticed that in the book there was a booking for Sarah and a client, he was then left wondering if the 'secret' person that Carla knew from a week or so back would be with Sarah. Peter thought to himself that this could be a way to get Carla to talk about it and to see her reaction. A while later Sarah enters the bistro with the same client from the previous week.

"Hey Peter, table for two, I did book in advance" Sarah says

"Yes, ok follow me, I'll get someone to come over to take your drinks orders" he smiles and returns to the bar

"Carla love, I don't suppose you could take Sarah's drinks orders while I take table 5's?" he questions. He wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do but it was just a way to see her reaction

"Yep sure are they eating or?" she questions

"I don't know, I didn't ask but I guess you could take them some menus over" he replies

Carla heads over to the table where Sarah is sat with her client and places the menus down on the table.

"Hi Sarah, what drinks would you like?" she asks

"Just a lemonade, thanks Carla" she replies

"As I'm driving I will have a fizzy water, thanks" the client smiles at Carla

"Wait you're Carla as in Carla Connor? Doing bar work?" the client asks taking aback by the sudden career change

"Yes I am, it's not really that much of a shock is it?" Carla laughs

"You two know each other?" Sarah asks

"Yes, we do, I better be getting back otherwise my partner will be doing his head in, I'll get your drinks to you" she smiles then walks away

"Spill" Sarah says

"Ok fine, me and Carla go back, my family did business for her ex-husband Tony I also had connections with her ex-fiancée as well" she states "If you look back to around between 2008-2012 you'll see my name there in your previous order books"

"Oh right? Are you two friends or not?" Sarah asks carefully in case it's a delicate subject

"We were but then things didn't really work out so" the client shrugs her shoulders "Anyway let's get back to business I thought Nick was meant to be joining us?"

"No, well I don't know he's probably playing happy families with his partner" Sarah shrugs "Left me to pick up the pieces"

Carla reappears and hands the drinks over "Here are your drinks if you need anything else let me know" she smiles then walks back to the bar

An hour or so later Sarah finishes her business meal with her client and makes her way to the bar to order another drink.

"Hi Carla another lemonade please" she smiles

"Sure coming right up" she says then makes her way to the shelves to slice some lemons

"I'm sorry if that was awkward for you" Sarah says noticing a shift in Carla's mood when she was serving her earlier

"Don't be" she states

"She told me you know" Sarah says

"Told you what? Whatever she's said it probably isn't true" Carla says revealing too much

"Woah hold on all she said that she went into business with you for a few years" Sarah says

"Oh sorry, I just thought she may be spreading lies that's all" Carla returns

"Ok well, I'm going to go back to doing the timesheets now, take care" Sarah replies then walks off

"You going to tell me what that was about?" Peter prompts appearing from behind

"Fine but not here, later" she says "I'm going on my break"

Carla was walking down Coronation Street only to see the client that was previously in the bistro get into her car. She marches over and gets in the passenger seat knowing all well she is going to have a conversation she knows she's not ready to have.

"Um, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the client says

"Oh save it Lilah" Carla says sternly "I know what your game is"

"So what is my game then Carla. Tell me because I would like to know myself" she states smugly

"Don't play dumb with me, you're here to make sure you can get your hands into some shares to expand your measly empire" Carla says

"Did you just call my 'empire' measly?" Lilah says shocked "I think me and you both know it's not that"

"So what's your plan then, come on I'm waiting" Carla says impatiently

"Give me one reason to tell you. You don't work there anymore I'm guessing, so what's it to do with you?" she questions

"I care about people ok" Carla says quietly

"Carla, I'm not screwing anyone ok? I'm past doing that, ever since, you know" she shrugs

"So why now then? 6 years Lilah. Six. You decide you need business? Things really can't be that bad not with your portfolio" Carla scoffs

"Maybe I just fancied going back to the roots" Lilah shrugs "I was hoping you would've picked up your phone and called me when I gave you my card, what a fool I was" she rolls her eyes

"Look, maybe we can have a catch up at some point" Carla says

"Fine, I promise you I only screw people over when I have to, and this is a case where I don't need to. Nick and Sarah have got a good thing going there, carrying on your legacy and all that, you should be proud of that girl she's got a good business head. I wonder where she got it from" Lilah smiles "Here I will give you my card again in case you ripped the last one up, give me a ring" she suggests

"I will and that's a promise" Carla says firmly "I will let you get on"

After meeting with Lilah, Carla continued doing work at the bistro until closing time. Her and Peter were getting ready to pack up to allow for an easier start the next day. Peter locked up and they both headed home knowing that the conversation they would have would be a shock for him to say the least.

"Home sweet home" Carla smirks

"I think me, and you need to have a conversation, don't you?" Peter says

"Please don't be mad at me" she begs knowing that her paranoia was getting to her

"I'm not mad Carla, I just want to understand who she is" he smiles

"It's a long story but basically her father did some work for Underworld while Tony and Liam worked there. He was a client who went to all these business 'get togethers' we had a good relationship with his company he had a share in Tony's company Gordons, and he was a good friend of ours. Anyway, we had a monthly contract which reoccurred for him. A few months into his contract he and his wife passed away from a car crash where they were driving to a venue to hold a conference for their company. It was devastating but I needed to know about the contract. His solicitor contacted Tony saying that his daughter had inherited the shares in Gordons and the whole of her father's company" Carla says starting to get emotional

"So, you did business with her?" Peter prompts gently

"We did, until the whole Liam thing happened where Tony confessed and then I had to deal with this contract that I knew nothing about as I usually let Tony deal with it" she says quietly "We struck up this business relationship where we would help each other out if the other one needed it. We gave ideas on how to improve productivity and conferred business tactics. This is when she screwed me over, she revealed my business tactics making out they were her own to other companies to gain shares for her own portfolio" she says while tears roll down her face

"Why are you upset, baby" he asks

"The next bit isn't very nice that's all" she smiles "I think it's better out in the open though, but you have to promise me that you won't go off the rails and get mad at her"

"I promise, I'm here for you and only you" he says rubbing his thumb over her hand

"Well, Lilah has shares in all these companies, the profits soon added up. She's a smart kid and knew how to get her way. She overly flirted with clients and wore skimpy outfits to gain business deals not that I'm judging her" she shrugs

"But that wasn't skimpy what she was wearing today, she looked quite sophisticated" Peter says

"All I know is she had dealings with Frank Foster and his cronies. She isn't the sparky know-it-all girl she was all those years ago, I can see she's changed."

"What makes you so sure?" he asks

"Well, today we were sat in her car and we had this conversation. In the past, she would be upfront about screwing people and they wouldn't believe her until it happened then they would kick themselves because they all thought she was a naïve little girl with very minimal experience. So I asked her if she was screwing Underworld and she said no and that she's over that now. Well her words were 'I'm past doing that, ever since, you know' but I have no idea what she meant so I didn't push it and said that we would meet up in the future for old times sake but there is one thing I do know and I saw fear in that girl's eyes" she states

"What are you saying, Frank did something to her or someone did something to her?" Peter says delicately hating to mention Frank's name

"I don't know Peter, but I will get it out of her and why she suddenly decided to return" Carla says firmly

"Ok, if you insist. You know I'm here to talk if you need to" he returns with a smile

"I want to go to bed now, care to join me?" she asks

"Sure let's get ready" he smiles

Peter knew that this could set Carla back even more if the past was bought up but he felt like he didn't have a choice as she was determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering her all he could do was sit back and be her safety net in case she deteriorates in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7- Past Times

It was the next day when Carla decided to accept the visiting order from Rob she knew it was probably going to end in an argument between her and her brother but she needed to feel free again and to do that she needed to see what he wanted. She drove to the prison and went through the procedures to visit someone. She entered the visiting area and saw her brother waiting at their dedicated station ready to talk to her.

"Rob" she says bluntly

"Carla" he says showing very little emotion

"I'm going to cut to the chase. You send me a letter after I get Peter to write to you about how I've been and then you have the audacity to reply and slag us both off along with putting a visiting order in that envelope for good measure. Some brother you are" she says angrily

"Oh shut your mouth Carla, you know how he rubs it in my face. I can't even get away from him in here not that I deserve it" he states while raising his voice

"You don't deserve to be in here, yet you killed someone? Logical" she rolls her eyes

"I did that for you to protect you from being hurt by him and to send him down so he got what he deserved" he says bluntly

"Oh well thank you Rob, worked really well that didn't it" she says sarcastically "Want to know something?" she asks

"Oh I'm sure you're going to tell me either way" he rolls his eyes

"He is a much better man than you" she says trying to push his buttons "So what he cheated? So what he's an alcoholic? He loves me and I love him. He saved my life, made me better, he cares for me 24 hours a day and I wouldn't have it any other way" she says calmly

"I'm going to leave now. I hope you have fun rotting away in here" she smugly smiles then leaves the visiting room

A while later Carla returns to the flat, she didn't feel like going to work after her encounter with Rob's arrogant attitude. She just wanted to chill and right now she wished Michelle was here so she can talk about the good old times instead of being reminded about the present times. She contemplates calling Lilah but she was determined not to let the past get to her anymore but maybe if she got it all out of the way today she wouldn't need to do it at a future date it seemed like the lesser of two evils. So, she dials the number on the business card.

"Hello?" Lilah's voice rings out from the other end of the phone

"Lilah, it's me, Carla" she says hesitantly

"Oh right? Bit of an odd time to ring but whatever" she mumbles

"I have some free time so I was wondering if you would like to meet" Carla asks hopefully

"Yeah I mean I could lie to my PA saying I'm going to check out some fabrics or summat" she giggles

"If you're busy-" Carla says before being cut off

"I'll be there, give me a place and a time and I'll be there" she says sympathetically

"Ok, my place, Victoria court, give me a ring and I'll come meet you" she says firmly

A while later Carla gets the call she has been waiting for and instantly grabs her keys to let Lilah in. Lilah was dressed professionally, a look she would not have done all those years ago where her skirt would be ten inches shorter then it was today. Her long dark hair, curled, up in a high pony-tail with her make up immaculately done almost like she paid it to get done professionally. She had a tight-fitted skirt on with a red blouse tucked into the waistband. Lilah followed Carla up to her flat only ready to start a conversation that would soon turn awkward.

"Would you like a drink?" Carla offers

"Coffee will be fine if there's one going" Lilah smiles "I'm surprised you wanted to contact me to be honest"

"Yes well, its good to talk about the past" Carla smiles "So how's business then?" she questions

"Really good thanks, if one company does bad the other does good and vice versa but I live for it" she smiles

"How many shares do you have in companies now, it's gotta be a lot" Carla says clearly impressed

"Trust me, it's a lot I have my portfolio if you want to have a look" she says

"I'm good thanks, I wanted to leave that all behind" Carla says quietly

"Did something happen?" Lilah asks

"You could say that" she says

"You don't have to tell me, I could probably guess by the way you're acting" she says smugly

"I didn't know you were a mind reader?" Carla asks sarcastically

"I'm not but I will give it a go" she says confidently

"Go on then" Carla prompts

"Ok, well I know that around this time last year your factory caved in, I'm guessing you felt bad and with me knowing that you always put your worker's safety first I doubt you would put them in danger, so you blamed yourself" she says strolling over to the kitchen counter and picking up the box of anti-psychotic medication "And the fact you have these on your kitchen counter, suggests to me that you blamed yourself so much you were in a deep depression therefore, a possible breakdown" she replies smartly

"How did you know? That's a pretty impressive talent" Carla states impressed

"Well I recognised the box and the fact your eyes constantly glance around the room checking to see if you're hallucinating? Am I right?" she says with a smile Carla nods her head in agreement as tears threaten to spill down her cheeks

"Don't cry" she smiles as the door opens to the flat presented with an angry Peter

"What have _you_ done?!" Peter says with a raised voice

"Oh is this how it's going to be is it blaming it all on me" she shakes her head angrily

"Peter, don't it wasn't her fault" Carla pleads

"Ok, then if it wasn't her fault then why are you crying?" he questions

"We were just discussing business stuff then she noticed I was distant, she did some prodding and it just got a bit too much, she never forced me to open up, you have to believe me" she begs

"Ok, I believe you, I do" he smiles

"I'll leave you to it" Lilah says awkwardly

"No don't! I mean I want to ask you some questions please" she begs again

"Ok?" she replies taking a seat in the armchair she was previously sat in while Peter makes his way over to sit next to Carla

"How did you guess?" Carla asks

"Well, I guess it was just logical" Lilah states trying to ignore the real reason why she knew

"Oh come off it, if my family couldn't guess then I doubt a random person who's only known me through their father can guess just like that" she scoffs

"Ok fine" she huffs "I went through a similar thing to you"

"I doubt your whole factory caved in, Lilah" she states

"No but something" she pauses and takes a deep breath "happened to me and it ruined my confidence and myself therefore I developed depression" she says quietly

"You? with depression? You were the most confident 19 year old I ever knew" Carla says

"Yep well when you're beaten black and blue that opinion of yourself changes" she tries to joke

"What do you mean? Who beat you black and blue?" Carla asks carefully not to frighten the younger girl

"Carla, deep down inside I think you know who" she states shyly

"No! no he wouldn't not again, not after" Carla says getting worked up now

"Carla, I don't want you to get worked up about this ok. I feel bad now in case I've caused you to have a setback" she says worried glancing at Peter

"Can I ask a question, Lilah?" Peter asks

"Sure go ahead?" she says confused as to Peter's sudden interest

"Did Frank Foster rape you?" he asks sympathetically

"Yes" she says bluntly

"When?" he asks

"February 2012" she states "And by your previous reaction, Carla, he did the same to you?"

"Yes, he did" she says

"There's something I want to show you both, it means you'll have to come with me, if that's ok?" she asks hopefully

"Yes, we'll go, won't we Peter?" Carla asks desperate to find out about this girl

"Yes sure" he smiles in return

A short drive later Carla, Peter and Lilah arrived at the graveyard while Lilah stopped off on the way to get some flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" Carla asks

"You'll see" she smiles "Come on then you two" Lilah says as they follow her through the muddied graveyard. After what seemed like rows and rows of graves later, Lilah finally stopped in front of a headstone made out of black marble and gold writing.

_In memory of:_

_Esme-Rose Sandringham_

_27.11.2012 - 28.11.2012_

_Fly high my angel x_

"Not to act harsh or anything, but what are we doing here?" Peter asks trying not to be abrupt

"Ok well I'm sure with you both being business you can do the maths" she says sarcastically

"Is she your daughter?" Carla asks surprised

"At least someone isn't lacking in the brains department" Lilah states rolling her eyes

"Oh Lilah" Peter sighs sympathetically

"I come here every once in a while to put flowers on her grave to make sure she feels wanted, because she was wanted so, so much. I guess I never knew how much until she passed" she shrugs

"Lilah, is she Frank's? Carla asks

"Yes she is, he never knew and I am so happy for that, trust me" she replies firmly

"But the age gap" Carla winces slightly at it

"So? He never knew. She would never know. I guess you want to know why I kept her?" she says

"If you don't mind" Carla smiles understandingly

"Ok well. Think of it like this." She pauses "This life growing inside of me, innocent looking for love, looking to live a life. I thought that if I can provide the love she needed then she would be like me not like her father because he didn't love me. I would do damn right to make sure she didn't end up like him and that's what got me through knowing I could change something so negative into something so positive. When she was getting bigger each day meant that I could continue being strong for her" she says without a single tear

"You are inspiration you know that" Peter says putting a hand on her shoulder

"Well I do aim to please" she says "Sorry for being heartless, being somewhat emotionless gets me through it sometimes" she says with a chuckle

"She was pretty bad with her sarcyness when it happened to her" he says

"Anyway there's also something else I want to show you" she says as they begin to walk away from Esme's grave

Another short drive later they were in the suburbs of Manchester where there were abundances of town houses and large-scale property developments. They drove to a less built up area of Manchester where there were large properties some modern in design, some old cottagey type properties and bungalows. Lilah drove into her driveway parking her car at ease.

"Is this where you live?" Carla asks clearly amazed

"No. I just pulled up one some random person's drive where I know the code to get through the gate" Lilah says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Come in, don't worry about shoes" she smiles as Carla and Peter follow her to an outdoor terrace with a fire-pit situated in the middle surrounded by comfy chairs.

"You have a nice place, must've cost a bomb" Peter says clearly impressed

"Well I can more than afford it" she says proud of her achievements

"You have a pool?" Carla questions

"Well, yes Carla you are staring at one, so I would say I do" she says laughing "I know you're in awe with my home but I did bring you here for a reason, take a seat" she says whilst turning the fire pit on

"What are we doing here, I'm guessing you didn't come here to gloat to us?" Carla says confused

"I'll be right back, just wait here" she smiles while going back into the house and entering the living room obtaining a cream coloured box with a baby pink ribbon tied around it and a small, white wooden box with a gold plate on it she reappears on the terrace

"What's that?" Carla asks inquisitively

"Take a look yourself" Lilah says gesturing for Carla to take the box

Carla sits the box on her lap and undoes the bow which was presented on the top. She doesn't take the lid off. She stares at the box for a while longer confused as to why it was here, why Lilah wanted her to do this.

"Why don't you want to look?" Lilah asks

"I-I think I know what's on this box, that's all and it scares me" she says

"Ok? You don't have to look if you don't want I just though you'd like to see" she says gently

"I do it's just it's hard" Carla says, tears in her eyes

"Ok I'll tell you what. You don't have to look right now ok because I'm guessing you're thinking this is a memory box. Am I right?" she questions

"Yes you are" she glances back at Lilah and smiles

"And I'm guessing you've been in a similar situation to me, which is why you don't want to look?" Lilah asks

"Yes I have" she states

"Look, its getting late, why don't you guys stay tonight we can have a laugh, talk about trivial things it'll be fun, then tomorrow you might want to look in that box if not, it's fine" she smiles

"Ok we'll stay but I don't have my medication" Carla says glancing at Peter

"You'll be alright, you have your immunosuppressants we can just take your anti-psychotics as soon as we get back" he says

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" Lilah says as they follow "I have a spare pair of pyjamas if you need them"

After a couple of hours talking about anything and everything, apart from the box, Peter and Carla decided they were going to call it a night and head to bed. This left Lilah with so many questions which none she had the answer to. Why was this woman in her house so similar to her in many ways but were no way in each other's pockets yet it seemed like she has known her for years on end. There was a connection there, a mutual understanding of people who had similar experiences to each other. There was no way she was going to let this go. No way.


	8. Chapter 8 - All these memories

The next morning came and Peter and Carla were waking up from one of the weirdest night sleeps they've had in ages. They weren't in their own flat instead they were in one of Carla's ex-business customers multi-million-pound home. Their room had an en-suite which was decorated with black tiles on the walls with glitter embedded in them and basic white tiles as the flooring. It was relatively big and matched with the décor of the bedroom.

"Right shall we go downstairs then?" Peter asks

"Yep come on then" she says as they begin to make their way downstairs

"Lilah?" Carla shouts and Lilah appears from her study obviously getting in some work before start of play

"Hi" she smiles "Do you want breakfast?" she asks

"Ooo what do you have?" Carla's eyes light up at the mention of food

"Well, I have toast, generic cereal, I'm not the best cook but if I really push myself I can make a full English" she jokes

"I'll just have toast thanks" Carla says

"Peter do you want anything?" Lilah asks

"I'll have some cereal thanks" he says

"Lilah?" Carla asks

"Yes?" she says while making toast and getting a bowl of cereal sorted

"Could I have a look in the box?" she asks

"Sure let's eat first though" Lilah suggests

After an hour or so picking at the fruit in bowel in the middle of the table and eating toast Lilah finally decided to get the box and returned a few minutes later balanced in her hands. She places it gently down on the table not wanting to push the couple to open it and made sure that they did it in their own time.

"Ok, look, why don't I open it to get you started. Then I will leave the room so you can talk openly" she suggests

"Ok then lets do that" Carla says while Lilah lifts the lid off the box

The first thing on top of the box was a baby pink blanket with white polka dots on it. It looks delicately folded to ensure that it didn't crease. Carla noticed on the lid of the box a letter which read

"_To anyone who may stumble across this box, I want you to know not to look lost. I lived once and I will always be here in spirit. Some may think this box will define me but every item in here defines me more than this box overall. Each item has a label attached apart from my blanket which was soft against my silky skin it provides comfort for my mummy when she feels sad, which is more often than you think. So don't be scared, take a look, no one judges you for the way you feel especially when you think people will."_

At this point Carla was in tears and Peter was getting that way too. This bought back many memories for Carla and her baby girl but she never grieved about her out in the open especially in front of him. Peter put his shoulder around her and began taking items out of the box ready for them to read the labels of each of the items.

"Do you want me to read, sweetheart?" Peter asks knowing this must be harder for her than for him

"If you wouldn't mind" she sniffs

Peter picked up a stuffed teddy, pink in colour, it was fluffy, and the fur was soft in his hands. He handed it to Carla making sure she felt the softness of the teddy in her hands before she handed it back to him to read the label.

"_Mummy bought me this teddy when I was growing inside her. She said that this teddy would save me from the monsters of the night and that it would keep me safe forever and ever. My mummy used this as a symbol of hope where this teddy would stay with her forever so she would always have a piece of me with her."_

Carla and Peter were both crying knowing how this feeling felt when Carla came home to their pokey little flat with the first stuffed animal for their child and saying how much this baby would 'change them' and it did. It made them stronger. Carla then picked up hand prints which were a perfect silhouette of black ink on the white card they were on. She gestured for Peter to read it knowing all well it would set her off again.

"_These are my hands. They represent a lot really. They represent me trying to heal my mummy. They represent the time I felt my mummy's skin, so soft and safe it was. My mummy misses me everyday but this way she can see the outline of something which held her skin so innocently."_

Carla smiled at this knowing she didn't get hand prints with her baby girl but it was something she wanted so desperately to have she wanted to see the outline and trace over them like they were in her own. Peter felt this pain, how he messed it up, how he felt like it was all his fault he couldn't grieve for his daughter. Peter then picked up the footprints and began to read the writing on the back of them.

"_Look at me, I'm walking now! This is me making my journey to you, this is me mapping out my mummy's future in the form of my feet. These are my first steps, first steps which are the start of many more where I look over the world and tell my mummy the steps she should take in her life. It's my turn to protect my mummy like she couldn't for me."_

Carla knows that her little girl is up there looking down on her. She is watching her mummy come back from all the struggles she's had over the years. It had been difficult, there was no doubt about it, maybe that's why her little girl chose to live in the sky because she knew her mummy was still battling her demons. This way she could help her mummy in the form of hope and spirit.

The last item in the box was a photo of Lilah sitting on a hospital bed with Esme being held in her arms. This was precious time she got to spend with her before she passed away. This is something that was caught on camera a permanent memory of a perfect experience. Peter began to read the back of the reel of photos

"_I feel safe and secure in my mummy's arms. She held me tightly to protect me against the elements of the outside world it was like we were in our own little bubble. The first time I looked into mummy's eyes and I saw the fear and pain my daddy left behind but when she held me for a while longer it was replaced with hope and happiness but soon I had to part ways with her. What I'm trying to say is my mummy will never replace me I'm still in her heart no sibling will replace that. I hope I told my mummy one thing that she keeps trying to deserve happiness even if that means replacing me. This way I know, I've done my job."_

Peter and Carla gathered all the items and placed them back in the box the order they were in previous. They looked at each other and hugged. This hug symbolised the love two people had for each other and the future they had. Carla got up to see Lilah who was sat quietly doing her work she tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"So you looked through it then" she said sympathetically noticing Carla's tear stained cheeks "Come here" she gestured for a hug

"That was the most beautiful thing I've read and seen, I'm so sorry" she says quietly

"You need to look at the future and not look on the past, yes it was ugly and screwed up but you're better than that. That box teaches me new lessons that I would teach my little girl if she was still here" she says tearing up

"Come on, I'll drive you both home" she grabs her keys on the side and exits the house to get to the car

After a quiet journey home Peter and Carla got out the car and headed up to the flat. Lilah had to dart off to be at a shareholders meeting so she couldn't stay but they thanked her for having them. She said that if they ever needed her to make sense of things, she would be there for them and that they are not alone. This opened the can of worms of a private discussion between Carla and Peter which was going to be a difficult one considering they never talked about the past that much.

"You were quiet" Carla states

"What?" Peter questions

"At Lilah's, you were quiet" she says "Why?"

"Do you want the truth?" he says

"Always" she smiles

"It was just awkward I guess because I caused you so much pain when I shouldn't have let my ego get the better of me and also, I was trying to be strong for you while we were going through the items in Esme's memory box" he says truthfully

"Please talk to me Peter, you've helped me so much recently and I want to return the favour" she says

"I guess it just feels like we could have had so much more if I didn't let my ego get the better of me" he says

"Ok… What do you want for the future?" she asks

"I want you, I never want to hurt you, I never want to lose you because I think it would break me" he says vulnerably

"Oh, baby you won't lose me, by you being here every day with me should convince you that you will never lose me because you are keeping me going" she says

"Good, because I never ever want to lose you again" he says confidently

"I can't believe Lilah went through all that though" she says out of the blue

"That was pretty dark I must admit, the age gap though" he winces at the thought "The one thing that was keeping her hopeful after Frank did what he did disappeared just like that" he says.

"You thought I was strong? Take a look at that girl" she says impressed "There's one thing that doesn't make sense though" she contemplates

"What's that then?" he asks, intrigued

"Why was she on anti-psychotics if she was depressed? I'm no doctor but surely she would be on anti-depressants" she states

"What you saying? That there's more that meets the eye to all of this?" he asks

"I don't know some things don't add up that's all" she shrugs

After a long day, with a lot of feelings from the past being bought up, Carla and Peter decided to call it a day and just snuggle on the sofa for the remainder of it. They knew that looking through Esme's memory box gave them hope for the future but none of them were ready to admit what each other's future was. Carla was now more than determined to get to know Lilah even more to see if she held any clues to things of the past and maybe the mutual understanding between them would blossom into a new support net for her and Peter. There were so many things Carla wanted to know about Lilah but she knew that she would have to tread carefully to ensure that she respected her privacy. Maybe this was the friendship Carla and Peter needed to get through the future.


	9. Chapter 9- Getting to know you

It was the start of March and Peter and Carla's relationship was still going from strength to strength. Carla was still communicating really well with Peter about her feelings so they could work together to focus on the positive things in their lives. Carla hadn't seen Lilah around and her desperation to be nosey in her life was becoming more prominent but Peter had concerns that this could set her back.

"I might ring Lilah" Carla says randomly

"It might do you good to have someone else to talk to" he says trying to be positive

"Are you bored of my conversation, Mister?" she questions mocking a shocked expression

"No, I never said that but there is one thing I am bored of" he says

"And what's that then, have I done something wrong?" she questions becoming paranoid which happened in the most random moments

"No, you haven't, sorry I was trying to carry on the joke" he says

"Oh right, sorry" she whispers while dipping her head

"Hey, what's up?" he says calmly knowing not to push her

"I want to go home, I need to go home" she begs becoming increasingly agitated "please take me home"

"Ok, ok calm down let's go and sit in the office" he says trying to remain in control over her paranoia while guiding her towards to office

"Right let's sit down and I'll make some calls, ok?" he asks and she nods in return

"Peter make it stop please" she begs

"Come here, baby" he guides her over to sit on his lap so he can make her feel secure while she clings onto his neck making sure he stays where he is

There was a knock on the door to office and Peter looks through the window to see Daniel and he signals for him to come in.

"Shhh" Peter says as Daniel enters

"Is she ok?" He asks concerned

"Bad day" he whispers while kissing Carla's forehead trying to calm her down

"It's just that it's getting quite busy out here" Daniel says "Do you want me to ring anyone?" he asks

"Umm try and ask Ryan and Ali to see if they could do a shift or two, they'll get paid" Peter suggests

"Alright, I'll be right back" he says quietly then leaves the room

"Carla? Talk to me honey" Peter prompts as she shakes her head

"Please l need to go" she says trying to escape from Peter while tears furiously fall down her cheeks

"No Carla, stay with me, you're safe here" he says

At the bar Daniel is making phone calls frantically going from one contact to another trying to get cover but having no luck. Lilah appears sitting on a bar stool with an orange juice in tow.

"You look like you could do with 10 shots of tequila" she says jokily

"Don't worry I'm getting paid really well" Daniel says sarcastically

"No Carla or Peter?" Lilah asks

"How do you know Carla and Peter?" Daniel asks intrigued

"That, pretty boy, is none of your business" she grins "What's with the frantic phone calls anyway" she shrugs

"I'm trying to get cover because Carla's having a bad day today" he shrugs looking towards the office

"They're in there?" she asks

"Yep, she doesn't look to clever" Daniel says

"Mind if I?" she looks towards the office

"No not at all" he says "I should probably continue phoning people"

Carla was still sat on Peter's lap in the office where she was struggling to stay in control. She needed to get out but Peter couldn't leave the bistro unattended, so the only option was to try and calm her down here. Carla's panic intensified when there was a knock on the door. Lilah peeked through the gap in the door and looked at a paranoid Carla she entered the room slowly being cautious in case she spooked her.

"Hey, you ok? You look shattered" she says to Peter who's been trying to calm Carla down for the last hour

"I've tried everything but nothings working" he says stroking Carla's hair as she cries hoping it provided some comfort

"Is she completely out of it?" Lilah asks

"What do you mean?" Peter questions

"Is she responding to her name or is she in her own little world" she says sympathetically

"Carla?" he questions receiving no response but tears

"I'll take that as a no" Lilah says "Right this is what we're going to do" she says firmly

"I'm going to get my car and park it out the front and you're going to carry her to it and I'll take you home" she says taking control of the situation

"Ok but the bar" Peter says

"Daniel's sorted it by the looks of things" she says peering out the window "I'll be right back, make sure she doesn't move ok" she says

A while later Peter carried Carla to Lilah's car where she dropped them off home hoping this would calm her down. Peter settled Carla down on the bed and put the duvet over her to see if it would make her feel safe. Lilah appeared in the flat a while later after letting herself in. She made her way to the bedroom where Carla was still very unsettled.

"Peter could you get a glass of water?" Lilah asks

"Sure, make sure she doesn't up and run" he says

"Hey, what's going on" Lilah says gently speaking to Carla but getting no response

"Carla, you are safe here ok, me and Peter are not going to let anyone come in here and hurt you" she says firmly as Peter returns with a glass of water while Carla shakes her head furiously

"Carla where would you feel safe?" Peter asks watching Carla as she moves around to bring her legs to her chest looking at the crack in the door not even blinking.

Lilah looks a where Carla is gazing and gets up to close the bedroom door in a hope to reduce her anxiety.

"Is that better?" she asks Carla and she nods in return "Was something there Carla?" Lilah asks gently and gets a nod

"Was it going to hurt you?" Lilah asks trying not to scare her and she receives another nod

"Can you tell me what it is?" Lilah tries to ask but Carla immediately grabs her hand as if to say don't force me

"Could you write it down for me?" Lilah asks trying to think of different ways Carla could express her vision as Carla nods "Peter's going to step out of the room to get some paper, is that ok?" she asks and gets a nod in return then Peter steps out of the room and grabs some paper and a pen. He reappears in the room and places it in front of Carla.

"Ok, take your time to write down exactly what you saw" Lilah says but Carla doesn't seem willing to yet and Lilah still notices the fear in her eyes knowing not to push the matter

"What if she doesn't respond?" Peter asks concerned

"I still have two more options then I think it's time we think about other options" she says

"I'll leave the paper and pen on the side here is that ok Carla?" Lilah questions receiving a nod in return

"Peter what is some of Carla's favourite music" Lilah asks

"I can get a disc and put it in the TV if you want?" he questions moving over to where the music discs were stored in a rack.

"That would be great" she smiles at him as she pulls her phone out but Carla immediately stops her and then Lilah puts it on the end of the bed

"Well option two isn't going to happen unless I can use my phone" she says to Peter "Let me think" she says

"I know" she smiles getting the pad of paper and writing feelings on them to describe how she's feeling

"Ok what I want you to do Carla is circle the way you're feeling" she says slowly for Carla to understand

Carla takes the pen and circles: anxious, stressed, scared and confused

"Ok, what did you feel like before you started feeling like this" Lilah says sympathetically while writing out a new set of emotions on a different piece of paper ready for Carla to circle.

Carla circles: content and happy

"Ok, that's really good Carla. I notice you look quite tired would you like to stop" Lilah says as Carla yawns. Carla nods then begins to settle in bed slowly drifting off to sleep. Peter and Lilah step out of the room while Carla sleeps and make their way to the living room.

"I don't want you to worry ok?" she says sympathetically towards Peter

"I know it's just hard she was doing so well, now I'm scared that she might be relapsing" he says worried "How did you know what to do?" he asks

"It's a long story" she stifles a laugh "Look I know it's not a lot of progress but I managed to get her to admit how she was feeling, the next step is to find out why, and then to find a solution" she says sweetly

"I just hate seeing her like this" Peter expresses

"I can see you do" she smiles

"What do you recommend?" he questions hopeful for some good news

"I recommend you get back to work" she says

"I can't leave her in case she does something she might regret" he says tearfully

"Ok, how about you stay here and I pop down to my car to get some work to do, then I watch her for a while until you can get away" she answers

"You'd do that?" he asks to make sure

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I couldn't you doughnut" she rolls her eyes

"Thank you so much" he says

"I'll be right back" she says exiting the flat and going to the car to pick up her laptop and files and returning moments later

"You'll be ok?" he asks Lilah

"I'll ring you if I need you" she says "Have fun at work" she laughs

A couple of hours later Lilah goes to check on Carla in the bedroom. Carla is sat upright with her legs tucked up to her chest. Lilah goes over and sits on the end of the bed ensuring that Carla is ok with her doing so.

"Hey, you" Lilah smiles towards Carla but gets no reply

"You ok?" she asks and Carla nods "Do you want anything?" Lilah asks and Carla grabs the piece of paper off the side and writes what she wants.

_Hot water bottle_

_Snacks (in drawer next to sink)_

_Fluffy blanket from sofa_

"I can get those things for you" Lilah says and disappears out of the room and returns with all the things Carla wanted.

"Here you are" she smiles "Do you want to watch the TV?" she asks and Carla shakes her head as Carla picks up the paper and begins to write on it while Lilah watches on. Carla then gives the paper to Lilah for her to read

_Where's Peter?_

"He's at work, I told him to go back for a couple of hours while you were asleep" Lilah says calmly as Carla begins to write again

_I want him to hold me_

"I can ring him if you want" Lilah says and receives a nod from Carla and then leaves the room to call Peter. A while later Peter arrives home and Lilah explains how Carla wanted him to hold her. Lilah explains that she may not speak but she is communicating in written form.

"Hey, you" Peter says going to lay with Carla in bed as she cuddles up to his chest while he kisses her head

"You ok?" he asks and she nods in return not saying anything

"I bought her snacks and hot water bottle like she requested" Lilah says

"Ah I see you have Lilah running around after you" he says while holding Carla close

"Carla can I ask you a question?" Lilah asks holding out the pen and paper for her to write with as Carla takes it from her

"Can we think back to earlier and can you score yourself out of ten on how you felt overall" she asks as Carla writes it down and returns it to Lilah

_3/10 for earlier_

"Ok, and how about now?" Lilah asks returning the paper and pen to her for her to write

_6/10_

"That's really good Carla" she smiles in return

"I need to ask you another question, is that ok?" she checks and receives a nod

"Would you like me to stay or leave?" she asks giving the paper back to Carla

_Can I try and cope on my own with Peter for a bit then if he needs you he can call you_

"That's fine, I'll head off then, we'll catch up later Peter" Lilah says "I'll see you later Carla"

Lilah exited the flat a little while later, and made her way home. Peter got in bed beside Carla holding her tight to his chest making sure she felt safe. Peter knew he would now need to increase her support again to help her gain control of her ever growing paranoia.


	10. Chapter 10- Keeping it calm

Lilah was pottering around at home getting ready for bed, she felt hopeful that Peter managed to keep Carla calm and that she may not be needed to help. Lilah was a very understanding person when people really thought about it. Although she has a cocky business persona on the outside and likes to flash the cash she also has a heart and a mutual understanding of bad experiences people are put through, she knows how to see the positives in a bad situation but she would not reveal how she became so good at understanding the most complicated people unless there was a good reason for it and that there was a trusting relationship. Her clients usually say she's a manipulator and game player, that she screws people over but after today's performance with Carla she could barely be called that now. She was about to get in to bed when her phone goes off. She gets up and heads to the set of drawers in her bedroom and grabs the phone off the charging unit and brings it to her ear.

"Who's speaking?" Lilah asks

"It's Peter" Peter says

"Is everything alright?" Lilah questions

"No, Carla woke up she's having a full-blown panic attack and I don't know what to do" he says in a panic

"Ok, try and get her back into bed and I will be right over" she says calmly while ending the call

Lilah gets a bag ready with some basic essentials like a toothbrush, toothpaste and a set of clothes for the next day along with her make up bag. She heads downstairs and grabs a couple of books to read and some mindfulness colouring books and a pencil case from the living room knowing that these helped her calm down after the hardest days at work, she heads into her study and grabs her laptop and puts it in the case. She also grabs a small box which is situated in the corner of her study. Then grabs her keys and heads out to the car and begins the drive to Carla and Peter's.

* * *

"Carla we need to get back into bed, you might feel safe there" he suggests

He watches her pace around the flat. Carla turns to face him and snuggles into him with her breathing still irregular from her panic attack. Peter lifts her up and places her on his lap while he sits on the sofa making sure she feels secure. There was a quiet knock on the door as Peter watched Carla in case she became panicked again.

"It's open" he says with a raised voice as Lilah enters

"Hey" she says quietly in case she disturbs Carla

"How's she doing?" She questions kneeling in front of them both

"Her breathing still seems quite irregular but she's calming down a bit now" he says while stroking her hair

"Carla, can you look at me?" Lilah asks but Carla just continues to look aimlessly around the room

"Peter can you pick her up and move her to the bedroom please" Lilah asks

"Sure" he says manoeuvring his grip on Carla to carry her and take her into the bedroom and placing her on the bed. Lilah sits on the floor beside Carla.

"Carla, you're 100% safe here ok, its just me and Peter ok?" she says calmly and Carla shakes her head furiously

"Peter could you get my bag?" Lilah asks and he nods leaving the room and returning with her bag. Lilah looks through it for the books she placed in there she takes one out and begins to read it to Carla hoping this would calm her down. After finishing 3 chapters of the book, Carla was finally asleep. Peter and Lilah stepped out of the room leaving her to sleep and headed over to the living room.

"Thank you so much Lilah" Peter says gratefully

"Not a problem" she shrugs "Hopefully she will sleep for a little longer than last time" she laughs

"Sorry for calling you, I didn't know what do" he says apologetically

"You did the right thing, if you find it hard to cope call on people to help, its better then both of you struggling" she says sympathetically

"Can I see her medication?" Lilah asks

"Sure" he says and grabs it from the counter and passes it to Lilah for her to look at

"How many does she take a week?" Lilah asks

"7, one tablet once a day" he says

"When did she start this set?" Lilah questions

"Umm maybe 3 weeks ago they usually last a month before she picks up her prescription again" he states

"Hmm it's about right" she shrugs "I don't mean to check up on her but it looks like she's taking her medication" she says "You sit with her for an hour after taking it don't you?" she asks and he nods

"What are you saying?" he asks

"Nothing really, I was just wondering that's all, in case this has something to do with her panic attacks" she shrugs

"Sorry, but how do you know so much" he says clearly impressed

"As long as you don't tell anyone, I can't have people thinking I'm cute and fluffy" she says with a laugh

"I guess Carla told you about my father? How he passed away?" Lilah says

"Yeah, she mentioned it briefly, why?" he questions

"Basically, he passed away when I was 20, I used to work in his business earning a wage to pay him back for my university fees, yes I had morals back then. I was studying applied psychology for 2 years before my dad passed away so I gained experience in understanding mental health conditions and different areas in psychology as I wanted to be a psychiatrist when I left university. Obviously that didn't happen and I got lumbered with his business when he passed, not that I'm complaining I adore his business and it gives a good wage" she says

"So that's how you know all about the drugs and how to help her?" Peter asks

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm fully qualified, I did a work placement in a clinic where they did counselling, they prescribed medications there and they used to talk briefly about what they were which is how I know a bit about the drugs" she says firmly "Anyway we should probably check on her, you go in first she might respond better that way" she says as they get up and go towards the door of the bedroom

"Carla" he whispers "Hey what's up?" he says gently looking at a crying Carla "Lilah's here to see you"

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lilah asks as Carla shrugs as Lilah gives a gentle smile

"Do you want the paper and pen so you can communicate?" Lilah questions handing out the paper for Carla to take

"Carla how did you feel out of 10 before I came into the flat?" Lilah asks as Carla writes her response before giving the paper to Lilah

_2/10_

"Ok that's absolutely fine, could you do the same for me on how you're feeling now?" Lilah asks gently giving the paper back to Carla

_5/10_

"That's great, it's really good progress" Lilah says supportively "Do you want us to get anything for you?" she asks returning the paper back to Carla

_Hot water bottle, snacks, glass of water_

"We can get those for you" Lilah smiles and leaves the room to get what Carla wanted then returns shortly after

"Carla can I ask you another question?" Lilah asks and receives a nod "Could you tell me why you don't want to talk?" Lilah questions and receives a nod from Carla as she begins to write on the paper

_I don't want you to think I'm stupid_

"Carla we would never think that, you're bound to feel like this sometimes, it's completely normal" Lilah says gently as Carla begins to write on the paper again briefly before handing it back to Lilah

_I'm scared_

"Is it the room you're scared of?" Lilah asks trying to think of yes and no questions

_No, I like it here_

"That's, good" Lilah smiles "Ok have you only felt like this today? Or has it been other days?" Lilah asks gently

_I've felt like this for a while I guess_

"How long? We won't judge" Lilah says carefully

_Days, weeks even_

"Ok that's really good, thank you" Lilah says appreciatively "Have you spoken to your counsellor about this?"

_Yes he knows everything_

"Ok that's great" Lilah says calmly "I need to ask you some more personal questions now, is that ok?" she asks receiving a nod from Carla

"Do you feel like you could harm yourself in this state?" Lilah asks

_No and I wouldn't want to_

"That's really positive" Lilah says "Have you been sleeping well?"

_Depends really, if i have a nightmare it takes me longer to get back to sleep_

"So I'm guessing you are, nightmares excluded?" She prompts and receives a nod in agreement from Carla

"Is todays date significant to you in anyway?" Lilah asks

_No _

"Alright, I'm going to ask you one more question, ok? do you reckon you could talk to me now?" Lilah questions cautiously

"Yes I can talk to you" Carla says quietly while glancing towards Peter who has the biggest grin on his face

"How are you feeling now?" Lilah asks gently

"Alright I suppose, I've been better" Carla whispers

"I'm glad you're speaking to me, that must've taken a lot" Lilah says carefully "I bet you're shattered now" she laughs

"I am quite tired" Carla whispers "Can I sleep for a bit longer?" she asks

"Sure, not a problem. I understand talking about your feelings can be tiring" Lilah says "Get some sleep" she says quietly before her and Peter leave the room and go to sit in the living room.

"How on earth did you do that?" Peter asks impressed

"I made sure her panic subsided so it didn't fuel her paranoia that way I was able to ask questions therefore gaining her trust so she could talk to me" Lilah states "I also made sure you were there when she spoke so she knows she can trust you as well so she can speak to you"

"Thank you, for everything, I bet you're tired" he says

"Eh, not really I don't sleep that much to be honest. I do better at business when running on fumes" she shrugs

"It was so hard seeing her like that, I was scared in case she was going to get sectioned again" he says tearfully

"She will only get sectioned if she is a danger to herself or others, I don't see that happening unless things take a dramatic turn for worse" she says confidently "Is this the worse that she's been since returning from hospital?" she asks

"We had a brief episode last week where she got a letter from her brother who's inside for murder. She ran away and went to a quarry and sat on the edge" he says trying to down play the seriousness of it

"Ok but she wasn't erratic or paranoid was she?" Lilah asks

"No, I've seen much worse. I know it was a childhood thing all of her friends used to go up there so I think she went to reflect for old time sake" he says

"Alright? Anything else?" she prompts

"Apart from the odd panic attack she's been pretty stable" he says

"That's good. My advice would be to make sure she focuses on the positives instead of the negatives, you as well" she smiles "I have every reason to believe that she will get there"

"I hope you're right I really do" he says

After a long night without much sleep Lilah decided that she would stay for the remainder of the night as she was closer to town anyway ready for work tomorrow. She knew that Peter and Carla would need to depend on her to make sense of the current situation for them and she was happy to do so even if it meant skipping work every now and then. She felt like she owed it to them especially when she screwed over Carla in the past. Lilah usually wasn't one for helping people but there was something about the current situation which made her feel differently.


	11. Chapter 11 Duvet day

It was a new day and Carla slept through the rest of the night while Lilah and Peter made genuine conversation for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep. Carla woke up first and entered the living room and nudged Lilah to wake her up.

"Hey, you" Lilah smiles

"Hi" Carla says

"On a scale to one to ten how are you feeling?" Lilah asks

"About a 7" she says confidently

"Well that's better than yesterday" Lilah says impressed while giving a warm smile

"Anything can be better than yesterday" Carla says while laughing "I don't know what to do about today though" she says

"What do you mean?" Lilah asks confused

"I don't know whether to go into work" Carla says

"Maybe a duvet day is better" Lilah suggests

"Yeah maybe but I don't want to be left alone in case something happens" Carla says getting paranoid

"Right, lets just take each moment as it comes and not think about things unless we need to ok?" Lilah proposes

"Yeah right ok" Carla smiles in agreement "I guess we better wake Peter up"

"Wait, I have an idea which might put a smile on your face" Lilah says while heading towards the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water

"Here, flick this on him" Lilah says

"You've got to be kidding me? Do you treat everyone like this?" Carla giggles

"No, only when I'm trying to cheer someone up, go on flick it on him" Lilah says while Carla starts flicking water on Peter

"Do you mind?" Peter says while laughing as Lilah and Carla can hardly contain their laughter

"Sorry Peter, I thought it would cheer her up and by the looks of things it did" she says while laughing

"Are you teaching her to be twice as cheeky than she already is?" Peter asks

"Oh, Peter there's nothing wrong with a bit of cheek every now and then" Carla giggles

"Well I'm glad you disturbing my sleep put a smile on your faces" He says while laughing and going towards the bathroom to have a shower

"Um where do you think you're going?" Carla asks

"Narnia" Peter smiles sarcastically as Lilah and Carla both roll their eyes

"Well if you're going in there can I come with you?" Carla asks with puppy dog eyes

"Gosh you two love birds are knocking me sick" Lilah says "I might need a bucket"

"Shut up you" Carla says while nudging her

"Don't worry I'm not judging" she shrugs

"Have fun don't be too noisy to put me off my toast" Lilah says while placing bread in the toaster

After Carla and Peter finished their shower they grabbed some of the toast that Lilah created and joined her on the sofa. Lilah was tapping away on her laptop catching up on emails and looking at the accounts.

"Get in there!" Lilah shouts

"What the hell are you on?" Carla asks while laughing

"Sorry, monthly wages for all my shares have just come through, an increase of 5% in average profit across all of my shares" she beams

"That's pretty impressive" Carla says impressed "How much do you get a month then?" Carla asks inquisitively

"Depends really, last month was a really good month so I managed to bag 30k across all my shares. If it's a bad month it can be between 15-20k" she shrugs

"Wait that's your monthly wage?" Peter asks shocked

"Yes, from my shares though not my dad's business but the majority of my salary comes from my shares" Lilah explains "Right so what are the plans today then?" she questions

"Well I need to open the bistro" Peter says "What do you want to do Carla?"

"Duvet day but I don't want to be on my own" she says

"I would take the day off but I need to be there, we're short staffed right now so" Peter says

"Ok I have one meeting in town today, how about you come with me Carla and then after we can go to mine if you want and chill there, get away from this place?" Lilah suggests

"Ok sure" she smiles feeling a little unsure

"Right let me get ready" Lilah says heading off to the bathroom and returning a while later ready to set off for her business meeting "Come on then lets go"

Lilah and Carla take the short drive into town and head to the bank where Lilah was meeting her bank manager and short while later Lilah was done and they returned to the car while Lilah made a call to her PA.

"Could we go back to mine?" Carla asks starting to feel anxious

"Sure" Lilah replies while starting the car

They arrived at the flat and got out of the car, Carla unlocked the door and they both made their way up the stairs towards the flat.

"Go get your duvet then, I'll make the drinks" Lilah says as Carla disappears into the bedroom to get her duvet and places it down on the sofa. Lilah then hands Carla her drink and sits in the arm chair beside her

"So, how are you feeling now?" Lilah asks

"About a 5" Carla says

"Do you know what's changed from earlier?" Lilah asks

"Well going out stressed me a bit" she shrugs

"That's understandable but at least now you can say that you've done it and nothing happened to you" she says calmly

"Can I ask you a question?" Carla says

"Sure?" Lilah says confused

"Do you miss your baby?" Carla questions gently

"Everyday, some days you think you're going to wake up and she's going to be there but then you're hit with memories then you realise it's just a dream" she shrugs

"Did you ever think about having more children after, you know" Carla asks carefully

"It crossed my mind and if I were to get pregnant then yes I would probably keep it because I think if that were to happen my little girl wanted that for me she doesn't care if she's replaced because she would want me to be happy" Lilah says quietly "What about you?" she asks

"Me? I never saw myself as the mumsy type but then I got pregnant with my little girl and it completely changed me and I actually felt whole for once in my life, I only saw myself having children with Peter as he is such an amazing dad to his lad Simon" Carla says

"I can imagine him being a good dad, he's so supportive and understands you really well" Lilah says "You didn't answer my question"

"I don't know I would love to have a baby with Peter but I'm just scared of it going wrong again" Carla says fearfully

"Do you know the cause of your miscarriage?" Lilah asks delicately

"Stress, there were so many things going wrong at the time" She says

"Such as? You don't have to tell me, you can tell me to stop being nosey if you want" Lilah laughs

"No, no its fine" she says reassuringly "Well Peter was having an affair with a girl half is age while I was pregnant and then he revealed the affair to me on the day of my brother's engagement party. She was then murdered and then the blame was put on Peter and he got sent to prison for it until my brother confessed to murdering her and then I shopped him to the cops then our marriage broke down" she says reflecting on the past

"So what's stressful in your life now?" Lilah asks

"Well, my paranoia flaring up being a nuisance as well as my anxiety but I love working at the bistro" she says

"Maybe it just wasn't your time?" Lilah asks

"Maybe, but you have made me think though" Carla states

"Have I?" Lilah questions

"I think I want to make things official again" Carla says

"What do you mean?" Lilah says

"I think I want to marry Peter again" Carla says boldly

"Is that a good thing?" Lilah questions

"It's a great thing" Carla giggles

"Go for it, girl power and all that" Lilah says

"I think I will" she says getting off the sofa and putting shoes on

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Lilah says taken aback

"To ask Peter to marry me" Carla says excitedly

"Woah ok I didn't mean do it instantly" Lilah says laughing

"Please come with me" Carla begs

"Sure why not" she shrugs her shoulders as they begin the short walk to the bistro.

* * *

"Hi Peter" Carla says going over to hug him

"You seem in a good mood" he says kissing the top of her head

"I am, in a really good mood. Want to know why?" Carla says

"Why's that then?" he questions

"Because I want you to marry me" Carla says boldly

"Woah, ok, could you excuse me for just one moment" Peter says making his way to the office and grabs a small box as Carla follows him into the office

"The thing is Carla I was already planning on proposing to you" he laughs

"What?" she asks confused "When?"

"Well I was going to do it when the time was right but you beat me to it" he laughs

"Sorry" she dips her head

"So Carla Connor, will you marry me?" he says kneeling down in front of her

"Yes! I would love for nothing more" she says loudly as he slides the ring onto her finger

"I'm telling you something, I'm definitely making myself scarce tonight" Lilah says hovering in the doorway "Congratulations"

"You don't have to Lilah" Carla says worried about coping on her own

"I don't really want to hear all your love making, thanks all the same" she smiles sarcastically

"Right shall we tell the family then Peter" Carla asks excitedly

"Come on then" Peter says guiding her out of the bistro as Lilah follows

"I'm gonna head off now, I need to get back traffic will be a pain" Lilah says

"Alright, and thank you for everything" Peter says

"Come here you" Lilah says as she gestures for Carla to hug her "If you need me call me no matter what time. Go and enjoy your engagement"

Carla and Peter are walking down towards the Rover's ready to tell Johnny and Jenny their news before a black cab pulls up in front of them, at first they think nothing of it and carry on walking until a similar voice calls Carla's name. They glance towards the cab and they are shocked at who they see. Why were they here?


	12. Chapter 12- Why are you here?

"Carla!"

"Chelle? What are you doing here? What's up why are you crying?" she asks sympathetically

"It's a long story" she sniffs

"Come on let's get you back to ours" Carla says firmly as they walk towards Victoria Court with Peter helping with the suitcases. They enter the flat and Carla guides Michelle to the sofa as Peter places a tray of drinks down on the coffee table.

"What's happened?" Carla asks

"I've done something stupid" Michelle says

"I'm pretty sure I can top you on that" Peter says as Carla glares at him

"What do you mean something stupid?" Carla prompts

"So me and Kate were in Dubai and I met this guy, he was actually from the UK but he was out there on business and we got really close and I slept with him a few times" Michelle says tearfully

"I don't follow?" Carla says "So you met a guy, in Dubai and had sex and now you're back and upset. Oh no, you're not?" Carla says shocked "Does Kate know?" Carla asks

"She does, she suggested me coming back here so I didn't feel tied down I suppose" Michelle says

"What are you going to do?" Carla asks

"I don't know, that's why I decided to come back here to make my mind up" she says

"How many weeks?" Carla asks gently

"Four or five" Michelle says carefully

"Oh god Michelle, you idiot" Carla says

"I'm scared in case it all goes wrong again" Michelle says

"It might not" Carla says "I guess you don't know until you try"

"Is it ok if I unpack and use your washing machine?" Michelle asks

"Sure I'll give you a hand" Carla says grabbing the suitcase as Michelle glances to the ring on her hand

"What's that?" Michelle says

"What's what?" Carla asks confused

"That big rock on your ring finger, are you two engaged, how long, where did happen?" Michelle exclaims

"Woah calm down with the 20 questions" Carla laughs "If you must know yes we have been engaged for about 2 hours and in the bistro office, not the most romantic places but what you do for love aye" Carla says

"This is so exciting" Michelle says "Do the family know then?"

"No they don't we were on our way to tell them but you got out the cab" Carla smiles

"Right we're heading to the Rovers so you can tell Johnny and Jenny" Michelle states

After stuffing the remainder of clothes from Michelle's suitcase in to the washing machine, the trio headed off to the Rover's to tell their family positive news for a change.

"Hi Johnny, Jenny" Carla smiles

"Michelle!" Johnny exclaims running over to her to give her a hug

"Hello, its been a while" she says "Hey Jenny" she smiles

"Let's go through the back" Carla suggests

"Me and Peter have some news" Carla says excitedly

"You're not up the duff are you?" Jenny asks excited as Carla and Michelle give each other an awkward glance

"No, me and Peter are engaged" she says boldly holding out her hand so everyone can view the ring

"That's great news, love" Johnny exclaims "Have you set a date?"

"Johnny give us a chance we've only been engaged for a matter of hours" Peter says while laughing

"I'm going to get some drinks" Jenny says leaving to get a bottle of champagne and returning a short while later with a few glasses

"I can't drink" Michelle says

"Why?" Jenny asks being nosey

"I don't have to drink if I don't want to" Michelle states "You don't need a drink to have a good time"

"Exactly Michelle" Peter says supportively "And you shouldn't be drinking too much on your medication" he says pointing at Carla

"It's just the one" she says determined

"Then that's fine" he states

"Let's have a toast. New beginnings" Johnny says holding his glass up as everyone else in the room rolls their eyes at the prospect of a speech

After spending another hour with Johnny and Jenny Carla, Peter and Michelle headed back to Victoria Court. They made trivial conversation before Peter excused himself to go to bed as he didn't get much sleep the night before.

"He's going to bed early" Michelle says confused

"Yeah, he was up practically all night" Carla shrugs

"Are you ok?" Michelle asks carefully noticing Carla was being secretive

"I should be asking you that" Carla laughs trying to avoid the subject of her mental health

"I'm asking you though" Michelle persists

"It's just been getting progressively worse really. None of us really know why" she says down-beat

"Us?" Michelle says confused

"Yeah…It's a long story" she says

"I'm all ears" Michelle states wanting to help

"Do you remember when you worked at Underworld? And the Sandringham order?" Carla asks

"Vaguely but what does that have to do with you?" Michelle questions

"Do you remember the PA?" Carla says

"What that stuck up, arrogant woman who would pass off as a lap dancer?" Michelle asks

"Yes, her" Carla says firmly

"The one that screwed you over that time?" Michelle inquires

"Yes that one. She turned up strutting along the street and handed me her business card" Carla states

"Why? A bit random if you ask me" Michelle says raising her eyebrows

"Then she was with Sarah in the Bistro and we got talking and I noticed how different she was now to who she was all those years back" she says

"What do you mean different?" Michelle asks

"She wasn't trying to seduce clients with her skimpy clothes, she looked sophisticated and well mannered, it was weird" Carla says firmly

"Even I can agree with that" Michelle agrees

"Exactly, so we got talking and she said that she had involvement with Frank Foster and that he raped her" Carla says tearfully

"Oh, Carla did she not tell someone" Michelle says while holding Carla's hands

"There was no point, he was killed before she had an opportunity" Carla says "Then she fell pregnant"

"You're kidding. Did she keep it?" Michelle asks

"She did and then she got to the end of her pregnancy and her baby then passed away shortly after birth" Carla says while tears stream down her face "It was so sad, me and Peter looked through her memory box and everything that was in there it kind of filled a hole in my heart" Carla says reflectively

"That's so sad, after the most positive thing she went through to get her through the consequences of her attack she loses the one thing which kept her hopeful for the future" Michelle says tearfully

"Exactly it was horrible to think that someone so young could go through that" Carla says

"The age gap though, makes my skin crawl" Michelle states

"That's what Peter said" Carla says "So anyway the next day I go into work and then me and Peter had a conversation then I became paranoid, more so then I have been and he had to take me to the office to calm me down but nothing worked" Carla says carefully trying not to miss a detail

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Michelle asks concerned

"No, not thanks to Lilah anyway. She spoke to Daniel and heard that I was having a bad day so she made her way to the office to help Peter and she managed to get me home and secluded me into the bedroom where she went through some coping strategies and ensured that I was safe" Carla says

"Why didn't you call sooner if you were struggling, me and Kate would've been back here as fast as we could" Michelle says, worried

"I didn't want to ruin your trip" Carla shrugs

"So what now?" Michelle asks

"Now, I want to go to bed because I'm shattered" Carla laughs

"Me too to be honest" Michelle says

"I'll see you tomorrow" Carla says going to kiss Michelle on the cheek before heading into the bedroom to get ready for bed

An hour or so later everyone was asleep in bed. It was a few hours into the night and Carla woke up in a cold sweat thrashing around in the bed covers instantly waking Peter up while he holds her close to him to see if it calmed her.

"Carla you're ok, you're safe" he says planting kisses in her hair while she shakes frantically. There was a knock at the door and Michelle appeared

"Is this normal, she's shaking so much" Michelle says concerned

"Pretty much every night now, could you get my phone its on the kitchen counter" he says breathlessly while trying to hold Carla close to stop her frantic movements. Michelle then leaves the room to get Peter's phone and returns a short while later

"Can you find Lilah in the contacts" Peter says while trying to restrain Carla

"Here, do you want me to call?" She asks

"No, call the number and hold the phone to my ear" Peter suggests waiting for Lilah to pick up

_"Lilah I can't cope with this" Peter says exhaustedly_

_"Tell me what's going on" Lilah says calmly_

_"I'm having to restrain her in case she does something stupid, she's thrashing around everywhere" Peter says_

_"Ok, I'm coming, give me an hour or so, try and keep her in the bed" Lilah says firmly_

While waiting for Lilah to arrive, Michelle sat on the floor beside the bed to be there in case things got out of hand gently holding Carla's hand hoping to add some comfort. It was horrible for Michelle to see her best friend like this and how much she kept hidden about her panic attacks and nightmares she was having. There was a knock on the door and Michelle got up and let Lilah in.

"Who are you?" Lilah asks making her way to the bedroom as if she was on auto-pilot

"Michelle" she states

"Oh I remember vaguely" Lilah shrugs turning her attention to a dishevelled Carla thrashing around on the bed

"Peter can you let her go for me, I want to see where she goes" Lilah says as Peter lets go of Carla

Carla makes her way to the living room and sits in the corner of it with her legs tucked up to her chest while she sobs into her hands as Peter, Michelle and Lilah just stare at her.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" Michelle says getting angry with the situation

"No, not yet, I want to see if she uses the tactics I gave her to calm her down and I'm also curious as to why she's tucked herself away in the corner of a room." Lilah shrugs

"Chelle, let Lilah do what she needs to" Peter says

"But look at her, she's traumatised" Michelle says with her heart breaking for her friend

"Lilah?" Carla says quietly

"Yes, hun?" Lilah replies

"Can I have a hot water bottle and my blanket?" she asks

"Sure I'll make one up for you" she smiles going to fill the kettle up and bringing the hot water bottle over to her

"Want to talk?" she asks

"I…I don't know" Carla says hesitantly

"We don't have to, want me to read to you, like before?" Lilah asks

"Yes please" Carla accepts gratefully

"Come on then, let's get to bed" Lilah says guiding Carla to the bedroom while Michelle and Peter follow

Carla settles back into bed beside Peter as Lilah begins to read the book she previously started the night before with Carla while Peter strokes her hair gently to make her feel safe. A while later she drifts off to sleep, as Lilah closes the book she beckons Peter and Michelle out of the bedroom.

"Well you did it again" Peter says impressed

"Didn't last that long this time did it?" Lilah says

"No, thank god it's horrible seeing her like that, but we just have to accept it I guess" Peter states

"You ok, Michelle?" Lilah asks

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would be like this that's all" she shrugs "Do you have experience in counselling or something?" Michelle asks

"Kind of, I did a couple years of psychology at Uni then pursued my dad's business after I inherited it" she says

"Impressive" Michelle says

"Carla told me about you and your baby" Michelle says gently

"Ah right, why exactly?" Lilah asks

"She tells me a lot she doesn't like to keep secrets" Michelle states

"Understandable I guess, I don't mind who knows my business, I'm not really a private person" she shrugs "Anyway I best be getting off, got to get some sleep for my meetings. It was nice meeting you Michelle"

"Bye Lilah" Peter smiles

"Yeah see ya Lilah" Michelle says as Lilah leaves the flat

"Why didn't you ring me if she was this bad, I would've been back in an instance" Michelle says sternly

"I guess when you live with her like that on a daily basis it becomes normal so we didn't think anything of it" he shrugs "You should probably get some sleep, especially in your condition"

"Yeah you're probably right, good night" she smiles heading off to the spare room

After a long night Peter was wondering whether this is fair for Carla to go through all this without increasing her professional help. He was worried that she would get progressively worse that she would end up being sectioned again which he didn't want for her. He wanted to look to the future, but it was so bleak due to Carla's panic attacks becoming more frequent. There was also the matter of the anniversary of the roof collapse where the possibility of her regressing was very prominent in his mind he just hoped that he could offer the support that she needed and that she would accept it


	13. Chapter 13- Making a decision

A few days later, Carla's panic attacks were still flaring up and becoming nuisance in her life. Lilah had been in close contact with both Carla and Peter offering support to them when they needed. Michelle was still staying at Carla and Peter's flat as she finalises her decision about her unborn child. Carla was scared that Michelle was making a hasty decision and decided that she needed to take action which she would enlist Lilah's help on.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Carla asks

"I don't know Carla, I really don't think I can continue with this pregnancy as it just brings back unwanted reminders" Michelle explains

"I understand, I do" Carla smiles while nursing a cup of coffee in her hands "Why don't you speak to Lilah, she really helped me" Carla suggests

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude on her grief" Michelle replies

"Look, why don't I ask to see it again and then you can look through it? I can ask her to bring it around" Carla suggests again

"Sure ok what harm could it do" she shrugs

Carla got off the phone to Lilah and she agreed to bring the memory box over as she had a business meeting with Nick and Sarah so she was in the area. She made sure she packed everything for the day including her laptop and files. A while later she attended a business meeting with Nick and Sarah in the bistro.

"So that's 1000 units?" Sarah confirms

"Yes I think so, I like the price like I said before, want to shake on it?" Lilah asks

"Sure" Nick says

"Can I get you anymore drinks?" Peter asks

"No thanks, I better be getting off" Lilah says "Don't stop on my account" she says gathering her stuff and exiting the bistro before heading to Victoria Court to meet Carla for a chat

_It's me, Lilah_

"Hey, how are you?" Carla asks gesturing for a hug

"I'm alright, oh hi Michelle" Lilah smiles

"Hello, what's that you got?" Michelle says clearly lying about her knowledge

"This? It's all the memories I had of my little girl" Lilah says smiling "You can have a look if you want"

"If that's ok" Michelle asks

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise" she says rolling her eyes going towards the coffee table and placing the box on it.

An hour or so later Michelle went through every item in the box and read the labels which were attached and by the end tears were streaming down her face. This really helped her come to terms with losing Ruairi so she could look to the future. She felt as if maybe this baby she was growing was Ruairi looking down on her to make her happy.

"You ok?" Lilah asks Michelle

"You've been through so much, I'm so sorry" she says sympathetically

"How do you feel looking through that?" she asks

"Hopeful, really, really hopeful" she smiles

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance but I don't like people lying to me" she states

"What?" Michelle asks confused

"Carla said she wanted to see it again but by the looks of things she lied" she shrugs

"Yeah, sorry about that" Carla says

"No, it's fine just be honest with how you feel, trust me it helps in the long run" Lilah says

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Michelle suggests

"Sure why not" Lilah says while Carla nods in agreement

About an hour later Carla, Michelle and Lilah were sitting in the Rover's tucked away in the far corner away from all the earwigging neighbours.

"So then, Carla" Michelle begins "You're not going to be a free women for much longer"

"Nope and I am the happiest I have been" she says grinning

"Oh Lilah looks like you caught Nick's attention" Michelle says "He's a bit old for you though"

"Shut up, we're strictly business you dirty mare" Lilah says with a giggle

"Can you stop talking about my ex-husband thanks" Carla says laughing

"Wait you were married to Nick?!" Lilah says shocked

"It's not that hard to believe" she says pouting

"They were like Weatherfield's new power couple, Lilah" Michelle says "Love's young dream"

"You said that about me and Peter the first time" Carla says rolling her eyes

"That, I would've loved to see" she says taking a sip of her drink

"So then Michelle why are you off the booze, I feel lonely drinking here" Lilah says

"I'm up the duff" she whispers in Lilah's ear

"Ah so that's why you wanted to look through the memory box" she says reflecting on the day

"Shall we move on to the bistro?" Carla suggests changing the subject

"You're actually so lovesick it's worse than my morning sickness but sure why not" Michelle says laughing

"Come on then girls" Carla says getting ready to leave

"Lilah he's still staring at you" Michelle says

"Ugh, let me deal with it, I'll meet you there" Lilah says rolling her eyes

"Do you need any help?" Carla asks concerned

"No, I'm a big girl" Lilah states boldly

"Alright we'll meet you there in a bit" Michelle said as Lilah heads off to confront Nick

"Right, what do you want?" Lilah interrogates Nick

"Nothing" he shrugs

"Then what's with the 'eyes on me all the time routine' then?" Lilah questions

"Come outside with me" Nick says "It's a bit more private"

"Ok?" Lilah replies confused then follows Nick outside

"What do you think you're playing at, hanging around with the Connor's?" he questions

"That, pretty boy is none of your business, now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a drink with my friends" Lilah says bitterly as Nick grabs her wrist and pulls her in to him and kisses her passionately which she continues for a bit before realising it's wrong

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she questions furiously "Turning into some cougar now?"

"What no, I just like a girl who knows what they want" he says smiling "and I think you enjoyed that"

"I did not enjoy that" she states bluntly "Is that what you said to Carla when you were married?" she says spitefully

"How did you know…" Nick says shocked

"I aint thick Nick, that rhymes, now excuse me, I have to get going" she says strutting off towards the bistro leaving Nick in complete shock and completely in awe

Lilah enters the bistro a while later and makes herself comfortable at the table with Carla, Michelle and Peter.

"You took your time" Michelle says

"Yeah, I know sometimes it's fun to have a mess around" she shrugs

"Yes well he has a partner so he is completely off limits, although I hate the guy" Peter says trying to support Lilah

"You told him, great" Lilah rolls her eyes as the rest of them burst out laughing

"So then another round people?" Michelle asks as they all nod as Lilah gets up with Michelle to help her with the drinks

"Carla?" Peter says "Are you ok?" he asks concerned but she doesn't respond and starts picking at her hands avoiding eye contact as her eyes glaze over

"Lilah!" Peter shouts

"Is she ok?" she asks

"I don't know she won't respond" he says

"Carla can you hold my hand?" Lilah asks

"I need to go" Carla says rushing out of the bistro as Lilah follows her. Carla heads back home but stops in her tracks and stares at the fire escape on Victoria Street while Lilah catches up with her and stands some distance away from her in case she spooks her

"Shhh" she hisses at Peter and Michelle who have followed her

"What is she doing?" Michelle says quietly

"I actually don't know" Lilah says confused going to approach Carla

"Carla, I don't know if you can hear me but it's Lilah" Lilah says calmly as Carla turns and glares at her with fear in her eyes

"It's there" she whispers

"What's there Carla?" Lilah asks

"Come with me" she whispers

"Ok?" Lilah agrees and lets Carla head off on her own for a bit

"Ok, Peter I need you to get 999 up on your phone" Lilah says "Just in case, I will gesture to you to call if needed"

"Carla where are you going?" Lilah asks

"Follow" she says bluntly

Lilah follows Carla while Peter and Michelle trail behind them both, a fair distance back. Carla heads to the community garden and turns to face the swinging seat and her smile beams from ear to ear while tears fill her eyes. Lilah stares at Carla analysing her every move ensuring not to spook her out of her trance.

"Hey baby girl" Carla says bending down swinging the little girl she sees on the swing

"_Hi, Mummy" the little girl says "I love you" she says hopping off the seat and going to hug her mum_

"Hey baby, I missed you" Carla says kissing her daughters head

"_I want to be with you mummy" the little girl said _

"I want you to be with me as well, I miss you baby" Carla says while crying for the child she loved so dearly

"_Mummy come with me" the little girl says luring Carla away from the community garden and she happily obliges_

"_Uh, what do you think you're doing, little miss" a masculine voice says scooping the little girl in his arms and tickling her wriggling body_

"Lilah? What's going on?" Michelle asks

"I think she's hallucinating her dead baby" Lilah states "Just keep 999 open on your phones, I will gesture to you to call if needed"

"But why is she standing there with tears streaming down her face, completely pale" Peter says worried

"_Mummy make him stop" she giggles loudly in complete happiness_

"Have I told you that you have the cutest little laugh in the world" Carla says

"_Can you tell Uncle Liam to stop the tickle monster" she says stamping her feet on the floor_

"Yes Uncle Liam, stop the tickle monster" Carla says pouting at the cute scene in front of her

"Michelle are you ok?" Peter asks noticing she's crying

"She's speaking to Liam, she's going to be so distraught when she snaps out of this" Michelle says tearfully

"_Carla?" Liam says going to her wrapping her in a hug "I miss you so much"_

"I miss you too, so, so much" she says crying

"_Mummy, Uncle Paul lives with me and Uncle Liam!" the little girl exclaims_

"Really, baby? Do you like living with Uncle Paul?" Carla asks

"_I love Uncle Paul and Liam!" the little girl says excitedly before turning glancing around and hiding behind her mother's legs_

"_Carla" another masculine voice says evilly as she looks up from her little girl to one her worst fears_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU EVIL MONSTER!" she shouts at the top of her voice, motherly instincts kicking in

"Peter call now!" Lilah says as Peter frantically dials 999

"I'll notify Johnny" Michelle says getting her phone out

"_Now why should I do that?" he asks_

"_Mummy please don't let him take me!" the little girl says_

"Stay away from her Frank, anyone but her, I beg that of you" Carla pleads erratically

"Peter give me the phone" Lilah insists as Peter hands the phone to Lilah

"_Uncle Paul!" the little girl shouts_

"_Hey gorgeous" he says kissing her head_

"_Have you come to keep mummy safe?" the little girl asks desperately_

"Paul?" Carla questions awkwardly

"_Don't cry you daft mare" he says_

"I'm so sorry" Carla says mournfully

"_Don't be it's in the past" he says_

"What's going on?" Johnny asks

"I think she's having a psychotic episode" Lilah informs him "Emergency services are on the way"

"Can't you do anything?" Johnny asks

"I'm just watching because I don't want to spook her, sometimes it's better if she gets through it herself because I don't want the risk of her doing something she might regret or her hallucinations turning on her" Lilah says

"She knows a lot more than us Johnny" Peter says

"_I know you loved Liam more" he smiles stroking her cheek_

"I-I didn't, I loved you" she says confused

"_Was I lust or love Carla?" Liam interrupts _

"_You were love Liam, we already confirmed this" Paul says rolling his eyes_

"You were love Leebugs I love you so much" she says crying "You made me want to help old ladies cross the road"

"_I know and I love you more than my heart can take, but I need you to promise something for me ok?" he says_

"Ok" she says confused

"_Look after 'Chelle for me" he says "You've done a good job so far, kid"_

"_Mummy we need to go now" the little girl whimpers_

"No you can't go" Carla says shaking her head "I want to come with you"

"_Well you know what to do Carla" Frank suggests sinisterly _

Lilah watches as Carla turns around and starts walking up the fire escape Lilah grabs her then she breaks down in her arms.

"Lilah the ambulance is here" Michelle says as the paramedics get out of their vehicles

"Over there" Johnny says pointing in the direction Lilah was to the paramedics

"Who have we got here then?" the paramedic asks

"This is Carla, she's been recovering from psychosis, I think she's starting to come out of a psychotic episode" Lilah explains while Carla sits on her lap

"Ok, that's great thank you" the paramedic says "I don't suppose you could take her to the ambulance?" the paramedic asks

"I can try" she shrugs "Carla do you want to come with me?" Lilah asks as Carla nods

"Come on then" she says guiding a shaking Carla to the ambulance strapping her in to the seat

"Can I inform the family?" Lilah asks

"Yes that's fine we will give her a sedative when we get to hospital" the paramedic says

"Is it ok if her partner comes with you?" Lilah asks

"Yes that's fine" the paramedic says

"Peter, you go with her I will deal with the rest of her family" she smiles

"Are you going to be ok?" He asks

"I'm fine, go with her" she insists

Michelle, Lilah and Johnny watch the ambulance leave and head into the back room of the Rover's to talk about the events that just happened.

"Thank, you so much Lilah" Johnny says hugging the young girl

"It's ok I was just using knowledge that I've learnt" Lilah shrugs

"You saved her life" Michelle says

"What's going on?" Jenny asks yawning while entering the room

"Carla's been admitted to hospital" Michelle says

"What happened?" Jenny asks

"She had an episode again" Johnny says

"Right anyone want any food, we have left overs" Jenny says trying to make herself useful

"Yes please, love" Johnny says grabbing the plate off Jenny

"Ugh what is that?" Michelle says

"It's cold chicken and salad" Johnny says as Michelle runs to the bathroom to chuck her guts up and returns moments later

"Michelle can I have a word in private please?" Jenny asks

"Sure" Michelle says confused as they make their way to the kitchen

"What was that about?" Jenny asks

"What?" Michelle says as she tries to play it down

"Are you pregnant?" Jenny questions

"Ugh fine yes, but very early on literally 6 weeks" Michelle says with a smile

"Am I the first to know?" Jenny questions

"No, Carla, Peter, Kate and Lilah know. May as well let Johnny know as well now" she shrugs as they enter the living room

"Johnny, I have an announcement" Michelle says

"Please be good news for once" he says

"I'm pregnant" Michelle says and Lilah looks at her confused

"What?! This is great news, congratulations" he says

"Can you hurry up and finish that though it's making me want to heave" she says pointing at the food

"Michelle a word please" Lilah asks as they both step out of the room

"So you're keeping it then?" Lilah asks

"I think so, I cant let past experiences get in the way of something positive" she states

"I'm really happy for you" Lilah says

"Thank you" Michelle smiles

There were so many decisions that needed to be made today. Lilah made the decision that Carla needed to be sectioned again and Michelle decided to keep her baby. There could be so many positives and negatives about the situation the Connor's were in but there was one thing that was going to happen and that is there would be a new edition to the family in the coming months.


	14. Chapter 14- Acceptance

It was the next morning and Lilah was getting ready to visit Carla in hospital after getting a phone call from Peter. Peter asked for her to get Michelle to pack a bag for her with some comfy clothes and her favourite blanket and hoodie. He also asked her to get Michelle to bring her medication to show the doctor. She then made the short drive to the hospital, picking Michelle up on the way, to find the room Carla was staying in.

"Hey" Lilah whispers entering the room with Michelle

"Hey Li, Chelle" Peter says

"How is she?" Lilah asks

"They gave her a sedative" Peter explains "She won't sleep though"

"Hi Carla" she says holding out her hand for Carla to grasp which she does "Do you want me to read to you?" she asks and receives a nod and Lilah begins to read

"I'm going to see the nurse" Peter says as Lilah nods and a while later Peter returns with the nurse and psychiatrist to see Carla

"Hi Carla my names Dr Lee" he says "I understand you're having a tough time" he says sympathetically

"May I ask who you are?" the doctor asks Lilah and Michelle

"I'm Lilah and this is Michelle" she says

"This girl has been amazing" Peter says pointing at Lilah

"It's ok for them to be here then?" the doctor asks as Peter nods

"We are currently trying to find Carla a local bed in a psychiatric unit as I feel like it may aid her recovery more if there was one which wasn't that far away like last time" the doctor explains

"I agree with you on that" Peter says "Her family really want to be involved fully in her recovery" he explains

"That's understandable, I just want to reassess her though in case we're missing anything" he explains

"Yes that's fine" Peter says

"May I speak to you outside, Lilah?" the doctor asks

"Sure?" she replies confused glancing at Peter

"Could you maybe stick around past visiting times just because I think it might be helpful for us as you talked her down before" the doctor asks

"Yes that's fine" Lilah says "I just don't want her family to feel like they're being replaced in her recovery"

"That's understandable, we just want to know why this has happened and how her mental-wellbeing has been over the past few weeks and I think that you may be able to help Carla communicate better with us so we can find a suitable fix as she trusts you" the doctor explains carefully

"That's understandable I guess" Lilah says "What's the next step then"

"We want to run some general health tests on her in case we're missing anything which may cause a psychiatric reaction but I don't think she's going to allow us anywhere near her so these may need to be done at a later date so we don't distress her further." the doctor says

"Ok, would you like me to let the family know?" Lilah asks

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to see if there's an update from my colleagues" the doctor states

Lilah enters the room again and informs Peter and Michelle on the next step in Carla's recovery and that the doctor would catch up with them later. The only thing they could do was to keep Carla comfortable enough so she could feel safe in their company.

"Peter" Carla whispers

"Hey, love" Peter says quietly stroking her hair

"Where's our baby?" she says drowsily

"Oh Carla" he smiles gently "she's safe"

"Chelle?" Carla whispers

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Michelle asks

"Liam" she says trying to fight her eyes from closing

"I know, get some sleep" she smiles turning to Peter "Do you want me to open the bistro?"

"If you wouldn't mind" Peter says handing her the keys

"Right, I will get off, I'll see you all later" Michelle says as she exits the room

"Do you need me to get anything" Lilah asks

"No, thanks, I don't suppose you want to find the nurse?" Peter questions

"Sure, may as well try" she shrugs leaving the room

"Peter" Carla says quietly

"Hey, you" he says gently

"I love you" she says

"I love you too, sweetheart" he says

A while later Lilah enters the room with the psychiatrist, and they talk about moving Carla to the specialist psychiatric unit later that day. Luckily it was in Manchester so her family could visit her and help her recover which should ensure that she got the help and support she needed.

* * *

A few hours later Carla arrived at the unit and was being shown to her room, the nurse made sure she was comfortable with her surroundings. The room was painted a cream colour and had the most basic of furniture. Peter helped her settle in, and this gave vivid reminders of the last time they were in this position. He unpacked her clothes, and her toiletries that Michelle packed earlier that day making sure that she felt comfortable before joining her by her bedside gently stroking her hair as she sleeps.

Peter was told when visiting times were and given a copy of her treatment plan. He was informed that things may get worse before they get better meaning that Carla would be weaned off the sedative so they could define the correct treatment for her. Peter made a mental note of all this to tell her family so he could provide them with the proper information on his return home. Visiting times came and ended and he ensured that he would be back tomorrow to see Carla so she had something to look forward to, he made his way home to see the rest of her family and inform the people who needed to know about Carla's recent relapse. He stepped out of the car and headed towards the Rover's before bumping into Leanne.

"Peter" she says sympathetically

"Hi Lea" he smiles slightly

"I heard about Carla" Leanne says gently

"Yeah, she relapsed but she's in the best place now" he says

"Good, I was wondering if you would like Si to stay with you, might give you something positive to focus on" Leanne asks

"I would but Michelle's staying at the flat at the moment" Peter says

"When did she get back?" she laughs

"It's a really long story" he says

"Anyway if you change your mind just give us a ring and I'll send him around" Leanne says before walking off

"Thanks Leanne" Peter says politely

Peter made his way into the Rover's where he was greeted by Sean who was tending the bar.

"Hi Peter, orange juice is it" he asks

"No actually, are Johnny and Jenny here?" Peter questions

"Yes, they're out back with Kate and Michelle" Sean says

"Wait Kate's back?" Peter says shocked

"Yep, go through if you want" he shrugs

"Kate?" Peter questions

"Peter" she smiles "I'm sorry about Carla"

"We saw it coming to be honest" Peter says reflectively

"We?" she questions

"Long story" he smiles "Chelle have you contacted Lilah?" Peter questions

"Um, I can giver her a ring, if you want" she suggests

"That would be great, she needs to be here to hear this" he says firmly as Michelle finds Lilah's contact

"She'll be around in half an hour" Michelle says

"Good" Peter states

"Who's Lilah?" Kate questions

"Lilah is Lilah" he shrugs unable to come up with suitable explanation

"Very helpful, Peter" Kate rolls her eyes

At the bar Sean was serving customers and gossiping with the locals. Nick was sat in a booth with his family when he sees Lilah enter leaning against the bar waiting for Sean to see to her. Nick got up and made his way to the bar standing next to her pretending to get another drink.

"Hi" Nick says

"Hello?" Lilah says while rolling her eyes

"You look stunning" Nick says looking at the short red dress Lilah was wearing

"Thank, you?" she says confused

"It would look better on my bedroom floor though" he whispers in her ear

"I think it looks better still on me, thanks all the same though" she shrugs

"Hello, are you new around here, we don't usually see many newbies" Sean says flamboyantly

"Well thought I'd give it a go" she shrugs "I'm here to see Michelle actually" she says confidently

"Oh right, go through the back" he says allowing her to enter, she walks to the back stopping in the doorway, leaning against it seductively, she gives a wink to Nick. Maybe it was time to play some games.

"Hey you lot" she smiles at the Connor's sitting around the table in the back room

"Hi Lilah" Peter says

"Who are you?" Lilah asks gesturing towards Kate

"Kate, Carla's sister" she says confidently not wanting to be replaced

"Nice to meet you" Lilah says "So why have you bought me here tonight then"

"Well, I have a copy of Carla's care plan here and the visiting times of the unit if any of you want to visit" Peter says

"Right. How is she doing?" Lilah asks

"They're going to take her off the sedative and monitor her, they said that things may get worse before they get better" Peter states

"So, when are we allowed to visit?" Johnny asks

"During the visiting times but she may not want to see you and you have to respect that, all of you" Peter says sternly

"Understandable, I wouldn't want her to get any worse" Johnny explains

"Is that all?" Kate questions

"I don't think I've missed anything, if I think of anything I'll let you know" Peter says "I'm shattered so I'm going to head off"

"Alright see ya Peter" Lilah says "Right, anyone want a drink, I'll buy"

"We should be buying for you" Michelle says "After everything you've done for Carla"

"Michelle it's not going to break the bank" Lilah rolls her eyes

"Nothing will break your bank" Michelle says with raised eyebrows

"What's this?" Kate questions trying to be included

"Lilah's a millionaire or near enough" Michelle says

"Really? What do you do for a living" Kate asks being nosey

"I own a factory and distribution centre" Lilah says

"Well Carla owned a factory and wasn't a millionaire" Kate says

"I have shares in multiple businesses, most are local" Lilah shrugs

"Impressive" Kate states

"Right, I'm going to have a drink" Lilah states before going out to the bar

"Hi Sean, could I have a small red wine and an orange juice, please" she smiles

"Sure coming right up" He says before going to get the drinks "Here you are"

"Thanks, love" Lilah replies

"Come on 'Chelle let's have a natter" she says strutting towards the empty table as they both sit down

"Aye, I reckon he has the hots for you" Michelle says raising an eyebrow

"Who?" Lilah asks

"Nick, he wont stop staring at you" Michelle says

"I'm sure his partner would love that" she rolls her eyes "Right, I'm not having this" she says standing up marching over to Nick who's sitting with his family as Michelle watches in complete amazement

"Nick" Lilah says bluntly

"Lilah" he says repeating her tone

"Can, you please stop staring at me?" Lilah asks as Nick blushes a little

"I wasn't staring at you." He says trying to deny it

"Who were you staring at then? The wall behind me?" Lilah questions sarcastically

"No one" he shrugs

"Well can I give you some advice?" Lilah asks

"I'm sure you will anyway" he smiles sarcastically

"Don't stare into thin air" she smiles "Good evening everyone" she says towards the remainder of the Platts

"What was that about" Sarah says

"Who knows, maybe she just had a bit too much to drink" Nick suggests

"What the hell was that?" Michelle says

"That, Michelle is me telling a man off" Lilah smiles sarcastically

"I wouldn't want to take you on a night out, we'd end up in a cell for the rest of night" Michelle giggles as Lilah dips her head

"Hey, everything alright?" Michelle asks noticing her change of mood

"Last night, he tried to kiss me" Lilah says boldly

"What?" Michelle says taken aback by the revelation

"I ain't being pushed around 'Chelle, if he wants me he has to put up with Mrs Manipulator" Lilah says

"Ok whatever, you're the boss" Michelle giggles

"I'm surprised you said that, encouraging me to manipulate? Anyone would think you held a grudge" Lilah laughs

"As a matter of fact, I do the way he spoke to Carla after they split" Michelle says

"All the more reason then" Lilah states "Cheers" she says holding her drink up


	15. Chapter 15- Was this a mistake?

It was a week after Carla was referred to the psychiatric unit. Most of the family, plus Lilah, had visited her and seen the improvements she had made. Peter had noticed that Carla was recovering much quicker than before. He thought that maybe this was because she had the support of her family and friends this time as well as her getting used to excepting help. Carla was getting a day release from the unit today which was a test to see how well she would cope outside the unit. Peter was apprehensive about this because before, when they were in Carlisle, the doctors only talked about day release within the third week of her four week treatment plan. Peter left early this morning to collect Carla from the unit with Michelle in tow

"Do you want to wait here?" Peter asks

"Sure, you go and get her" Michelle says

Peter walked in to the unit and signed in, he then went to the room to see Carla sitting at the desk looking through her toiletries and trying to find some clothes to wear.

"Hey, you" he smiles

"Hi" she smiles getting up to hug him

"Need any help?" he asks

"Find me some clothes to wear" she says

Peter went over to the drawers and picked out some leggings and an oversized t-shirt to wear. He thought that if she wore something comfy then it might help keep her calm.

"What about this?" he asks trying to seek her approval

"Thank you, baby" she says gently giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to get ready

"Right shall we go then" she says eagerly

"Come on then" he says holding an arm out for her to take

"What are the plans for today then, Mr Barlow" she says as they make their way to the car

"Well what do you want to do?" he asks

"Chill at the flat, if that's ok" she says

"Anything for you, my dear" he says holding the car door for her to get in

"Hiya 'Chelle" Carla smiles

"Heya, babe" Michelle says

"How are you?" Carla asks

"I'm alright, you know pregnancy stuff" she shrugs "What are the plans for today then"

"Chilling in my own home, without any limitations" Carla says slightly downbeat

"I don't blame you" she laughs

"Right lets get going then" Peter says as he starts the car

A short drive later they arrived home. Carla was eager to chill in the flat with Peter and have a duvet day. Peter stepped out the car and guided Carla into Victoria Court.

"Go on then, get the duvet" he says as Carla practically runs off to get the duvet

"That went well" Michelle says

"Yeah I guess so" he shrugs as Carla returns with the duvet and places across the sofa

"I'll get back to the bistro" Michelle says "See ya later"

"Bye 'Chelle" Carla says

"Right then, what movie do you want to watch" he asks

"Just stick anything on" she laughs

"How about this" he chuckles

"Really Peter? Frozen? I'm not a kid" she giggles

"You love it really" he says

"You really are one big kid aren't you?" she questions and they both just laugh settling down to watch the film

As the film finished Carla still had a couple of hours before she needed to go back to the unit. Carla was thinking of things to do

"Can we go for a walk?" she asks

"Sure, why not" he shrugs putting on his shoes

Peter and Carla exited the flat and walked down the street hand in hand like loves young dream. Carla wanted to see everyone again, mainly Lilah and Michelle. They made there way to the Rover's to see Johnny, Jenny and Kate. Then they made their way to the bistro and asked Michelle for a table so they could sit and have a meal.

"So then, the wedding" she says

"What about the wedding?" he asks

"I found a dress I really liked" Carla says with a huge grin on her face

"Oh, really? What does it look like then?" Peter asks inquisitively

"Now that would be telling" she says glancing at the door of the Bistro to see Lilah and Nick asking Michelle for a table

"Table for two please Michelle" Lilah asks

"Carla's over there with Peter" Michelle says pointing towards the couple

"Let me get this business deal over and done with then I'll go say hi" she says

"As long as it's just business" Michelle says with her eyebrows raised

"Michelle! Who do you take me for?" she says mocking a shocked expression

"Lilah, come on, you can play happy families later" Nick says as Lilah walks towards him sitting at the table

"So then, what's this about, I thought my PA contacted you regarding the reoccurring order we have" she says

"She did, yes" Nick states

"Oh please don't, tell me this is a way to get me to have a drink with you" she says rolling her eyes

"So, now you know my true intentions, I'm guessing you're going to up and leave" he says

"Might, might not, give me a good reason to stay" she says fishing for compliments

"You, are one attractive lady, you say everything as it is, and you are one sparky mare" he says taking a sip of his wine

"You haven't seen sparks yet" she says as she glides her heel up Nick's leg almost causing him to almost choke on his wine

"Well, you are very mysterious aren't you?" he says

"Mysterious is my middle name" she smiles "And I think your middle name is desperate"

"So what if it is, thought I'd try my luck" he shrugs

"You don't need luck" she states

"Do I not?" he questions

"No and if you stopped trying so hard you'd see that" she says with her eyebrows raised

"You like the older man then?" he questions

"They're alright" she shrugs

"So if I said 'Do you want to go into town with me' you'd say yes?" he asks hopefully

"You know what, I think that is a great idea, you're paying though" she says "Meet me in my car in about 30 minutes"

"I'll go and get changed then, I'll see you soon" he says then exits the bistro as Lilah takes a sip of her wine trying to hide the biggest grin on her face

"Right what was that about?" Michelle asks sternly

"It was strictly business nothing more" Lilah shrugs

"So you play footsie under the table with all your clients then" Michelle says raising an eyebrow

"Only ones I like" she giggles "I'm going to go join the lovebirds in the corner, I'll see you later Michelle" she says bluntly as Michelle rolls her eyes

"Hey you two" Lilah smiles

"Hi Li" Carla says "I see you've been very busy" she smirks

"What do you mean?" Lilah asks

"You playing footsie with Nick just then" she laughs as Peter almost chokes on his orange juice

"You did what?" Peter asks shocked

"Stop it you two" Lilah exclaims

"Right then how's day release doing for you Carla?" she asks

"Great, I can't wait to leave that place" she says "How's business or should I say pleasure?" she giggles as Peter gives her a kick under the table

"**Business** is great, thank you" she says emphasising on 'business'

"Good, good" Carla says with a smirk

"Leave her alone, love. I'm sure she knows what she's doing" Peter says trying to be supportive

"At least I don't have all of you ganging up on me" she says with a smile "I've already had Michelle banging on about it"

"Don't worry, Li. I support your decision" Peter says firmly

"You only support her decision because you hate Nick" Carla says with an eyebrow raised

"No" he says sheepishly

"Um yes" Carla giggles

"I don't really want to be part of this petty domestic so I'm going to head off" Lilah states

"Going to paint the town red with Nick are we?" she says

"Maybe" Lilah says

"Ok then have fun!" Carla beams

A while later Lilah was waiting in her car for Nick to arrive whilst catching up with emails on her phone. There was a knock on the window which made her jump slightly and she looked up greeted with Nick's face. She stepped out the car leaning against it with her arms folded trying to contain a laugh when she saw Nick's eyes roam her body.

"So then where are we off too then" she asks

"I thought we could get a cab into town and go to a bar, have a few drinks and see where the night leads us" he suggests

"Sounds good to me" she says as they both walk towards Street Cars

A while later they were in town and going from bar to bar, Lilah was relatively good at self-control when she was a slight bit tipsy. She decided she would cut down on the alcohol for a bit in case things stepped over the line of friendship.

"So then, Nick what would your Leanne say if she saw you having a drink with me" she says

"She would probably punch your lights out" he says

"Great" she says rolling her eyes

"So what was your last relationship like?" he asks out of curiosity

"It wasn't very fun" she says

"Are you having more fun with me?" he asks

"Ten times more fun" she smiles

"Well that's good then" he says "Shall we move on?" he asks

"Sure why not" she shrugs

Nick and Lilah were walking along the street. Lilah spotted an alleyway up ahead and then ran towards it dragging Nick behind her. She started to kiss him passionately as he reciprocated the actions she was making. He moved his hands to her hips before she pulled away and smiled.

"Want to book a hotel for the night?" she asks suggestively

"I would love to do nothing more" he says while kissing her neck

It was a few hours later when Lilah woke up next to Nick. She smiled to herself but after her ordeal she never thought she would go back to seducing blokes but it felt so natural to her. She nudged Nick in the leg causing him to wake.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" she grins

"Last night was fun" he says

"Indeed so but unfortunately I have to get home" she says pouting

"Do you have to?" he asks

"Can you not live without me?" she says smugly

"I'm sure I can cope. We should do this again sometime" he suggests

"Maybe, we'll have to see what happens" she says while getting dressed

"I guess I'll see you around then?" he says

"I guess you will" she states "I'll see you later" she says exiting the room making a quick phone call for a cab.

Back at Peter and Carla's flat, they were getting ready to leave but were waiting for Michelle to come home so she could drive them as they wanted to chat on the way there. Peter made sure Carla was ok with everything and that he would come and visit her tomorrow which she was excited for. They took the short drive to the unit and he settled Carla back in ensuring that she was ok, he gave her a peck on the lips and left to drive himself and Michelle home for the evening. He was happy that Carla had a good day today and that she didn't have a panic attack which left him hopeful for the future.


	16. Chapter 16- Aiming for success

Lilah woke up in her own bed after her passionate encounter with Nick. She was surprised she enjoyed the company of an older man ever since her ordeal but this was one of the best feelings she's had in a long while. Lilah heard the phone ring from her study she went to pick it up and she answered it. Little did she know that this may change her life. After the phone call Lilah knew she had a big decision to make, she knew that not many people would like it if she took up an opportunity of a lifetime so she contemplated what to do next, she needed to talk to someone who would understand, she couldn't speak to Carla so it would have to be Michelle. Lilah grabbed her phone and found Michelle's contact and asked her to come over to her place so they could talk away from prying eyes and a while later Lilah heard the door bell ring and she opened the door to usher Michelle in.

"Nice place" Michelle gasps

"Thank you" Lilah smiles

"So why have you called me here then?" Michelle asks confused

"I have a dilemma" Lilah states

"What sort of dilemma?" Michelle prompts

"I had a phone call this morning I thought it was a client wanting a breakfast meeting or something turns out it was an international client wanting me to do business in America, New York to be precise, they reckon a person with my skills would be needed to help run a lucrative business in fashion" she says

"How much you getting paid for that?" Michelle asks

"That's the thing, it's really good money and by really good I mean really good, the best it could possibly be" Lilah says enthusiastically

"But?" Michelle questions

"But it would mean being out there for a matter of months" she says

"And you're worried about how Peter's going to cope and Carla for that matter" Michelle asks

"Mhm" she mumbles

"Maybe you should speak to Carla, you have time before you need to make any decisions?" she asks

"I have 24 hours, they could have me tomorrow if they could persuade me" she sighs

"Speak to Carla" Michelle says "And Peter"

"Alright" she shrugs

"So then what happened last night" Michelle asks excitedly

"What do you mean?" Lilah asks blushing

"You and Nick" Michelle says

"Carla told you then" she says rolling her eyes

"Yep she said you were going out with him" Michelle says

"And you care because?" Lilah laughs

"Because I'm a nosey old bag" she laughs

"You're hardly old Michelle" Lilah giggles

"So then, spill" she asks excitedly

"We went for some drinks in town" she shrugs while the biggest grin is plastered on her face

"And?" Michelle continues

"And we may have done the dirty" Lilah says

"You tart" Michelle says shocked as Lilah giggles "Was it good?"

"Michelle! You're treading on very thin ice Mrs!" Lilah exclaims

"Go and see Carla, the unit will be opening soon, I could get Peter to pick you up" Michelle says

"Thanks for listening" she says walking over to the fireplace staring at the small white box

"Is that?" Michelle asks gently

"Esme's ashes, yep" she says with a smiles

"She'd be proud you know" Michelle says patting her shoulder

"I hope so, I just wish she was still here, but I know she's here in spirit" she says turning to face Michelle

"You're so strong you know that?" Michelle says

"You have to be when you're in business" she says

An hour or so later Peter arrived to pick Lilah up to take her to the hospital where Carla was staying. They had a general chat on the way which would only open the can of worms for what's to come. They got to the hospital and then signed in. They made their way to Carla's room where she was sitting doing a sudoku puzzle on an old newspaper in bed. She smiled when Lilah and Peter appeared in her room.

"I didn't know you were coming" she says while hugging Lilah

"Well I like to make surprise entrances every now and then" she shrugs

"So how did it go with Nick?" Carla asks excitedly

"I feel like I'm a broken record, first Michelle now you" she sighs

"So tell me" Carla interrogated

"We went to multiple bars in town, and we booked a hotel room, I'm sure you can add up the dots" she smiles sarcastically

"You dirty cow" Carla gasps

"And don't ask me if it was good" she rolls her eyes

"Was it good?" Carla says quietly trying to wind her up

"It was one of the best feelings in the world" she says

"Could we change the topic, ladies" Peter grimaces

"Lighten up" Carla says nudging Peter with her foot as Lilah giggles

"There is something I actually want to run by you" Lilah says in a serious tone

"And what's that?" Peter asks inquisitively

"I had a call this morning, from a supplier in America and I've been offered a job out there for the best part of a year" Lilah explains

"Let me guess it's really good money" Carla says

"Yep, they said that if I go and do well they may offer me a share in the business" Lilah states

"When do you have to decide?" Carla asks hopeful that it won't be too soon

"I have 24 hours" Lilah says

"What do you want to do?" Carla asks

"If you weren't in here and you were 100% better then I would go for it" Lilah explains

"Go for it" Carla says

"What?" Lilah replies shocked

"Go for it, you deserve it" Carla says sternly

"Are you sure?" she says

"I'm 100% sure" she smiles "Go make the call" she says as Lilah exits the room to make the call

"Are you sure you're fine with it, Lilah wouldn't want you to lie" Peter says

"Peter, I'm fine, we have Kate and Michelle now we will be fine and there's mobile phones now and video calls it's not like we're ever going to see her again" she says confidently

"If you're sure, I'm sure" he says kissing her forehead as Lilah returns

"When do you start?" Carla questions

"Monday next week" she says "I'll fly out on Friday"

"Good" Carla says

"It's like you want to get rid of me" Lilah jokes

"No but you better return for the wedding" she says

"Have you set a date?" Lilah explains excitedly

"New years eve" Peter says

"Very fancy" Lilah says impressed "I'll put it in my diary"

"Good girl" Carla says

"Don't patronise me" Lilah says nudging Carla in the arm

"Sorry mum" Carla says while sticking her tongue out

"Have you two regressed in age or something?" Peter asks amused by his fiancée's playful demeanour

"Some of us are just naturally young" Lilah states

"And you Mr Barlow are hardly young" Carla says cheekily

"When you get out of here, I might have to punish you for saying that" he says

"Ugh please stop, I've had enough romance for a while" she says rolling her eyes as Carla giggles

"I think we should be getting off anyway" Peter says

"I guess so, I'll come and see you on Friday before my flight to say goodbye" Lilah says

"Good, you two get home I'll be fine" she smiles "Bye"

Peter dropped Lilah off at home so she could get on with her work for the rest of the day. Lilah booked a flight for 9pm on Friday so she could sleep for the majority of it. Lilah started packing her clothes getting ready for Friday. Peter made his way home and was greeted by Michelle who was pottering around the flat.

"This came for you" he says handing out a letter for her to take

"Oh, thanks" she smiles ripping the seam of the letter "Oh its just the date for the twelve week scan in April. Guess I better inform the family" she rolls her eyes

"That bad eh?" he asks

"I just can't be doing with the fussing" she says while pulling a face

"I don't blame you, at least Carla will be out by then" he smiles

"Is it ok if I drag her along to it then?" she laughs

"Go ahead" he says "Want me to order in?"

"Sure go ahead, did Lilah speak to you?" she asks

"Yep she did, Carla took it well considering" he says

"Really, I thought she would've pinned her down or locked her in a police cell to get her to stay" Michelle says surprised

"Me too, but she said for her to go for it, I'm just worried in case she was lying" he says

"I'm sure she wouldn't, remember she was like Lilah once, jetting off to places, she probably understands better than most" Michelle says thoughtfully

"You're probably right, I'm thinking too much into it" he shrugs "What pizza do you want?"

"Umm just a margarita, not feeling too clever" she shrugs

"Did Lilah tell Carla about Nick?" Michelle asks trying to make conversation

"She did indeed and Carla was asking for very gruesome details" he says wincing at the thought

"They're both as bad as each other" she laughs "I should've been there, you would've wanted to move to the other side of the world"

"No thank you Michelle that's enough" he says covering his ears with his hands "Are you free on new years eve?" he asks

"A bit early to make those sort of plans isn't it?" she says raising an eyebrow

"Not if it's our wedding, its not" he laughs

"Wait you're getting married on new years eve?" she asks

"Um, yes that's what I just said" he says

"Do you want me to plan it? Mates rates and all?" she laughs

"I'll have to run it by Carla but if she says yes then sure why not" he shrugs "It means she can focus on recovering again"

"I guess so, have a chat with her and see where she stands with the whole thing" she says

"Alright" he shrugs

After a long day both Michelle and Peter ate their pizza's and went to bed not soon after. Peter was worried about how every one would cope without Lilah being here as she had been supporting them so well. He understood that she needed to get on with her life, after all she deserved it with everything she went through but he was also scared about the close bond Carla had created with her being destroyed instantly meaning that she may find it hard to open up to her family.


	17. Chapter 17 Saying goodbye

Today was the day where the Connor family would say goodbye to Lilah. Carla was desperate in attempting to get day release so that they could do something together but her attempts were dismissed so she harassed Peter over the phone to get Lilah to visit so Peter had to contact Lilah to ensure that she was definitely visiting that day which she agreed to do. Peter was on his way to the unit he stopped off to collect Lilah on the way and they both made their way to the hospital to sign in.

"Peter, is it?" the nurse says approaching him

"Yes, why?" he asks confused

"Come, with me" she smiles as they make their way to a consultation room

"What's happened?" he asks

"Carla had an episode early this morning, she believed that a person called Liam was with her. We were wondering if you would have any idea what caused this?" the nurse asks

"Well I'm leaving today to do business abroad. She said she was fine me leaving unless she was trying to be strong which can be hard in these places" Lilah states

"Who are you in relation to her?" the nurse asks

"A close family friend" Lilah says

"Right, I don't suppose you could speak to her?" the nurse asks

"I can try, is she still erratic then?" Lilah asks

"She has calmed down a lot but she still seems very on-edge" the nurse explains "I will show you both to her room" she smiles

As Peter and Lilah enter Carla's room, she is curled up in a tuck position on the bed with the duvet wrapped around her shoulders covering her whole body. She looked like she had just been crying and both Lilah and Peter could see the confusion in her eyes as they glance frantically around the room. Lilah went over to the bed and sat cross legged on the end of the bed facing a dishevelled Carla.

"Hi Carla" Lilah says "What's up"

"Liam was here" she says convinced

"Where was he?" Lilah asks

"Here sitting in the chair" she says pointing to the chair

"Is he still here?" Lilah questions

"No, he just left me like he always does" she says angrily

"What did you talk about" she gently interrogates her

"He said he loved me" she says as tears brim her eyes "Then- Then he"

"What happened Carla?" Lilah asks gently

"He disappeared then he was Tony" she says shakily glancing round the room until her eyes stopped in the far left corner

"Carla, who's there" Lilah asks getting concerned

"Get them away" she pleads "PLEASE GET THEM AWAY" she shouts as Lilah walks over to Carla who was frantically moving around the room and grabbed her arms and held her close as she breaks down in her arms.

"Carla lets sit on the bed" she says kissing her forehead guiding her over to sit her on the bed, stroking her hair, trying to settle her. "Oh Carla why now aye?" she whispers

"Peter" Carla says quietly

"He's there, look" Lilah says pointing to the armchair in the corner of the room as Carla gets up and walks over to him sitting herself down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hello" he smiles as Carla nuzzles into his neck

"I love you" she whispers

"I love you too" he says "Lilah's leaving today"

"I know, I will miss her" she says quietly "I wanted to say goodbye but they wouldn't let me"

"Hey, I'm here you can say goodbye now" Lilah prompts "I'm not going forever you know, I will be back and I will definitely be back for your wedding, and you can call me every day send me messages and I will get back to you"

"Look you see Lilah will keep in touch" Peter says stroking her hair gently

"I guess so" Carla shrugs

"Can I have a hug then?" Lilah asks as Carla gets up and walks over to her

"I'm going to go out for a ciggy, I will leave you to talk" Peter says excusing himself from the room

"Lie down" Lilah says gesturing to the bed

"Alright mum" Carla says sticking her tongue out and making her way over to the bed lying across it

"Budge over" Lilah says slipping beside her "What's really bothering you?" she asks

"Half the time I don't know myself" she shrugs "You never gave me the gruesome details of your rendezvous with Nick"

"Carla!" she exclaims "You should know what he's like in bed anyway"

"He's not as good as Peter" Carla says confidently

"And how many times have you been married?" Lilah asks

"Four" she says quietly

"Four Carla? Who were these four then" Lilah laughs

"Paul, Tony, Peter and Nick, and obviously I was engaged to Frank" she says

"I still can't believe you got with Nick" Lilah says in disbelief

"It's really not that hard to believe" Carla says

"But you went for the bad boys all of em then there's Nick" she shrugs

"So you're an expert of my taste in men are you?" she laughs

"I could ask anyone and they would agree" Lilah says confidently as Carla lets out a yawn "You tired?"

"Mhm" she says burying her head against the pillow

"Want me to read you to sleep?" Lilah asks

"I feel like I've regressed in age but sure" she shrugs

Lilah picks up a book from the bed side table and begins to read. Peter entered not long after and sat himself in the armchair and listened to Lilah read to Carla. He thought it was amazing how two people could create such a strong bond instantly considering Carla was a private person and they hit it off just like that which amazed him. Lilah literally adopted herself to the Connor's and it was like she was part of the family which Carla loved. Lilah finished two chapters of the book before Carla was sound asleep next to her, she smiled at the broken woman who was lying on the bed before her.

"Shall we go?" Lilah whispers to Peter

"Yeah it might be better that way then she won't have to say goodbye and get emotional" Peter explains

They sign out of the unit and head to the car. They take the short drive to Lilah's house and Peter parks his car out on the drive. Lilah asks if he wants a coffee and he accepts.

"I have a proposition for you" Lilah states handing him a cup of coffee

"Oh what's that then" he asks confused

"I need you to house sit for me" Lilah explains

"Ok?" he replies still confused

"Look, why don't you move in here, you and Carla for a while until I get back, Michelle is going to need a flat of her own with two bedrooms isn't she? So this means neither of you need to find a place to stay" she states

"Only if you're sure" he replies firmly

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, anyway you can keep Esme company" she says gesturing to the small white urn on top of the fireplace

"You're not taking her with you?" he replies shocked

"She belongs here, this is her home" she says "So will you, if you don't want to move in here that's fine at least house sit for me"

"Ok, fine. You're not going to back down anyway are you?" he questions

"You know me so well" she winks "Here are the copies of the keys, they're labelled, the code for the gate is 271112" she says jotting it down on a piece of paper "Help yourself to anything you need if you do decide to stay here" she smiles

"Ok thank you, I will head off now, the Connor's are meeting you at the airport, aren't they?" he asks

"Yeah just grab a lift with Michelle" she says

"Alright bye, see you later" he smiles as he leaves the house

Lilah finished off her packing for the remainder of the day. She ensured that she packed the essentials for her trip, not that it was a big deal anyway as she would probably just buy what she needed in America. She had some dinner and double checked her passport was in her bag before calling a taxi to driver her to the airport. The Connor's were meeting her there ensuring that she got off safely. After a short drive she arrived at the airport to be greeted by Michelle and Peter.

"Hey you guys, where the rest of y'all?" Lilah says as the taxi driver gets her suitcases out of the back of his car

"Stuck in traffic" Michelle explains "Want to grab a coffee?"

"Sue why not" she shrugs as she follows Michelle to a small coffee shop

"Right then so what's the plan when you land?" Peter asks

"Meet up with a business associate and stay with her for a while until I find a place of my own. You should come and visit for a holiday once I'm settled" Lilah says hopeful for some company

"I wouldn't want to stress Carla out any more then what's needed, I just want to focus getting her settled back in" he explains

"Understandable, but if you ever need to get away use my house, I gave you the keys and the code for the gate, you too Michelle" she smiles

"What's this?" she questions placing the cups of coffee on the table

"Lilah has given me the keys to her house, so if you ever need to get away you can go there" Peter explains as Lilah nods

"Oh, thank you Lilah" Michelle replies

"No problem, I needed someone to house sit for me" she shrugs

"Ok, if you're sure" she replies

"I should probably be heading off now" Lilah says glancing at her phone

"Come on then let's get you booked in" Michelle says

"Right, this is it then" Lilah says

"It is" Michelle says "Come here" she says gesturing for a hug which Lilah gratefully accepts

"Peter" Lilah says

"I'm going to miss you" He says "What do I do if things go wrong again?"

"Believe in yourself" she says "And believe in Carla"

"How will I know if things go wrong again?" He says

"You won't but like I said, if you believe in yourself and Carla the likelihood of things going wrong will be minimal. Focus on the positives not the negatives." She states

"Thank you for everything, I mean that" Peter says emotionally

"Really, it's fine" she smiles "Michelle, you look after that baby of yours ok?"

"Yes Mum" she mocks

"Right, I'm going to head off otherwise I'm going to be late for my flight, tell the rest of them I've gone and that I say goodbye" she smiles "I will see you on the other side of this business venture. Ciao!" she says strutting off with her suitcase as Michelle and Peter wave her off

"Shall we head home then?" Peter asks Michelle

"Come on then" she says as the rest of the family turn up "She's gone you just missed her" Michelle explains

"Damn traffic" Johnny says "you heading home now?"

"Yep we are" Michelle says "We'll see you back there"

Michelle and Peter arrived back at the flat reflecting on the day, they would miss Lilah there was no doubt about it, they would miss the support she gave and the understanding she had of the situation there family was in. They lost a friend and they were afraid that in Lilah's absence, they would struggle to cope but Lilah taught them one thing and that was that they needed to believe in themselves and focus on the positives and that if Carla was to deteriorate again they would need to step up and ensure that her safety takes priority. Lilah hoped that now Peter and Michelle watched her cope with Carla some of her techniques would rub off on them but all she could do was hope.


	18. Chapter 18 Wedding plans

It has been two weeks since Lilah left the UK and no one heard from her, they thought it was odd as it was unlike her to not be in contact, but most people hid their concern. Maybe Lilah was just enjoying life so much in America she forgot about the Connor's and was starting a new life. Carla was out of the unit and had been home for a couple of days now, she was readjusting to life outside the hospital really well and Michelle and Peter were every supportive about the decisions she has made to help her recovery. Her panic attacks have subsided and her life was pretty peaceful she promised to Michelle and Peter that she would speak to them everyday so that they could understand how she was feeling which infused Michelle with confidence as she was getting her best friend back. Michelle was yet to ask Carla to go with her to her twelve week scan as she was scared it would bring back unwanted emotions that she didn't need right now but as they were going through wedding plans today she decided that today would be the opportunity to ask her.

"So then, what colour scheme do you want?" Michelle asks

"I don't know really, something that says me and Peter?" Carla laughs

"Ok so what about something classy, elegant?" Michelle says

"That just says me though, it doesn't say Peter, I want it to include both of us" Carla states while mulling over some of the colour schemes that Michelle pieced together

"What represents your relationship, give me some ideas" Michelle asks

"I want our relationship to be stable, deep, full of growth and happiness" Carla smiles looking through the magazines

"Well blue represents stability and trust" Michelle states looking at a colour chart trying to find swatches of blues for Carla to look at ripping the piece of paper from the book and placing it on a blank piece of paper

"It's passionate, loving and caring" she says emotionally

"Alright, bare with me" Michelle says finding all the colours which mean passion, love and happiness

"Michelle some of these colours are absolutely hideous" Carla says rolling her eyes "Like who on earth would have a pink, yellow and blue colour scheme

"Right, choose a base colour that you and Peter would like" Michelle says

"Um, how about a really dark navy blue, like the colour of the sky at night" Carla suggests

"Ok, now pick a colour which goes with that" Michelle says

"I don't know white? Maybe a silver or grey?" Carla suggests again

"Have both?" Michelle says placing the colours in front of Carla that she has chosen

"No, I think it should be white as the base colour" Carla says

"Ok, what about with navy decorations to give it a bit of colour, that would look good" Michelle says

"Yeah, alright so that's done, what about bridesmaid dresses next?" Carla suggests eagerly

"I think we should do flowers next" Michelle counters

"Fine, there goes an afternoon looking at clothes in a magazine" Carla says sarcastically

"Do you want real or fake flowers?" Michelle asks

"Real, naturistic and plus the room will smell lovely" Carla says openly

"Since when have you been one for nature?" Michelle asks with an eyebrow raised

"I haven't I just want the room to smell like flowers" she shrugs

"Right" Michelle says trailing off "Flowers, give me your best"

"White lilies for Aiden" she says and glances at Michelle smiling

"Ok I think that's a lovely idea and anything else?" Michelle asks

"I know! I want my bouquet to be made from white lilies and bluebells, and I want a vase of flowers on each of the guest tables, in the centre made from the same flowers as my bouquet" she says confidently

"That would look good I guess, you could be a wedding planner" she says impressed

"Too stressful" she says with a laugh "I want white table cloths on each of the tables and white cloth dangling over the chairs, you know what I mean. I want a big navy bow tied around the back of the chairs for the reception"

"Finally, we're getting somewhere other than the latest edition of wedding magazines from The Kabin" Michelle groans

"What's next?" Carla says excitedly

"Transport?" Michelle suggests

"Hmm you pick it, I don't really care how I get there" Carla says

"If you're sure" Michelle says receiving a nod from Carla "Music?"

"I haven't really spoken about it with Peter, we could go to the bistro to annoy him for a bit" she giggles

"Alright, gets us out of here" Michelle shrugs as she collects all the pieces of paper Carla has made a mess of and puts them in her folder

"Hurry up 'Chelle" Carla shouts from the doorway

"Ok, come on then lets go" she says holding her arm out for Carla

They take the short walk to the bistro and they bump into Nick who is in a world of his own obviously not looking where he was going.

"You're not going to apologise?" Carla interrogates

"Sorry?" Nick asks confused

"You're not going to apologise for bumping in to us?" Carla prompts him

"Carla leave it" Michelle says sensing she's getting angry

"You haven't heard from Lilah have you?" he asks ignoring Carla's angry tone

"Oh you haven't heard?" Carla says

"Haven't heard what, I don't have time for games" Nick says

"She went to the other side of the world" Carla says slyly

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I mean she got on a plane, went to America and is staying there to fulfil her duties of earning a living" Carla says sarcastically "Do you have a problem with that?" she smirks

"Why are you smirking?" Nick asks before putting two and two together "Oh god she told you"

"She did indeed" Carla says raising her eyebrows

"And me!" Michelle chimes in "Oh and we mustn't forget Peter as well"

"Oh yeah that's true 'Chelle thanks for reminding me!" Carla exclaims

"It's like the witches coven" he sighs

"Did you just call us witches?" Carla says angrily "You deserve a smack for that"

"Carla leave it" Michelle sighs

"No I will not leave it!" Carla shouts

"Someone's got a temper on them, looks like they may need drugs again" he says hurtfully

"That's enough-" Michelle tries to intervene before Carla smacks Nick around the face

"You deserved that now go back in your hole" Carla says

"Hey nice one Carla!" Tracey shouts from across the road

"Shut up Tracey" Michelle and Carla say in sync

"Right we're going Carla come on" Michelle says dragging her away towards the bistro

They arrive at the bistro and sit at the bar as Michelle gets up and gets drinks for them both

"Why did you smack him?" Michelle sighs

"Why not, he deserved it" she shrugs

"That doesn't mean you can smack him Carla" Michelle says sternly

"Come on, you so wished it was you who did that" Carla giggles

"What's this?" Peter asks appearing from the kitchen

"Carla smacked Nick" Michelle says

"You did what?" He laughs

"I smacked Nick because he called me and 'Chelle witches, he had the nerve to ask where Lilah was and he called me a psycho. Three lives and he blew em all" she says taking a sip of her drink

"Well, at least you beat me to it" he shrugs

"Look Carla you've given him ideas, he's going to try using his fists more often" Michelle says pointing at Peter

"Fine by me, he can use them in more ways than one" she says winking at Peter

"Ugh please pass me a sick bucket" Michelle groans

"Aw 'Chelle is your morning sickness bad?" Carla teases

"Talking of morning sickness, how would you like to come along to my scan" Michelle asks

"Of course I would but if I do this, I'm not babysitting" she says firmly

"Fine whatever, you will probably change your mind when you see how cute my baby is" Michelle says

"Well if it looks anything like you then I think I will be fine" Carla jokes

"Oi you!" Michelle exclaims playfully slapping Carla's arm

"Anyway, Peter you need to help me choose music" Carla says

"Of course maybe we could put a playlist of our favourites together and single one out for our first dance" he suggests

"Alright that's sorted then, now can we talk about dresses and shoes" Carla drones

"Fine" Michelle says rolling her eyes "What colour dress do you want?"

"Maybe we should sit elsewhere in case a certain Mr Barlow can hear?" Carla suggests and Michelle nods before they make their way to another table

"Right dress colour?" Michelle questions

"Well, my last dress to Peter was white I kind of want to change it up a bit" she shrugs

"What about roles reversed?" Michelle says

"What do you mean?" Carla asks

"Bridesmaids in white or grey and you in navy blue?" Michelle suggests

"I like the idea of me being in navy blue, but I had silver bridesmaid dresses at mine and Nick's wedding" she says

"Right, what about a darker grey?" she suggests

"I don't actually want bridesmaids I kinda want to do it on my own as a reference to how far I've come in my recovery, to show my strength" she says meaningfully

"I think that's a great idea" Michelle says taking notes "So you want to be in navy blue?" she asks

"I don't know, I would like any variation of dark blue as long as I look beautiful, feel amazing and Peter loves me for it" she states

"Aww young love" Michelle teases

"You mean just love, I aint young 'Chelle" she says before they are interrupted

"Carla, Michelle can I have a word?" Nick asks

"Come back for round two have we?" Carla sighs

"Don't tell Leanne" he pleads

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Carla laughs "Hey Peter!" she shouts as Peter walks over

"He doesn't want us to tell Leanne about his and Lilah's fumble" she giggles

"What a true gentleman you are Sir Nick" Peter says mocking a salute as Michelle rolls her eyes

"Shut it Peter" he says bluntly "You're no better"

"Nor is your other half to be honest" Carla says "Although it seems to be a trend doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Nick sighs getting increasingly fed up

"Well, Leanne was with Peter, slept with you. Leanne was with you, fathered-" she states bluntly

"You were with me and you slept with Robert" he says eyes wide

"Ah but at least I had an excuse you see" she says

"Oh and what's that then, please inform me" Nick says mocking her tone

"Well actually there were an abundance of excuses from finding out Johnny was my dad and that I had a family who wanted me, from my heart always lying with Peter, you see you were just a rebound Nick, from the love of my life, aye at least I got a nice frock to add to the collection" she shrugs

"You're an evil cow you know that" he says dumbfounded by her behaviour

"Oh please, that's what _witches _or should I say _bitches_ do" she smiles evilly "Anyway that isn't twice as bad as what you called me on our wedding day"

"Carla stop winding him up" Peter says secretly enjoying his wife battle his enemy

"I kinda have to agree Carla" Michelle says concerned

"Now if you don't mind us Nick, we have a wedding to plan, oh and also your secret isn't safe with us" she says smiling sinisterly

"What's this?" Leanne says having just entered the bistro

"Nick was just telling us how much he loved you and wouldn't want to see you get hurt" Carla says hurtfully

"Aw, you're so sweet. Ooo I like those colours, who's wedding?" Leanne asks intrigued

"Mine and Peter's" Carla says "Hey, Leanne if you're lucky it might be you next"

"Alright can we have a table, Peter?" Nick asks trying to change the subject

"Sure follow me" he says guiding them to the other side of the bistro away from Michelle and Carla

"What the hell was that about, what's got into you?" Michelle says shocked

"Oh, Michelle sorry I shocked you there it's just that I think the old Carla wanted to come out and play today" she says

"Carla, a word" Peter says "In private" he says dragging her to the office

"What?" she says knowing all well what's about to come

"When did feisty Carla make an appearance, because I will tell you something I have definitely missed her" Peter says impressed

"She just wanted to come out and play, now you get back to work and maybe we can have some fun with feisty Carla tonight" she says seductively

"Yes boss" he says as they both leave the office

"Right I'm gonna head off 'Chelle you coming?" she asks

"Alright then, lets go home and watch a film or something, I'm knackered" Michelle sighs

Michelle and Carla headed home to watch a film. Michelle had concerns about Carla's persistence to annoy Nick as she knew that feisty Carla was more than unlikely to come out since being diagnosed with psychosis. On the other hand, Peter was happy that Carla felt confident enough to be feisty again as it meant she was regaining her confidence she lost when being in the grips of a deep depression. Peter didn't know how the true depths of why Carla's feisty side had come out but he was happy to let her use her relived confidence for now hoping it wouldn't become an issue in the future.


	19. Chapter 19- The truth

Today was the day of Michelle's scan. She was nervous as obviously her age was getting on and she just didn't want to have to go through heartache again. Carla was attending it with her as she also had an understanding about how hard scans could be when done on your own. Carla was determined to be Michelle's rock throughout this pregnancy.

"Right, are we getting a taxi?" Carla asks Michelle

"I don't mind, up to you" she shrugs "Not from street cars though"

"I'll borrow Peter's car then" Carla says

"Or, you could use Lilah's" she suggests

"Alright then bet the cheeky mare hasn't left any fuel in it though" Carla laughs "But that means we have to use a taxi to get it"

"Oh yeah, that's true we'll just use Peter's then" Michelle says

"It will be alright you know" Carla says gently "Just remember what Lilah said"

"I know, I'm just thinking too much that's all. Let's get going" Michelle suggests

After a short taxi ride to the hospital, Michelle and Carla went up numerous flights of stairs and lift rides to find the Maternity ward.

"Trust you to get lost" Michelle says playfully

"I have you know that I am better at directions then you" Carla states

"If you say so, but I know the truth" Michelle retorts going towards the receptionist

"Could I have your name and date of birth" the nurse prompts

"Michelle Connor, 21st April 1976" she says

"Take a seat a midwife will be with you shortly" the nurse smiles

"You oldie" Carla jokes

"Yet you're one year older than me, for someone who used to be in business you're not very good at maths" Michelle says sarcastically

"Alright sarcy point taken" Carla huffs "Should have bought the latest edition of vogue"

"We're in a maternity ward" Michelle hisses

"A bottle of bubbly would be better then" Carla sighs

"Michelle Connor?" the nurse questions as both Carla and Michelle get up and head to the room

"Have you had any problems during your pregnancy?" The midwife asks while prepping the ultrasound machine

"No, not that I know of anyway" she shrugs

"Is this your first baby?" The midwife asks

"No, my last pregnancy, I had a late miscarriage, but the almost 30 year old acts like he's 10 half the time and the other acts older than his age" she says

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" the midwife says sympathetically "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" she says pointing at Carla

"I'm her best friend" Carla states

"Shall we get started?" the midwife says as Michelle nods

The midwife runs the probe over Michelle's lower abdomen to try and find the perfect image

"Is everything alright?" Michelle asks concerned

"Just bare with me, taking measurements and stuff" The midwife says with her eyes on the screen "There we go!" she exclaims turning the screen around for Michelle to see

"Is everything alright?" Michelle asks

"Everything's great, baby's a bit on the large size, how many weeks did you say you thought you were?" the midwife asks

"Umm around 12" Michelle shrugs

"Your baby is around 15 weeks" the midwife says as Michelle goes pale

"Chelle? Are you ok, I thought-" Carla says confused before being interrupted

"Everything's fine" Michelle persists

"I'll print off some pictures and I'll see you in a month or so" the midwife says before leaving the room to get the pictures

"Chelle?" Carla questions carefully

"Don't, not here" she persists as the midwife returns handing them the pictures

"I'll see you soon, goodbye" the midwife smiles

"Leave it Carla" Michelle says sternly

"Alright fine, but you know I'm here if you want to talk" Carla says calmly

A while later Carla and Michelle drove home. Michelle spent the whole journey staring down at the picture tracing the outline of her baby's features. Carla pulled up in Victoria court and parked in the designated parking space.

"You going to speak to me? Otherwise I will go and see Peter" Carla sighs

"Ok, fine, I thought I wasn't as far along as I thought" she lies

"Well I kind of gathered that, why are you being secretive about the father then" Carla asks

"20 questions isn't it" Michelle sighs

"Do I know him? Is that why you wont tell me?" she persists

"He doesn't matter" Michelle says firmly

"Alright suit yourself, you coming with me to annoy my fiancé or going to the flat?" Carla asks

"Flat" Michelle states bluntly "I'll see you later" she says as she gets out the car

"Bye then" Carla says rolling her eyes before heading to the bistro

* * *

"Oi Carla!" Leanne shouts from across the road as Carla rolls her eyes

"What?" Carla replies bluntly

"Charming, I don't suppose you've seen Simon lurking about" she sighs

"No…Should I have?" Carla asks

"No, want a drink?" Leanne asks out of complete boredom

"You do realise you're talking to Carla, right? The person you are supposed to hate" Carla raises her eyebrows

"I'm not blind, you look like you could do with a drink. Bistro?" Leanne says

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do" she shrugs as they make their way to the bistro

"Hi Peter" Carla says chirpily

"Hey love, Leanne" Peter says

"We're having a drink together, so I will have a glass of white, Carla?" Leanne asks

"Can I have a small red, I promise it will be the one" she asks Peter

"Fine as you've been behaving yourself" he says sticking his tongue out at her

"So then, how are the wedding plans coming along then" Leanne asks

"It's just the dress really" she shrugs

"Please don't go for another massive purple thing" Leanne says

"Don't worry the last time I did that my husband turned out to be a psychopath so no, put it like this it isn't traditional" Carla smiles happily talking about her and Peter's wedding

"So it isn't white" Leanna asks

"You'll have to wait and see" Carla says

"Boring, anyway if me and Nick ever think about getting married we definitely wouldn't do it the same as before" Leanne says

"I think it's nice to switch it up a bit every now and then I guess" Carla shrugs "How's it going with Nick anyway?"

"He seems really distant at the moment, like he's hiding something, I'm probably thinking way too much into it" Leanne reveals "What was he talking to you about anyway?"

"He wanted information on Lilah to do with a business contract she had with underworld, he wasn't happy especially as Lilah's gone abroad for a few months" Carla explains hiding the real reason

"Oh right, why didn't he just ring her PA?" Leanne replies confused

"I guess because we were on his doorstep he took great pleasure in harassing me" Carla suggests

"He didn't get angry with you though?" Leanne asks

"Just a bit, but nothing I can't handle, if anything else happens I will let you know" she smiles "I best be getting off now, I have to see Michelle"

"Alright, take care, if you see Simon send him home" Leanne says as Carla gets up to leave the bistro heading in the direction of her flat.

Carla enters the flat to see Michelle furiously packing her bags making sure she has everything, unbeknown to Michelle, Carla hovers in the doorway watching her pack everything she has.

"And where do you think you're going" Carla asks

"Away" Michelle replies bluntly

"Please just talk to me Chelle, if I was in this position you would want me to talk and not bottle things up" Carla persists

"Fine. The baby isn't the guy from Dubai's" Michelle huffs

"Now we're getting somewhere. Was he from another country then?" Carla asks gently

"Yes" she states

"I don't understand" Carla says utterly confused

"Ok, look please don't have a go at me?" Michelle questions

"Go on" Carla sighs

"I went back to the UK for a bit after saving the profits I got from the bistro, I went to see Robert in an attempt to buy his shares because my plan was to gift 50% to you for your birthday. So obviously he said no but if I paid 20k more for his 50% share then he would do it, we started this argument after finishing a few bottles of wine then we booked a room, well you can guess what happens next" she says

"Oh 'Chelle you still love him don't you?" she smiles sympathetically

"I think I always will, he saved me Carla" Michelle says tearfully "Now I have created an unintended mess" she sighs

"Speak to him?" Carla suggests

"No, he is not dropping his other kid with that Vicky to come and be a father to mine" she says sternly

"So you're just not going to tell him?" Carla asks

"Nope, why should I? He left me because I was struggling with not wanting another baby after Ruairi so he lived a double life so he could have the best of both worlds. I'm not playing the dutiful wife role with him. After everything he's done I don't want this baby knowing its father, not after he cheated on me a strung me along, its not happening" Michelle says thoughtfully

"You're still leaving?" Carla asks

"I don't know, I just need to get away for a bit, sort my head out" she shrugs

"Use Lilah's place? I have the keys we could go, me and Peter could stay for company if you're worried about being lonely" Carla suggests

"I would like that" she smiles "I'll go put these cases in the car"

Later that evening, after asking Peter, the trio made there way to Lilah's house. They ordered a takeaway and used Lilah's pool and just had a laugh, they didn't talk about the elephant in the room but Michelle was thankful for this as she didn't have to think about it. Michelle decided that she wanted to bring this baby up as a single parent which was better than her baby having to share it's father. There was one thing this baby would have in it's life and that was it didn't have its father disappointing it but it had the love of its Auntie Carla and Peter as well as its big brothers looking out for it.


	20. Chapter 20- Playing Games

It was a couple weeks later and it was the beginning of May Michelle was struggling to hide her pregnancy so there was no way she would be able to go back to the street unless she wanted people to know. She utilised Lilah's house this meant she could start saving to buy a place of her own. Lilah still hadn't been in contact but everyone just assumed she was busy. Peter was running the bistro with Carla doing one shift a week as she felt stronger now and she had also been making a budding friendship with Leanne which confused everyone. Carla became increasingly determined to annoy Nick but her inner reasons for doing this would really annoy Peter. Carla noticed there was a booking for the Platts, and she wanted to step up and annoy Nick, she found it fun.

"Hi Peter, Carla" Nick says "We have a table booked"

"Oh yes, follow me" he smiles and shows them to the table then returns to the bar

"No game playing you" Peter says pointing at Carla

"Me? Why would you think such a thing?" she mocks a shocked expression as Nick joins them at the bar

"You missing Lilah?" Carla questions

"Shut it Carla" Nick says sternly

"Does Leanne know yet? I'm in a need for a bit of gossip" Carla asks

"As if she'd believe you, you're enemies the last time I checked" he raises his eyebrows

"You obviously don't check very often then" Carla replies smugly

"You wouldn't" Nick sighs

"Would I not?" Carla retorts

"I know you remember" Nick states

"I don't think you do, Leanne's been complaining a lot actually" Carla says trying to keep Nick intrigued

"Really?" Nick asks falling for the bait

"Oh you know, 'Nicks been really distant' 'I'm afraid he's not into me anymore' you see if I wanted to keep my relationship I would do something about that. Just a heads up though" she says

"How do I know you're telling the truth then?" Nick asks

"A few months down the line she will get fed up and dump you, therefore I will be there to say 'I told you so'" she replies "If you want to ruin a good thing, then go ahead"

"Nick hurry up with those drinks!" Sarah shouts from the table

"You keep your mouth shut" Nick says sternly

"Won't need to the rate you're going" she laughs "Run along" she says hurtfully as Nick leaves to take the drinks to the table

"Ok, what has gotten into you, you've been acting weird ever since you came out of hospital" Peter says concerned

"I'm fine" she pouts

"Fine but I must admit I'm enjoying feisty Carla. I just don't understand why you're pursuing this" he says

"My own entertainment" she smiles as he rolls his eyes

A while later Leanne enters with Oliver to join the family lunch. She goes over to order a drink at the bar before joining the rest of the family.

"People would start to think you're avoiding them" Carla says turning to face Leanne

"You know what they're like" Leanne says rolling her eyes

"I do indeed. You look like you could need a stiff drink" Carla observes

"Something like that" she laughs

"Want me to bring your drink over?" Carla questions as Leanne nods before heading over to join the Platts and a few minutes later Carla approaches the Platts table with Leanne's drink

"Can I get you anything?" Carla asks

"Ok right, Carla you have good fashion sense" Sarah states

"I wouldn't really call it good" she laughs

"Would you buy these shoes to go with this skirt" Sarah asks showing her the pictures

"I guess I'm more of a fan of dark colours" she shrugs

"Carla could I have a cocktail please, for my lady" Nick says

"Which one?" Carla retorts smartly as Nick glares at her

"What's going on?" Leanne questions

"Nothing, I was just asking which cocktail Nick wanted" she smiles sweetly

"The most expensive one a treat for being the best girlfriend ever" Nick says firmly trying to enrage Carla

"That's really sweet" Carla states "I'll be right back" she replies as Nick pretends to get up and go to the toilet

"Could you make it any more obvious?" he questions

"Could you get any more paranoid?" Carla asks

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" he replies hurtfully "What do you want to make you forget about me and Lilah?"

"What if I don't want to forget?" Carla questions

"Come on Carla, you must want something otherwise you wouldn't be going to all this trouble" he states

"Maybe I just like to see you squirm, think of it as revenge" she shrugs

"This? Again, it was self-inflicted and you know it" he says angrily

"So what if it was? But there is one thing you should have learnt from it" she replies

"And what's that then?" he sighs

"That one night stands end in relationship break downs we're even a living example of that and you made a mistake. At least I wont get the blame this time" she shrugs

"You're a bitch" he spits

"And you're a fool" she retorts "Go back to your family meal and be good we wouldn't want my mouth to get ahead of itself" she says as Nick heads back to join his family

"What has gotten into you?" Peter interrogates

"Nothing" she trails off

"You and me are having a discussion about your behaviour tonight" he replies

"Yes, Sir" she says rolling her eyes

"Enough of the cheek" he states

"I'm going to see 'Chelle, I guess I will see you tonight then so I can get my lecture" she huffs as she exits the bistro

A while later Carla arrived to collect Michelle to take her shopping as she wanted to forget about the lecture that Peter was going to give her later that evening. She knew she would have to reveal why she was acting tough but she really didn't want to as it would make her feel weak she wanted to keep it to herself instead of burdening people with her problems.

"Why have you dragged me here?" Michelle questions

"Because I am very bored" Carla pouts

"Ok, what's the real reason, you and Peter have been in each other's pockets since you've been out of hospital what's changed" Michelle asks

"Fine. Nick and his family were at the bistro" Carla states hoping that Michelle would guess and therefore not having to feel vulnerable about revealing her true intentions

"Ok? What happened" Michelle sighs

"I kind of went a bit too overboard on the bitchiness towards him" Carla says quietly

"Why Carla? I can understand where Peter's coming from but it's dead, buried, in the past now maybe it's time to move on?" Michelle suggests

"I guess you're right" Carla says backing down

"You know I am, right where do you want to go?" Michelle asks

"Any where with clothes?" Carla says with a laugh

"You don't need anymore clothes Carla you have like 3 wardrobes full" she says with her eyebrows raised "If it's anyone who needs clothes it's me, so you are shopping on behalf of me"

"Fine where we going then? Mothercare?" Carla sighs

"Don't act all upset with it, I expect you to use your good sense of fashion to pick me out some clothes to wear" she says firmly "And yes, Mothercare" she states as they walk in the direction of it

"Why are we in here when there's shops that have good looking clothes across the way?" Carla asks

"Because your little niece or nephew is getting a little bit too big for me to fit into my normal clothes size" Michelle states

"Fine, this looks nice" Carla says holding up a stretchy burgundy top

"It's all dark colours with you isn't it?" Michelle laughs

"Do you want my advice or not?" Carla asks

"Fine" Michelle sighs

"Here put these in the basket" Carla says holding out a few pairs of maternity leggings

"Good girl" Michelle says

"Patronising cow" Carla pouts before heading over to some dresses

"I like this one" Michelle suggests holding out a red stretchy dress

"Too colourful for my taste but if you want it go ahead" Carla suggests secretly enjoying this shopping trip "You must go for a black one in favour of me"

"Fine something to keep you happy" Michelle sighs "Now you are going to be a good girl and pick out your niece or nephews first outfit"

"You what?" Carla splutters

"You heard me, come on" Michelle says dragging Carla along to the endless racks of baby clothes

"How do I know what to pick?" Carla asks confused

"Pick something you like then I will help choose the size" Michelle says

"I like this" Carla says holding up a white fluffy teddy bear all-in-one

"Now choose the new born size" Michelle prompts as Carla looks through the rack to get the correct size and then places it in the basket "Well done"

"Ooo I also like this" Carla says picking out a set of three panda body suits in the new born size

"Ok anyone would think you're excited" Michelle laughs

"Can we get those little shoe things!" Carla exclaims excitedly unable to put an act on anymore

"It's always shoes with you isn't it" Michelle giggles as they head over to a small rack near the clothes

"These" Carla says holding out a pair of black baby shoes along with a white converse type shoe

"Very stylish, I'm impressed" Michelle says confidently placing the items in the basket "Right we just need some basic white baby grows and sleepsuits then we're done here for now"

"Ok, then can we look at the cots and stuff" Carla asks hopeful

"If you want, only looking though, I don't have a place of my own yet" Michelle says picking up the items she needed "Come on then let's have a look at some furniture"

"This is nice" Carla points to a leather rocking chair black in colour

"I agree, I might actually have to get that at some point" Michelle says completely in awe with the way Carla was acting

"And it would go well with this!" Carla exclaims excitedly pointing to a black cot "Aw and this is cute" she says looking at a changing station

"That is very practical I'm impressed, I might have to get you to design the baby's room at this point" Michelle says raising her eyebrows

"Can I?" Carla asks childishly

"If it means that much to you" Michelle laughs "Come on let's pay for this and get you home to Peter so he can lecture you"

A while later Carla drives home to see Peter, she invites Michelle up for moral support and as it was getting late she invited her to stay the night so she didn't have to deal with a grumpy Peter. Carla helped Michelle with the bags as they made up their way upstairs.

"Hey, baby" Carla says going to peck him on the lips

"Hello, love, Michelle" he smiles

"Sorry I wanted to drag her baby shopping" Michelle says "And I've given her a pep talk on the Nick situation" she says nudging Carla

"We still need to speak about it though" Peter says sternly

"I know but first look at what I got Michelle to buy" Carla says giving Peter the fluffy all in one bear suit she got

"Carla Connor? Are you there?" Peter questions sarcastically

"Yes I can go back to being a bitch towards Nick if you want" Carla says

"I think I like this Carla more" he says

"Michelle even said I can design the baby's room" Carla exclaims excitedly

"Michelle you do realise the walls are probably going to be black right?" Peter jokes

"Don't worry she's even been picking out black furniture and black shoes for the baby" Michelle rolls her eyes

"Poor child" Peter says

"You will get a smack in a minute if you're not careful" Carla says

"Come on, we need to talk" Peter says guiding her to the sofa

"Please don't be mad with me" Carla begs

"Woah where's all this coming from?" Peter questions gently as Carla's eyes start to fill with tears

"Carla what's going on?" Michelle asks gently

"Carla please speak to us we want to understand" Peter prompts whilst Carla walks over to him and sits on his lap

"I just needed control and I think it got to my head a bit" Carla says

"Oh Carla" Peter sighs "Why didn't you say you were feeling out of control"

"I didn't want to be treated as incapable of living a normal life, so I decided to control Nick and make him feel intimidated by making him paranoid about me revealing to Leanne about his and Lilah's one night stand" she sighs

"I understand but why?" he asks gently

"I just wanted someone to feel the same as what I felt" she says

"Oh sweetheart, next time talk to us, don't take it out on Nick" Peter says

"We're here to help Carla, and you can decide whether we know the gender of the baby at the next scan" Michelle proposes

"Really?" Carla says perking up a bit

"Yes really!" Michelle exclaims

"This means that we can pick out little sets of clothes and stuff and colours for the room" Carla says excitedly

"You mean shades for the room" Peter jokes

"Ha ha ha" Carla replies sarcastically "I'm going to get ready for bed now as I am pretty tired, I'll see you guys in the morning" she replies yawning

"I'll be in soon, you get comfy" He smiles at her as she leaves to go into the bathroom

"That cheered her up a bit" Michelle says

"Yeah, did she really pick all that stuff out?" he laughs

"Yep she was so happy it was weird" she says reflecting on the day

"Anyone would think she's getting broody" he says

"She probably is, don't push it with her, it's still a sensitive area" Michelle replies

"I know, but thanks for cheering her up" he says

"No problem, glad I could be of assistance" she laughs "Right I'm going to go and steal some pyjamas and go to bed, goodnight"

"Night 'Chelle" Peter says


	21. Chapter 21- Sometimes it's hard to talk

It was the day of Michelle's second scan and she was excited about the prospect of becoming a mother again. Her sons, Ryan and Ali would be shocked if they found out that she was pregnant but she couldn't tell them in case they contacted Robert for whatever reason. Carla was also excited at becoming an auntie and couldn't wait to help Michelle decorate the room for the baby and buy the furniture once they knew the gender.

"Michelle hurry up!" Carla shouts through to her while waiting in the living room of Lilah's place

"Am I not allowed to get ready now?" Michelle questions

"I want to see my niece or nephew, hurry up!" Carla says

"Gosh Car, anyone would think you're getting broody" Michelle says raising her eyebrows

"Me? No" Carla says sheepishly "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Carla says trying to divert the subject

"Ok then, come on" Michelle laughs at an over-excited Carla

Carla drove to the Maternity unit at Weatherfield general where she was still struggling to contain her excitement at the prospect of finding the gender of Michelle's baby. Michelle was happy that her pregnancy was cheering Carla up when she thought it would bring back awkward reminders. They approached the reception and then they were signed in.

"Michelle Connor?" A midwife shouts as both Carla and Michelle make way to the small box-like room.

"Have you had any problems since the last time I've seen you?" The midwife asks

"No none at all" Michelle states confidently

"Right let's begin" the midwife says whilst she scans over Michelles stomach

"Is everything ok?" Michelle asks

"It's absolutely fine, I'm just taking measurements, try not to worry" the midwife smiles continuing to type away on the machine "Have you felt any movement at all?"

"Just flutters I guess but no wild kicking as of yet" Michelle says

"That's fine you should start to feel some more evident movement soon" the midwife says "Right here's baby" she says turning the screen around for Michelle and Carla to see

"It looks a lot bigger than last time" Carla suggests

"That's a good thing" the midwife says "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Carla says a bit too excitedly

"Michelle?" the midwife prompts

"Yes go on then to keep her happy" Michelle says rolling her eyes pointing at Carla

"Right give me a minute" the midwife says "Ah it looks like you're having a little girl"

"Finally, I have too many boys" Michelle says as the midwife laughs

"Yay we can start buying girly clothes" Carla says

"I will see you a couple of weeks before you reach full term to make sure everything is going smoothly, if you have any worries don't hesitate to give us a ring, I will go and print off some pictures for you" the midwife says

"Ok thank you" Michelle says gratefully wiping the gel from her stomach

"Finally a girl aye, her big brothers are going to be her number one protectors" Carla states

"Oh god they're going to kill me when they find out I'm having a baby in secret" Michelle says worried

"Here you are" the midwife says handing Michelle the photos

"Thank you, for everything" Michelle says as they both exit the room

"Michelle, can we go shopping" Carla asks

"What the hell has happened to you!" Michelle exclaims

"I want to buy some cute clothes for my niece" Carla strops

"Right, I'm dragging Peter out with us as well so he can see what you're like" Michelle laughs

"Fine. Whatever. As long as we get to go shopping" Carla sighs as she watches Michelle ring Peter

"Right he's going to meet us there" Michelle says

"Wait he actually agreed?" Carla laughs

"Can we get going then?" Michelle asks ignoring Carla's question

"Yay" Carla replies

A while later Carla takes the short drive to the nearest Mothercare where they would be doing their shopping. Carla was excited to pick out sets of clothes for Michelle's baby as well as the possibility of persuading her to pick furniture.

"Where's Peter then?" Carla asks

"I'll give him a ring again" Michelle says taking out her phone to tell Peter that Carla's parking the car "Right he's in the shop, come on"

"Hi, baby" Carla says greeting Peter with a peck on the lips

"Hi, you" he smiles hugging her "So why have you bought me here 'Chelle?"

"I need you to carry the bags and some furniture if there's any that we decide to get" Michelle says

"Right so I'm going to have to deal with you picking out clothes and stuff am I?" he asks

"Indeed so, and you're also here to calm down little Miss Excitable over here" Michelle says giving Carla a nudge

"It is exciting though" Carla states "Can we look at clothes first?"

"Sure" Michelle states as Peter rolls his eyes before they all head over to the clothes

"I like this" Carla says holding out a little black dress

"Carla I'm not dressing my daughter in black" Michelle laughs

"Please, I will even be your birthing partner" Carla says while pouting her lips

"Car, you do realise this is a baby right, not some sort of teenager who is going through a goth phase" Peter laughs

"You were already my birthing partner" Michelle states

"That means I can choose the clothes then" Carla says boldly sticking her tongue out at Peter

"Anything other than black will be ok" Michelle sighs

"What about this as a compromise?" Carla asks hopefully holding out a black dress covered in pink polka dots

"Ok fine, as it's you" Michelle says rolling her eyes towards Peter

A while later after picking out more sets of clothes and finding many compromises with Carla, the trio head to the furniture section of the shop to have a look at some examples for the baby's room. Carla was eyeing up everything which was classy and black while Peter was being dragged along by Michelle.

"Can we get that leather rocking chair we saw last time?" Carla begs

"No, I don't even have a place of my own yet" Michelle laughs "Have a look at some of the moses baskets I'll let you pick one"

"I like this one" Carla suggests pointing to a pebble grey moses basket

"Finally something that isn't black!" Peter exclaims receiving a playful slap from Carla

"Ok we'll get that one then" Michelle says

"No, I don't like it now, I like the white wicker one" Carla says

"Can you make up you mind?" Peter questions

"Peter it's a really hard decision to make" Carla retorts

"The baby will grow out of it, but whatever Carla wants I'm happy with" Michelle says "Right we need to go and get some paint on the way back"

"Can I choose the colours?" Carla asks enthusiastically

"As long as it's not black, then yes" Michelle says as Peter laughs

"Soon she'll be asking you to move back in with us" Peter says

"Yeah Michelle move back in with us!" Carla shouts

"Are we not going to discuss this Carla?" Peter questions

"Please Peter, pretty please I want 'Chelle to move back in" Carla says childishly

"It's up to 'Chelle" Peter says

"I don't know, I mean if people knew about this baby then yes maybe" Michelle says

"Please" Carla says wide eyed

"What about Simon weren't you meant to give him a room?" Michelle says

"He seems to be getting on ok with Leanne now" Peter says

"Ok then what about when he visits then?" Michelle asks

"He will keep it a secret" Carla says

"Yeah right" Michelle says sarcastically

"Please 'Chelle, we'll have fun!" Carla exclaims

"Ok, fine anything to stop you from acting weird" Michelle laughs "Right lets go and get some paint"

A while later, Peter drives Carla and Michelle to B&Q to pick up some paint for the spare bedroom to make it in to a nursery/ bedroom for Michelle. Carla was excited about the prospect of picking colour schemes to decorate the bedroom.

"Right, what colour do you want the room?" Carla asks

"Wait you're asking me?" Michelle replies shocked

"Yes is that a problem Michelle?" Carla asks using her stern voice

"No" she trails off

"Ok so what about three walls in a warm grey colour and a feature wall in a wallpaper" Carla suggests

"Hmm I like that idea actually" Michelle says "Peter can you pick up that colour down there"

"Sure" He says leaning down to lift the tub of paint up

"Hmm I don't know maybe a couple shades darker" Michelle suggests as Peter leans down to get the darker tone

"Yes that's the one!" Carla exclaims

"Actually Peter go one lighter" Michelle says

"Does shopping usually take this long with the both of you" he sighs

"It's usually longer to be honest" Carla says

"Right that'll do lets go and look at some wallpaper" Michelle suggests as they leave to get some wallpaper

"Can we get this one" Carla says looking at the black and gold wallpaper

"The baby doesn't need to live in a 5 star hotel" Peter laughs

"Actually I like this one" Michelle says pointing to a grey and gold strip of wallpaper

"How can you like that?" Peter questions

"I don't know but it would go nice with the paint" Michelle suggests "Yeah let's get that"

"See girls one boys none" Carla says poking her tongue out at Peter

"What are you five?" Peter mocks

"You better be careful Mister Barlow, you're treading on thin ice" Carla retorts

"Alright that's enough" Michelle sighs "Let's get this loaded into the car and head home"

A while later Peter, Carla and Michelle head over to Lilah's to pick up some of Michelle's stuff. Peter agreed he would come by tomorrow and pick up some more of it to take back as the car was getting pretty full. When they got back to the flat Carla made Michelle's bed up in the spare room and unpacked her stuff for her while she relaxed in the sofa. Peter received a phone call which would shock people to the bone.

_Peter: "Hello may I ask who's speaking?"_

_Lilah: "It's me, Lilah"_

_Peter: "Hello how are you we were getting worried since we haven't heard from you"_

_Lilah: "Me? I'm fine just been really busy, I'm working forty plus hours a week. How's Carla and Michelle"_

_Peter: "They're fine, both here if you want to speak to them"_

_Lilah: "Pass me over then"_

"Who is it?" Michelle asks

"Lilah" Peter says giving Michelle the phone

_Michelle: "Hey Lilah, how are you?"_

_Lilah: "Good, working hard you know how it is, how's that baby of yours, cooking nicely is it?"_

_Michelle: "She is doing good"_

_Lilah: "Ah a little girl eh, you must be chuffed"_

_Michelle: "I am, I hope you don't mind but I have been utilising your house"_

_Lilah: "It's what it's there for, is Nick still around?"_

_Michelle: "Yes why?"_

_Lilah: "No reason, pass me over to Carla then"_

_Michelle "Alright give me a minute or two"_

"Car?" Michelle asks

"Yeah?" She replies

"I have someone on the phone for you" Michelle says handing out the phone

_Carla: "Who's speaking"_

_Lilah: "Guess who"_

_Carla: "Lilah!"_

_Lilah: "Yes you daft mare, come on how you doing"_

_Carla: "Good, really good, Michelle's having a little girl and we're getting ready to decorate the spare room for them to stay permanently we went out and got some clothes for the baby and a moses basket and paint Michelle didn't even let me pick out a black dress but we compromised with a black dress with pink polka dots on it"_

_Lilah: "You sound very excitable, are you getting broody?"_

_Carla: "Nope"_

_Lilah: "You are aren't you?"_

_Carla: "No I am not!"_

_Lilah: "Yeah right, better hurry up though times not on your side"_

_Carla: "Are you calling me old?"_

_Lilah: "No but if you want a baby, you better get going quick and speak to Peter, unless of course you're already pregnant"_

_Carla: "I don't think I am"_

_Lilah: "Well if you want a baby get going quick that's my advice"_

_Carla: "Well thank you for that, have you spoken to Nick?"_

_Lilah: "God no, I aint going there I have bigger priorities right now"_

_Carla: "Fair enough"_

_Lilah: "Right I've got to get going now, pass me back to Peter so I can say bye"_

_Carla: "Alright"_

"Peter!" Carla shouts from the spare bedroom

"What?" He asks

"Phone" Carla says handing it out to him

_Peter: "Lilah"_

_Lilah: "Hello"_

_Peter: "Did you have a nice chat"_

_Lilah: "We did, look I think she's getting broody"_

_Peter: "Yep that's what we thought as well"_

_Lilah: "Do you feel the same?"_

_Peter: "Actually come to think of it I do ever since, you know, the thought always played on the back of my mind"_

_Lilah: "Speak to her, I think she'll surprise you, I need to go now so I hope you lot don't miss me too much"_

_Peter: "Alright see ya Lilah"_

_Lilah: "Bye Peter"_

"That was nice" Michelle states

"Yeah it was" He says

"You alright?" Michelle asks

"She said that Carla's getting broody and to speak to her about it" Peter says

"Ok then do it?" Michelle questions

"I don't want my head bitten off" Peter laughs "I want to wait a while to see if she still feels like this after you give birth"

"Alright suit yourself" Michelle shrugs


	22. Chapter 22- Sleepover

It was the second week in June and Carla and Peter's relationship was going from strength to strength they still didn't talk about the prospect of having kids but it still played largely on the back of both their minds. Peter worked hard with Carla on getting Michelle's room ready for her and the baby so they both had somewhere to stay when it was born. Peter had a phone call from Leanne that she wanted to go away on holiday with Nick but Simon didn't want to go and asked if he would be willing to have him for a few days which he agreed to.

"Carla?" Peter says nudging her, attempting to wake her up noticing she's unsettled

"Mmm what?" she mumbles

"You ok?" he asks

"I feel uncomfortable" she says quietly

"In what way?" he asks

"Unhappy" she whispers

"Do you feel anxious?" Peter questions gently

"A bit and confused" she states

"Do you want to cuddle with me on the sofa and watch a film?" he asks

"Mhm" she mumbles

"Come here then" he says lifting her up and taking her to the sofa "Want me to get the duvet?"

"Mm please" she replies quietly as Peter leaves the room, then returns with the duvet

"So then what's the plans for today then?" Peter asks sitting next to Carla

"Well I want to stay in, not go anywhere and laze around" Carla says

"There is something I want to run past you" he trails off

"What?" she sighs

"Leanne wants me to have Si for a few days she's asked everyone" he says

"Baby, it's fine I understand what time?" she questions

"What about 'Chelle though?" Peter asks

"Look, I will speak to her, she'll understand, he's your son" she says

"Speak to me about what?" Michelle answers walking into the room

"Si needs to stay for a few days" Carla says

"Oh right, that's fine" she smiles

"You sure, the baby?" Carla prompts

"It's fine, saves me having to do it myself" she shrugs

"Ok then, if you're sure" Carla says

"I'll go and collect him then" Peter says before leaving the flat "Be good and stay there" he says hovering in the doorway pointing at Carla

"Yes, Peter" Carla nods

"Ok, why are you out here then" Michelle asks pointing to the duvet

"I just felt uncomfortable" she shrugs

"Uncomfortable how?" Michelle prompts

"I don't know, anxious maybe, don't know why though" she shrugs

"I'm here if you want to talk, so what are the plans for today then?" Michelle asks

"Lounging around here, unless you have other plans which involve me?" Carla questions

"No, I think I might join you, put on some films" she shrugs

"I'll send Simon to get the food for us because we're lazy cows" Carla states as Peter returns with Simon

"Hi Carla, Michelle what are you doing here I didn't know you were back" Simon inquires

"Well I'm not really, no one knows I'm here apart from the people who are currently in this room don't really know how I've stayed hidden for so long really" she laughs

"Simon, I don't suppose you want to do us a favour?" Carla asks

"Depends what it is?" he sighs

"Go to the shops and get some food for us?" Carla questions

"Is she usually this lazy, dad" Simon asks

"Yeah she is son, unfortunately" Peter says

"Ok, fine I want paying though" Simon huffs

"Here's a tenner get whatever snacks there are and here's a fiver for you to keep" Carla says holding out the notes

"Thanks, I will try and be quick we wouldn't want you to starve would we?" Simon says sarcastically before leaving the flat

"Got my kid doing errands for you, very creative" Peter says kissing her head

"Yes well I wouldn't have to if we had a kid of our own" Carla says

"What?" Peter says taken aback

"Oh nothing, just ignore me" Carla says

"So then Carla, Peter have you thought of any music for your wedding? Michelle asks, changing the subject while making eye contact with Peter

"No not really" she shrugs "Pick a film, I cant be bothered" she yawns

"You tired, love?" Peter questions

"Didn't have a very good night sleep that's all" she states

"Come here" he says gesturing her into his embrace

"You're very comfy, Mr Barlow" she says snuggling into him

"I'm glad I can be used as a human cushion" he says rolling his eyes towards Michelle

"Peter where's your son, I'm starving" Michelle groans

"Getting the food that you're too lazy to get yourself" he says raising his eyebrows

"I'm back!" Simon shouts entering the flat

"Shhh" Peter hisses noticing Carla's starting to fall asleep again

"Well here's your food, what's the plan for today?" Simon asks placing the food on the kitchen counter

"Well, Carla's probably going to sleep all day and Michelle is probably going to laze around eating for two" Peter says

"Shut up Peter" Michelle argues

"Hormones" Peter jokes

"Ha ha ha" she smiles sarcastically

"Wait you're pregnant?" Simon questions

"Indeed I am" Michelle says watching the TV

"Things are changing around here" he huffs going to sit in an armchair "What you watching?"

"Umm some rom com" Michelle says

"Boring, there are so many better films" Simon states

"I know that, Si do you want to do me a favour?" Michelle asks

"Depends what it is" He sighs

"Get a bowl for the popcorn?" she questions

"Are you serious?" he asks

"She is son" Peter says "I would do it myself but I'm being used as a human pillow"

"Fine" he huffs walking over to the cupboard in the kitchen to get a bowl for the popcorn before walking over to Michelle handing her a bowl of popcorn

"Thank you Si" Michelle smiles

"Carla?" Peter questions noticing she's moving around erratically "Wake up, baby?"

"Where am I?" she says gasping for air

"You're ok, Michelle and Si are here, you're safe" he says

"Oh yeah, I really feel it" she snaps getting up to go to the bathroom

"Well that went well" Michelle says

"She'll calm down soon" he shrugs

Thirty minutes passed since Carla went into the bathroom and she still didn't appear. Peter and Michelle was getting worried but he tried not to show it as Si was there. Peter gets up and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Carla, you ok?" he says before knocking on the bathroom door but receiving no answer "Carla let me in please"

"She not coming out Peter?" Michelle asks

"No" he sighs "Si?" he shouts

"I don't suppose you could go out for a bit?" Peter asks

"Sure, I hope you get her out" he smiles before leaving the flat

"Carla, please come out otherwise I'm breaking this door down" Peter says before Carla opens the door "Car?"

"Carla what happened?" Michelle asks noticing Carla shaking on the floor sobbing

"I don't know" she says breathlessly

"Come here, darling" Michelle says hugging her best friend "We were so worried"

"I'm sorry" she says

"Come on, let's chill on the sofa" Peter says

A while later Peter, Michelle and Carla are sitting on the sofa. Carla is curled up next to Peter holding him close to make her feel safe while Michelle sits in the armchair. They try to talk about things which wont set off Carla's anxiety or panic but the topics were becoming very minimal at what they could discuss.

"Carla can I have the popcorn please?" Michelle asks greedily

"No, it's mine get your own" she says digging into the popcorn "Do you want some popcorn Peter?"

"No thanks, love" he smiles down at her

"Tough you're having some" she says shoving it into his mouth

"Carla, this is very unfair I would like some popcorn" Michelle strops

"You mean the baby wants some popcorn" Carla rephrases

"Maybe, it's for a good cause" Michelle insists

"You're already fat" Carla says cheekily

"Well that usually happens when you grow a baby, you tend to put on weight" Michelle replies sarcastically

"Yes but still I want to eat the popcorn" Carla says

"But I am craving the popcorn which means I have to eat it" Michelle retorts

"Ok, I have a solution, why don't we split the remaining popcorn into two bowls that way you can both have a bowl" Peter says trying to keep the peace

"Baby, that's boring though, this is more fun" Carla grins

"Ugh" Michelle groans

"What now?" Carla questions

"I cant get comfortable because as soon as I do I get a foot in my rib" Michelle sighs

"Really?" Carla questions

"Yes, oh look there is goes again, pass us the bowl and I'll balance it on there then it can kick it off" Michelle says

"Nice try, my popcorn no one else's" Carla says

"Can you stop?" Michelle sighs

"No, love I can't" Carla laughs

"Not you, your niece" Michelle says rubbing her stomach

"Poor thing probably wants out" Carla suggests

"Well the poor thing is going to have to stay in there for a while longer unfortunately" Michelle states

"It can't be that bad" Peter says chiming into the conversation

"Trust me it is, wait till it's bigger as well it'll never stop" Michelle sighs "Right that's it I am getting a hot water bottle to see if it helps"

"I'm all for my niece giving you a hard time" Carla laughs

"Thanks a bunch" Michelle rolls her eyes

"Want to play a game or summat?" Carla asks bored of watching films all day

"Sure why not, what games do we have?" Michelle shouts from the kitchen

"I know! We can play poker but instead of using money we can use the popcorn" Carla suggests

"Carla I thought you were giving up gambling remember?" Michelle says sitting down on the armchair again nursing the hot water bottle against her stomach

"Ugh fine, what about scrabble?" Carla questions

"Scrabble, with Peter? It's going to be rated mature" Michelle giggles

"That is true" Carla replies "I know we'll get Si that way he will have to behave"

"I'll ring him" Peter says holding out his phone

"You alright?" Michelle asks

"I don't know, I just had a bad dream that's all" Carla shrugs

"As long as you're sure" Michelle persists

"'Chelle I'll tell you when I'm good and ready but right now I just want to move on from it" Carla sighs

"Ok fine" Michelle replies "Ugh, please just give me a break"

"It's probably not helping the fact that you're shouting at it" Carla suggests

"Yes well if it stayed a little calmer then I wouldn't need to shout at it" Michelle sighs

"True, but your fault for getting pregnant" Carla says

"Thank you Carla" Michelle smiles sarcastically

"Are you two still bickering?" Simon questions having just entered the flat

"She's being a moody cow" Michelle says pointing to Carla

"No change there then" Simon grins

"You really want to watch your tone otherwise I wont give you any popcorn" Carla glares at him

"Will you not, considering I went out of my way to get that for you" Simon says

"Ok, maybe you can have some" Carla compromises

"Hang on, he's allowed some because he went out and got it and I'm not allowed any because I am growing your niece, great logic that" Michelle rolls her eyes

"Yes" Carla says bluntly

"Right what did you call me back here for?" Simon sighs

"Well we want to play a game of scrabble and your dad-" Michelle says before being cut-off by Carla

"Really wanted you to play so we decided to invite you" Carla recovers

"Right, who's starting then?" Simon asks


	23. Chapter 23- Family meal

It was the start of August and Johnny and Jenny decided that it would be a good idea to host a family meal much to everyone's despair. The Connor group chat was going wild at the dreaded thought of a family meal. Both Carla and Peter knew that it would be quite boring as neither of them could drink to get through the occasion and dealing with a drunk Jenny was more than a nightmare it was almost classified as hell. Carla was on her phone whilst Johnny arranged it via group chat.

* * *

_Family Group chat:_

_JOHNNY: Group meal at bistro 6pm don't be late. Carla save a table_

* * *

"There goes our quiet night in" Carla huffs

"What's happened now?" Peter laughs

"Johnny wants a family meal, kill me now" Carla says rolling her eyes

"It might be nice?" Peter suggests

"Are you drunk or something? How can watching Jenny getting wasted on cheap house wine be nice?" Carla questions

"I'm guessing you want me to save a table?" he laughs

"Well yes but no at the same time" she giggles

"Right I'm heading to work, see you later" he says kissing her head

"Bye, baby" she smiles back at him

An hour or so later Carla was flicking through some magazines she didn't manage to get through last week before 'Chelle emerges from the spare bedroom.

"Morning little Miss lazy" Carla says

"Don't start" she sighs

"Looks like someone got out on the wrong side of the bed" Carla retorts "Have you seen the family group chat?"

"No I left that when I left here last year" Michelle says

"Guess what's happening tonight?" Carla asks

"Well I'm going to be a really smart person and say a family meal at the bistro?" Michelle replies sarcastically

"Correct" Carla sighs

"Who's going?" Michelle asks

"I don't know I'll ask" Carla says typing away at her phone

* * *

_Family group chat_

_10:38 CARLA: I'm in so is Peter, who else?_

_10:39 KATE: If you're in I'm in_

* * *

"Kate's going, at least someone else can reply quick" Carla sighs

"I'm so glad I do not have to attend that, watching Jenny down numerous bottles of wine, no thank you" Michelle laughs

"Lucky cow, although you could make a grand entrance" Carla says

"Nice try" Michelle says

"Please think about it, pretty please" Carla replies

"Ok fine I will think about it but no promises" Michelle says "Right I'm going to have a shower then I need to start getting this hospital bag ready"

"Need any help?" Carla asks hopeful

"All I need you to do is pick a coming home outfit" Michelle says

"Well I would like to have a black dress" Carla says hopeful

"Not happening you can pick anything which I have bought already" Michelle says "Let me grab a shower real quick then I will be all yours"

"Alright" Carla replies checking her phone

* * *

_Family group chat _

_11:00 MARIA: I'm in so is Ali I think. Am I bringing Liam?_

_11:05 JOHNNY: He'll be the only child but it's up to you_

_11:07 MARIA: I probably won't then_

_11:10 RYAN: What's going on?_

_11:11 CARLA: You can scroll up you know then all the information is there_

_11:13 RYAN: Just tell me_

_11:15 CARLA: Family meal 6pm bistro bring Alya if you want_

_11:17 RYAN: Cheers Auntie Carla, I'll ask Alya. Shame Mum isn't here I might invite her_

_11:20 CARLA: Do you even know where she is?_

_Ryan Connor added Michelle Connor_

_11:23 RYAN: No but I'm sure we're about to find out_

* * *

"Heard from anyone else?" Michelle appears from the bathroom rubbing her hair dry

"You might want to check your phone" Carla says

"Oh god what's happened" Michelle sighs

* * *

_Family Group Chat_

_11:30 MICHELLE: Why am I back in this, I left for a reason?_

_11:35 ALI: Oh, Hi Mum didn't know you were back in here_

_11:37 MICHELLE: Neither did I, so what's the occasion Ryan?_

_11:40 RYAN: Well there's a family meal at the bistro, I was wondering if you were in the UK and whether you'd be willing to come and say hi?_

_11:44 MICHELLE: I guess I could, but I'm not making any promises_

_11:45 CARLA: So you are in the UK?_

_11:46 MICHELLE: Yes, is that a problem?_

_11:48 CARLA: No it would be nice to see you though_

_11:49am MICHELLE: I'll think about it_

* * *

"Little do they know" Carla says

"Yeah, they're gonna get one hell of a shock when I turn up almost 7 months pregnant" she chuckles

"You need to start thinking of some answers to those awkward questions" Carla suggests

"Ugh, who should I say the father is?" Michelle asks

"The guy from Dubai?" Carla says as Michelle's phone goes off

"Oh god" she groans

"What?" Carla questions

"It's Kate on private message" Michelle says

* * *

_Kate Connor_

_12:01 KATE: Please come tonight_

_12:05 MICHELLE: Why should I? _

_12:07 KATE: Because we all want to see you _

_12:10 MICHELLE: I don't know it's just going to be awkward they will probably just assume things_

_12:12 KATE: What do you mean?_

* * *

"Damn it!" Michelle shouts

"What did you screw up?" Carla laughs

"Oh I don't know" she sighs

"What did you put let me have a look" Carla says snatching the phone off Michelle

"Have I screwed up?" Michelle asks

"Um say about how you've been away for so long" Carla suggests

"Alright good idea" Michelle says typing away at her phone

* * *

_Kate Connor_

_12:20 MICHELLE: Sorry, my boss came in, they might assume some of the reasons I've been away that's all_

_12:22 KATE: Who care's what people think. Just come then I will shut up x_

_12:24 MICHELLE: I will try but like I said I'm not making any promises_

_12:25 KATE: Ugh fine whatever, sorry Peter's having a go so I better get back to serving customers I hope you make it_

* * *

"Sorted, thank god I didn't screw that up any further" Michelle says relieved

"Good girl, now do I get to pick my nieces coming home outfit now?" Carla asks excitedly

"Sure come on then" Michelle says getting up to go into the spare bedroom

"Get all of em out then" Carla says

"Alright Miss Impatient" Michelle says retrieving all the outfits she has accumulated and spreading them out on the bed

"Hmm I like this one" Carla says picking up a fluffy white bear baby romper suit

"I don't know it might be a bit warm, it all depends on the weather really" Michelle says

"Pick two then, one for cold weather another one for warmer weather" Carla suggests

"Good idea so that one for cold weather?" she asks

"Umm yeah I think so" Carla says

"Ok now another outfit please" Michelle says

"Mmm I like this one" Carla suggests holding out a blue floral playsuit

"You sure?" Michelle asks

"Yep I like those choices" Carla says "How do you even know what to put in the bag?

"Well there's a recommended list in my birth plan folder, it's very useful" Michelle says

"Ew why would you need 'comfortable underwear'?" Carla questions

"Because it can be a very uncomfortable experience after you give birth, you wouldn't want to be wearing a thong" Michelle laughs

"Are you breastfeeding?" Carla asks

"Probably I don't need to factor in a partners opinion" Michelle states

"Doesn't that mean you will need one of those sucky thingys?" Carla says

"Breast pump?" Michelle giggles

"Yes that" Carla replies

"I'll order that online probably nearer the time" she says "We need to start getting ready for that family meal now"

"You're coming?" Carla questions hopefully

"I think so" Michelle states

"Yay someone to chat to, other than Peter who can't get hammered to talk about Jenny with" Carla beams

"You mean to laugh at Jenny" Michelle corrects her

"Mhm same thing. Help me pick and outfit though" she asks

"Wear that red dress the strappy one" Michelle suggests

"No, because Peter wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me all evening and trust me you will be thanking me" Carla says raising her eyebrows

"Too much information Car" Michelle winces at the thought

"Sorry, pick another" she blushes slightly

"Um what about that white chiffon blouse and those really nice black skinny jeans you have" Michelle suggests

"Yep good idea, cheers, love" Carla says

"Now return the favour" Michelle says

"Hmm the black stretchy maternity dress you bought, really shows your bump and it looks comfortable therefore people wont mistake you for being fat" Carla says

"Alright cheers and don't call me fat again thank you" Michelle says

A while later, after doing their make up and getting dressed into their outfits Michelle and Carla make their way to the bistro later than most people so Michelle could make her grand entrance.

"You ready?" Carla asks

"As ready as I'll ever be" Michelle states

"Come on then" Carla says pushing the door open

"Michelle!" Johnny shouts

"Johnny" she smiles

"You look really well" he exclaims gesturing to her baby bump

"Well you know me, I like to keep you guessing" she shrugs

"Mum" Ryan states "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Look let me sit down then I will explain ok?" Michelle says

"Um Michelle explain please" Maria says

"Ok well, you know how babies are created, so that happened whilst I was abroad, then I came back then I was originally going to get rid of it then I decided to keep it and here we are today. I've actually been staying at Carla's for a while" Michelle says

"Wow, so you don't know who the father is?" Jenny asks

"Well obviously I know him to the extent that I slept with him" she replies

"When are you due?" Ali asks

"Late October" she returns

"Do you know the gender?" Ryan asks

"Yes, it's a girl" Michelle replies

"So I'm getting a little sister, sick" Ryan replies

"So then what drinks do you all want?" Johnny asks

"Just order the house white Johnny, make it a bottle or three" Jenny says already getting tipsy

"We'll have orange juices won't we Car?" Peter asks

"Yep that's fine" Carla states

"I'll have a diet coke please Johnny" Michelle says

"I'll have a lemonade, thanks Johnny" Alya says

"So where did you go when you were travelling Kate?" Ali asks trying to make conversation

"Umm we went to Japan for a couple of weeks it was stunning so calming then we travelled to Dubai which was diverse I guess but that was pretty cool" she says

"It sounds amazing" Peter says "We should go somewhere shouldn't we family holiday?"

"That would be sick all of us together we could hire a couple of villas" Ryan suggests

"Well it isn't happening any time soon I want to look my best on holiday not like a whale" Michelle groans

"So then, how are the wedding plans coming along Carla?" Maria asks

"Alright I just need to find a dress really and find a hairstyle which I like" she shrugs

"Have you seen any you like?" Maria asks curiously

"I have a few in mind" Carla replies

"You never told me" Peter says

"Well that is kind of the point, baby" Carla says patting his chest "I'm going to get some air"

"Is she ok?" Michelle asks gesturing towards Peter

"I'll go see" Peter says before getting up to exit the bistro

"Car?" Peter questions gently as she leans up against the wall

"Oh, Hi" she says quietly

"You alright?" he asks

"No, but you know" she shrugs

"What's going on?" he asks gently

"Just family meals they get to me sometimes" she says

"I understand but I also know you are lying to me" he replies

"Ok fine, I feel a little bit anxious not a lot but just a little" she says downplaying her feelings

"Out of 10?" he asks

"Maybe a 5 but it's slowly creeping up, I just want to prove to myself that I can do this" she suggests determined

"Right, if you want to leave, just say" he says "Shall we go back in?"

"Yep thank you for being so understanding" Carla says pecking him on the lips as they enter the bistro

"Welcome back lovebirds" Jenny slurs

"Thank you Jenny" Carla says calmly rolling her eyes as Michelle laughs

"You alright?" Michelle asks

"I'll be alright" Carla persists "Can we leave, I can't do this" she whispers in Peters ear instantly regretting entering the bistro again

"You sure?" he checks

"I'm sure" she replies getting up and leaving to head home

"Did I say something" Jenny says

"No she just wasn't feeling well" Michelle covers "She's been feeling like it all day"

"Right I guess I better head off and keep her company, thanks for the meet up Johnny, Jenny" Peter says before leaving the bistro.

Peter heads home to see if Carla is ok. He takes a longer route home to ensure he gives Carla enough time to come to terms with how she's feelings so he can help her.

"Car?" Peter says entering the flat

"In here" she shouts from the bedroom as Peter makes his way to her

"What happened?" he asks

"I j-just can't sit there… and lie it's t-too much" she says gasping for air

"Calm down, do your breathing remember" Peter prompts

"I hate me I hate myself" she shouts angrily

"Carla calm down" Peter says

"I just want to be me again is that too much to ask!" she screams hitting the wall

"Carla you need to calm down" Peter calmly repeats

"I can't calm down Peter, look at me I'm a mess!" she exclaims

"Carla-" Peter tries to say

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down because it's not happening!" she screams "I'm going" she states heading to the door

"Carla no" Peter says chasing after her but she left and ran down the stairs before he could catch up

Peter frantically phones Michelle to see if she could get the family to keep an eye out for Carla. Peter knew that when Carla was like this there was very little chance of getting through to her and the fact she had just ran out in a state heightened Peter's anxiety knowing hat he needed to find her but this was near impossible as he had no clue where she could be.


	24. Chapter 24- Running Away

It was an hour after Carla left home, Michelle returned to see a broken Peter who was obviously worried about Carla's whereabouts as it was getting late. Michelle was heartbroken at the fact that Carla felt like she needed to get away and was trying to reassure Peter that she would be ok.

"Where is she 'Chelle?" Peter says

"I don't know" she replies

"Do you know anywhere where she might go?" Peter questions

"Well, there's the quarry but she only goes there if it's something to do with the past" Michelle states

"I guess there's no harm in trying, you coming or should I ask Kate?" Peter asks

"I'll give it a miss, I'm shattered I would if circumstances were different" Michelle says "I hope you find her give me a ring if you need to know anything" she smiles before heading off to bed

Peter rings Kate to see if she would come with him, which she agrees. They make their way to the quarry and have a look around to see if Carla's in her usual spot but she isn't. Peter's running out of ideas fast and needs to get to Carla quick.

"Any ideas?" Peter asks Kate

"The estate where we all grew up?" Kate suggests

"Worth a try" Peter says starting the engine and heads to the estate

"This brings back memories" Kate says

"Right, stick with me don't go off alone" Peter persists stepping out of the car

A while later Peter and Kate return to the car after searching the whole estate unable to find Carla. They were running out of options so Peter took it upon himself to ring Michelle again to ask for information and more possible locations Carla could be. Michelle replied with Liam's grave but she said it was a longshot and an unlikely possibility. So Peter and Kate head to the graveyard.

"Right, I don't suppose you know where the grave is?" Peter asks

"Nope, I guess we'll just have to walk around aimlessly" Kate replies as they start walking around to see if they can find Carla

"This is so pointless" Peter sighs

"I think we should head back, it's almost midnight" Kate suggests

"You're right, let's go" Peter says

Carla was trying to hide in some bushes having seen Peter and Kate look around the graveyard. Carla wanted time on her own to reflect on the past hoping that it would make her feel more like her old self. Carla saw Peter and Kate leave the graveyard so she decided she would go and see Liam's grave. As she reached the grave she knelt down to admire the grey polished granite and trace over the gold letters which spelt his name.

"Hi Liam, it's Carla. God this is so stupid talking to a lump of stone" she laughs at the thought "I miss you so much, I see people have left you flowers, I wish I bought some but I left in a hurry to come and see you" she smiles "I wish you were here but don't worry Peter is looking after me and you will always look after me to even if you are not here because you are in my heart Liam, you always will be" she sobs lightly at her grief

Carla ponders over what to say next, she doesn't want to sound stupid but she really wanted to get her point across that she is stronger now and that everything that has happened, it was for a reason whether it was fate or choice. Carla looked at the flowers she recognised them from somewhere she just couldn't pin point where from, they were so familiar she could almost picture the setting in her head. She picked them up to see if there was a card attached to them, it took a while for her to find it but when she did she read it out loud just to ensure she was real.

"I'm sorry, love Li" Carla whispers to herself reading the card before getting out her phone and ringing Michelle

"_Chelle?" Carla questions_

"_Carla are you ok? Where are you?" Michelle replies_

"_Please come to Liam's grave only you don't bring Peter" Carla begs_

"_Ok, whatever I'll sneak out but I need to let Peter know" Michelle persists_

"_Fine, whatever" Carla sighs before hanging up the phone_

A while later Michelle arrives at Liam's grave. She sees Carla kneeling down staring at some flowers which were left. Michelle assumes that they are flowers that Carla bought to leave on Liam's grave and smiles at the sight before her thinking how kind it was for Carla to leave flowers as she usually isn't one for grand gestures.

"Those are nice" Michelle says pointing to the flowers

"Yeah" Carla says

"You have good taste" Michelle laughs slightly

"I didn't leave them, they were here already" Carla replies

"Oh, maybe Maria popped by, does it have a card?" Michelle inquires admiring the bouquet of neatly put together flowers

"Here" Carla says holding the card out for Michelle to take "Tell me what you think of it"

"What…I don't" Michelle struggles to comprehend the words on the card

"Neither do I" Carla sighs

"This isn't Lilah, surely she's in America" Michelle exclaims

"I don't know 'Chelle, I'm so confused" Carla says "How do we know she's in America?"

"Because she said" Michelle states

"No, because she sounded genuine" Carla says trying to remember her conversations with Lilah

"What are you saying?" Michelle questions

"I'm saying that Lilah likes to screw people over, yes she could've gone to America but all we know is that she could have returned sooner than expected" Carla replies

"But what about Esme, she wouldn't lie about Frank would she, surely she wouldn't?" Michelle asks

"Oh I don't know 'Chelle, who knows anything anymore" Carla sighs

"How does she even know Liam?" Michelle asks utterly confused at the concept

"Like I said I don't know do I?" Carla snaps "There is a chance I suppose but very minimal"

"A chance Carla, a flaming chance but this makes no sense why would she leave flowers on a grave come on even you can see this is weird" Michelle scoffs

"Yes it is weird" Carla ponders fiddling with the zip of her hoodie "Ok, I know what we're going to do, we are going to take these flowers with us and then see if more appear tomorrow, so we can see if this is an everyday thing or not, then this way we know if Lilah's in America or not" she suggests

"Ok good idea, shall we head off then" Michelle questions

"Come on let's go" Carla says

A while later Carla and Michelle return to the flat. Peter was sat on the sofa waiting for them to return. He immediately got up and hugged Carla and a sense of relief was washed over him knowing that she was safe and that Michelle managed to get her home in one piece.

"Where were you, I've been so worried" Peter persists

"Liam's grave, I'm sorry I walked out on you" she says clinging onto him like a lost child

"It's ok as long as you're safe" he says kissing her head

"Me and Kate went to the graveyard but you weren't there" Peter says

"I was I saw you I just hid, I wasn't ready for a confrontation" Carla explains

"I understand, what's with the flowers?" he says changing the subject

"Read the card" Carla says holding it out for him to take

"I don't understand" Peter says "Did Lilah write this?"

"We don't know, we suspect so. We picked the flowers up to see if more will be placed tomorrow that way we can tell if, it is Lilah, whether she is in America" Michelle explains taking over from Carla

"Good idea but why don't you just phone her?" Peter suggests

"No, if she is attempting to screw us over she wont admit it, we just have to catch her out" Carla persists

"Ok fine, do it your way" Peter says "I'm heading off to bed now you two should as well"

"I agree, I'm shattered, night you two" Michelle says heading to the spare bedroom

The next day Peter, Michelle and Carla get ready for the day ahead. They knew that today would hold a lot of answers for them all and they needed to make sure their plan was concrete that would sustain throughout the day.

"Ugh!" Michelle groans loudly from the spare bedroom

"What's the matter with you!" Carla exclaims

"No clothes fit me anymore it's doing my head in" Michelle complains

"Tragic, wear a dress?" Carla suggests

"Fine, oh my god stop moving" Michelle moans

"I'm staying still, thank you very much" Carla giggles

"Not you, this baby" Michelle sighs

"What does it feel like?" Carla asks

"Being kicked in the ribs, literally" Michelle groans

"Can I feel?" Carla asks excitedly

"Sure" Michelle smiles at the fact Carla's so interested

"Ew it's like ripples under the skin, that's weird" Carla says while scrunching up her face

"You need to get ready if we're doing this" Michelle says

"I know, don't know what to wear though" Carla sighs

"Are you kidding me? Seriously Car at least you don't have to carry around a human and can fit into your clothes" Michelle laughs

"Alright mardy chops" Carla says rolling her eyes before heading to the bedroom to get dressed her phone goes off on the bedside cabinet

* * *

_Family Group chat _

_KATE: Anyone want to do something today? I took the day off but can't remember what for LOL_

* * *

"Chelle! Check the group chat" Carla shouts from the bedroom

* * *

_Family Group Chat_

_MICHELLE: I can saves me having to watch the lovebirds but busy later on x_

_CARLA: Wow we're not that bad, what do you have in mind?_

_KATE: We could have a girly catchup no boys allowed?_

_MICHELLE: Good rule Kate, stops Carla from going on about her fiancé_

* * *

"Bloody cheek!" Carla taunts Michelle

"I'm kidding babe" Michelle giggles

* * *

_Family group chat_

_KATE: Where we doing this meet up then?_

_CARLA: My flat? Or Rovers? _

_KATE: Your flat, get Peter out the way first, do I need to bring anything_

_MICHELLE: Food please_

_KATE: Well you need to be a bit more specific x_

_MICHELLE: Cake, mints and those nacho things along with strawberry ice cream_

_KATE: Odd combination. Carla you want anything?_

_CARLA: We need milk so you can get that_

_KATE: Alright I will see you soon._

* * *

A while later Kate arrives at Carla's flat with the snacks Michelle asked for, she also bought a small bottle of wine for herself.

"So then where did you get off to yesterday?" Kate questions

"Liam's grave" Carla states

"But me and Peter went there and you weren't there" Kate says confused

"I was I just hid from you I just wanted some time to reflect on the past" she shrugs

"Right you ok though?" Kate asks

"I'm fine. So what brings you here?" Carla says

"I'm just bored I guess I don't know thought I'd come hand out with you and 'Chelle. Anyway where is 'Chelle" Kate says glancing around the room

"Probably moaning about how she can't fit into any clothes or how she's being kicked in the ribs" Carla suggests rolling her eyes

"I bet she's a laugh a minute" Kate giggles sarcastically

"Are my ears burning?" Michelle questions entering the room

"Aww 'Chelle you managed to find some clothes" Carla teases

"Haha funny I will demote you from birthing partner in a minute" Michelle replies sternly

"I take it back, wouldn't want to miss my nieces birth" Carla says

"Um what's all this and what have you done with my sister?" Kate asks

"What!" Carla exclaims

"Are you getting broody?" Kate teases

"No…" Carla trails off

"You so are!" Kate persists

"Nope" Carla says trying to contain her laugh

"You always giggle when you lie" Kate says taking a sip of her drink "So are you and Peter trying then?"

"Kate! When have you been interested in my sex life" Carla laughs

"You so have!" Kate replies shocked

"No we haven't" Carla persists

"Liar! You're so are trying!" Kate replies

"Kate!" Carla exclaims

"So how long have you been trying?" Kate asks determined not to divert the subject

"We haven't not exactly" Carla says

"Ha! I knew it you were trying" Kate retorts

"Hang on what do you mean not exactly?" Michelle chimes in

"We're not scheduling sex" Carla replies

"Letting nature take it's cause, probably for the best more fun that way" Kate suggests

"Kate! Seriously stop interfering in my sex life" Carla giggles

"This is so exciting two new babies in the family!" Kate gasps in excitement

"I'm not even pregnant yet!" Carla exclaims

"You don't know that!" Kate says

"Well no, but I still have a week to go before we find out so please, don't tell Peter" Carla says

"My lips are sealed, this is so exciting!" Kate says "Although I feel sorry for 'Chelle"

"Why's that then?" Michelle inquires

"You have to hear them at it!" Kate exclaims

"Kate! Seriously!" Carla exclaims

"I'll stop now, only having fun" Kate says backing down

* * *

**Things are about to get a little weird and very AU but I hope you understand my reasons for it as it has enabled me to develop more relationships between the characters**


	25. Chapter 25 Searching for the truth

Later on that day Kate left after winding Carla up. Michelle and Carla then waited for a while longer waiting before going to Liam's grave. They had a bite to eat before they headed off in search for answers over the flowers.

"Let's go and see if anymore mysterious flowers have ended up on this grave" Carla sighs getting out the car

"Every time I come here I literally can't remember where I'm going" Michelle jokes

"I must admit it is in a rather odd place" Carla says as they approach the grave

"Oh god the same flowers Car" Michelle sighs

"There's a card" Carla says grabbing it

_Am I really dead?_

"Car? You ok?" Michelle says rubbing her friends back

"Read it" Carla looks up with her eyes full of tears

"Oh god this is just getting weirder" Michelle says

"This is so sick" Carla states "Lilah! Lilah!"

"Carla what are you doing?" Michelle asks

"That little bitch has got to be here" Carla says becoming very angry

"Carla, Carla, Carla"

Michelle and Carla turn around to be greeted by a very beautiful looking Lilah. She was dressed in a red flowing dress and red knee length high heeled boots, her makeup consisted of bright red lipstick, black eyeshadow and a perfect contoured face. She looked like she was out of a movie she looked perfect.

"You bitch!" Carla shouts in Lilah's face

"Very hurtful Carla, Very hurtful" Lilah replies

"This is sick you know utterly unforgivable" Carla says angrily

"Is it? Or have I done you a favour?" Lilah questions deviously

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Carla asks sceptically

"Carla, you just don't learn do you?" Lilah persists

"The flowers where are they from?" Carla asks

"Ah, I knew I should've chosen a different bouquet, it was pretty obvious" Lilah states

"Where are they from? Carla interrogates

"Think about it, first love always has a lasting impact" Lilah replies bluntly

"No…No you are so wrong!" Carla screams as a sudden realisation hits her

"The question is, how could you forget your own wedding?" Lilah asks

"You're evil you are" Carla says hurting at the revelation

"Paul and Carla's wedding, biggest love story of last century" Lilah states smugly

"How do you know about the flowers?" Carla asks

"Four words Carla" Lilah smiles evilly gesturing towards the piece of card in Carla's hand

"He's dead Lilah" Carla states bluntly

"Is he though?" Lilah says hell bent on playing games

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carla replies

"America was really fun thanks for asking" Lilah rolls her eyes

"What?" Carla says confused by the change of subject

"Met up with some interesting people out there" Lilah smiles at the thought

"Like who? Lady Gaga?" Carla scoffs

"Oh come on Carla you can't be that thick" Lilah replies before her phone goes off "Sorry guys I have to dash off now, I will leave you with the thought"

"Oh no you don't!" Carla says grabbing her arm before Lilah turns around and slaps her

"Don't you _dare_ touch me again" Lilah shouts

"Or what? You'll bring Liam back from the dead?" Carla states bluntly

"Well is he _really _dead? Lilah persists

"Stop being cryptic because it isn't getting you anywhere" Carla retorts

"Well you see that's where I beg to differ, because you are getting quite angry" Lilah smiles

"Why are you doing this?" Carla replies

"For the money, remember" Lilah says

"You're making no sense" Carla shrieks

"No hang on, she is" Michelle chimes in after witnessing the confrontation

"How? How does any of this make any sense?" Carla questions

"Well, she's doing for the money isn't she? The money in America. Who's paying you Lilah?" Michelle replies smartly

"Oh god, one of Tony's cronies?" Carla sighs

"You think it's Tony? you're funny" Lilah laughs

"Then who?" Michelle asks

"Is he really dead or are the flower's a symbol of love you always have?" Lilah persists

"Stop saying that!" Carla shouts

"No, but duty calls, Ciao!" Lilah says strutting off "Also, how do you think I knew about your bridal bouquet, I'll leave you to mull over it"

Carla and Michelle watch Lilah drive away shocked by her attitude towards them both, especially after everything that happened in the past few months. They then headed home, Carla was upset with Lilah's attitude and it made her question everything and over analyse the conversation she had with Lilah.

"Carla we need to talk about this" Michelle persists

"No, I'm not talking about it!" Carla replies

"What's going on?" Peter appears from the bedroom

"Stop asking questions!" Carla shouts

"Calm down" Peter says

"I will not calm down!" Carla screams before bursting into uncontrollable tears

"Come here, Carla" Peter says gesturing for her to hug him which she accepts

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" she replies apologetically

"If you need to let it out you need to let it out" he replies sympathetically "What happened, love?" he asks gently hating seeing Carla so distraught

"Lilah was there" Carla said breathlessly

"What?" Peter asks confused

"Peter, Lilah was at the grave, she left a card with the same bouquet of flowers as yesterday" Michelle explains, taking over from Carla

"Oh sweetheart, what did it say?" he asks Carla while she sits on his lap on the armchair

"It said 'Am I really dead?'" Carla says quietly

"Placed on Liam's grave?" Peter asks making sure he knows the right information

"Yes on Liam's grave" Carla angrily replies

"Carla you need to calm down" Peter persists knowing that if she were to carry on being angry she would end up bottling it up

"Yes, I know, sorry" she replies apologetically

"Start from the beginning" he says

Carla and Michelle explain all about Lilah's mysterious visit to the grave. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Peter knew all well that Lilah wouldn't elaborate for him or Michelle and that she wanted Carla to suffer the full force of her manipulation to get the entertainment out of it. All three of them knew that they would have to play Lilah at her own game but it wouldn't be easy.

"How did she know about the very specific flowers that were made up of your bridal bouquet?" Peter asks

"I don't know Peter" Carla sighs

"Who would know about them then?" Peter asks

"Liam, 'Chelle, Me, Helen maybe" Carla lists the names of possible candidates

"Well it wasn't me and I'm sure it wasn't my mam either as she's in Ireland" Michelle says "Do you remember telling her Carla?"

"No" Carla repeats bluntly "Oh god this can't be happening" she says remembering something from the past

"What, what is it?" Peter asks

"I remember on the wedding day, Liam he came to see me after he was told he needed to bring the flowers up to me ready for the ceremony, it was probably so he could inform to Paul what I look like and he said that the Jasmine flowers in the bouquet were a symbol of love that I always would have" Carla explains

"She said the same thing, but how did she know?" Michelle asks dumbfounded by the revelation

"No clue" Carla states, confused

"Did she know Liam?" Peter asks

"I don't think so, I know that Liam knew her dad and mum briefly before they died but I wouldn't call it enough time for a meaningful relationship where they would introduce their daughter to him" Carla recalls

"I know this is hard to think about, and you can tell me to stop but is there any chance that Liam could be alive?" Peter asks gently

"We saw the body, Peter" Michelle states

"I know you did but is there any chance that wasn't Liam?" Peter asks

"What, of course it was Liam! It were obvious Peter!" Carla exclaims

"Ok, ok I'm just saying, you know what Tony was like he would have conjured up some stunt double or something, probably would've payed hundreds of thousands to trick you all" Peter suggests

"Ugh, I just want to leave it ok, I'm fed up with talking about this. I've been here before when trying to decode Lilah's manipulation tactics, you'd think I would have it nailed by now but no, this girl is one true mastermind" Carla sighs

* * *

Lilah was at her house pondering her next move she was a bit obvious at the graveyard that day and needed to recover her true intentions to make certain individuals proud of her work. She needed to make sure she had all areas covered and that there were no flaws in her work so her boss could rely on her. Lilah felt as if her plan was failing as she went a little overboard today but she needed something to keep Carla interested so she got in the car and headed off to seek out her new found interest.

Lilah arrived at a dedicated safehouse for people who have been victim in serious crimes. Lilah worked here on a regular basis to gain understanding for how criminals minds worked she would speak to the victims of various crimes so she could use her intense knowledge to piece together the next move of criminals so she could help protect people. Most of these victims would have a vast range of mental health problems that Lilah would need to contend with. Some of these would be post-traumatic stress disorder, depressive thoughts and suicidal tendencies. Some of the worst effected victims of these crimes tend not to want to relive it and their minds have completely erased any memory of what happened in a way to protect them from harm. Lilah was there as a way to manipulate these memories from these people so that she can help reduce the paranoia that succumbed when recreating the memories and vivid images in their heads. Most of her 'case studies' went by new identities that they created in their minds as a way to forget the past, they only did this when they felt that there was a threat to themselves or at the possibility of reliving the past this helped them to erase the painful memories of what was left behind the day they came here. The only way people were usually admitted here was if there were moles in the criminal industry, bounty hunters if you believe in that, some of these bounty hunters or moles stage criminal activities with real criminals to catch them out, then the victims are automatically bought here to receive the help they need to get away from the pain of being caught up in an endless cycle of criminal activity.

Lilah works alongside the police and emergency services and helps stage criminal operations along with the moles in the background. These moles are usually disguised as hitmen and they earn a living attempting to 'kill' people so that they can seek out the worlds most hard to catch criminals for a price. However the criminals know this, these moles are capable of ruining their lives so they usually confess before being caught out due to the pressure and fear of being caught this means that they can be arrested for a confession.

Criminals use these 'hitmen' thinking they are legit when in reality they work alongside the police. Lilah learnt many things over the years she's been working here and that is that criminals are very gullible people as their tendencies to commit certain activities need to be filled therefore increasing their gullibility when presented with the prime opportunity to attempt to kill someone or endanger their life for their own pleasure. Lilah steps in when inside information is revealed about these criminals to protect the victims so she arranges the operations of 'killing' the victim to fill the criminals need, these usually costs hundreds and thousands of pounds but its worth it in the end to ensure that she can help the victim come to terms with what happened to them no matter how unethical it sounds.

* * *

**A little far fetched but I wanted to make Lilah's background seem more of a support net for Carla and the rest of the Connor's.**


	26. Chapter 26- The Case Study

Lilah reached her destination with utter trepidation at what she would find. These fears always filled her everytime she entered or approached the safehouse as she may be asked to help piece together the emotions at which her patient would be feeling and she may be asked to carry out some requests for him. Lilah was especially nervous today as she would have to explain her encounter at the graveyard to her patient and hope that it didn't set of a chain of depressive thoughts for him or bring back unwanted memories. She was nervous as she took things into her own hands as her patient wanted to make Carla pay for what his Tony did to him as she was the closest thing to him. Lilah obviously was sceptical about how this would work as a few months ago she began to weave all these lies about her family and true intentions towards the Connors. She became more like a mole herself in getting information for her patient and was worried about how this could effect his mental health and future mental capacity for making decisions. She wanted to provide the proper psychological help her patient needed to make him look more positively about the situation but it was getting increasingly hard when he wanted to know near impossible things about the Connors. Lilah would try and explain this to him, but every time he wanted to go deeper and get the revenge he deserved, the only way to stop this was to reveal Carla's true struggles over the past 6 months to him which she didn't like to do as it would lead to some serious questions which she couldn't answer as trust wasn't formed correctly in the beginning, she would also be breaking confidentiality which she wasn't thrilled on, but she hoped that she was good enough at her job to allow her to continue working alongside her patient. Lilah always thought it was important for her patients to trust her so that she could carry out the tasks for them as they were unable to deal with the strain of the outside world she would construct them in a manor which was not obvious to the people her patient wanted information about to help him come to terms with everything that has happened.

Lilah approached the doors of the safehouse which was littered with security staff. She was here today because she received a call that her patient was finding it hard to express his emotions and that a counselling session may help him come to terms with what he was feeling. She hesitantly reached for the handle and grabbed it, her hands clammy with nerves. Lilah approached the receptionist and handed over her ID she was then followed by security guards in case things got out of hand. She approached the room, her heart beating fast, she peered through the visor of her patients room and saw him curled up in a ball with a light blue blanket draped around his shoulders. She opens the door. She hovers in the doorway for a bit before making her presence known.

"Liam?" she questions

"Don't call me that, I'm Dylan now" he huffs

"I'm sorry" She apologises

"Don't worry just having a bad day" he says downbeat

"I heard, what's up then?" she asks cautiously

"I want to see _her_" he replies looking directly into Lilah's blue eyes

"I know you do but you know the reasons you can't" Lilah says sternly

"I'm better now, I've healed" he says hopefully

"I'm sorry but I cant see that myself, you know is there is anything I can do-" Lilah says before being cut off

"You will do for me, I know the drill Dr Sandringham" he rolls his eyes sarcastically

"Please call me Lilah, I know you well enough so we don't need to do formalities" Lilah states

"Do you want to know what's bothering me?" Liam asks her

"Sure" she smiles back at him

"Why can she live a normal life and I cant?" he asks her

"Trust me Li-Dylan she really isn't but I guess you want to hurt her?" Lilah questions gently

"What do you mean? Is she ok?" Liam asks her impatiently

"Woah its almost like you care" Lilah laughs slightly at this

"I do care you know, I love her" Liam states

"I can see that, but remember they think your dead but don't worry I planted that seed for you and made them question, like you asked" Lilah explains

"Good make her think" Liam smiles

"Who called you?" Liam asks

"Your guard, he noticed you were very secluded" Lilah says truthfully

"Please tell me the reasons why I can't see her" Liam begs

"Dylan, I need you to understand that you can't expect yourself to heal from this it's a process-" Lilah starts to explain

"I've been here for almost 12 years now, I need to get my life back" he persists

"I know you do, that's why I am here to help you do it, but you know what you need to do to get to that destination of being free from this place" Lilah says

"Please, I'm begging you, let me go!" he pleads

"I'm sorry but you know the drill, you need to accept that you are not Dylan and that you are Liam and once I am satisfied that you have achieved that then I can start the next stage of the process" she says apologetically

"How is she have you spoken to her?" Liam diverts the conversation

"Yes, she wasn't best pleased about the messages you told me to leave on the grave, we had a row but I think that I've made her interested enough to keep hassling me" Lilah explains

"Good, is she ok is she still with Tony?" Liam asks

"She's move on, put it like that" Lilah replies quietly

"Lilah what's going on?" Liam persists

"Ok I will tell you but I need you to promise me one thing" Lilah explains

"Ok anything" he asks

"I need you to promise me you will accept the help I am offering and get better" Lilah says

"I will" he promises

"Ok well Tony died Liam" Lilah says bluntly

"What? How, what happened?" Liam asks

"He locked Carla in the factory and tried to burn her alive, she freed herself, he then perished in the factory" Lilah explains looking for a reaction

"Why didn't you save her then?" he asks

"Liam it doesn't work like that, he escaped from prison after confessing he attempted to kill you" Lilah states

"Right, but she's ok now?" Liam asks

"No not really" Lilah says

"What happened next, please" he replies

"Well she fell in love with Peter Barlow, but he was with that Leanne, blond hair-" Lilah explains before getting cut-off

"The prostitute that ended Carla's marriage?" Liam asks

"I guess so I don't really know the ins and outs" Lilah states

"Right continue" he sighs

"Well she couldn't have Peter and he didn't leave Leanne for her so she entered into a relationship with Frank Foster" Lilah replies

"Right, I'm guessing she's still with him now?" Liam sighs again

"No, um this isn't very nice and I really don't want to push you-" Lilah says gently before being cut-off

"Please I can deal with it, I promise" Liam begs

"They were going to get married and the night before the wedding she broke it off because she loved Peter, he then attacked her, raped her" Lilah trails off

"No, you're lying!" He exclaims pacing around the room

"I promise you I am not lying" Lilah states

"I know you're not but why would he do that to her?" Liam asks

"I don't know but soon after the attack she had an affair with Peter before her trial they then eventually got together and he helped her through so much" Lilah replies bravely

"Good for her, then what happened?" Liam asks

"Frank was murdered and obviously they were both suspects, none of them did it and eventually Frank's mother was arrested for the crime" Lilah explains

"She hates courtroom dramas I remember when her brother got sent down" Liam says recalling information from the past

"Anyway they were pretty settled from then, until Peter started an affair with the babysitter for his son, it started on their wedding day" Lilah explains

"Poor Carla" he sniffs "I wish I could've been there"

"I know you do, want me to continue?" she asks and he nods

"Well Peter was having this affair behind her back, she found out she was pregnant" Lilah states to gage his reaction

"She was pregnant that is something I never imagined, she kept it right she has a child?" Liam questions

"No…" Lilah trails off "The babysitter was murdered and she was a suspect again because the affair was revealed, she lost the baby"

"Another death in her life" he sighs

"Anyway the marriage broke down then soon after she entered a relationship with Nick Tilsley, it was going strong they were going to get married then she cheated on him then left Weatherfield" Lilah says

"Oh, well mistakes are made I guess" he shrugs

"So she returned then had a kidney transplant, she then ran Underworld again, then an incident happened where the factory caved in and killed her sister's fiancée-"

"Wait she only had a brother though" Liam replies confused "What's her sisters name?"

"Kate Connor I think, met her briefly" Lilah prompts

"No, she can't be, so Johnny's her dad?" Liam asks

"I think so, I can't really remember" Lilah says truthfully

"So I slept with my third cousin? Or something?" Liam winces at the thought

"I don't know maybe" Lilah shrugs "Any way she developed psychosis then had to be sectioned, and Peter helped her through it again"

"Oh, I guess everything got on top of her and she needed help, she was never one to accept outside help" he remembers briefly

"You seem to know her very well" Lilah says

"Yes, well I love her" Liam sighs

"I know, I have a picture of her now, if you want to see, we took it in the Rover's" Lilah explains

"I don't know…" he trails off

"I'm not going to force you to look at it but why don't you want to?" Lilah asks carefully

"I guess I'm scared of doing the wrong thing, going for revenge" he says

"Why do you want revenge?" Lilah questions

"I want the nearest person to Tony to suffer and that was Carla but now that Tony's dead I don't know what to do, any suggestions?" he stifles a laugh

"Recover?" she questions

"I think you're right, screw revenge. I want to get better" Liam exclaims

"Well that is really good progress for today, I am very proud of you, I don't mean to be patronising" Lilah says

"Thank you for everything Lilah, I mean it" he smiles genuinely

"Whenever you need me, get your guard to call me day or night. Do you need me to stay for a while longer? She asks

"I'll be alright you get off" Liam reassures her "Seeya soon Lilah"

"Bye Liam" she smiles exiting the room

Lilah returns to the staff room to type up her notes for her session with Liam today. She was pleased at the progress he was making and as well as the decisions he made. Lilah saw a breakthrough today as her patient finally recognised himself as being Liam and not Dylan. This made Lilah proud as she managed to get him to admit who he really was without feeling angry or betrayed by her. She was also impressed with how he dealt with Carla's life story as well and how he said he loved her after she informed him of Tony's death which was another major sticking point in his recovery. She finally believed she was on the right track with Liam and that he would become stronger over time even if it has taken a little over 12 years to get to this place today.


	27. Chapter 27 Little do you know

It was a week later and Lilah was working hard to come up with a care plan for Liam to speed along his recovery, this meant teaching him how to deal with grief and negative emotions due to the fact he had been through so much. Lilah was determined to fulfil all the requests Liam wanted but had to make sure she did it in the correct manner and not to reveal too much in one go. Carla, Michelle and Peter hadn't contacted Lilah because they wanted to ensure that there were no nasty games going on this only left them with more stress and having to watch their backs which none of them were fond about.

Lilah was on her way to see Liam. She wanted to give him the opportunity for her to do some things outside the safehouse so he had something hopeful to look forward to for hoping to speed up his discharge.

"Hi Liam, how are you today?" Lilah asks

"I'm actually doing really well, it feels really good to do well instead of mulling over memories" he says meaningfully

"That's good, is there anything you want me to do?" Lilah asks

"Apart from get me out of here" he chuckles "Urmm maybe talk to Carla make sure no one has any influence"

"I don't know, I can try but they're very protective right now" Lilah says

"That's understandable I guess, but please, try" Liam insists

"Alright, anything else?" Lilah asks

"Um, how's Michelle, she has black hair-" Liam says

"I know who she is and she's doing well" Lilah states

"I literally can't wait to see them all again" Liam says, excited

"I can see that, but you know the drill, recovery first, I will do all the talking" Lilah persists

"Yes doc" Liam grins

"Right I shall head off then" Lilah says

"Bye Lilah" Liam smiles as she exits the room

Carla was sitting on the sofa at the flat. She was looking at wedding dresses knowing that she would have to choose one sooner rather than later. She saved numerous amounts of pictures onto a document to ensure she has picked the right one.

"'Chelle!" Carla shouts

"Ugh what?" Michelle huffs appearing from the spare bedroom

"Charming" Carla rolls her eyes "What do you think of this dress?" Carla says pointing her finger to a chiffon A-line navy blue dress with a halter-neck with a black lace bodice

"A bit goth don't you think?" Michelle says raising her eyebrows

"I want something away from tradition though, and this is definitely going away from traditional white lace cake topper dresses" Carla states

"I guess" Michelle shrugs "Any others you like?"

"Hmm I like this one, only if it wasn't a ball-gown" Carla says getting up the tab on her browser and showing Michelle the dress which had an ivory bodice and a navy-blue skirt covered in rhinestones

"I'm not a fan of ball-gowns either, I like space-saving dresses" Michelle says reflecting on her past weddings

"I think I will go for the first" Carla says

"As long as you're sure" Michelle confirms

"I am certain" Carla giggles

"Right I can tick that off the checklist finally" Michelle rolls her eyes

"Oi! It's a hard decision!" Carla exclaims

"Not when you're on what? Your fifth wedding!" Michelle laughs

"Ok, point taken but I want to look perfect" Carla persists

"Peter's going to be one lucky man" Michelle smiles "Hopefully I would've shed all this baby weight by then"

"How's my niece cooking up in there anyway?" Carla inquires

"I feel like she's going to be one big baby, I'm already twice as big as I was the first time, maybe even three times" Michelle rolls her eyes

"Reckon it will come early then?" Carla asks

"Hopefully because I don't think my skin can stretch much further" Michelle exaggerates "Anyway how's baby making going for you two"

"Well you know how it is, and how good Peter is in bed so, there's your answer" Carla laughs

"Ok I regret my decision of asking" Michelle winces "Want to do something today?"

"Like what?" Carla sighs

"We could have a girly one again, invite more people maybe Maria would like to come and Jenny, hey maybe even Alya?" Michelle asks

"Ew no not Jenny or Alya" Carla says

"Ok, well maybe you can come and play 20 questions with me and my sons" Michelle says sarcastically

"Ugh fine, where we going?" Carla groans

"Bistro?" Michelle laughs

"Should've guessed, I'll get ready" Carla huffs

A while later Carla and Michelle head to the bistro. They take the short walk down Coronation Street to meet Ali and Ryan when Lilah's car pulls up into the loading bay of Underworld.

"It's Lilah" Carla states

"Just leave it otherwise we're going to be late" Michelle persists

"Fine, but I am not letting this go!" Carla exclaims

They walk past the loading bay Lilah stares at them both then smiles but receives a frosty reception from both women. They both enter the bistro and they sit at the table where Ali and Ryan were already waiting.

"So then, fire away I know you have many questions" Michelle sighs

"Who's the father?" Ali asks

"A guy from abroad" Michelle states

"Lies" Ryan replies

"I'm not lying" Michelle replies bluntly

"You're always vague when you lie" Ryan raises his eyebrows

"I am not!" she exclaims

"Isn't she Carla?" Ryan asks

"I'm staying out of it" Carla states before making an excuse to get up and go to the bar. Carla instead heads to Underworld.

Carla lingers outside Underworld staring at the newly refurbished building, she approaches the door, her hands shaky from nerves. She places her hand on the handle and pushes the door open. Carla watches the workers jaw drop, looking for gossip like they always do. Carla heads to the newly refurbished office and enters it.

"Carla in case you didn't realise you don't work here anymore" Nick says bluntly

"Lilah a word" Carla persists ignoring Nicks comment

"Carla, I am in a meeting but if you want to see me you need to phone in advance" Lilah states with a smile

"Don't smile at me you devious cow" Carla says spitefully

"Carla, whatever your problem is with Lilah, this is not the time and place to accuse her of things" Nick persists

"Well I wouldn't have to if she didn't lie" Carla says narrowing her eyes

"Carla like I said, if you want to talk, ring me, right now I'm in a meeting and I wouldn't like to be disturbed" Lilah replies with a smile

"Yes Carla listen to Lilah" Nick smiles sarcastically

"No" Carla replies bluntly

"Lilah, we have a deal right?" Nick replies ignoring Carla's comment

"Yes, we do, want me to deal with her?" Lilah sighs signing the dotted line

"If you wouldn't mind then maybe we could pick this up some other time when we wont be interrupted" Nick replies glancing at Carla

"Oh please I wouldn't want to interrupt after this" Carla replies sourly

"Right where we off to then?" Lilah says collecting her stuff

"My place" Carla replies bluntly leading Lilah out of the factory

Lilah and Carla return to the flat. She makes sure Peter won't be back any time soon so she can work on manipulating Lilah herself. Lilah takes a seat in the armchair making herself comfortable knowing she had to think long and hard about her replies to Carla's questions.

"So why did you do it?" Carla cuts straight to the point

"Do what, Carla?" Lilah replies

"Put those things on Liam's grave" Carla replies

"I think you know why" Lilah retorts

"Well, if I knew why I wouldn't need to be having this conversation with you" Carla states

"Come on Carla, you cant be _that_ thick" Lilah says

"Why are you doing this?" Carla questions

"The truth is a wonderful thing, Carla" Lilah states

"The mistakes I made when I lied to Tony, I cost Liam his life. Why pretend to revive him by leaving some flowers on a grave. Imagine if Maria stumbled across them" Carla exclaims

"She wouldn't have" Lilah replies

"How do you know that? There was an equal chance anyone could have stumble across those" Carla scoffs

"I made sure you saw them I watched you because I know you pretty well" Lilah replies smugly

"You've known me properly for like 3 months, there was no way that was predictable" Carla retorts

"Maybe it was just a lucky guess" Lilah shrugs

"Who are you Lilah?" Carla asks

"I'm Lilah, I own multiple businesses and spent come years studying at Uni" Lilah replies

"How do I know you're not lying?" Carla questions

"Well do you think I am lying?" Lilah cuts-in

"Yes I do" Carla says

"Well you'd be right then" Lilah smiles

"You said, when you were at the grave and placed that card in that bouquet you said, 'Have I done you a favour?' what did you mean?" Carla interrogates

"What did you think I meant?" Lilah asks

"Well I don't think saying that Liam is alive is 'doing me a favour'" Carla replies bluntly

"Or maybe it is?" Lilah retorts

"What are you saying? Liam is alive because I can tell you he is not!" Carla exclaims

"Are you sure about that?" Lilah asks

"Certain more than certain" Carla states confidently

"Well I think you're wrong, actually I _know_ you're wrong" Lilah smiles

"How he's not walking around the street but he's in a graveyard down the road" Carla says

"No, he's not walking down the street but he isn't in a graveyard either" Lilah retorts

"Stop being cryptic you're doing my head in!" Carla shouts

"What do you want me to say?" Lilah asks

"Yes or no to this question. Is Liam alive or are you being a bitch?" Carla asks slowly so Lilah feels patronised

"Yes" Lilah replies

"Liar!" Carla accuses

"Nope I don't think so I would know if I am lying" Lilah smiles sarcastically

"Prove it, I demand that you prove it before I slap you one!" Carla screams

"Gosh calm down, you can come with me to see him if you want but you are not allowed to speak to him" Lilah proposes going against all procedures

"Ok deal, you'll probably gag me and blindfold when we're there to stop me seeing him" Carla rolls her eyes

"Carla I think that will be a bit extreme even for me" Lilah chuckles

"Nothing would surprise me" Carla says as they both leave the flat to get into Lilah's car

They take the drive to the safe house which was in a rural area away from any possible prying eyes. Carla and Lilah entered as they signed in. Lilah led Carla to a small box like room with a one-way mirror so Liam was unable to see her. Carla waited here until Lilah sorted Liam out, she was still sceptical about the situation but she went along with it. Lilah approaches Liam's room and knocks gently but he is very grateful to see her.

"Lilah!" Liam exclaims "Twice in one day I must be popular" he grins

"Well you're lucky to be graced with my presence, how would you like to play a game of something in the consultation room we can just chat?" Lilah proposes

"Sure I would love to talk about the past a bit more" he smiles as he rises from his chair

"Let's go then" she grins as they enter the consultation room

"So then you set up, and I will be right back" she smiles exiting the room.

Lilah enters a side room which contains the one way mirror. She sees Carla who smiles when she enters the room.

"You ready?" Lilah asks

"Stay?" Carla asks looking lost

"I will let me just send one of my colleagues in to play a game with him as I promised" she smiles as she grabs the phone on the side and begins to ring a number to get someone to enter the room while Carla waited to be revealed the truth.


	28. Chapter 28 Dead or Alive

Carla was still sat in the white box-like room while Lilah made the call to get a colleague to sit with Liam. Lilah was given the heads-up to say that someone was in the room with Liam, hopefully this didn't make him angry with her for ditching him all she had to do was come up with a justifiable reason which she could fob him off with until it was the right time to reveal that Carla had actually seen him for the first time since his 'death'.

"Ok, right my colleague's in there. Do you want me to open the screen now?" Lilah asks

"Ok, I'm ready" Carla says taking a deep breath while closing her eyes

"Here you are, he's there in person" Lilah states looking at Carla with her eyes closed

"I can do this" Carla mutters to herself

"Just open them, I'm here if you want to break down and cry afterwards, I am here to support you" Lilah reassures her

Carla opens her eyes and looks out the window. Her heart was racing beyond her control. She was shocked to the bone. Liam was there. In front of her. How did she not know he was alive for all this time? She grieved for the love of her life sitting in front of her and now it all just seemed so pointless as he was alive and kicking. In front of her, it shocked her more than anything in life before. She didn't know if she still loved him or if he still loved her but all she knew is that she needed answers.

"How?" Carla whispers

"It's a shock isn't it?" Lilah replies

"Can I see him?" Carla asks quietly "I need to touch him to make sure I am not dreaming"

"I don't know I can ask him if you want but there is no guarantee I would never enforce this on anyone" Lilah says

"I understand but please try" Carla smiles tearfully

"Right let me speak to him, this may take a while, help yourself to some water" Lilah smiles leaving the room

Lilah knocks on the door to the consultation room and she enters and Liams expression immediately lightens up at the sight of her. She grabs a seat and sits at the table.

"Hi Lilah, you finally finished?" Liam asks cheekily

"Um yeah I have a few questions to ask, if that's ok?" she phrases

"It's fine are they about Carla?" he asks hopeful

"They are indeed" Lilah smiles "I see you have some a long way in the last few days and what if I told you that Carla is here right now"

"Really? You're lying" he says shocked

"I'm not" Lilah states

"Has she seen me?" Liam asks

"Yes" Lilah says shortly

"This isn't a joke to get a reaction out of me?" he asks

"No I'm not lying" Lilah says

"Prove it" he replies bluntly

"I can if you want, but I don't want to set you back" Lilah says

"Please, it might help me you never know" he says optimistically which pleases Lilah

"I think it will, is it ok if she comes in this room?" she asks

"I think so, gosh why am I nervous" he laughs slightly

"I'm sure she is as well, even I am nervous" Lilah replies smiling

"You? Nervous? I don't believe you" he chuckles

"Hey even I can get nervous you know, I aint that heartless" Lilah raises an eyebrow "I will go and get her" she says exiting the room before entering the sideroom

"Carla? You ready he says it's ok and I believe him" Lilah says

"Gosh I've met him so many times before but I am nervous as hell" she chuckles

"Don't worry he's nervous as well" Lilah reassures her "Ok follow me"

Lilah knocks on the door to the room Liam was in, Carla behind her. They both enter. Carla was standing to the right of her staring ahead at Liam. Lilah knew she had to be careful with both of their mental health as they can reach levels of fragility instantly so she had to analyse the meeting intensely.

"Liam?" Carla whispers, tears filling her eyes "Is it really you?"

"Yep, you look well" Liam replies awkwardly not knowing what to say

"Well looks can be deceiving" she shrugs

"I've missed you" he says "I'm so sorry for everything"

"Don't regrets are pointless" Carla states "How are you even alive?" she questions

"Long story I don't really know how much I can reveal" he says glancing at Lilah

"I see, so this is where you've been staying the last 12 years then?" Carla questions

"Yep, it's taken me 12 years to come to terms with everything" he says

"I've missed you" she sniffs going over to Liam to hug him which he returns

"Me too" he sighs

"I've been through so much I wish you were there" she says mournfully

"I do too, Lilah's told me" he says kissing her head

"Good, you deserve to know" she says not annoyed with Lilah

"I'm glad you think I do" he smiles "I like your hair like this, suits you"

"Thought I'd change it up a bit, I was fed up with looking a bit goth like" she mumbles

"Black will always be part of your make-up" Liam states

"You're probably right" she shrugs

"What's that?" Liam says holding her hand out noticing a ring on it

"Engagement ring" she smiles

"Who's the lucky man eh?" he chuckles lightly

"Peter Barlow" Carla smiles

"Well he is one lucky guy" Liam says "How's Maria?"

"Um" Carla glances to Lilah asking for help

"It's ok you can tell him" Lilah smiles returning to her paperwork

"She's ok, still believes your dead" Carla says

"I bet she's got a keeper as well hasn't she as well as 10 kids by now, she always wanted kids?" he chuckles while reminiscing

"Um yeah she's with Ali, 'Chelle's kid and she's got a son" Carla says nervously

"Well he's very lucky then, a son with him?" he asks

"No, he's yours" Carla says

"Mine?" Liam states taken aback by the sudden revelation

"Yeah, yours he'll be starting secondary school soon, I have a picture if you want to see him?" Carla asks

"Please" he says as she gets her phone out to show a picture of Maria's son

"His names Liam, after you" Carla smiles

"Wow, he looks like me" he laughs "How's 'Chelle?"

"She's alright we're the best of friends. She's been through a lot" Carla states putting her phone away

"Really?" he questions

"Yeah, um she married Steve, got pregnant lost her baby, they named him Ruairi" Carla says

"That's sad, I wish I was there to support her" he sighs

"She then broke up with Steve then had a relationship with a guy called Robert who then cheated on her she went away for a bit then came back now she's pregnant again, a little girl" Carla replies

"Wow so I have a niece aye? When is she due?" Liam asks

"October she reckons its going to come early. I have an ultrasound picture if you want to see it?" she asks

"Wow that's amazing, about time she had a girl" Liam chuckles

"That's what she said" Carla says

"I heard about your new found family" Liam says "Johnny Connor? Really?"

"Yeah, you can imagine how annoyed I was when I found out" she sighs

"Especially considering your history" he says

"Sorry to break this up but someone else needs to use this room" Lilah says

"Oh right, I should probably get back to my room considering I need to fill in my journal" Liam says

"Right, I should probably get going as well" Carla says "I'll miss you, get better ok then I will invite you to my wedding" she says getting up to hug him

"Alright, be good you" he says pointing at her with a cheeky grin

"I will, I always am. I will see you when I see you" she smiles

"Bye then" he says walking off in the direction of his room

"Right let's sign out and I will give you a lift back" Lilah says as they walk towards the reception

"Um can we go back to yours?" Carla asks

"Sure, if you want" Lilah shrugs

Lilah and Carla sign out of the safe house and head to Lilah's place. Lilah makes them both a drink as Carla sat on one of the bar stools which was situated around he kitchen counter on the middle of the room.

"How is he alive?" Carla asks

"It's a very long story, you sure you're ready for it to be told?" Lilah questions

"Yes, I am I need to know. Actually could you maybe tell Peter and 'Chelle?" Carla asks

"Yes I mean, I could tell the whole family if you want, you can invite them around if you want" Lilah suggests

"Ok, sure" Carla smiles getting the group chat up on her phone#

* * *

_Family Group Chat_

_14:04 CARLA: Guys I don't suppose you could come to Lilah's house I have some news_

_14:06 MICHELLE: So that's where you escaped to earlier, need me to bring Peter?_

_14:07 CARLA: Yes please, bring Kate as well, oh and Maria and your sons. Basically everyone _

_14:10 MICHELLE: What if they're working?_

_14:11 CARLA: I don't care they need to be here, you know the address so you can give it to them_

_14:12 MICHELLE: Sure whatever_

* * *

About an hour later most of the Connor clan arrived to be greeted by Carla opening the door. Michelle managed to get most of the people together apart from Ali and Johnny who needed to work.

"Why have we been summoned then?" Maria asks

"Right everyone take a seat, we have some news" Carla says glancing at Lilah

"What's the about Carla, you're not ill again are you?" Michelle says

"No, I'm not" Carla says "I don't really know how to say it but"

"Go slowly, love" Peter says gently

"Liam's alive" Carla states

"What? Of course he is he's starting secondary school soon" Maria says confused

"His dad is alive Maria" Carla states

"Carla I don't meant to take offense but are you sure you're not ill" Peter asks concerned

"I'm sure I've seen him with my own eyes, I've touched him with my own hands, I'm not ill" Carla persists

"She's not lying" Lilah says backing her up

"And you know Liam how then, this better not be some sick joke" Maria says angrily

"It's not, I promise you" Carla says

"Prove it then" Maria persists "Prove it then I will stop accusing you of being deluded"

"Lilah, you explain" Carla asks

"Alright" Lilah says "Well what do you want to know?"

"For one how is he alive?" Maria says

"I lied about dropping out of Uni, I work as a psychiatrist for people who have been victim to crime. I worked alongside police and emergency services. I was given inside information about a guy named Tony Gordon who seemed fishy at the time. I stalked him in a way gained information to produce a case study, I noticed he was hiring a hitman, so I offered his hitman a chance to work for me for a price if he told me who he was meant to kill, he obviously said Liam so, I put a plan into place" Lilah says carefully

"So you were like an informant?" Peter asks

"Kind of I guess, but not really, it's hard to explain" Lilah says

"Ok then what?" Michelle asks

"Well, I put this plan together, it cost a lot, to keep Liam safe this meant that I could control Tony's plan as I had the hitman on side, this allowed me to pretend to kill Liam and keep him in a safehouse where I could help him come to terms with everything that happened" Lilah explains

"But we saw the body?" Maria says shocked

"Yes, you did, but he wasn't dead, he was knocked unconscious but not dead, I paid the paramedics to tell you that so Tony got his way, it was all part of a manipulation game to get him to confess" Lilah explains

"Oh ok but he's ok right? What does he know about us?" Maria asks

"I only tell him what he wants to know so I don't bombard him with information which he may not be able to deal with" Lilah replies

"What does he know then?" Michelle cuts in

"Um, he knows a lot about me, he knows about little Liam, he knows that 'Chelle is pregnant and he knows that Maria is with Ali" Carla explains

"Oh right" Maria states

"When will he be allowed to be released from there" Michelle asks

"Soon, it's looking like it will be before the end of the year, it's amazing how much progress he had made this last month really" Lilah states

"What will happen when he is released then?" Michelle questions

"Um, well he will need to be mentored by me as he returns to the outside world" Lilah explains

"Right, can we see him?" Michelle asks

"Only if he wants to see you, I can ask him but it's likely that he may not want to see all of you only people who he trusts" Lilah explains gently

"You'll ask though" Maria asks hopeful

"Of course I will" Lilah says


	29. Chapter 29 One month later

It was a month or so later and the middle of September. None of the Connor's apart from Carla had seen Liam in person as the only person he wanted to see was Carla. Peter and Carla's relationship was going from strength to strength and she was very much in love with Peter which she thought would change when she saw Liam again. Carla was curious as to why she didn't feel the same way as she did before but she put it down to them being slightly related. Michelle was nearing her due date and was excited that she would finally meet her little girl but it seemed Carla was more excited.

"So then what are the plans today?" Carla asks

"Sleep" Michelle says whilst yawning

"Lazy cow" Carla states

"Carla, don't be so rude" Peter says, hovering in the doorway of the bedroom

"Ok dad" Carla replies sarcastically

"Cheeky mare" Michelle taunts

"Yeah Car, stop being cheeky" Peter retorts

"You're always cheeky" she huffs

"Ok enough" Michelle states trying to keep the peace

"Sorry 'Chelle" Carla replies going to hug her like a little kid

"What are you, five?" Michelle laughs

"She's very needy" Peter says "Like a little kitten in need of attention"

"Shut up Peter" Carla huffs

"Aww Car you're so cute" Michelle says pinching Carla's cheeks

"Stop it" Carla giggles

"Ok let's stop bullying her now" Peter says

"Sorry Car" Michelle replies

"So what are we doing today?" Carla questions again

"We could invite the girls around again?" Michelle asks

"Or we could have a baby shower?" Carla suggests

"I couldn't think of anything worse" Michelle groans

"Right ladies, I'm heading off to work, I will see you at mid-day" Peter says to Carla before kissing her forehead "Be good"

"Aren't I always" she flashes him a cheeky grin

"No, but I will see you later" Peter says leaving the flat

"So no baby shower for you?" Carla turns to Michelle

"No, we can have a girly meet up though" Michelle suggests

"Ok fine, I'll put a notification in the group chat" Carla persists grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter

_Family Group Chat_

_9:26 CARLA: Meetup at my flat at 10 'Chelle's here, girls only sorry lads_

_9:30 KATE: Working today I may drop by later though_

_9:32 MARIA: Sure I can pop by for a bit before I need to head into work, do I need to bring anything_

_9:32 MICHELLE: Food_

_9:33 MARIA: Specific, it's almost like you're being starved_

_9:34 MICHELLE: Shut it!_

_9:35 MARIA: Hormones_

_9:36 CARLA: Maria leave her alone, me and Peter have already told her off_

_9:38 MARIA: Maybe we could invite Lilah?_

_9:40 CARLA: If you want, I can invite her to the group if you want?_

_9:42 MARIA: More the merrier _

_Carla Connor added Lilah Sandringham _

_9:44 LILAH: What's this?_

_9:45 CARLA: Group chat for family members_

_9:46 LILAH: I'm not family…_

_9:47 CARLA: You're good as_

_9:48 LILAH: If you insist. What's the occasion?_

_9:49: CARLA: Meet up at my flat, girls only_

_9:50 LILAH: I would but I have to see Liam today, getting his discharge plan ready_

_9:52 CARLA: Oh right, you can visit after though?_

_9:53 MICHELLE: Please come Li, Carla wont shut up about Peter _

_9:54 LILAH: I can visit after if you want me to?_

_9:54 CARLA: Right…come whenever, we're staying in all day anyway_

"Let me go and chuck some clothes on" Michelle says getting up because she winces in pain

"You alright?" Carla asks concerned

"Yeah probably false labour" she shrugs

"Good she's not meant to be coming out just yet" Carla says

"I have my appointment later anyway, so if something does happen the midwife will be able to tell me" Michelle explains

"Well she better stay in there" Carla persists pointing to Michelle

"She will" Michelle says before the buzzer rings

"That will be Maria" Carla states going to answer

"Hi Carla" Maria smiles "Bought some 'food' for Michelle"

"Good, good take a seat, what would you like to drink?" Carla asks going to the kitchen

"Coffee if there's one going" she smiles "So how's the wedding dress shopping going?" she asks

"Good, I've actually ordered one so that's something" Carla says clearly proud of herself

"Can I have a look?" Maria asks excitedly

"No, I don't want word getting out to Peter, so no" Carla says sternly

"Fine" Maria huffs before the buzzer rings

"Oh Hi Lilah, come on up" Carla says speaking into the buzzer

"Hiya" Lilah says while hugging Carla

"How are you?" Carla asks

"I'm alright, it's work, work, work at the moment but I'm great" she smiles

"Want a brew, kettles just boiled" Carla questions

"Sure why not" she shrugs "Ooo I like that skirt Maria"

"Do you? I'm not sure myself but I thought I'd try it" Maria says

"I do actually" Lilah smiles "So then where's 'Chelle?"

"Right here" Michelle says "I've tried on at least 20 different outfits"

"How many weeks are you now?" Lilah enquires

"34, but I feel very full term" Michelle states

"You look it as well, reckon it will come before your due date" Lilah predicts

"Well she better stay in there for a couple more weeks at least" Michelle states

"Bet you're uncomfortable" Lilah laughs

"Very. It's like sleeping with a watermelon attached to me" Michelle groans

"Well a very beautiful watermelon it shall be" Maria giggles

"What are you two? Five?" Lilah asks

"No that's Carla" Michelle retorts

"Oi!" Carla argues

"We need Kate to spice things up" Michelle says

"She's dropping by later" Carla replies

"So then Michelle, have you thought of any names?" Lilah asks

"I have actually" Michelle replies

"Inform us" Lilah asks

"No, inform me" Carla says

"You're so broody" Lilah giggles

"No I am not!" Carla shouts

"So then Carla, how's trying for a baby going for you?" Michelle butts in

"Wait Carla, you and Peter are trying for a baby?" Maria questions

"Thanks 'Chelle" Carla mutters

"No problem babe" Michelle smiles sarcastically

"Oh so you took my advice then?" Lilah prompts

"Yes" Carla sighs

"God if Kate was here she would be asking at least 50 questions by now" Michelle giggles

"Right, I've got to head off, Ali wants to see me says it's important" Maria says looking at her phone

"He's probably forgotten how to work the toaster I wouldn't worry" Michelle states

"He's not Ryan, 'Chelle" Maria replies sarcastically "Right I will see you later" she says leaving the flat

"Right what's the matter" Lilah asks

"Me?" Carla questions

"Yes you" Lilah

"Oh it's nothing" Carla bushes her off

"Come off it, there is definitely something" Lilah persists

"Ok fine" Carla says getting up to go to the bathroom. She returns with a pregnancy test box in her hands and places it on the table

"Ok?" Michelle questions confused

"You think you might be?" Lilah asks

"I don't know, I am one day late but it's not really justifiable to take for just being one day late" Carla explains

"Are you scared?" Lilah asks

"I don't want to tempt fate and if I take it and it is positive, it's real" Carla sighs

"You could be worrying for nothing" Michelle suggests

"I guess" Carla says "Ok, I will take it and we'll see" she says getting up to go to the bathroom returning five minutes later

"Right I will set the timer" Lilah says getting out her phone

"Time for the longest wait of my life" Carla sighs

"Right I'm going to get changed into some pyjamas if we aint going anywhere" Michelle says getting up to go to her bedroom

Carla and Lilah sat at the kitchen counter for a while longer, they were soon joined by Michelle. Carla was about to flip the pregnancy test over but was interrupted by Peter entering the flat.

"Hi, love. Oh what's that?" Peter asks kissing her forehead

"Oh it's nothing" Carla brushes him off

"God you are so bad at lying" Lilah laughs

"What's going on?" Peter asks

"Umm, it's mine!" Michelle exclaims trying to cover

"Gosh, you Connor's are really bad at lying" Lilah exclaims

"Ok please don't fob me off, who's is it?" Peter sighs

"Mine" Carla says quietly

"What? Why didn't you say you might be?" Peter asks gently knowing it's a sensitive subject

"I just wanted to be sure before I told you, I'm sorry" Carla replies apologetically

"Well have you looked at it?" Peter prompts

"No…I don't know if I want to" she sighs

"Why?" Peter questions

"Oh, I don't know, it just means it's real" Carla explains

"You know, you always have me and 'Chelle to support you" Lilah says

"We're here for you Carla" Michelle states

"Do you want me to look at it?" Lilah asks

"Yes please" Carla says as Lilah goes to pick up the pregnancy test

"Negative" Lilah says carefully

"Told you it was hardly justifiable" Carla sighs, her eyes tearful

"Don't cry, there will be other opportunities, now just wasn't your time" Lilah says taking Carla's hand in hers

"I know, I'm getting worked up about something that was never meant to be" Carla huffs angrily

"Never say never, it will be your turn one day" Peter suggests

"I really wanted this" Carla sighs

"I know you did" Lilah smiles "It will happen and don't forget if it doesn't there are other options"

"I want to sleep for a bit, I'm a little tired" Carla says getting up and heading to the bedroom

"Don't go after her" Lilah says "Let her deal with it her way, if you talk with her now you will probably just argue and fall out"

"She's right" Michelle states

"Ok, it's just that I didn't know she wanted this so bad, I mean I had an idea it was playing on her mind but to this extent" Peter rambles on

"Well it's up to you to make sure that there is no extra pressure as stress isn't good in this situation, take it from someone who knows" Lilah replies

"You mean Esme?" Michelle asks knowing it's a delicate subject

"No, I had a scare after my little session with Nick and I stressed myself out so much beforehand in case things went wrong again if I was, you know" Lilah says

"Ah, I understand" Michelle states

"She's been ok otherwise though?" Lilah asks

"Up and down, now come to think about it I think it's becoming a situation of _needing _a baby rather than _wanting_ a baby" Peter explains

"You can tell me to mind my business but are you scheduling?" Lilah asks

"No, she didn't want to as it would cause her too much pressure" Peter states

"Ok, but she's ok anxiety-wise after I left for America?" Lilah asks

"Well we had some brief incidents where she needed control, she was being spiteful towards Nick, trying to manipulate him" Peter explains

"Oh right, that's very odd I've never seen that before" Lilah shrugs before Carla enters the room

"Hey, love" Peter says holding his arms out to bring her into a hug "Have you been crying?"

"Mhm" she mumbles against him

"Come here" he says lifting her onto his lap

"I just wanted a baby" she sighs

"I know you did, and you will have one" Peter says

"I guess it's like recovery really isn't it?" she says

"I don't follow" he smiles kissing her head

"Well the doctors said it's a process and that something good may come out of it, I guess this is a process as well, we keep trying and then maybe one day we get the baby we want" Carla explains

"I don't think you could've summed that up better than you just have, I love you" Peter smiles

"I love you too" Carla says as Lilah's phone goes off

_Lilah: Hello may I ask who's speaking?_

_Liam: It's me, can you come please I need to see you, I can't cope any longer_

_Lilah: Liam calm down, what's happened_

_Liam: I need to talk to you please come_

_Lilah: Right, write in your journal then we can talk about it ok, I'm on my way_

"Is everything alright?" Michelle asks

"No, not really I have to go before Liam kicks off, right take care all of you" Lilah says before leaving the building

"Ok well, are we ordering in as I'm starving" Michelle says grabbing the menu which was discarded on the coffee table

"Fat cow" Carla giggles

"Well, you are very funny, you should be a comedian" Michelle smiles sarcastically ticking everything off on the menu she wanted


	30. Chapter 30-New life

Lilah was on her way to the safehouse to see Liam after his call. She was nervous about what state she would find Liam in considering he had been doing so well. Lilah hoped that Liam hadn't had depressing thoughts or make her call him Dylan otherwise his discharge may be further away than first thought. Lilah signed in and handed her ID over like she does every time, she makes her way to Liam's room where he was sitting at a basic wooden desk scribbling words down rapidly in his journal so he can visibly see his thoughts. Lilah hovered in the doorway for a bit observing his movements so she could try and pinpoint feelings so she had the right information to help him.

"Liam?" Lilah questions

"Oh, hi, I'm a bit busy now can we talk later?" Liam asks

"I would prefer to talk now, if that's ok with you?" Lilah asks

"Ugh fine, I have nothing to say, it was a mistake that I phoned you I'm sorry" he rambles on trying to think of excuses so he didn't have to talk about his emotions

"Liam, you know if you ever have a problem you can speak to me right?" Lilah says gently

"Just stop ok, I don't want to speak" Liam persist raising his voice slightly

"Ok, well what have you done today then?" Lilah asks changing the subject to see if she can pinpoint where his emotional state is from

"I played chess in the common room along with cards, poker you know how I like poker" Liam says

"Carla likes poker as well, you all seem to" Lilah smiles to see if this information would change his mood

"Yeah…We always used to play a drinking version when we younger, we had to down shots if we won" he laughs slightly at this

"Must've been fun, how old were you all?" Lilah asks intrigued

"I was 20 can't really remember, Paul was well into his twenties and Carla was 19 or something" Liam explains "Oh and 'Chelle was 18"

"So you were all quite young then?" Lilah asks

"I guess so, we used Paul's flat at the time, so we didn't get caught, sneaky I know" Liam sighs

"I feel like there's more you should be telling me?" Lilah asks gently trying not to anger him

"It's just that Paul was all over Carla at the time and I guess I was jealous" he shrugs

"I understand, that must've been hard for you to deal with" Lilah sympathises

"It was I guess I was annoyed at myself for not acting on my feelings, I guess I was falling for her then and I always was but Paul got first pick because he was older but I cherished her friendship which was more to say with her relationship with Paul" Liam explains

"So you knew her better then Paul, is that what you're saying?" Lilah questions slightly confused by what Liam was saying

"She was always the one, we had a friendship which was pure, not toxic, we understood each others struggles and feelings I just didn't know how to convince myself that she was the one and that it would be ok if she were with me instead of Paul" he sighs

"So what's the story with the flowers then? You can tell me to stop if I am being nosy" Lilah asks

"The bouquet I asked to put on my grave?" Liam asks ensuring that he understood the question correctly

"Yes those flowers, she was utterly shocked when I placed them on there" Lilah recalls

"It wouldn't surprise me. It was the morning of her wedding and I were with Paul, he wanted to get a glimpse of her so he sent me to give her the bridal bouquet which accidently arrived at our room in the hotel, she looked stunning her fitted dress and I think that's when I realised how wrong it was but I still wouldn't admit it outside my mind" Liam replies tearfully

"What happened next?" Lilah asks

"Well I gave her the flowers and I talked about how Jasmine flowers represent a symbol of the love she always would have. Obviously she looked at me completely confused and thought it was cheesy but she loved it deep down I could tell. We sat down on the ottoman at the end of the bed and she poured me a whiskey and we talked for a while and we shared a kiss, she regretted it straight after and I said I did as well but I didn't, to be truthful it felt so right, so natural but I just accepted from then it was never meant to be, she went ahead married my brother and that was that" Liam explains

"I'm sorry that must have been hard for you to deal with, is that why you called me so you could talk?" Lilah asks

"Yes, it was just embarrassing at the time" he shrugs

"You should never be embarrassed especially if it means I can help you come to terms with it" Lilah says gently

"I know" he smiles

"I need to talk to you about something actually, is that ok?" Lilah asks

"Depends what it is" he says hopeful

"Well how would you like day release?" Lilah asks

"Really? This isn't a joke?" Liam asks dumbfounded

"Nope, not a joke, I'm serious" Lilah laughs

"Then yes obviously, I can't believe it I can finally get out of here for a while" Liam replies hopeful

"Ok then that's settled, what do you want to do on your day out then?" Lilah asks trying to lift his mood

"Visit my family, everyone who means so much to me and see where I lived before I got 'killed'" he laughs

"Ok that's sorted then, I will inform them on what you want to do and that you want to see all of them" Lilah suggests

"Thank you" Liam smiles

"What for?" Lilah questions

"For helping me, being patient, getting me better" Liam lists

"You know it was no problem at all" Lilah says "Right I will head off then, if you need me what do you need to do?"

"Call you" he replies with a cheeky grin

"Good, now I will see you later" she smiles leaving the room

Lilah takes a trip to Coronation Street to see Carla, she turned onto Rosamund Street and then Victoria Street she saw an ambulance parked outside Victoria Court, with Ali and Ryan leaning against the wall. Lilah approaches them.

"What's going on guys?" Lilah asks gesturing to the ambulance

"All we know is that it's something to do with Carla and her flat" Ryan replies

"We're not even allowed up so, I wouldn't bother trying, I even tried with my NHS key card" Ali retorts

"Well I have a special ID so I reckon I can do what I want" Lilah smiles heading over to the ambulance crew and handing over her ID which they immediately respond to, letting her into the building

"What's happening?" Lilah asks the paramedics

"How did you get up here?" one of the paramedics asks

"This" Lilah says handing over her ID

"Oh well come on through then" the paramedic smiles letting Lilah into the flat

"What's happened?" Lilah asks the paramedic who has a smile on his face

"Take a look for yourself he says gesturing to the bathroom" he says as Lilah glances to the door heading to the bathroom

"What the…" Lilah asks

"Hi Li" Carla smiles at her

"Hi…" Lilah trails off

"Meet my niece" Carla laughs

"Wow, ok I didn't mean for her to come this early when I suggested it" Lilah giggles kneeling down to Michelle and Carla's level

"Well it was really sudden" Michelle exclaims

"She's beautiful, have you got a name?" Lilah asks

"Stuck on two but I'll let you know when I decide" Michelle smiles at her daughter in awe

"Right Michelle, we need to get you to the hospital, do you reckon you can stand to sit in this chair?" the paramedic says as Michelle nods handing her daughter to Carla

"She's a stunner" Carla exclaims stroking the baby's cheek

"She is indeed" Lilah says

"Right can I have my daughter back now" Michelle says as Carla hands her back before Michelle is wheeled to the ambulance

"What's happened I saw an ambulance outside I was worried" Peter exclaims noticing Carla

"Michelle had her baby, it all happened so quick" Carla says

"Wait mums had the baby?" Ali asks

"Yeah sorry for worrying you lads, look I better go" Carla says getting into the ambulance

"Right want a lift to the hospital?" Lilah asks Ryan, Ali and Peter

"Sure that'll be great Li" Peter says as Ryan and Ali nod in agreement

A while later they arrived at the hospital and tracked down the maternity unit. They entered Michelle's room where she and the baby were being monitored considering it was born a little earlier than preferred.

"Hey, you" Lilah says entering the room "I've bought reinforcements"

"Hi mum" Ryan says cheerily "Lets have a look at my little sister then"

"Don't wake her" Michelle hushes them

"Oh she looks like an old man" Ryan suggests

"Ryan! She's beautiful" Lilah exclaims with a chuckle

"Excuse me a minute" Carla says stepping out the room

"Hey, you alright?" Peter asks

"Leave it will you" she snaps

"Woah ok calm down" he says holding his hands up in defence

"Sorry, I'm sorry" she says going to hug him

"Hey, what's bothering you" Peter asks

"Just an emotional day, that's all" Carla lies

"You know I know you and I know you're lying but if you don't want to talk right now then I wont pushed you" Peter says

"Is it that obvious?" she huffs

"Mhm" he mumbles

"Fine, I might just be a little jealous of 'Chelle" she admits

"What? Why?" Peter replies confused

"I want a baby" Carla persists

"What have you done to Carla Connor?" Peter laughs

"She's still there, I think but I think she's finally found herself" she replies confidently

"Your time will come, I promise you" Peter says kissing her forehead

"I hope so I really do" Carla smiles

"If not, you have me don't you and we will be just fine" Peter says rubbing his thumb against her cheek

"I know I think seeing 'Chelle's baby has just put into perspective how much I want this" Carla explains

"You don't need to explain" Peter smiles at her

"Right, I've had my moment time to go and see my niece" she says walking back to the room

"Hey Car you alright?" Michelle asks

"Yeah I'm fine Peter just wanted a word that's all" she lies

"Right…do you want to hold her?" Michelle questions

"Of course" Carla says taking the baby from Michelle and rocking her gently

"Wow, she's a natural" Peter says

"She is I wish she wouldn't doubt herself though" Michelle says giving Carla a poke in the arm

"I just worry that's all" Carla smiles down at the baby in her arms

"So then 'Chelle does she have a name?" Peter asks

"Alannah Connor, not sure about a middle name though" Michelle announces

"Very pretty" Carla replies still stroking Alannah's cheek before she starts crying "Shush little one, go back to sleep aye?" Carla says rocking the baby in her arms as Peter watches her in awe

"Wow very impressive" Michelle states noticing Alannah calming down

"I'll put her back in the cot" Carla says standing up and going over to the plastic cot to put her in

"Where did Ryan, Ali and Lilah go?" Peter asks

"Oh Lilah gave them a lift back as she needed to head off, she wants to stop by tomorrow she says she needs to talk to us apparently" Michelle says

"I wonder what that's about" Peter ponders

"Who knows should you two be getting off now considering I have to stay an extras night" Michelle says

"Yeah I guess" Carla shrugs "We will see you tomorrow alright"


	31. Chapter 31- Meet Up

It was a couple of days later and Lilah made her way to Carla's flat to talk to her about Liam's day release which was going to be tomorrow just so that everyone was aware that it was happening. She wanted to ensure that there was a plan in place so Liam could feel supported by his family.

"So then why have you called us here then?" Carla asks

"I wanted to talk about Liam" Lilah replies apprehensively

"Oh right" Carla frowns

"I just wanted to let you know he has day release tomorrow and I was wondering if any of you were free to be with him, I'll be there so you don't need to worry about being alone with him" Lilah explains

"I will be obviously because I don't work, and I'm sure 'Chelle would, wouldnt you?" Carla asks

"Yeah of course, sibling bonding and all that" she smiles

"Alright then I'm glad I got that sorted, is there any recommendations on what you think he'd like to do?" Lilah asks poise to take notes on her notepad

"Maybe go to the Rover's for a drink?" Carla suggests

"I could bring the photo albums, I'm sure you have one don't you Carla?" Michelle asks

"Yeah I have a few some from years ago, so I'll dig them out" she says

"Alright seems all good to me I'll let you know when we're on our way" Lilah says collecting her stuff

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow" Carla says "Take care"

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was apprehensive about Liams day release and what it meant for Carla, he was scared that this may bring back some horrible feelings for her as she would be reminiscing about which may cause her to retreat into some dark places in her mind but Carla reassured him that she would be fine.

"So then shall we get going, we need to meet Lilah in the Rover's at 2" Carla says

"Alright let me just get Alannah ready" Michelle says

"She sleeps a lot" Carla frowns

"Well she is a baby, and they tend to do that" Michelle laughs

"Are you going to put her in black?" Carla asks excitedly noticing Michelle going through Alannah's clothes

"Well I was going to put these little black leggings on with this pink dress if that's ok with you?" Michelle questions sarcastically

"Not sure about the pink I would prefer black" Carla frowns

"Yeah, not happening" Michelle says

"Right do you need me to do anything?" Carla asks

"No I think we're just about ready to go" Michelle says strapping Alannah into her pram

"Is it weird I'm nervous?" Carla asks taking a sit in the far corner of the Rover's

"I don't know really, I am but at the same time I just want to see my brother" Michelle says before Lilah and Liam enter

"Hi" he says timidly

"Hello, again" Carla flashed him a grin

"Hi, you look well, you both do" he smiles taking a seat next to Carla

"You alright 'Chelle?" Liam asks

"I cant believe it's you, I think I'm dreaming" Michelle says

"What would you like to drink?" Lilah asks them all

"I'm fine for now" Carla replies holding up her orange juice

"Just a tap water for me" Michelle says

"And you Liam?" Lilah asks

"Umm I'll have a pineapple juice" he smiles appreciatively

"Carla Connor without a glass of red in her hand, what has the world come to" he laughs

"Trust me, I would have one if I could" she sighs

"I remember you're on anti-psychotics" he says

"Yeah and aren't they fun" she retorts sarcastically

"Still the same Carla then 'Chelle" he replies

"Yeah it gets quite annoying living with her sometimes, me and Alannah mostly lock ourselves away in the spare room" Michelle states

"Oh I bet she's even worse at home at least she can restrain herself out here" Liam says

"Everything ok?" Johnny asks Lilah over the bar

"Yeah, just giving them some time to speak to each other, looks like I'm not needed" she laughs slightly

"Yeah they were inseparable when they were younger" Johnny replies

"I bet they used to cause a lot of mischief" Lilah says raising her eyebrows

"Hm they did, used to swan off to the quarry play those stupid games like spin the bottle, truth or dare, card games at Pauls flat you name it" he smiles glancing over at them

* * *

After a couple of hours both Carla and Michelle returned to the flat, Alannah in tow. They both started to prepare dinner for when Peter returned that evening so that they could all sit down and have a meal together.

"I need to talk to you about something" Michelle starts

"Oh really? What about?" she frowns

"You're not going to like it.. But I'm thinking about moving out" Michelle explains

"Oh…It's your life I guess" Carla shrugs

"So you're not mad?" she asks cautiously

"Like I said, it's your life" she smiles "Right shall we carry on preparing this?" Carla says

"Yeah alright, let me just go and check on Alannah" she says going into the spare room

* * *

_Messages_

_Peter:_

_You might want to get home I just dropped a bombshell on Carla and you may be needed, see you soon_

* * *

"I think I'll just sit her moses basket in here so we can keep an eye on her" Michelle says

"Good idea" Carla sniffs

"You alright?" Michelle asks cautiously

"Yes! I can cope on my own you know" she snaps

"Ok I was just worried, Carla" Michelle replies

"Can you get Peter?" Carla asks, tears filling her eyes

"Ok, want me to go and get him from the bistro?" Michelle asks

"No don't leave me" Carla says quietly

"Ok look, I don't have to move out if you don't want me to" Michelle persists

"You're allowed to live your life 'Chelle" Carla sighs

"Look why don't I give Peter a call? I'll go in the other room so Alannah doesn't wake up, will you be ok watching her?" Michelle asks

"I don't want to be left on my own" she sighs

"Ok, that's fine I'll just ring Peter then we can all sit down and-" Michelle says before she hears the keys in the door

"Are we alright…?" Peter asks carefully

"No not really" Michelle starts

"I'm not listening to this" Carla says removing herself from the situation

"What's happened?" Peter sighs

"I basically asked to move out because I thought it was time me and Alannah should get our own place at first I thought she took it ok but maybe she didn't hence her awful mood" Michelle says "Sorry if I've caused unnecessary upset"

"It's not your fault 'Chelle you're allowed to live your life the way you want it, I knew this would happen"

"I'm sorry if I caused friction…" Michelle says

"I'll go speak to her" Peter says heading into the bedroom

"Car?" he questions gently

"What" she snaps

"Speak to me, I want to understand" Peter persists as she starts sobbing uncontrollably

"Please baby, you really are worrying me" he sighs going over to her

"Don't- Don't touch me don't come near me" she says

"Do you want me to read to you?" he questions

"Just leave me alone" she replies bluntly

"I'm sorry I can't do that" he replies

"Fine then, I will go myself" she says grabbing her jacket, phone and keys making her way out of the house

"What was that about then?" Michelle asks, confused

"I give up I really do sometimes, I think she's making progress then the simplest of things send her into a rage" he says rubbing his forehead

"She'll be back, she's probably just gone to clear her head or something" Michelle suggests, trying to be optimistic

"I'm going to go out and look for her, I don't suppose you can phone around?" Peter asks

"Of course I'll do my best, you go and have a look" Michelle suggests

"Ok I will see you later" he says leaving the flat

* * *

About an hour later Carla arrived at Lilah's wanting someone different to talk to, and to compose herself for a conversation with Peter.

"This is a nice surprise" Lilah says answering the door to Carla

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm Lilah" she huffs

"I know, Michelle rang me saying you went AWOL" Lilah states "Want a drink?"

"Sure, just water will do" she sighs

"So then what brings you here then I thought you and Peter were doing fine" Lilah frowns taking a sip of her coffee

"We are, it's Michelle" Carla replies

"What about Michelle then?" Lilah asks

"She wants to move out" Carla says bluntly

"Ok? And you're not happy with that?" Lilah questions

"For someone who's had a number of years in psychiatry you're not very smart on emotions are you" she snaps angrily

"Woah calm down I was just asking" Lilah rolls her eyes

"Yes, Sorry I know" Carla replies tearfully

"So then, why aren't you happy?" Lilah rephrases

""Me and 'Chelle have become so close since she's been living with me and Peter I'm just going to miss them both"

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"You tell me" she sighs

"You seem to be rather sensitive, that's all" Lilah raises her eyebrows

"Well you'd be if your friend didn't want to live with you" she huffs

"Ok, let's take a step back and think about this properly, Michelle is stuck in your spare bedroom with her baby, maybe she just needs more space" she suggests

"Yeah…maybe you're right" she contemplates

"Ok, is there anything else you want to talk to me about, because I'm all ears" Lilah smiles

"Could I maybe stay here tonight, it's just I think I need a break to get my head around stuff" Carla questions quietly

"Of course, I need to let Peter know that you're here though, that's the deal" Lilah says

"Fine" she huffs

"Good now you pick a movie for us to watch" Lilah suggests


	32. Chapter 32- Sharing the load

**It's been at least 6 months since I updated this and I can't really believe I am doing it...but I thought why not finish off what I started as I feel i havce learnt a lot about writing on here since I last updated...**

* * *

"Wakey wakey" Lilah says entering the room Carla was staying in, the one she usually stays in when she visits Lilah in her home

"Mmm what's the time?" she mumbles, her voice still heavy from sleep

"Almost mid-day darlin' you must've been tired"

"Hmm" Carla hums her body still waking up from her peaceful sleep

"Peter's downstairs by the way"

"You said you wouldn't!"

"I never said anything" Lilah holds her hands up defensively rolling her eyes and opening the curtains

"Sorry bad morning" she sighs glancing down to her lap

"No problem, I understand" Lilah smirks as Carla groans, a knock on the door interrupting them both as Peter appears smiling at Lilah then back down at Carla

"Hey love" Peter smiles going to sit on the bed, Lilah smiling at them both

"I'm sorry for shooting my mouth off I just needed to speak to someone who didn't know the situation" Carla explains as Lilah smiles offering a small smile to them both as Peter nods understandingly

"I understand, I brought your medication for you as well as a cinnamon bun from Roy's as a peace offering" Peter waves the paper bag up in the air, Lilah excusing herself to get Carla a fresh glass of water to take her medication with

"Thank you, I don't deserve you"

"Hey, none of that talk, why don't you come home, Michelle is moving out today and I think she would want to say goodbye to you"

"Alright then…let me just go to the loo and I'll come home with you…could Lilah come as well?" Carla questions as Peter nods slowly Carla hopping out of bed and heading to the bathroom

Lilah gave Peter and Carla a lift home in her flash car, Carla loves her car it reminded her of the times she had a decent motor when working at Underworld, she loved the fact that the simplest of objects in her life brought back the happiest memories. Lilah parked her car outside of Victoria Court, Carla getting out to stretch her legs, all three of them going up to the flat and entering it, seeing Michelle wheeling suitcases out of the spare room, Alannah sleeping in the moses basket beside them.

"Hey…" Carla bites her lip guiltily Michelle going to give Carla a hug

"Look you're welcome at mine any time ok?" Michelle assures her as Carla nods going to pick Alannah up out of the basket holding her close to her chest

"I'm going to miss you baby girl" Carla smiles kissing Alannah's forehead as she looks up at her

"We all will" Peter smiles taking Alannah off Carla and rocking her gently as Carla puts an arm around his shoulders, a little insight of what might be their future in the months to come

"Right I guess I better head to the flat then, don't be a stranger" Michelle smiles taking Alannah off Peter and putting her in the sling, wheeling the suitcases out of the flat, Carla breaking down in tears after

"Oh darling" Lilah smiles as Peter brings her into a hug, Carla clinging onto his shirt as she sobs

"I want a baby" she cries as Peter sighs glancing to Lilah who shrugs not really knowing what to do, running a hand through Carla's hair

"I know, I know, hey don't cry" Peter smiles wiping her tears as she bites her lip, Lilah going to boil the kettle making a coffee for them both

"Right, let's watch a film or something, take your mind off your broodiness" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes wiping them, Peter leading her to the sofa to cuddle with her

"I need to head off…Liam's release is impending and I want to make sure he transitions well, if you need me call me" Lilah smiles leaving the building

"Right we need to talk about hen and stag nights for the wedding" Peter says as Carla sighs realising how boring it would be because she couldn't drink

"I might just invite some of the girls here if that's ok? I don't really feel like going clubbing"

"Or we don't have to go have stag or hen nights? It could just be us?"

"Hmm I'll hold you to that shall I?" she grins as Peter rolls his eyes

"I cant believe we're getting married again, it's crazy how far we have come"

"What does your dress look like then?" he grins as Carla slaps him lightly on the chest

"My lips are sealed, Michelle helped me pick as I was stuck between two but I'm pretty sure I chose the right one"

"Any hints?" he smirks as Carla rolls her eyes

"It's not white"

"Oh right…I see…you would look beautiful in a bin-bag anyway"

"Oh thanks a bunch" she scoffs Peter leaning down to kiss her forehead

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok…"

"You know when Liam gets out…I don't want you to feel as though you have to stay with me…"

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Carla exclaims turning off the TV and turning to face him, Peter sighing, he needed to get this off his chest

"He was the love of your life Car, I don't want to stand in the way of that"

"Peter I love you…more than him…more than anyone and this ring-" she points to her engagement ring "-confirms all I need to know"

"As long as you're sure"

"One hundred percent sure…you won't lose me to Liam…god sake Peter I'm related to him"

"I guess you are now aren't ya" Peter grins as she smiles

"We need to book a honeymoon as well" Carla smirks grabbing the laptop from the coffee table and looking up package deals

"We could go to Bali again?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head gasping at the Maldives package she had up on her screen

"We are going here no questions about it…look at these villas they're amazing" Carla licks her lips as Peter nods in agreement

"Is the weather even that hot at New Years Eve?"

"It's the Maldives Peter it's hot all the time…" Carla frowns as Peter takes the laptop off her to have a look at the package deal

"It's a good price as well…I mean two and a half grand for two weeks…let's book it" Peter grins as Carla goes to book the package holiday before Peter pulls out his phone, frowning at a message

* * *

_Family Group Chat_

_14:45 LILAH left the chat_

_14:47 MICHELLE: Why? _

* * *

"Love check your phone…" Peter says as Carla grabs her phone from the kitchen counter

"Why has she left?" Carla questions as Peter just shrugs not really able to find a suitable explanation as the buzzer goes off, Carla getting up to answer it

"Come up" Carla sighs as Peter looks towards her watching her welcome Nick into the flat

"What do you want?" Peter groans as Carla rolls her eyes

"You said you had a proposition for me?" Carla questions gesturing for Nick to sit down as Carla sits next to Peter who raises an eyebrow scoffing in return

"I want to offer you first refusal for my Underworld shares, except mystery buyers"

"Are you kidding? You do realise I got rid of that place for a reason?" Carla rolls her eyes as Nick sighs nodding

"I know I just thought you'd like to know…I'm planning to keep the sale private, except for mystery buyers…that's why I wanted to offer them to you first before I put them on the public market"

"Well thanks but we don't want your shares-"

"Peter!" Carla scolds smiling gratefully at Nick

"Why didn't you offer them to Lilah?" Carla raises an eyebrow as Nick sighs knowing that questions would be answered

"She's a devious cow, stole all my contacts didn't she…I'm surprised you didn't know?" Nick laughs as Carla raises her eyebrows shaking her head, maybe Lilah hasn't changed?

"Look I'll think about it ok? How long do I have?"

"Seventy two hours…basically the weekend before I put them on the market on Monday" Nick explains as Carla nods

"So you're sure I'd definitely get first refusal? How much for?"

"Half the values of the shares themselves, they go for a hundred thousand so you'd be getting them for fifty"

"Wow that's very generous of you…"

"Yeah well I don't want anything to do with it not whilst Lilah's there spreading rumours…so here's your chance" Nick shrugs getting up to leave the flat leaving Carla shook

"Don't even think about it Carla" Peter starts as Carla glares at him

"I'm not I do actually value my recovery you know" she retorts grabbing her coat, keys and phone

"Where are you going?" Peter replies exasperatedly not knowing if Carla was going to take up Nick's deal behind his back

"To see Michelle if you must know…don't worry I'm not going shares shopping with Nick" Carla snaps leaving the flat to take the walk to Michelle's new flat

"What brings you here then?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs sitting down on the sofa

"Nick offered me his shares in Underworld, first refusal except mystery buyers" Carla closes her eyes not wanting to see the look on Michelle's face knowing it wouldn't exactly be the most welcoming

"You what?" she replies incredulously taking a seat on the sofa with her as Carla sighs nodding "How much for?"

"Fifty percent share for fifty thousand" Carla states as Michelle gasps thinking how good a deal that would be

"Oh god that's very good, what do you want to do?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs biting her lip, Michelle shaking her head knowing what the answer would be

"I want it 'Chelle…Peter's not happy though…" she trails off as Michelle nods understanding why he wouldn't be happy

"Well he probably just doesn't want you to have a setback"

"Yeah I know that… I just think this is an opportunity that is too good to waste…Nick also said something about Lilah as well"

"Really?…she left the group chat y'know" Michelle smiles as Carla nods already knowing that from Peter

"I know I'll deal with that later but I don't know what to do…I love the bistro don't get me wrong but this…this is definitely an opportunity worth having and I might not get another one I just have to convince Peter"

"Well good luck with that one my dear…you'll be having a fight on your hands" Michelle scoffs as Alannah's cries ring out through the baby monitor, Michelle going to get her

"Do you want a hug with your Aunty Carla?" Michelle coos handing Alannah to Carla as she grins pecking her on the forehead as she cradles her

"She looks grumpy" Carla states as Michelle laughs nodding in agreement

"Gets that from her father…"

"Speaking of her father does he know she exists yet?" Carla questions as Michelle sighs not really wanting to get into that but I guess she deserved it as she scolded Carla about the shares of Underworld

"No and I will do it when I'm ready for all I know I could meet someone and want them to be her father"

"Fair enough I guess" Carla shrugs going back to coo over Alannah as Michelle smiles at the picture in front of her

"So…how's it going with the whole baby situation?" she asks gingerly as Carla sighs

"I'm due to take another test in a couple of weeks because I now want to schedule so…"

"Don't pressure yourself eh? We don't want you getting stressed ok?"

"I wont I just want this so badly you have no idea…"

"It'll happen just persist with it…what did Nick say about Lilah then?" Michelle questions handing her a coffee which she accepts

"She said that she managed to steal his contacts which meant she got her factory in there for the order before Underworld probably"

"It's out of spite most likely…with what happened between her and Nick" Michelle suggests as Carla nods slowly thinking she may be right

"I guess but I don't see why she would go for his measly contacts, I know Lilah she doesn't do petty she does full on revenge but this is just weird"

"Remember she did scam you when you owned Underworld that time…don't think she's not capable of it again" Michelle warns as Carla sighs knowing she was probably right again

"I think I'm going to do it…go for the shares"

"Woah…hold on a minute…" Michelle starts as Carla hands Alannah back to her heading for the door leaving Michelle hanging who immediately bashes out a text to Peter

* * *

_MESSAGES: Peter_

_15:47 MICHELLE: Just to warn you, I tried to stop Carla from buying those shares from Nick but she's gone ahead to do the deal_

_15:48 PETER: You have got to be kidding me? Call me?_

_15:49 MICHELLE: I would but Alannah's just fallen asleep I don't want to wake her just go and see her and make sure she doesn't make a big mistake_

_15:50 PETER: On it_

* * *

Peter ran out of the flat trying to think about where Carla's meeting with Nick would be, he tried the bistro and looked through the order book before knocking on Leanne's flat then on the Platt's door but they weren't there and time was running out to stop Carla's recovery from being put at risk. On the other hand Carla was making the drive into town with her cheque book and laptop ready to buy the shares she wanted off Nick, she pulled up into a space outside a quaint little café.

"I'm going to be honest with you Carla…I've had a very good offer better than the fifty thousand I've offered you" Nick sighs as Carla nods understanding why he might not be able to go with her offer

"Ok…how much was this offer?" she questions as Nick sighs getting up the email

"Seventy five thousand"

"I'll do a hundred, final offer" Carla says confidently as Nick sends an email off to the mystery buyer saying someone's doubled the original offer

"I'm sorry Carla they're come back and done two hundred…" Nick sighs turning the laptop around for her to see the email

"Eh…saves me from a domestic off Peter so anyway thank you for considering me" Carla smiles leaving the building to go to her car, letting out a sigh of relief from the possible lecture off Peter, taking the journey home and entering the flat

"So you were ignoring me then?" Peter huffs turning the telly off

"Don't start" Carla holds her hand up as if to silence Peter

"No Carla…what were you thinking…buying shares to the place which started all of your problems?"

"I didn't buy the shares…"

"Eh? Michelle said…"

"Well Michelle was wrong... well she wasn't I wont lie I went to buy the shares I even sat down, Nick had the paperwork in front of him as well as his laptop someone offered twenty five thousand more then me so I said I would double the orignal offer then the mystery buyer did two hundred"

"Oh…"

"I mean don't get me wrong it was nice to think that you could do something but at the end of the day I think I was a bit hasty with my decision"

"I agree on that too…look we have the bistro and you're going to make that place into a success when you're one hundred percent better I have every faith in you"

"Thanks baby…not I'm going to hop in the bath and you can make dinner" she grins as Peter rolls his eyes slapping her butt as she gasps heading into the bathroom

Carla had one thought on her mind…who would pay two hundred thousand for fifty percent share in a back-street knicker factory?


	33. Chapter 33- Proposition

It was Monday and Carla was walking arm in arm with Peter to the bistro to do a shift knowing she had to show her face. Carla stopped walking outside Underworld noticing Lilah's car, glancing to Peter who had an eyebrow raised she released her hand from his and walked over to the building heading inside where the workers were in the middle of a meeting.

"No way…" Carla starts shaking her head in disbelief at the current situation

"Hello Carla" Liam smiles as Carla glances to Lilah who was biting her lip feeling mighty awkward

"You're out then?"

"I am and what better place to start then at the place where it all began"

"No… that was the markets…how did you even get the money?"

"I may have had some help…"

"I shoulda known you would play a part in this!" Carla shouts at Lilah who just holds her hands up in surrender

"Just chill Carla I'm just making sure my patient had the best start in his new life…come on you know what it's like to start from nothing"

"Let me guess he's staying with you?"

"Um Hello? I am here y'know and no I have a bedsit in town if you must know" Liam mutters as Lilah smiles at him to reassure he was doing well

"Come on Carla…" Peter sighs trying to drag her away as she glares at him

"So I'm guessing you offered him the two hundred thousand for that share then?" Carla questions to Lilah who just shrugs nonchalantly

"Wait? How did you…?" Liam starts as Carla laughs shaking her head

"I offered the asking price I was there when that so called mystery buyer offered the shares-"

"Wait she was there?" Liam replies incredulously as Carla shakes her head

"You never change do you?" Carla points to Lilah before storming out of the factory, Peter following her

"Carla!" Peter calls after her

"Leave me alone Pe'er!"

And that was it, she was gone

"Come on 'Chelle" Carla mumbles pressing the buzzer to her flat as a dishevelled Michelle appears

"You look rough" Carla observes as Michelle lets her past groaning in response

"Alannah has a temperature and has been unsettled all night" Michelle groans as Carla sighs bringing Michelle into a comforting hug

"Is she alright?"

"I think so she's had some medication so she's finally getting some sleep…what was it that you wanted?"

"Lilah-"

"Oh what's she done now" Michelle groans rubbing her head in exasperation

"Only given your brother the shares to Underworld I was chasing" she retorts sarcastically running a hand through her hair as well as taking in Michelle's shocked expression

"What? Liam's out?"

"Apparently so, I'm guessing that's why she left the group chat"

"How do you feel about Liam being out then?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs knowing she heard the same tune off Peter

"I love Peter if that's what you're aiming at" Carla rolls her eyes as Michelle raises her eyebrows before Alannah starts to cry

"I can go if you want?" Carla offers as Michelle nods curling up on the sofa as Carla returns with Alannah

"Hey beautiful " Carla smiles rocking Alannah gently as her cries soften, Michelle catching up on her messages

* * *

_MESSAGES: Peter_

_09:20 PETER: Is Carla with you?_

_09:25 MICHELLE: Yeah don't worry I'll calm her down for you just head off to work then I'll send her there when I take Alannah out for a walk_

_09:30 PETER: Thanks 'Chelle_

* * *

"Right I'm going to get ready and we're going to take her out for a walk to see if that will calm her down" Michelle smiles giving Carla's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she goes into the bedroom returning with a tracksuit on knowing she would most likely not be going out for more than an hour

"Shall I put her in?" Carla grins as Michelle rolls her eyes, Carla placing Alannah in the pram then getting the blanket to go over her so she doesn't catch a chill

"Are you pushing her?"

"Of course"

"You need to help me lift it down the stairs" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes, helping Michelle lift the pram down the stairs

"Let's head off then" Michelle smiles grabbing her jacket as Carla pushes the pram towards the bistro, Liam smiling at the sight from the Underworld steps

"One Carla for you" Michelle smirks at Peter who was behind the bar, Peter going to give Carla a hug

"I'm sorry for snapping…it was just annoying that Lilah went behind my back…again but I guess that's Lilah" Carla shrugs shoving her coat behind the bar after receiving Peter's hug

"You can get me a coffee whilst you're there waitress" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes going to make Michelle a cappuccino as Liam enters the bistro

"Carla-"

"I don't want to hear it"

"Please I swear on my sons life that I had no idea" Liam sighs as Carla's expression softens, Carla looking at Peter who just shrugs going back to making sure the bottles of spirits are lined up in a meticulous way with all the labels facing away from the bar

"I believe you I just thought that me and Lilah were making progress… You know after the whole 'you're alive' thing at the cemetery"

"How about I buy you a drink then we can talk?" Liam asks hopefully as Carla sighs

"I don't know I'm meant to be working…"

"You can go love I don't mind you two should probably have a catch up" Peter smiles kissing her on the side of the head

"Alright fine but just the one then I really need to do a shift as I haven't done an honest days work in weeks" Carla smiles getting a pint from the beer pumps before grabbing herself a lemonade and heading over to the far corner of the bistro with Liam

"So what do you want?" Carla gets straight to the point

"I have an offer for you…call it an apology? Yeah I guess it is an apology" he replies placing a hand on Carla's as she pulls hers away sighing at the contact knowing how Peter may cut to conclusions

"And what is this offer?"

"I want to offer you the PA job at Underworld because as you know I really can't stand Sally…"

"I mean I appreciate the offer but I don't know it would be nice as this place doesn't really suit me but I would have to run it past Peter and think about how things may affect my recovery"

"You don't have to decide now…I probably will give you a month to decide then it gives me a chance to show Lilah I'm really capable of it before she starts her new case-"

"Hopefully it won't be anyone I'm related to this time eh?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry she did that to you and I laid those flowers with those horrible cryptic messages on my grave…in a way I kind of blamed you for what happened to me and I know that was completely wrong for me to do that…"

"I understand I still blame Peter sometimes for the way I ended up the most recent time I got sectioned but I know deep down it's just a part of who I am now and I need to accept that"

"What a pair ey?" Liam grins tilting his head to the side as Carla nods taking a sip of her drink

"So how are you finding it being back in the driver's seat at Underworld?" Carla smirks as Liam shakes his head at her need to be nosey

"It's alright I'm pretty good at it but it's like muscle memory isn't it really…once you own that place it's in your system forever more…it doesn't matter if you've been away from it for many years" he shrugs taking a sip of his pint as Carla laughs in agreement wondering what it would be like if she went back there

"I'll think about it ok…it's a maybe alright?"

"Ok then…I'll see you around"

"You two were talking for a while" Michelle rolls her eyes as Carla smiles biting her lip, Peter looking at her expression perplexed

"Ok what happened?" Peter sighs as Michelle raises an eyebrows causing Carla to tilt her head back in embarrassment

"He offered me the PA job at Underworld-"

"He did what!" Peter exclaims as Carla groans in response knowing the reception she would get

"He did it as an apology for Lilah's behaviour I mean I don't blame him…he was manipulated into it as well as me" Carla shrugs before walking off to take a drinks order for one of the tables

"You have got to put a stop to this you know…" Michelle starts as Peter sighs

"I know that…I will... just... give me time"


	34. Chapter 34- Be my mistake

**I'm so sorry Carter fans...I needed storyline and I know I will never be forgiven for what I have done...I'll make it up with a chapter of Two Years Too Fast or Life tomorrow :/**

* * *

A week later, Carla and Peter were finally back on track, they were rebuilding the bridges of their relationship after Lilah's manipulation of the Underworld shares, Carla being frosty towards Lilah but she knew that she was just trying to help Liam, she also knew that Peter wouldn't see it that way. It was the day of Carla's dress fitting and Kate, Michelle, Jenny and Johnny were going with her to a vintage boutique in town. Carla was excited about the day ahead she couldn't wait until she walked down the aisle to marry Peter and everyone was looking forward to seeing her dress on her.

"Right shall we get you into this dress then Carla?" the shop assistant smiles as Carla nods excitedly going into the changing room to change into the dress and stepping out onto the podium everyone gasping

"Wow…" Johnny smiles tearfully as Carla bites her lip loving the tan coloured top covered in navy blue netting and the intricate patterns on it as well as the dress itself accentuating her curves

"You look amazing Carla" Michelle smiles, Alannah sleeping in the sling

"You don't think it's too much?"

"I think it suits you so much" Kate grins as the shop assistant grabs a headpiece which went with the dress, putting Carla's hair up in a clip and placing the headpiece on her head…a natural arrangement of blue sapphires in clasps with copper branches, Carla immediately crying

"Oh wow…come here you" Johnny smiles bringing her in for a hug as she wipes her eyes, she finally felt like a bride

The party made their way home after going for a couple of drinks and some lunch in town, Carla arrived home to Liam on her doorstep, sighing she let him in noticing he had a bouquet of flowers, was she giving off the wrong message? She didn't know but she decided to hear him out anyway.

"Are those for someone I know?" she teases as Liam shakes his head at her comment giving her the flowers

"Stop looking so sheepish I ain't gonna bite" Carla laughs getting the vase out of the cupboard to put the flowers in

"Sorry…so how was today?"

"It was amazing not going to lie…I definitely chose the right dress" Carla replies in awe with her choice grabbing her phone out to show Liam a picture

"Wow you look amazing…the flowers by the way are an apology"

"Ah I thought so…well they look amazing thank you" Carla smiles bringing him in for a hug as Peter enters the flat

"Hi…Liam" he replies as calmly as he could Carla smiling at him

"Oh um Liam bought me some flowers he still feels guilty about the whole Lilah thing"

"Have you seen her dress?" Peter questions raising an eyebrow as Liam smirks towards Carla who bites her lip knowing that Peter may get angry if Liam revealed that he had seen it

"Yeah she looks amazing"

"Doe she?"

"She does…you're going to be blown away" Liam grins before waving goodbye and leaving the flat

"Well…want to explain yourself?" Peter questions as Carla sighs

"Nothing's going on with me and Liam…for once please believe me" Carla sighs closing her eyes in exasperation, maybe the past week of so called 'building bridges' didn't work

"I just don't like him snooping around, love…I worry just in case Lilah has something to do with it"

"Peter please I just need you to trust me…we're getting married I have the most amazing dress and we are going to get pregnant next year I can feel it…I want all that with you not Liam"

"I know I'm just being-"

"Paranoid"

"I guess to put it mildly"

* * *

_Family Group Chat:_

_15:20 JOHNNY: Family drink at Rover's come as soon as possible_

_15:21 MICHELLE: Will be there…mind if I add Liam?_

_15:22 JOHNNY: No go ahead… the more the merrier_

_15:22 MICHELLE added LIAM CONNOR _

_15:23 LIAM: What's happening and thank you for the invite_

_15:24 JOHNNY: No problem son…read up for information_

_15:26 LIAM: Ah I'll be there, do I need to bring anything?_

_15:27 JENNY: Only yourself, love_

_15:28 PETER: Me and Car will be there, may be a bit late though_

_15:29 MICHELLE: Too much info Peter_

_15:30 CARLA: Dirty cow :)_

_15:31 MICHELLE: You wouldn't have it any other way _

* * *

"Peter do we have to? Can't you just say that I'm ill or something" she groans as Peter shakes his head holding her an arm's length

"No…come on it'll be a right laugh, I can't wait to hear the embarrassing stories about you from 'Chelle and Liam to be honest with ya"

"Funny…you should be a comedian" she retorts with a glare grabbing her medication and downing it with a glass of water before heading to get changed, returning in a slim black dress

"Wow…" Peter gasps as Carla saunters over to him adding extra sway to her hips

"Mmm like it? It's been a while since I wanted to pull of this number off so I thought why not" she shrugs as Peter wraps his arms around her waist taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair from yesterday

"Come on we need to get going" Peter smiles letting her free from his embrace for her to slide her shoes on, heading to the Rover's Michelle already there with Alannah in the sling

"Wow you look amazing" Michelle grins as Carla takes a seat next to her, Peter going to get her a drink, Carla reaching over to stroke Alannah's cheek

"Mmm thanks, could I have a glass of red…please Peter" Carla pouts as Peter gives in handing her a small red as she grins in triumph, Michelle shaking her head, Kate arriving and plonking herself down next to Liam

"You look like you've had the day from hell" Liam observes looking at Kate who just grunts in response

"I have actually…flamin' customers, who'd 'ave 'em 'ey?" Kate grins as Liam nods in agreement

"I have to agree with that one" Liam replies nodding

"I'll second that" Carla grins holding her glass up in the air before taking a sip

"You'll second what love?" Peter returns with a glass of red for Kate and a lemonade for himself

"Customers, who'd have them?" Liam smirks towards Carla which doesn't go unnoticed by Michelle who narrows her eyes

"Yeah definitely agree…" Peter laughs trailing off trying to fit in with the Connor clan

"Anyway how are you feeling being back as owner of Underworld" Michelle questions to Liam patting Alannah's back as she stretches, Carla holding one of her hands

"It's alright I guess, I really enjoy being back where we started progressing as a family…I remember the days where me and Paul would argue non-stop about this one 'ere" Liam smirks giving Carla a kick under the table as she kicks him back, Peter starting to feel like a third wheel

"Oh Liam remember that time when we all played that game of poker in Paul's flat…'Chelle passed out on her fifth shot" Carla smirks as Michelle raises her eyebrows giving Carla a playful slap

"I did not!" she shrieks "I weren't as bad as Paul at least, he were on his 3rd and he already had his head down the loo"

"That's true he was such a lightweight…how did you cope with 'im Car…you'd drink him under a bus" Liam laughs as Peter puts an arm around her shoulders

"Hey! I have you know people can change!" Carla exclaims before Peter excuses himself to have a ciggy, Michelle going to the toilet and with Kate at the bar, it was left for Liam and Carla to make awkward small talk

"Sorry if I was out of line…going down memory lane an' all that" Liam bites his lip as Carla shakes her head

"No it was nice I guess" she replies glancing down to her phone seeing a message from Peter

* * *

_MESSAGES: Peter_

_18:01 PETER: Come outside I need to speak to you_

_18:02 CARLA: Alright let me make my excuses…_

* * *

"I'm just need to pop home quick, I'll be back in like 15 minutes, tell 'Chelle for me yeah?" Carla says getting up and grabbing her stuff going out the front then walking back to the alleyway to see Peter

"What?" she hisses as Peter stubs out his cigarette

"You and Liam-"

"Really we're doing this again? There's nothing-"

"-going on between you and Liam, I know, like you said" he replies bitterly as Carla glares at him rolling her eyes

"When will you learn to trust me?" Carla questions tearfully as Peter lights up another cigarette determine to chain smoke his way out of this situation but he just shrugs nonchalantly

"You know what Peter, why do I bother" she huffs storming back out of the alleyway and taking a breather, Liam approaching her gently

"Hey…you alright?" Liam questions concerned as Carla sighs trying to hold it together, Liam bringing her in for a hug

"Just Peter…being Peter" she explains with a chuckle, Liam looking into her eyes gently

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back home?" Liam questions as Carla shakes her head wiping her eyes "You could come back to mine?"

"You sure?" Carla questions as Liam smiles

"Of course, I'll even let you have me bed" he grins as she wraps her arms around his waist, as Liam walks her to the car and drives her to the bedsit he was staying at, letting her up

"So tell Leebug's what's up" Liam teases pinching her cheeks gently as Carla sighs

"Peter thinks there's something going on between us both" Carla rolls her eyes as Liam smiles, letting her head rest on his lap

"Well he's very trusting isnt he?" Liam replies sarcastically as Carla groans

"I think he's just worried in case because apparently I'm vulnerable" she retorts getting up to rummage through Liam's fridge pulling out two cans of lager handing one to Liam who raises an eyebrow

"Should you be having that?"

"Peter can't control me now" Carla mutters downing the can in self-pity not thinking about the consequences of the effects of her medication, and the fact that the alcohol was getting to her a lot more quicker than usual

"Maybe you should slow down?" Liam suggests trying to pry the can away from her hand as she swipes it away with a cackle leaning towards him, looking straight into his eyes

"What if I don't want to slow down? Peter's not here to stop me?" she smirks leaning in to press her lips against his, Liam pulling back, he couldn't lie and say that he didn't want that to happen but he didn't want to force her after everything she went through

"Are you sure?"

"No but…you only live once" she grins leaning in to kiss him again, her tongue sweeping along his lips, Liam lifting her up and leading her to the bedroom…

"Carla" Liam whispers nudging her to try and get her to wake up

"Mmm what" she mumbles reaching out to play with, what she assumed was Peter's beard, before gasping glancing at a naked Liam beside her running a hand through her hair

"No…what have I done?" she panics, scrambling around to dress herself

"Hey…I'm sorry" Liam panics as well before grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her frantic movements

"I need to go…look this was a mistake ok? I'm with Peter…oh god Peter"

"Carla calm down…at least get a coffee in you so you're sober ey?" Liam suggests as Carla nods slowly going into the living room with Liam so he could get her a coffee which she gratefully accepts

"Ta for this, look that was a mistake I mean it Liam"

"I know ok? I understand as long as you didn't feel forced-"

"I didn't but it can't happen again, it should never have happened, I love Peter" she confirms grabbing her bag and putting her shoes on before running home at four in the morning, leaving Liam perplexed…


	35. Chapter 35- Love Me Like I Love You

"Come on 'Chelle" Carla panics pressing the button as Michelle's voice blares through the receiver

_Who is it?_

_Carla _

"Ok why are you here at 4am?" Michell groans as Carla burst into tears, Michelle scooping her up into a hug

"I'm so stupid 'Chelle" Carla cries as Michelle raises an eyebrow noticing she was still in last nights outfit

"Oh darlin' where have you been, here sit down and put this around you" Michelle smiles draping a blanket over Carla's shoulders

"Me and Peter we had a row then I went off and blew off steam, then I ended up in bed with this guy and I slept with him" she lies, well she partly told the truth she just left the Liam bit out

"You smell like booze" Michelle sighs as Carla cries knowing what she did

"I know I do I had too much to drink, I'm really tired" Carla says closing her eyes and tilting her head back which felt really fuzzy and heavy

"Car I need you to stay awake its dangerous to sleep with your medicine ok?" Michelle shakes her gently but receiving a grunt in response

"Do you know who it was? Who you…oh god it was Liam, the looks he were giving you in the pub"

"No…" she trails off, her eyes heavy, Michelle shaking her again to keep her awake, before she flops down on the sofa in a deep sleep, Michelle getting her phone out and ringing an ambulance

"Don't ring Pe…"

"Yeah, she's through here, she's on diazepam she had alcohol, she's in a very deep sleep I tried to wake her" Michelle explains as the paramedics nod, Peter rushing into the flat

"What's happened?" Peter panics as Michelle brings him aside

"You need to speak to Carla, she just turned up here drunk" Michelle sighs as Peter goes to kneel down beside Carla who was laying lifeless on the sofa, taking her hand

"Come on sweetheart wake up, I'm sorry for everything I did and said and to think that you and Liam…I'm so sorry" Peter cries as Michelle bites her lip guiltily before going to check to see if Alannah was alright

"We need to put a breathing tube in to assist her with her breathing" The paramedic states, lifting Carla out of the flat on a stretcher, Peter heading in the ambulance with her as they arrive at the hospital…

**_Two hours prior…_**

"Liam, why are you ringing me at two in the morning?" Lilah groans down the phone as Liam sighs audibly running a hand through his hair on the other side of the phone, what had he done?

"I've done something stupid Li…so stupid, I've ruined everything"

"Woah slow down, I'm coming over" Lilah rolls her eyes, putting some clothes on to head to Liam's place, knocking on the door

"Ok what's the emergency then?" Lilah rubs her eyes as Liam paces the room with his hands on his hips

"I slept with Carla-"

"You did what?"

"You 'eard me! I'm so stupid!" Liam berates himself as Lilah sighs, knowing that Peter would not take it lightly if Liam bedded Carla, glancing around the room and noticing a wine glass, picking it up and taking a sniff, the stench of alcohol that reeked there, presumably lager

"Did she drink?" Lilah questions, trying to hide the panic in her voice knowing Carla could be anywhere

"Does it matter" he snaps "that's not the issue here"

"Liam, she's on flamin' diazepam do you know how dangerous that is?" Lilah groans getting her phone out to call Carla being stopped by Liam who swipes it away from her ear

"Look, I couldn't stop her, she wanted to drink and please don't call her, she'll know that you know"

"Ok what do you want me to do, pretend that this conversation never happened-"

"That's what exactly what I want you to do" he snaps again as Lilah rolls her eyes, taking the glasses to the sink

"So you want me to lie when your relative is out there possibly in a deep sleep struggling to breath…"

"I do"

"For god's sakes…I'm meant to be meeting my new patient tomorrow as well, then you go off the rails, typical just flamin' typical"

**_At the hospital…_**

"How is she?" Peter questions as a nurse approaches, gesturing for him to come with her

"She's awake and she's stable, we managed to remove all the toxins from her body, if you would like to come with me you can see her, she's very disorientated" the nurse smiles, leading him to one of the rooms where Carla had an oxygen mask on

"Oh Car, you gave me such a fright sweetheart" Peter sighs taking her hand as she starts to cry, removing the mask, Peter bringing her into a hug

"I'm sorry" she cries as Peter sighs stroking her hair

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for"

"Hey…" Michelle enters biting her lip Carla lifting her head up slightly

"I'm so sorry Peter" Carla whispers as Peter sighs

"It's not your fault sweetheart stop blaming yourself…did you drink because we argued?"

"Not exactly…I did something stupid" Carla cries again, Peter frowns confused, still running a hand through her somewhat matted hair

"Car it doesn't matter about the drink-"

"Peter let her speak" Michelle encourages her as she smiles back at her slightly

"Peter I-I…love you and I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but-"

"No, don't you dare…I love you more than life itself Carla don't push me away"

"I slept with Liam" she whispers as anger flashes over his face, Peter glancing to Michelle who had tears staining her face, Peter storming out of the room knowing that she knew

"What have I done 'Chelle?" Carla cries as Michelle consoles her, holding her close

"Hey, it's alright…don't worry he'll come around…"

"Oh yeah?" she scoffs "You reckon, sleeping with the man he knew as the love of my life, I can't see that 'appening"

Peter was outright furious with Carla's admission and the fact that Michelle seemed to know also cut him pretty deep, he went for a walk to try and clear his head, to try and make sense at what Carla was saying as well as make sense of his feelings. He wanted to deck Liam so hard that he was left dead but he couldn't do that to Carla, nor Simon and risk being banged up. He also didn't know if Carla was taken advantage off but the fact that their argument had caused that, he worried about their future, he worried that he would never be enough for her or if he pushed her to do those actions with his accusations, he knew Carla could blow off steam and go off the rails, so upon returning to the street he entered Underworld seeing no sign of Liam but Lilah was sat at the desk with her laptop open.

"Peter, what can I do for you?" Lilah questions gesturing for him to sit down in the comfortable armchairs which were perched at the side of the room

"Is Liam around?" Peter quizzes as Lilah frowns confused, he must know, she thought but she didn't want to drop either Carla or Peter in it

"No…I can leave a message, look you can tell me to mind my own business but you do look rather angry" Lilah observes smartly as Peter sighs realising how his so called 'cooling down' session had failed

"I am fuming because he slept with Carla-"

"Ah…that" she mutters as Peter rolls his eyes, of course Liam told Lilah, how did he not see it?

"Yes _that_" Peter groans as Lilah smiles handing him a cup of coffee

"Want to talk about it?" Lilah offers as Peter rolls his eyes, it was like he was being victimised by the love of Liam Connor and Carla Connor

"I understand why she did it-"

"Why did she do it then?" Lilah questions as Peter sighs running a hand through his hair

"We argued then she blew off steam and Liam, he was just there I guess, I was being paranoid about Carla leaving me to be with him and I guess that pushed her to do it in spite"

"Well observed I guess, I'm not going to lie to you Peter, Liam called me as soon as it happened, I went around there and I saw a wine glass and it reeked of alcohol"

"I know, she's in hospital-"

"What? Is she ok?"

"She passed out then Michelle rang an ambulance, the effects of-"

"Diazepam and Alcohol…I know, don't worry I gave Liam a piece of my mind considering how dangerous that could've been"

"Yes well that's not the problem here, I need to know if she was taken advantage off she's very vulnerable-"

"So is Liam, look from what I've heard is that she wanted it Peter, I'm not going to lie I know what her and Liam did was wrong, especially as you're about to get married but I think she was deeply stressed and she didn't show it and the fact that you didn't trust her it just fuelled that, she can be stubborn and breaking down those barriers is something you need to do to get to her true feelings-"

"Are you saying forgive her? We're getting married in a matter of weeks Lilah"

"I know you are, all I'm saying is that don't let one stupid mistake ruin what the future could hold, I know from experience, but the real question is, do you love her?"

"Of course I love her, I love her probably more than my life, but I just felt like second best-"

"I know you did, but I think she's going to need you more than ever right now and the fact that she felt pushed to drink on her meds is a big warning sign"

"I know, I feel bad for pushing her to do that but it doesn't excuse what she did, Lilah"

"I understand, so what do you want to do, because in my eyes you have two options, you can run away and leave her when she's at her most vulnerable or you can fight to save your relationship and prove that you both can change, the choice is yours…"


	36. Chapter 36- Forgive Or Forget?

"Carla" Peter wakes her gently as she stares straight ahead not engaging any eye contact not really wanting to see the expression on his face

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand why…"

"I'm sorry I really am, it just happened, I know it doesn't excuse my reckless behaviour" she replies still not engaging in the eye contact "I just wanted to feel something else I wanted to feel like me again, before all of this and I thought Liam would've done that for me but he didn't…I'm sorry"

"Carla you don't need to explain…I know you did it out of spite for the situation…can I ask you a question?"

"Ok…"

"Was I enough for you? Please be honest" Peter sighs as Carla turns to face him, taking his hand, the first bit of eye contact he received

"I love you, he was just there then…I'm sorry, I was drunk"

"Wait…you were drunk when you were in bed with him…how drunk was drunk Carla?"

"I can remember what happened but I just felt nothing, I felt numb then as soon as it finished then I went I'm so sorry"

"Did he take advantage of you, whilst you were vulnerable…he knew you shouldn't drink and he still slept with you!" Peter exclaims as Carla shakes her head tearfully knowing Peter would jump to conclusions

"Peter, no! He didn't alright! It was all me, I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry" she panics in case of Peter going off the rails and ends up punching Liam as revenge

"What…so you…instigated it?"

"Yes, it was me-"

"If you're protecting him because you feel sorry-"

"I'm not, ok?"

"Ok…I'm sorry for making you-"

"No this is my fault and my fault only, please don't blame yourself Peter…please" Carla begs as Peter sighs shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose

"I don't know Car…I mean I don't know where to go from here-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we've had your results through and we are pretty certain you're ready to be discharged now" the nurse smiles handing over the discharge papers for Carla to sign, which she does

"You need to take it easy and rest, your body's had a hell of a shock ok? No working for a few days" the nurse smiles leaving the room as Carla sighs slipping out of bed

"Look I can stay with Michelle and Alannah for a bit if you don't want to see me, I understand y'know"

"No you can come home, I want to look after you ok?"

"Peter-"

"No arguments Carla, then we can talk properly about the way you're feeling about us and about Liam" Peter smiles gently as Carla sighs lifting her bag, Peter stepping in to carry it for her

"Thanks" she mutters as they walk to the car

They didn't say anything on the journey home, Carla found it very awkward knowing Peter would probably keep asking her if she was taken advantage of and whether she loved Liam more than him, she definitely knew the answer to all those questions, she guessed it just depended on Peter trusting her answers at the end of the day. She wished she could turn back to clock to the flat the day before and never agreed to go to the Rover's that evening knowing that was when all the problems started, she wished that she never found Liam on the pavement outside the pub and she wished she said no to going back to his.

"Take a seat and I'll grab you a blanket" Peter says as Carla sighs, going to the sofa and lying across it, Peter draping the blanket over her

"Please don't be nice to me Peter, I basically ruined us yesterday with my reckless behaviour"

"Carla-"

"No Peter, I don't want to talk about it" she replies storming off into the bedroom and breaking down in tears on the other side of the door as the buzzer went off, Peter letting whoever it was up

"Hi…" Lilah trails off as Peter smiles at her

"Where's the invalid then?" Lilah grins as Peter rolls his eyes at her comment pointing to the bedroom, Lilah glancing to the door before returning her gaze to Peter

"In the bedroom, she's a bit touchy because I forgive her for the whole Liam thing…" Peter trails off as Lilah sighs smiling slightly going to knock on the bedroom door

"Let me in Carla" Lilah states sternly as Carla unlocks the door allowing Lilah in as Carla rolls her eyes going back to watching TV, Lilah swiping the remote off the bed covers and turning the TV off so she had Carla's attention

"I was watching that" Carla grumbles as Lilah sits up against the headboard with her

"Right, what's going on?"

"You know what's going on, flamin' Liam is what's going on"

"I gathered that…but I meant you and Peter, I'm guessing you told him"

"I did, and he forgave me-"

"But-"

"But I don't deserve to be forgiven, we're meant to be getting married in a matter of weeks then I go ruin it, all for what eh? All for Peter sticking his nose in mine and Liam's friendship, so what do I do? Sleep with him out of spite"

"That's one way of looking at it" Lilah pauses "Or you could look at it as saying that you two need to think about yourselves more as a couple, maybe go away for a bit, reconnect before you make a decision about your relationship and where you want to go with it"

"I guess we could, I just don't want him babying me because of my recovery, I just want to ignore all that and just spend time with him and him only if we do agree to get away"

"Tell him that, I'll stay if you want?"

"No…I need to do this on my own, no one else around ok?"

"It's fine but promise me you will put yourselves first yeah? Don't lie about how you feel and don't brush each other's feelings off, I'll deal with Liam"

"Thank you, I still haven't forgiven you from swiping those shares mind you" Carla says bringing her in for a hug as she sighs pulling away

"I wouldn't expect anything more to be honest with you, shall I send him in then?" Lilah questions as Carla sighs nodding stretching her arms

"How are you feeling after the whole being in hospital, sorry I forgot to ask"

"Yeah just tired, it was a bit of a shock for my body, I guess I'm lucky to be alive in a way, now go, send Peter in for me" Carla smiles gently as Lilah nods leaving the room, Peter appearing shortly after

"You wanted to see me?"

"I'm sorry for storming off earlier"

"It's alright, so why did you want to see me?" Peter questions shuffling up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as she sighs

"Look I'm going to apologise again for Liam, I guess I did it because I felt like you were babying me because of my recovery with the whole Underworld thing as I felt that I was capable of making my own decisions at that point in time, then you were suspicious of mine and his relationship which I felt was like the last straw"

"Ok…that's understandable I guess, I just wanted to make sure you didn't relapse sweetheart and that we wouldn't have to return you to hospital to get you better again because I didn't want that for you"

"I wanted a drink to forget everything just to be myself and I felt like Liam could do that for me, I felt like he could revert all the problems in my life so I could go back to who I was pre-psychosis, pre-Frank even, I wanted to feel like I wasn't tainted by all the horrible things that have happened in my life"

"Come here" Peter smiles tearfully allowing Carla to cry into his chest, his shirt damp with all her tears as she looks up at him, Peter pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, a kiss that spoke volumes about themselves as a couple, Carla pressing her tongue against the seam of his lips as he accepts it into his mouth, before the kiss came to a natural end

"That was nice... Lilah said we should try and get away together so we can just have some time out, the both of us"

"Yeah I mean I'm up for it if you are?"

"I think we should, we need a chance to enjoy each other's company and not tear chunks out of each other because of the stupidest things, I just don't know where though?"

"We could see if there's any last minute package deals on discount if you want to go abroad?"

"Yeah I mean, yeah alright, I'll have a look after we continue what we started" she smirks launching herself at Peter again her tongue massaging his preparing for a _very _long night of making up to do…


	37. Chapter 37- Back at the Honeymoon phase

Carla and Peter decided to get away for a few weeks before the wedding and Christmas, they knew that it would both do them the world of good and it did, they finally felt like they were taking the time to communicate properly with each other, and when they both arrived home early this morning, Carla was eager to see Michelle and tell her how she spoiled Peter and how Peter spoiled her, she also wanted to see Alannah as well as she missed her quite a bit as well. It was as if time stopped when her and Peter were away she lost count of the days and she was looking forward to getting some sort of schedule back in with special times of the day where only her and Peter would be together so they could savour every moment they had together.

"Home sweet home" Carla beams wrapping her arms around Peter's neck as he rests his hands on her hips

"Hmm not as good as the Seychelles though is it?" he grins pecking her on the nose as she closes her eyes wistfully thinking back to the days her and Peter spent in the villa lounging around on the sun loungers and going in the sea which lapped in gentle waves at the bottom of the garden, which led to a piece of secluded beach

"It's not, no but I have you and that's all that matters isn't it?"

"It is, I need to go and give 'Chelle and Alannah their gifts, you can unpack" she grins giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she saunters off to Michelle's

"Typical…flamin typical she left me to unpack" Peter mutters to himself loading clothes into the washing machine, Carla making the journey to Michelle's flat and being let up

"Hey…" Michelle whispers holding a finger up to her mouth as Carla smiles pecking Alannah on the head briefly before going to sit down, Michelle settling her in the moses basket in her bedroom

"How was your holiday?" Michelle questions as Carla grins going into the bag and giving Michelle a box of perfume she got from duty free

"Oh Carla you didn't have to-"

"Hey! I wanted to... you deserve it and plus it is your favourite… I also have something for little Miss Alannah as well, just a stuffed animal to add to her copious collection already forming"

"Thank you Car I'm sure she will probably end up vomiting over it…anyway how was your holiday?" Michelle interrogates as Carla grabs her phone to show her the pictures of the villa, beach and terrace which was attached to the villa

"Woah it looks stunning, you look stunning as well…glowing almost" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes putting her phone back in her bag

"So tell me what's been going on here then?"

"Well Lilah and Liam had a little falling out, he wasn't every happy I'll tell you that and I got the wrath of it which I didn't particularly enjoy if I do say so myself"

"They'll make up, they always do don't they?" Carla smiles as Michelle nods going to make her a cup of coffee handing her the boiling hot mug

"They do especially with it being Christmas on Friday no doubt Liam will be invited to Lilah's house" Michelle smiles as Carla freezes, her face turning pale, Michelle turning to face her looking at her expression

"You alright?"

"Yeah you said it was Christmas on Friday?"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past month of summat? Your wedding is literally in a couple of weeks if that…"

"I need to do something, give Alannah a hug from me" Carla fakes a smile grabbing her coat and bag and running down the steps of the flat, stopping to take a breather before walking into someone which just happened to be Lilah

"Hey…what's up with you?" Lilah questions recovering from her position as she was about to fall over due to Carla walking into her

"I-I…"

"Hey, what's up eh?" Lilah questions leading her to her car which was outside Underworld unlocking it as they both get into it

"Can we just go somewhere?"

"Yeah of course? To mine?"

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind" Carla states as Lilah smiles starting up the car doing the journey to her house which took around half an hour letting Carla into her house as she takes her outside to the fire pit

"Out with it" Lilah smiles handing her a glass of water to calm her down

"The date"

"The date? You're not making any sense?" Lilah raises an eyebrow as Carla sighs running a hand though her hair before closing her eyes thinking how stupid she was

"I think I might be pregnant, I cant be Li…I cant…"

"Oh wow, have you done a test…oh Liam…oh god Carla is it Liam's"

"No…I don't know, he can't find out neither can Peter, not until I know_, they _can't"

"Ok, calm down I have a test if you want to take it, if that helps?" Lilah says putting an arm around her shoulders before going up to find the pregnancy test she had, Carla following her

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, whatever the outcome, you'll always have me and Michelle ok?" Lilah reassures her as Carla nods unwrapping the test from the wrapper and looking down at the poxy white stick and how it could change her life for better or for worse

"Hi…" Lilah whispers watching the TV as Carla plonks herself down next to her with her trembling hands holding on to the test, Lilah switching the TV off

"Do you want me to look?" Lilah questions as Carla sighs, a quick nod handing the test over which will no doubt determine her and Peter's future leaving Carla and Lilah to discuss what would happen next…

It was a few hours later and Carla made her way back home after pretending to go out to lunch with Lilah, well it wasn't a complete lie, she was with Lilah they just didn't have lunch, she arrived home to see Peter doing the ironing, she entered the flat with a small smile on her face, wrapping her arms around his waist as he smiles turning the iron off before turning around to hold her close, appreciating the tan on her features and how good she looked, so she lead him to the bedroom and they made love, it wasn't rough but it was passionate, she wanted to show her that she was all his and no one else's, especially not Liam's, not that Peter minded about that now, after they finished Carla decided she wanted to go out and have a meal with Peter, she wanted some more one on one time with him before their wedding on New Year's Eve.

"You look amazing" Peter whispers as he holds her close, looking at Carla who was dressed in a very sexy tight fitting red dress which left him somewhat speechless that he would be marrying her in a couple of weeks' time, he would be marrying the woman he loved, and he couldn't wait

"Hmm good, come on let's get going" she smiles as Peter walks her to Street Cars as they get in a cab to go to a reputable Italian restaurant in town, a place where they did fancy pastas, pizzas from scratch and homemade ravioli which was to die for, both of them ordering the ravioli

"So are you going to tell me what your dress looks like?" Peter teases as she cross her legs, the sharp stiletto heel of her boot tracing his inner calf

"Hmm I guess you could have a little teaser" she drops her gaze to the bowl of ravioli making sure she had enough of the delicious consistency of the sauce on her piece of pasta before popping it into her mouth

"You're going to be the death of me you know that right?"

"You love me for it really, anyway what would be the fun in that? If I told you eh?"

"I guess you're right" he pauses for a sip of his drink "do you have any more surprises for me?"

"I have a few little tricks up my sleeve…I ordered some new lingerie for our wedding night" she smirks as Peter almost chokes on his piece of ravioli at her presumption, Carla enjoying the obvious effect she was having on Peter

"Carla you're such a tease you know that?"

"I have my ways, what are you having for desert?"

"Preferably I would love to have you but if we're talking food then I reckon I would go for…hmm let me think, the chocolate-orange amaretti cake"

"You could just pay the bill…then you could have me all to yourself…if that's what you want?" she whispers suggestively glancing around the room quickly making the heel of her stiletto rise higher Peter smirking at her

"I think I'll get the bill" he coughs excusing himself to pay for the meal, Carla sliding her coat on and grabbing her clutch bag and applying another shade of crimson red lipstick onto her lips as Peter returns with the receipt from their meal, offering his arm out for Carla to take as she accepts as they practically run to the car for what would be another night of gently love making…


	38. Chapter 38- Wedding Bells

"Is the plan still going ahead?" Lilah questions handing Carla a glass of orange juice and placing a couple of full English's in front of her guests, Carla and Michelle decided to spend the night last night as it was the wedding today, it was up to the three of them to lug Carla's wedding dress into Carla's car without creasing it, Michelle lugging her makeup case as well as Carla putting hers in ready for the day ahead

"I'm so nervous-"

"Don't know why" Lilah sniggers as Carla rolls her eyes knowing what she was going to say

"Well this time it's different we have come so far and I just want it to be perfect" Carla emphasises as Lilah sighs knowing that had been a very repetitive phrase which was being said over the over the last 24 hours

"If you don't mind me interrupting, what's this plan you two are keeping secret about?" Michelle questions holding Alannah who was sleeping peacefully in her arms, Carla taking her off Michelle so she could eat in peace

"Hey beautiful, you're going to look amazing in your dress, your mum is so nosey it's unreal" Carla coos as Lilah smiles at the union between Carla and her niece before going to get the makeup cases for her and Michelle to do Carla's makeup for her big day

"Gosh we have so much makeup" Lilah groans as Carla grins holding Alannah against her chest before going to put her back down in the moses basket Michelle dragged in moments prior

"Right, let's get you into this dress then?" Lilah smiles as Carla nods excitedly, Maria sending Michelle a text saying she was here, Lilah going to let her in as she was going to be doing her hair

"Where's my bag?" Carla asks as Michelle points to the suitcase which was by the kitchen door, Carla going early into it and grabbing her lingerie she promised Peter with, Michelle laughing at her bluntness, following her into the bathroom where Carla was getting changed

"Come on let's get this dress on you" Michelle smiles as Carla steps into it pulling it up and sliding the spaghetti straps of her dress onto her shoulders Michelle getting tearful about how beautiful the tanned top looked covered in the blue netting and the black fading into navy blue netting on the skirt, Carla looked amazing

"Let's have a look" Lilah smiles poking her head around the door and smiling at the dress, Carla did indeed look beautiful

"Come on, make-up time you" Michelle grins as Carla lifts the bottom of the dress up and walks to the kitchen where Maria was setting a vanity unit up on the counter

"Oh Carla, you look…amazing" Maria smiles as Carla grins taking a seat on the stool as Maria gets her palettes of makeup out, Carla smiling widely at the choices, she knew she wanted her makeup to flow with her dress, so she went for a navy blue blended in with black along with a generous amount of waterproof mascara, Michelle being as precise as she was, did Carla's winged eyeliner which accentuated her eyes boldly, Peter was definitely going to be blown away

"Thank you so much Maria" Carla smiles giving her friend a hug as she finishes curling Carla's hair, Maria doing two French braids with the hair flowing through each gap in the braid the curls springing to life, Maria delicately placing the headpiece on Carla's head, the copper blending in with her hair and the sapphires illuminating her eyes further

"Wow" Michelle gasps as Carla smiles widely trying not to cry as Michelle brings her in for a hug

"Right let us get ready now" Lilah smirks leaving the room to go upstairs and throw on a long navy dress with a very provocative slit running down the top and sliding on her black stiletto heels, Michelle doing the same, sliding on a black flowing dress with long sleeves as it was pretty chilly out, then dressing Alannah in a black dress, just for Carla's special day

"Li! We're running late!" Michelle calls as Lilah comes down the stairs with her hair straightened, as Carla walks into the hallway eager to get going

"Right, I have me keys, me tissues and I have me hat, right let's get going" Lilah smiles as Carla nods excitedly heading out to Lilah's car and getting in the back with Michelle as Maria decided to take Alannah

They arrived in time surprisingly considering everyone else took so long to get ready, Carla looks at the hotel, it was perfect, vintage, boutique the lot, and she couldn't believe she was getting married to Peter today

"Right, I'll get the staff to take your case up to your room whilst you wait here with Michelle" Lilah smiles lifting the case up and out of her car and taking it to the reception, before notifying the service that Carla was here which left Peter pretty nervous and excited

"We're all good" Lilah returns as Michelle walks Carla to Johnny who smiles at his daughter

"You ready?" he whispers as Carla lets a breath out somewhat shakily as she nods, Michelle flipping over the black veil she attached to Cala's headpiece in the car as her and Johnny begin the walk down the aisle, everyone gasping at the intricacy of the dress as she finally arrived at the altar, Peter turning around to look at her, his breath was taken away, Carla looked amazing, beautiful like a true goddess and he was so happy that he would become her husband by the end of the day

"You look beautiful" he whispers

"You don't look too bad yourself"

A couple hours later and they were married, no one objected and the booze was flowing freely, well for everyone except the married couple, Carla wanted to be completely sober to contrast the last wedding to Peter and she knew that it would be better that way so Peter didn't feel like he was the only one not able to drink. They had their first dance, well second dance if you count past mistakes, but they were happy as they swayed in time to the music.

"I think this is going to be our year you know" Carla whispers as Peter's hands fell to her hips as she sways with him gently in time to the music

"Me too, you look stunning I can't take my eyes off you"

"Did you like the dress?" Carla whispers as Peter smiles running a hand to her back to push her body into his as she smiles, Peter then running his hand through the curls of her hair

"When can we get out of here?" he whispers his hand sat in a very suggestive position on her body as she smirks shaking her head knowing exactly what he was doing

"Not yet, but I have something for you if you don't go kissing anyone" she teases as Peter rolls his eyes at her remark, Lilah watching them sway together on the dancefloor as someone taps her on the shoulder Lilah turning around before the man which was there places a hand over her mouth and leads her out into the gardens…

"You shouldn't be here!" Lilah exclaims shaking her head unamused

"I know I got let out, I thought I'd come and watch my sister get wed to the cheating scum who ruined her life before"

"Rob you need to leave before I really start to take action-"

"And what are you going to then? Tell Carla I'm your new patient yeah she'll love that actually I can't wait to see the look on her face when you do" Rob snarls as Lilah groans in response she was in an awful position right now, she was lying to Carla's face again

"Right you're coming with me and we're going to talk" Lilah says dragging him to her car and shoving him in the passenger seat as they drive off into the distance…

"You two are going to end up taking each other on the dancefloor in a minute" Michelle exclaims nudging them both apart as they both groan Ken appearing gesturing for Carla to dance

"Thank you Carla" Ken smiles as Carla frowns confused

"What for?"

"For making Peter happy, you deserve each other and you both love each other so much, it's obvious to everyone in this room" Ken smiles as he walks Carla slowly around the dancefloor until the end of the song

"Mind if I take my wife back?" Peter questions as Ken gives Carla back to Peter as they start to sway together again, Peter kissing the delicate skin of her neck

"Oi! Peter stop, they'll be playing Sex on Fire next if you continue" Carla huffs as Peter rolls his eyes leaning in to capture her lips as she smiles into his kiss

"Most people are starting to leave now as they want to get to the Rover's before the countdown" Peter smiles pointing to the door which had a queue of people trailing out of it

"Shall we head upstairs then?" Carla grins as Peter nods dragging her out of the room and lifting her up into his arms as she cackles, Peter carrying her up the stairs to the honeymoon suite which he checked out before she arrived, upon entering the room he pushing Carla gently up against the door, Carla pulling away quickly and going to her holdall

"Baby come on I don't care about the lingerie" Peter replies desperate for her attention as Carla smirks

"Who said I didn't have it on?"

"Car, come to bed" Peter groans as Carla shakes her head still rummaging around in her bed and finding the box which had a navy blue ribbon wrapped around it

"Before we make love for the rest of the evening, I wanted to give you this" she smiles sitting next to Peter on the edge of the bed as he pulls the ribbon off and opening the box tears filling his eyes

"Really?"

"One hundred percent confirmed, Peter"

"Liam?" he panics as Carla shakes her head

"Look at the weeks" she points to her positive pregnancy test which she took this morning whilst Michelle was out with Alannah to get her to settle, which left Carla and Lilah to put this little plan they had going on together

"Eleven, how did you not know?" Peter questions gobsmacked that Carla was carrying his child

"I don't know but it's definitely yours, I promise you ok?"

"Thank you" he smiles placing the box down on the bedside table and launching himself at Carla as he pulls her up, taking her headpiece off and pulling the dress down, Peter bending down to kiss her stomach as Carla smiles, this was the future she was hoping for…


	39. Chapter 39- Jetting Off

"Mornin' love" Peter smiles as she rests her head on his chest gazing into his eyes as he places a hand on her stomach rubbing it gently, Carla smiling at the contact before tilting her head up seeing her wedding dress crumpled on the floor

"That was one of the best nights I have had in ages"

"Were you worried about telling me?" Peter questions as Carla nods slowly as he noticed some changes in her sleeping patterns over the last couple of weeks

"A bit that's why I was unsettled, I really didn't want to have to tell you as I wanted it to be a surprise for the wedding but now it's out in the open you can dote on your wife and unborn child as much as you want"

"So…are you ready to fly out?"

"I am, but we need to do something first that's all" Carla smirks as Peter raises an eyebrow not really knowing what was more important than setting off for their honeymoon

"And what might that be then?" Peter smiles as Carla giggles secretively grabbing her phone from the side as well as grinning checking her messages and seeing one from Lilah

_MESSAGES: Lilah_

_10:30 LILAH: Still on for later? I have your appointment form with me so you don't need to worry x_

_10:45 CARLA: All set, just need to convince Peter that we'll have enough time between the hospital and catching the _

_flight _

_10:50 LILAH: Good luck I guess_

"Come on we need to get ready" Carla grins sliding out of bed and heading to her holdall and grabbing some comfortable clothes leaving Peter to admire his wife and the child she was carrying inside of her from afar

Carla and Peter made their way out to meet Lilah in the car park of the hotel, Peter carrying both her holdall and his knowing she shouldn't be carrying anything heavy in her condition, he really didn't want to run any risks especially after last time. Lilah pulled her car up but upon pulling her car up she noticed a black Mercedes following her, she knew exactly who that was but she was determined to make this experience special for both Peter and Carla.

"Come on we need to get going" Lilah says as Carla and Peter hop into the back of her car as she drives off towards the private hospital she paid for Carla to have an appointment

"So where are we going, the airport is the other way?"

"To the hospital"

"What?" Peter questions worried that something was wrong with Carla or the baby for that matter

"Nothing's wrong it's just that I booked a private scan using Lilah's health insurance so we can have a look at the baby before we head out to the Maldives"

"Really?"

"Yes really you muppet, we are going to have a look at our baby, if that's alright with you?"

"Alright? Carla it's more than alright, it's amazing, thank you" Peter smiles leaning over to kiss her gently as she reciprocates his kiss, Carla running her tongue along the seam of his lips as he allows it into her mouth

"Do you mind? You can do that sort of PDA in the Maldives" Lilah groans as Carla rolls her eyes, Lilah parking into a space grabbing the hospital letter out of her bag and handing it to Carla

"Thanks for this Li I owe you one" Carla smiles as Lilah nods giving her a quick peck on the cheek

"Go have a look at your baby"

Carla and Peter walked up to the maternity ward, somewhat excited and somewhat nervous, Peter would be attending his first ever scan with Carla and he was anxious but he wanted to be there to support her and make sure her and the baby were alright, they were called in almost immediately with the hospital being a private one.

"Carla Connor?" a sonographer steps out and gestures them to go through, Carla going to lie on the bed as Peter holds her hand, Carla rolling her top up to her bust as Peter smiles at her knowing what to do

"This will be cold" the sonographer explains placing the gel onto Carla's lower abdomen as her skin flinches in reaction to the cold substance

"Is this your first baby?"

"Well…no but not my first scan, I've had one in the past…before I miscarried our daughter" Carla explains as the sonographer nods writing notes down on the piece of paper

"Well baby is looking really healthy from what I can see, nice regular heartbeat, let's have a listen"

"Thank god" Carla cries as Peter squeezes her hand as the thumps of the baby's heartbeat rings out through the room

"There are the legs, there's the head and there's the arms" the sonographer points out as Carla smiles

"Hi baby" Carla whispers as Peter smiles kissing her hand, he couldn't believe Carla was carrying his child, he wanted to protect her and the baby forever and made sure they didn't get hurt in anyway, he wanted Carla to take it easy and take time to look after herself

"I'll print you off a reel of pictures, if you want to book another appointment for your twenty week scan you can at the front desk" the sonographer smiles leaving the room to get the pictures and handing them to Carla and Peter as they smile glancing down to the series of black and white images before leaving the hospital to join Lilah in her car

"Let's have a look then" Lilah grins as Carla hands her one of the photo's to look at

"It looks like a bunch of black and white blobs, I have no idea how they can comprehend anything from it to be honest with ya, right let's get yous to the airport"

Carla and Peter got on the flight around 6pm as it was delayed by a couple of hours, this gave them some time to have some dinner before getting on the flight as well as giving Carla and Peter time to go through duty free, Carla buying numerous pairs of sunglasses and perfumes to pass the time but Peter didn't mind he wanted to spoil her rotten considering she was carrying his child, they had business class seats, Carla wanted these as she knew the chance of having screaming children on the flight was minimal.

"Finally we can just chill and get some rest" Carla smiles as Peter nods slowly, Carla getting the ultrasound pictures out of her handbag for them to look at

"What do you reckon it is?" Peter questions kissing her on the side of her head as she smiles tracing her finger around the profile of her baby

"I'm going with a boy, what about you?"

"I'm going with a boy as well but whatever it is I will be happy"

"Are we going to find out the gender at the next scan?" Carla questions leaning her head on Peter's shoulder as he smiles

"It's up to you, we can leave it a surprise if you want?"

"But shopping" she whines, pouting her lips as Peter rolls his eyes but still happy to find out what they're having anyway

"Like I said, it's your body your decision, I want to support you whatever way I can" he smiles as Carla looks up at him, leaning in to give him a kiss

"I don't want to steam roll over your opinion though, we don't have to decide just yet so let's just enjoy being expectant parents, if that's what you call them?" she frowns not really sure of what to call herself as Peter chuckles lightly at her confusion

"How do you reckon Michelle will cope with you being pregnant?" Peter grins giving Carla a poke as she rolls her eyes not really knowing how Michelle would cope with Carla being pregnant

"Well we're out in the Maldives for a month so by then I'll be like 15 weeks gone so I'll just wear tight fitting clothes if I'm showing to see if she guesses, it could be fun I guess"

"Hmm that's true, you're not even showing now so we'll see what happens shall we, let's get some rest, we have a long journey ahead"


	40. Chapter 40- Starting the Revenge

The shrill sound of the phone woke both Carla and Peter up, Carla groaning in response, they were heading home today and the fact that she was woken up early was really going to contribute to her mood, probably negatively and Peter knew this from the moment that phone call went off, Carla reaching over to answer it noticing it was Michelle, surely Michelle knew it was 4am where they were, but Carla decided to answer it Peter groaning in response holding onto her body under the covers of the bed.

"Michelle it's flamin' 4am here…why do we need to get back, it's our honeymoon in case you haven't realised…what about Lilah?...what about her new patient?...no, you're lying, it can't be he's inside he's not due out until…you cant be serious…well we'll be on the next flight out of here…revenge? He has a nerve…oh this just gets better, you know what Michelle just tell Lilah I'll speak to her when I get back yeah?...bye"

"Don't even start" Carla huffs walking out onto the balcony, the moonlight illuminating the sea ahead of them, Peter wrapping his arms around Carla's waist, his hands coming to rest on her stomach which was more rounded now and looking a bit fuller, and in there was his baby growing nice and healthily

"What's happened, what's Lilah done now?"

"Well first it was Liam, that was bearable…but this really takes the biscuit I'm telling ya!"

"Calm down baby, think of this one tucked up nice a snug in here" Peter smiles turning her around as she sighs wrapping her arms around his neck planting a soft kiss on his lips as she smiles

"Hmm you're right, out little miracle ey?"

"So what's going on back home then? What's got you so riled up now?" Peter smiles as Carla raises an eyebrow, her face lit up by the glow of the moon dancing across the villa

"Rob's Lilah's new patient"

"What! He murdered someone, that's hardly a victim of crime is it, I'll swing for her and him for that matter!"

"Baby, please don't get angry, the local's aren't happy but Lilah's going to try and calm things down before it gets out of hand so please can we just enjoy each other's company and enjoy being pregnant before we go back to more stress"

"You're 15 weeks now, you need to put this one first" Peter smiles rubbing her stomach as she nods in agreement dragging him back to bed for a few hours

Carla didn't sleep that much, she was worrying about Rob and the implications of what this meant for her and Peter as well as her baby for that matter, she wondered what Lilah was playing at and she wondered how she could be so naïve for accepting Rob as a patient as well, there were so many questions that needed to be answered and she couldn't wait to answer them, that was until her phone went off again when Carla and Peter were chilling on the beach by their villa

"It's Lilah" Carla bites her lip as Peter shrugs leaving it up to her to decide whether she wants to answer it, so she does

"Lilah?" Carla sighs, Peter massaging sun cream into her skin as she smiles at the contact

"Carla you need to stay out there for as long as possible ok?" Lilah drones down the phone causing Carla to put it on loudspeaker for Peter to hear

"Why? Michelle told me about Rob, why were you so stupid to go with him?"

"That's not the problem right now Carla, you need to keep yourself and Peter safe, I'm landing a cash deposit into your bank accounts as I speak" Lilah explains as Carla groans in response hating the fact everything was so secretive

"What's going on Lilah? This is ridiculous, you do realise I need to get back to the UK to have my baby?"

"Yes I know that" Lilah snaps before sighing "Look I'm, not meant to be telling you this as it's highly confidential but Rob he's out to get Peter that's why I need you to stay out there, I need to speak to Michelle ok, because I need to get her and Alannah out to you guys as well, he wants revenge and he'll go out of his way to get it"

"What sort of revenge Lilah?" Peter questions as she sighs again obviously annoyed at the persistence to get information out of her

"Look, he was a murderer that's all I'm going to say ok? I'm transferring two hundred thousand between you both, a hundred each, Michelle has a hundred as well"

"So what are you going to do then?" Carla questions incredulously as Lilah groans in response

"I'm going to throw all my eggs into one basket and get him better so you can come home, it's going to take a lot of effort but I reckon I can do it in the short time frame, if not I'll think of a plan, don't worry I'm still fully supporting you, I need to go and get Michelle to pack some bags then I'll send her on her way"

"You know what, I just want to enjoy our honeymoon so do whatever you want Lilah" Carla snaps ending to call groaning in response as her and Peter lay on the sun loungers by their pool, Peter tapping his so Carla could lay beside him

"We'll be fine sweetheart, we will we have this little one who's safe in here we just have to get through this rough patch with Lilah and Rob then we'll be alright, and Lilah knows what she's doing doesn't she? She did a good job with Liam I'm sure she'll do an even better one with Rob"

"I hope so otherwise this baby will end up without a father" Carla drones as Peter holds her close rubbing her stomach gently as Carla sighs just wanting to be in her own country and bringing her baby up around people she loved but instead they were in a foreign country without the support network she wanted

"How are you feeling anyway" Peter smiles as Carla rolls her eyes at the attention, Peter holding the back of her head as he leans in to kiss her gently

"The same as yesterday, the day before, and the day before that so-"

"Pregnant?"

"Exactly Mr Barlow, pregnant"

"I can't wait to meet them, hold them, love them I never got to do anything like this with Si" Peter smiles as Carla laughs at his eagerness before smiling gently at him as they sunbathed together in complete harmony

"Me too, I just wish Rob wasn't hell bent on revenge then maybe we could all make amends"

"Hmm why don't we go out, take your mind off it? We could go into town and grab a bite to eat, or we could chill on the beach?"

"Beach, definitely beach"

**Back in Weatherfield…**

"Do you mind I have a baby trying to sleep here and you're not helping" Michelle drones down the phone allowing whoever it was up as she went to collect Alannah to settle her back down

"Rob?" Michelle whispers as Lilah follows rolling her eyes

"Michelle how lovely to see you, and who's this? Steve's spawn?" Rob replies as Lilah groans running a hand through her hair in exasperation

"Rob you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Lilah!" Rob shouts immediately waking Alannah up as she cries leaving Michelle to shush her gently

"What do you want Rob?" Michelle persists as Rob laughs hysterically wondering what she could possibly mean

"I want to see Carla and Peter, now if you don't tell me where they are, we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Well I don't know where they are, they haven't been around here for almost a month now" Michelle lies as Rob glances to Lilah who just shrugs as Rob storms out of the flat Lilah biting her lip going to check the doorway of the flat to make sure Rob wasn't lurking around

"I need to get you out of the country" Lilah states as Michelle laughs sarcastically handing Alannah to Lilah who rocks her gently in her arms

"What? You have got to be kidding? You do realise I have a three month old baby that needs her family around her"

"She will, look Carla and Peter are staying out in the Maldives at their resort for a while longer while I sort them a more permanent solution, you need to go out and join them, it's better that all three of you are together then separated this way I can control things and then when Rob gets better you can all come back-"

"I don't exactly have endless amounts of money Lilah…"

"That's where I come in, look Carla and Peter have two hundred thousand which I deposited into their accounts and I put a hundred in yours I need you to do this to keep yourself and child safe, please Michelle if you stay I lose the control, please, I have a passport here for Alannah"

"So you've been taking pictures of my daughter now?" Michelle exclaims swiping the passport off her and seeing Alannah's picture there and sighing, wondering if it was best to head off knowing that Rob was basically an ex-convicted murderer who knew what he was capable of?

"Fine, give me that" Michelle swiping the envelope off Lilah and seeing tickets to the Maldives before going into the bedroom to grab the cases and chucking endless amounts of summer clothes into the cases as well as grabbing Alannah's changing bag and the frame for the car seat

"Is she ok?" Michelle questions Lilah who was rocking Alannah humming to her softly as her eyes look up at Lilah's face

"Yeah, she's getting tired" Lilah smiles stroking Alannah's soft tufts of brown hair as she shifts around in her arms, Lilah getting her phone out to ring Carla

"Hi Carla…yeah she's coming with Alannah…no he's not going to find out stop stressing…we've had a run in with him, he wanted to speak to you and Peter…he's not going to don't worry, my priority is keeping you all safe…alright yeah keep well yeah, bye"

"Ok, well they're going to meet you at the airport, all you have to do is text them when you arrive alright?" Lilah smiles strapping Alannah into her car seat as she stretches her limbs out, Michelle placing a blanket over her to keep her warm as she gives Lilah a peck on the cheek

"I'll drive you" Lilah smiles carrying one of the cases down to her car and loading it in, Michelle strapping Alannah into the back, Lilah driving them to the airport…


	41. Chapter 41- One down, the rest to go

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates...I feel like my priorities have changed and to be honest, whilst Carla isn't on screen I'm finding it hard to be motivated to write, I have a bunch of chapters lined up but I felt like a break was really necessary**

**If you want a full description of what's going on in the boring old life right now, check out my story Concern...**

**Otherwise, enjoy...**

* * *

"What time are we picking 'Chelle up?"

"What time am _I _picking 'Chelle up you mean, you're chilling on the beach" Peter corrects her as she rolls her eyes throwing a bikini on going to stand in front of the mirror and sighing, Peter going to wrap his arms around her waist

"You alright? You seem down"

"I just don't like how my body's going to change that's all, but I really want this baby as well, it's so confusing"

"I'll be here every step of the way don't worry, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Peter offers as Carla shakes her head scrunching her nose up

"Hmm I might do actually, looks like it's going to thunder pretty bad" Carla says glancing out of the window grabbing her bag as Peter sighs bringing her in for a hug, chucking her a vest top

"Let's head off then, I can't wait to see Alannah, I need a cuddle with my niece" Carla smiles as Peter holds her hand, leading her to the car and helping her get in as they take the drive to the airport

"Mmm I'm starving-"

"You're always hungry" Peter mutters as Carla glares at him loading chocolate into the basket in the shop which was at the airport before going to pay

"I've been waiting for this all night" Carla groans in appreciation for the chocolate entering her body as Peter rolls his eyes at her obvious craving for the food, Peter leaning in to peck her on the lips quickly before Michelle appears with Alannah in the sling

"Hi 'Chelle"

"Um excuse me, what is that?" Michelle points to her stomach as Carla grins lifting her top up to show Michelle her rounded stomach

"That is your niece or nephew"

"You what? Why didn't you say!"

"Because it was fun having it all to ourselves for a bit, that's all and plus I've known for like two months whereas I only told Peter on our wedding night so" Carla shrugs offering Michelle her bar of chocolate as she takes as bite

"Well I mean, you're obviously quite far along…"

"15 weeks this week" Carla smiles as Michelle rolls her eyes, Alannah whimpering in the sling as Carla strokes her head to calm her down

"Wow you have been busy, so where is this villa this one's shattered, cried the whole flight"

"Her eyes look really puffy, does she want to come for a cuddle with Aunty Carla?" Carla smiles scooping Alannah out of the sling and holding her against her chest giving her a peck on the forehead

"She's starting to hold her head up so you don't need to support it" Michelle smiles as Carla coos over Alannah as Peter helps Michelle with the suitcases and the frame for the car seat

"Put her in then Car" Michelle smiles as Carla places a very grumpy Alannah in the car seat and strapping her in for Michelle, as Alannah starts to cry

"Oh for god's sakes" Michelle groans as Alannah continues to wail loudly, as she straps the car seat ot the car and getting in the back

"Not a fan of the car seat then?"

"No, she never had been, never will be just get on the road"

Michelle, Carla and Peter headed back to the villa, the car journey just aggravated Alannah more causing Michelle to almost be in tears at the fact she wouldn't settle, all of them knew they needed to talk about the situation with Lilah and Rob and that they could be out here for a long time whilst Lilah got things sorted, Carla was scared she was never going to be able to go home to have her baby, she wanted to do all the things expectant mums would do like going shopping for baby clothes, buying the furniture, organizing the nursery, she wanted to do all that but iin her own home with her family around her but she felt like Rob was just doing this out of spite as Carla was the one who put him in prison in the first place

"We're home" Michelle groans, finally relieved to get Alannah out of the car seat holding her close to her chest as her cries soften, Alannah looking at Carla who pokes her on the nose gently causing a smile

"Peter" Carla whines as Peter huffs in response before offering a sarcastic smile

"Yes, love"

"Charming" she scoffs at his expression "Could I have the chocolate?"

"You're going to be sick if you have any more"

"I don't care, the baby wants it" Carla grins patting her bump as Peter rolls his eyes handing her the paper bag full of chocolate, Carla digging into a caramel bar

"I think we all need to have a chat don't you, about what we're going to do about this whole situation back home?" Michelle starts as Carla nods slowly still stuffing her face with chocolate which meant it was really hard to take her seriously

"Did you see Rob?" Carla mumbles through a mouthful of chocolate as Michelle nods slowly in agreement to her question

"Yeah, he looks different, he was very angry immediately thought Alannah was Steve's it was like time stopped for him when he was inside"

"Hmm I bet he had a temper on him"

"Yeah he did, luckily Lilah was behind so she managed to calm him but he was quite scary to be honest, there was definitely fire in his eyes, he wants a fight and I think Lilah knows that, I guess it's why she sent me out here with you guys to get us away so that she could work on calming him down before you guys came back"

"Did he say anything else?" Peter questions as Alannah starts to cry again, Peter taking her off Michelle to give her a bit of breather, propping her up against his chest which settles her a bit more, Carla stroking her hair as she yawns

"He wanted to see you and Carla but I didn't tell him where you were as he was quite angry"

"I'm guessing that's what Lilah meant as revenge and why she gave us the cash so we could stay out here longer as we didn't have to deal with the product of his 'so called revenge' I guess we just have to wait for the go ahead from Lilah before we can go back"

"At least the weather's nice here" Michelle grins as Carla nods in agreement pointing to the sunny weather and the crystal clear blue waters as well as the patio of their villa turning to sand then hidden under the depths of the water

"Yeah, that's why we chose it, always sunny here"

"Is she alright Peter? She seems really grumpy today" Michelle questions as Peter rubs Alannah's back gently to settle her whimpers a bit more

"She's ok I think…oh no never mind her face is scrunching up" Peter smirks as Alannah's eyes start to water, Carla pouting at her planting a quick kiss on her forehead as she continues to whimper

"I'll feed her to see if that'll calm her down, it's like she's a teenager already" Michelle smiles placing her glass of water back down onto the coffee table and grabbing Alannah to feed her quickly

"We'll have all this to come" Peter smiles as Carla rests her head on his lap rubbing her bump gently Peter placing his hand over hers as Carla's mobile starts to ring, raising an eyebrow she gets up to answer it seeing that it was Lilah, she puts her on loudspeaker

"Li?" Carla questions as Michelle and Peter listen eagerly

"I've just had a conversation with Rob, things aren't looking good, did you collect Michelle?"

"Yeah I'm here" Michelle smiles as Carla dips her head into her hands in pure exasperation, Peter putting an arm around her shoulders knowing this must be difficult for her

"Ok, good, Rob's not backing down I'm afraid, he literally just had a go at me and that was that, I tried to reason with him but he isn't having it, he wants Peter to suffer"

"Why don't I go back then?" Peter questions as Carla glares at him knowing that if Rob was capable of murder Peter wouldn't stand a chance

"No it's not a good idea Peter, things will calm down you just need to give me time that's all and it may take a while"

"We don't have a while Lilah" Carla snaps "I'm literally due in less than 6 months' time"

"I know, look I'm trying my best, if things get to a point where we need to start thinking about moving you back to the UK I can put a protection plan in place if I haven't calmed the situation down, please just trust me"

"What are we going to do about ante-natal care? Scans? Check-ups?" Peter questions as this plan seemed farfetched he was scared for Carla and his unborn child and that Carla would have to bring her child up in a foreign country, he didn't want that for her

"You can use my health insurance, I've put all your names down on it including Alannah's I've sent the information through on email, all you need to do is show the email when you go in for treatment, look I need to get going ok? Look after yourselves and let me see if I can calm this situation down"

And that was that, Lilah ended the call

"I just hate waiting around I want to be home in our flat, doing the nursery getting the furniture, this is just annoying" Carla replies tearfully before storming off into the bathroom

"Leave her, she's just feeling the strain" Michelle smiles as Peter nods running a hand through his hair as Michelle smiles at Alannah who had finished feeding

"We alright princess?" Michelle coos as Alannah looks up at her, the big blue eyes staring back at her as Michelle plants a kiss on her forehead

"Which one's our room then?" Michelle questions to Peter who smiles grabbing one of the cases, Michelle doing the same as they head to the spare room

"It's not very big but the travel cot's set up" Peter smiles lifting the case onto the bed as Carla appears in the doorway, going to hug Peter who accepts her hug

"Sorry"

"We understand sweetheart, why don't you get dressed and we can chill on the beach?"

"Ok, are you coming 'Chelle?"

"I might just unpack, stay here with Alannah as she seems pretty tired now" Michelle smiles placing her down in the travel cot so she could unpack

"Alright, we'll be back later, goodnight princess" Carla smiles planting a kiss on Alannah's forehead quickly before her and Peter get ready to go to the beach

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Is it weird I want to go back to see what Rob wants?"

"Not really, I'm pretty intrigued as well to be honest" Peter smiles swaying Carla form side to side in his arms

"Lilah's hiding something"

"Ey? You think she's lying to you?" Peter confirms as Carla rolls her eyes as if it was obvious

"Yes, it's not the first time is it?"

"I guess not, I guess things don't add up either"

"Exactly" she pauses "and trust me I'm going to find out what is going on back in England"


	42. Chapter 42- Twenty Weeks

Carla was more determined to return to England but Peter knew she shouldn't, he trusted what Lilah was saying was true and that they were all in danger, so he persuaded her to stick it out for another month before contacting Lilah again. Carla was now twenty weeks pregnant and she had her twenty week scan today at a private hospital in town using Lilah's premium health care insurance. Both Carla and Peter decided that they were going to find out the gender of the baby so that they could start planning the nursery together for when they returned to England which seemed a long while off yet. Carla wanted to be back in England before her seven month mark so that they were prepared. Michelle and Peter noticed that Carla was getting very agitated over the simplest of things which concerned them quite a bit, she didn't really want to go out at all and only wanted lounge around in the villa snacking on food or watching TV with either Michelle or Peter, both of them had to practically drag her to the hospital for this scan today and it was a pretty exhausting task to say the least

"Carla Barlow?" the sonographer appears as Carla huffs heading into the room with Peter holding her hand, Peter helping her up onto the examination table

"Let's have a look at baby then" the sonographer smiles squirting the gel onto Carla's stomach as she flinches at the coolness of the gel, the sonographer swirling the wand around pressing a little harder onto Carla's tummy

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything seems fine, would you like to find out the gender?"

"Yes please" Carla grins as Peter nods pressing his lips onto her hand as the sonographer swirls the wand around again as Carla looks at the image of the baby moving around

"You're having a boy" the sonographer smiles as Carla beams up at Peter who kisses her on the forehead "I'll print some pictures off for you"

"A boy" Carla smiles as Peter nods slowly rubbing his hand over the swell of her tummy as the midwife enters handing them the ultrasound pictures as they begin the journey home…

**In Weatherfield…**

"You can't just walk in here!" Lilah shouts at Rob who just enters Underworld not really caring about what he does, Liam sighing in exasperation at the situation while the factory workers look at any given opportunity to gossip

"I can do what I want" Rob snaps as Lilah groans frustrated with the whole situation

"Right, go to my car" Lilah pushes Rob towards the door leading him to her car as they get in

"Look, you need to stop this feud with Carla and Peter"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rob shouts angrily just wanting to see his sister and give her the revenge both of them needed so deeply

"Ok let me rephrase, what would it take to get you to stop this?"

"Me speaking with _her _on her own without that cheating rat Peter being there" Rob glares as Lilah rolls her eyes, she had heard this so many times before but she wasn't going to endanger Carla or her unborn child like that, no…they needed to stay out in the Maldives for longer

"That's not happening" Lilah scoffs "and what happens if she didn't want to speak to you?"

"Well I'd force her, tie her up and make her speak to me, don't think I'm joking either"

"I know you're not, but is it really the answer, this whole revenge malarkey, just seems a bit farfetched"

"Oh shut it Lilah, you know I deserve this" Rob mutters as Lilah sighs dipping her head into her hands in pure exasperation, she was starting to lose her tether

"Why wont you let me help you come to terms with what's happened, I can help but you're the one pushing everyone away"

"I don't need help" he snipes as Lilah rolls her eyes "I'm perfectly fine"

"So what are you going to do then? What's this ultimate revenge plan because I am very intrigued"

"Find Carla, tie her up and beat the words I want to hear out of her, are you happy?" Rob questions sarcastically as Lilah sighs again, it was going to be harder than she thought to get Rob to give this plan of revenge up…

**Maldives…**

"How was it?" Michelle questions eagerly bouncing Alannah up and down as she smiles widely, Carla going to give her a quick kiss on the forehead

"Yeah it was good_, he's_ good" Carla smirks as Michelle gasps handing Alannah to Peter who rolls his eyes Michelle hugging Carla tightly

"A boy eh?"

"Indeed a boy" Carla smiles patting her stomach which was still only rounded, it just looked like she ate too much, she thought it would be a small baby

"We're going out to celebrate" Michelle states as Carla laughs at her eagerness Peter entertaining Alannah as he bounces her around

"I don't know why, I feel rough in general so I don't think I could even keep anything down" Carla smiles as Michelle pouts her lips, Peter handing Alannah back to her as he goes to rub Carla's stomach for her hoping to relieve her nausea a bit

"Hmm thanks baby" Carla smiles as Peter turns her around in his arms planting a kiss on her lips as she smiles at him

"Actually I was going to ask for your help Car"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I was actually going to start Alannah on solids next month so I was wondering if you want to come with me to buy a high chair, bowls and spoons stuff like that…"

"Yes! I can't wait for her to be able to eat normal food, means I can feed her"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be this excited over it…" Michelle laughs as Peter sways Carla from side to side his hands still rested on her bump as she gasps

"Was that?" Peter asks as Carla bites her lip guiding his hands to the top of her stomach as she gasps again, the soft ripples of her son underneath her and Peter's hand

"He moved!"

"Hey! Let's feel" Michelle grins holding Alannah in one arm as she places her spare on Carla's bump rubbing it gently over the skin as the ripples occur

"Oh wow, do you like the feeling of it?"

"This is ok, not sure I'll be saying that when he's bigger" Carla laughs as Peter kissing her head taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair as she yawns

"Yeah boys are twice as active as girls in the womb, I didn't have that many problems with Alannah but Ruairi and Ryan, gosh they were squirming around in there like no tomorrow, so I pity you"

"Oh thanks" Carla scoffs turning the TV on as it starts to thunder outside causing a sigh from Michelle who cuddles up with Carla on the sofa with Alannah resting on her chest as Peter watches Carla's eyelids flutter softly and shut as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep

"You going to move her?" Michelle whispers as Peter nods slowly scooping Carla up into his arms and taking her into the bedroom placing her under the linen as she reaches her hand out to make Peter stay, he smiles stroking her hair for a bit as Michelle appears in the doorway watching Peter coax Carla back into a peaceful sleep before getting up to leave

"She should be out for a bit, he's wiped her out" Peter smirks to Michelle who laughs bouncing Alannah up and down before placing her on the play-mat for some tummy time

"How has she been since you've been out here?"

"She just seems interested in resting and not being stressed out about things back home, so she should be ok, I think we just need to ensure her that staying here is the best for her and the baby but I know she's getting itchy feet about wanting to go back home, I just don't know how long I can keep her here that's all"

"You need to speak to Lilah then, because she's just going to get increasingly stressed, and that wouldn't be good for the baby"

"I know I do, I don't suppose you could take her out, get some things for a the baby just in case things happen, I don't want to be stuck out here with nothing" Peter sighs as Michelle nods, Alannah squealing excitedly pointing to the TV

"She's observant"

"Mhm, she's good at pointing things out" Michelle kisses Alannah's head bouncing her up and down which causes her to cry, Michelle biting her lip, Carla running through the living room to the bathroom causing Peter to snigger Michelle raising an eyebrow

"You alright love?" Peter calls as Carla appears wiping her mouth, glaring at them both as they both try to suppress laughter

"I love pregnancy" she replies sarcastically with her thumb up going to cuddle into Peter's side, looking at Alannah who was smiling up at Michelle

"Did you have a nice sleep whilst it lasted?"

"Yeah it was great, I really enjoy being sick as well" Carla groans as Michelle hands Alannah to her getting her the bucket in case she was sick again, Alannah snuggling up against Carla's chest, her eyes becoming heavy

"Oh so she sleeps for you!" Michelle exclaims as Carla smirks, rubbing Alannah's back gently to settle her, as her eyes flutter shut, sleeping peacefully against Carla

"Hmm, she's tired" Carla whispers as Peter strokes Alannah's head as she snuggles into Carla's chest as far as she could

"Why don't you get some sleep as well? You can sleep with her on your chest" Michelle smiles as Carla nods, moving so she was lying on the sofa, her eyes fluttering shut instantly

"Goodnight beautiful" Peter whispers watching Carla sleep with Alannah on her chest, a little insight to what life would be like in a few months


	43. Chapter 43- Reunion?

It had been a difficult time over the past month, Carla and Peter were still in the Maldives with Michelle and Alannah, Lilah was trying her best but Rob still wanted the revenge he said he deserved. Lilah knew she had around a month before Carla would need to be back in the UK to prepare for the baby and it scared Lilah to the extent where she may not be able to commit to the agreement of bringing Carla back to the UK next month, she was definitely feeling the stress.

Carla and Peter woke up from a peaceful night sleep, Carla nuzzled her head in between that place where Peter's shoulder met his neck, she kissed him softly on the skin, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around her frame, he pulled her in close, feeling the soft skin of her back and the rhythmic tumbles of their baby against his hip, he moved his other hand to the swell of her stomach, which as much more prominent now at 6 months pregnant, the baby kicking at his hand.

"Hmm how are my two favourite people?" Peter questions as Carla laughs slightly both at Peter and the baby which was moving around actively

"Good, I feel so fat though" she groans as Peter lifts her up and places her in between his legs, Carla's back against his chest, Carla pulling up her tank top as they watch their son move Carla's skin from inside of her, they laughed at how active their son was

"Gosh he's going for it"

"So annoying at night though"

"You should've woken me or Michelle if you couldn't sleep, we would've stayed up with you" Peter smiles running his fingers through her hair

"You looked peaceful though" she shrugs as Peter smiles kissing her head as Michelle enters the room with Alannah

"Hi 'Chelle"

"I've got the high chair ready if you want to have a go at feeding her?" Michelle gestures to Alannah as Carla beams excitedly sliding out of bed and taking Alannah off Michelle

"So what do you want to try her with first?"

"Carrots, I think she'll like them as they're sweet" Carla smiles as Michelle purees the carrot adding some of her breast milk to the consistency, Carla placing Alannah in the highchair and strapping her in

"So what do I do?" Carla grins as Michelle laughs slightly grabbing one of the spoons and putting a bit of the carrot on it handing it to Carla

"Just rub it against her lips" Michelle smiles as Carla does what she's told, rubbing the spoon against Alannah's lips as she allows it into her mouth, Michelle making eating motions with her mouth, Alannah copying her after looking slightly perplexed

"Hey! Good girl" Michelle pats Alannah's head as Peter watches his Fiancée feed a baby, he knew the future was looking bright…only if things were to stay that way

**In Weatherfield…**

Lilah was going about her daily tasks as usual, she was sitting at her desk in Underworld with Liam, then something happened, something that she didn't really like but she accepted it anyway, and with Liam getting increasingly annoyed at the interruptions he was starting to lose his tether. Rob barged in, as always, leaving Lilah to sort the situation out, she sighed in response, Rob always seemed to like interrupting her and the fact that he did, annoyed her as well as Liam. She was still trying to figure out a way to get Carla and Peter back into the country knowing she only had a month to does, a month and a half at a push. She wanted to fulfil Carla's wishes.

"You really need to stop doing this mate" Liam groans as Lilah glares at him, Rob glaring at Liam before turning to face Lilah

"He's not my mate!"

"He's right Rob, we need to work"

"Oh it's work, work, work with you isn't it?" he snaps as Lilah groans, taking him by the arm and leading him outside to her car, shoving him into the passenger seat

"Right you're coming with me" Lilah sighs starting her car up and heading towards her house

"Find Carla for me" Rob demands as Lilah sighs exasperated, she hated going round in circles

"What if I know where she is already?" Lilah questions incredulously as Rob glares at her shaking his head in response, how could he have been so stupid?

"You knew where she was all along, and you didn't tell me?"

"Well why do you think? You're hardly in a position to see her and be calm about the situation are you, that's why I lied"

"Pathetic" Rob mutters as Lilah pulls her car up into her drive

"Say what you want Rob, you won't affect me in anyway"

"Come here" Rob demands grabbing Lilah by her wrist and dragging her up against the wall, holding her against the wall as she bursts into laughter

"What's funny?" he snaps as Lilah rolls her eyes

"You, getting all riled up because I denied you from seeing your sister" Lilah teases as Robs shoves her wrist up against the wall, holding it tighter, Lilah kneeing him in the stomach, slapping his face soon after and going into her house

"Lilah come here!" Rob shouts as Lilah runs up the stairs, Rob following her, grabbing her hair as she turns around to shove him, Rob falling down the stairs and knocking his head on the post of the bannister, Nick entering the room, leaving Lilah even more confused about the events which just occurred…

"I followed you, I saw he was angry with you…." Nick explains wrapping a tearful Lilah up in a hug as she shakes with nerves

"What have I done?..." she whispers as she cries into Nick…

**Maldives…**

"Do you have any ice cream?" Carla questions rummaging through the freezer, as Michelle laughs from the sofa, bouncing Alannah up and down on her legs as she squeals excitably

"There should be some in there, unless you ate it all?" Peter questions getting up and heading to the freezer putting an arm around Carla's shoulders helping her rummage through the fridge realising there was no ice cream, he knew this would start world war three…

"I told you, Peter what have I said about-"

"-being stocked up on your cravings, I know, I can nip out and get you some-"

"Please, he wants it so bad, get all of the flavours" Carla groans rubbing her bump pouting her lips, Peter bringing her in for a hug kissing her forehead

"I can make you some food if you want Car?" Michelle offers as Carla nods bursting into tears, Peter and Michelle trying not to laugh, Alannah clapping her hands

"Why are you crying you daft mare?" Michelle grins tilting Carla's chin up causing her to smile, Peter wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her bump

"I don't know…I just wanted ice cream, then it was really sad…" she says very childlike as Peter lifts her up, placing her on the sofa, draping a blanket around her legs, Carla rolling her top up to watch the baby kick and change the shapes of her bump

"Gosh, look at him!" Michelle exclaims as Carla laughs, poking the protruding bit of her stomach, Peter grabbing his wallet and car keys to head out to buy Carla some ice cream

"Right which flavours do you want?…so I get it right"

"Chocolate, get three tubs, vanilla as well, oh also strawberry. Can you get some onion rings as well as ice cubes?"

"You'll may as well do a food shop Peter" Michelle sniggers as Carla glares at her, the need to fulfil her cravings skyrocketing by the second

"That's it I think" Carla shrugs turning the TV on, as Peter kisses her on the forehead going out to buy her food that she craved, he took this time out to wonder what life was like back home and whether Carla would be giving birth in the Maldives or if they would be back in the flat within a months' time…

**Weatherfield…**

"We need to call an ambulance" Nick suggests as Lilah nods slowly, grabbing her phone and ringing for an ambulance, Nick checking Rob's pulse but finding nothing

"They're coming, so are the police…"

"You just need to stay calm ok? Tell them that he was harassing you and it was self-defence" Nick says as Lilah shakes her head, she knew this would jeopardise her career

"They'll charge me y'know, take away my license because you're meant to be calm with patients not murder them, Nick"

"I know, ok, I know just tell the truth, you cant go wrong with the truth can you?" Nick suggests wrapping Lilah up in a hug as she sighs contently trying to regulate her breathing from her earlier panic

"I guess not-"

"I'll answer it" Nick smiles kissing Lilah on the forehead gently, and then going to let the police in….they both know this could end up two ways, Lilah being sent down for murder or Lilah being able to live her life but without doing the job she loved doing…


	44. Chapter 44- Home is where the heart is

"Who the hell is that?" Carla groans as the phone rings halfway through the night, seeing Johnny's name displayed, Carla answered it, Peter pulling her body in close to him

"Johnny?"

"Carla you need to come home"

"We're not allowed, I thought Lilah spoke to you?" she questions her anxiety setting in knowing that something may have happened, a thought niggling in the back of her mind that Rob may have done something

"She has, she's in prison-"

"What?! She can't be are you sure?" Carla sits up as Peter turns on the side light, frowning slightly at what happened

"She just rang me, she's in prison, I don't know if I should tell you I don't want you to have a setback"

"Johnny tell me" Carla persists as Peter lifts Carla up and placing her in between his legs, his hands on her bump

"She's in custody, for assaulting Rob, looking at possible charges of murder while they investigate further"

"W-wait, R-Rob's dead?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! She said it would be a bad idea considering something about your condition"

"I deserve to know, and thank you for telling me, we'll be on the next plane out of here" Carla says hanging up the phone an getting up throwing everything from the wardrobe in her suitcase

"Speak to me Carla" Peter says as Carla bursts into tears, Peter getting up to bring her into a hug, Michelle knocking on the door and entering biting her lip

"What's happened?" Michelle questions as Peter sways Carla from side to side in his arms, Michelle putting a hand on her shoulder, Carla turning to cry into Michelle's shoulder

"Rob's dead"

"What? How?"

"Lilah killed him, we need to go back" Carla turns to face Peter wiping her eyes as Peter nods slowly, helping her pack some clothes into a suitcase, Cala wiping her eyes in grief every now and then, Peter sighing, holding her by the shoulders knowing it was late, guiding her to the bed

"Calm down eh? Me and Michelle can do this" Peter smiles tilting her head up to kiss her softly on the lips, Carla smiling slightly curling up in a ball on the bed, Peter draping the linen over her as she watches him and Michelle do the packing

"Hold her Peter, look" Michelle points to Carla who was crying silently to herself, her hand on her bump rubbing it gently

"You sure you dot mind doing this?"

"I'm sure, just hold her" Michelle encourages as Peter nods sliding in beside Carla who was practically frozen with grief and shock, Peter lifting her up into his arms, albeit a little more difficultly, holding her in his arms like a baby as she cries into his shoulder, Peter stroking her hair, placing a hand on her bump, kissing it softly, at this point he didn't know what would happen when they returned home

**Flashback**

_"We've had reports of an assault at this address" the officer replies to Nick who was standing at the door, letting them both in_

_"Um yes" Nick points to Rob's lifeless body, the paramedics following after the officers and tending to Rob, Lilah stepping out smiling mournfully at the officers_

_"May I ask who committed this act of assault?"_

_"It was me-" Nick cuts in before Lilah had a chance to say it was her_

_"Nick" Lilah hisses glaring at him wondering why he was covering for her the thought of him taking the blame for her confused her, no one ever did that for her in the past, she was such a lone wolf, despised by many people because of her history_

_"Your friend here doesn't seem too convinced?" the officer questions as Lilah closes her eyes, Nick wrapping an arm around her shoulders_

_"It's a shock to the system, he was a close family friend" Nick lies as Lilah nods slowly knowing that this may be an opportunity to keep her license and job if Nick took the blame for her_

_"Is this true?" the officer questions, poised with his notepad_

_"Yes, his sister is a very close friend to me as well"_

_"Could you explain to me how he ended up at the bottom of the stairs?" the officer quizzes both Lilah and Nick_

_"Well he interrupted me at my workplace, then I drove him here where it was a bit more private for us to speak, he got angry then I guess…I saw this flash of anger in his eyes, then he grabbed my wrist and pinned it up against the wall, then I told him how ridiculous he was being because he wanted to see his sister, she didn't want to see him though and then I kicked him in the stomach with my knee then ran into my house, he followed me and then I got to the top of the stairs then Nick followed…it all happened so quick"_

_"Then I grabbed him at the back of his collar and pulled him back, I lost my grip then he fell, he hit his head on the post of the bannister then we left him, then called 999" Nick fills in as the officer writes down what was said_

_"We have a pulse!" they hear one of the paramedics call form the hallway_

_"Right I'll leave the investigation there, I'm afraid you can't stay here tonight, you will need to go elsewhere, is there any contact details I can grab for you both?" The officer asks as Lilah grabs a piece of paper writing her number down on it, then Nick writing his down on it as well_

_"Thank you, you can collect a bag and head off, please don't hesitate to ring me if you remember anything else"_

_"I'll give you a lift Lilah" Nick smiles as the police officer leads her upstairs trying not to disturb any of the evidence and it was that point where Lilah remembered her house was littered with CCTV…_

**…End of flashback**

Carla, Peter, Michelle and Alannah were waiting at the airport, dark bags underneath Carla's eyes from the lack of sleep she had last night, Alannah playing with the toy which Michelle as holding for her. Peter stroking Carla's hair gently trying to get her to close her eyes for a bit the only problem was that Carla's eyes were glued open and he was starting to get concerned, this really wasn't helping the baby.

"That's our flight, come on Car" Peter smiles as Carla stands up holding onto him, Peter holding their carry on Michelle rubbing Alannah's back affectionately to settle her

"Luckily we got first class so hopefully you'll be able to rest Car" Peter smiles rubbing his hand up and down her arm as they board the plane sitting in their seats, Carla resting her head against Peter's shoulder, Alannah starting to whimper

"Oh baby girl please don't cry" Michelle hushes her as she begins to cry, Carla gesturing to hand her over which Michelle does

"Hey gorgeous" Carla bounces her up and down on her knees causing her to stop crying, Alannah placing her hands on Carla's bump, the baby reacting briefly to it which made Alannah cry more, Carla laughing slightly

"Do you not like your cousin eh?" Carla teases Alannah who whimpers in her arms, Carla resting her in the crook of her arm and giving her a dummy to settle her, Alannah falling asleep instantly, Michelle smirking towards Peter

"Thanks for settling my child for me" Michelle grins as Cala shakes her head unamused, handing Alannah back to Michelle who kisses her forehead gently

"I'm so tired" Carla complains as Peter nods knowing she was up half the night

"Why don't you try and sleep, we won't leave you"

"He's moving around so much though, I don't think I could sleep"

"Oh sweetheart, he's really active isn't he?" Peter sighs placing a hand on her bump rubbing over the swell of her stomach the baby kicking actively at it

"It's been none stop for a few days now, he's not making it easy for me, he better come out of the womb thanking me" Carla rolls her eyes resting her head on Peter's shoulder as they begin the flight back to Manchester…

**Flashback…**

"_Is that all?" The officer asks Lilah who puts her stuff in a holdall_

_"Yeah it is, can I go now?"_

_"Yes, we will be in touch regarding the offence" the officer smiles slightly as Lilah nods heading downstairs to leave her house, Nick waiting in the car for her as she gets in, Nick driving away so that they didn't get interrupted_

_"Why did you do it?"_

_"Do what?" Nick scoffs as if it wasn't obvious_

_"Cover for my actions, you do realise my house is littered with CCTV?"_

_"They won't notice it…look Li, I know you're good at what you do and the way you rehabilitated Liam-"_

_"Well that's utter rubbish, please don't lie to me"_

_"I like you, I always have" Nick replies honestly as Lilah sighs rolling her eyes_

_"But why? I'm a mess most of the time, I work with criminals and I balance three jobs on mainly caffeine with barely enough time for myself and quite frankly I don't see how you could like me"_

_"You're in denial, whatever has happened in your life, you can move on you know?" Nick turns to face her briefly as she sighs pushing his chin towards the windscreen, Lilah slumping back into her seat closing her eyes, in all her years she was so prickly, so defensive, but with Nick there was something else there, she could trust him and there wasn't many people she could trust in this world_

_"Maybe I am…"_

_"Is this the right hotel?" Nick questions as Lilah nods sliding out of the car and grabbing her holdall from the back seat, Nick doing the same_

_"Thank you, for covering for me….you didn't have to do that and I don't deserve it"_

_"You do though, you're amazing you know that, you just need to believe in yourself" Nick smiles as Lilah closes her eyes taking Nick's hand in hers, Nick pulling her in, an arm around her waist as Lilah looks up into his eyes. Nick leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Lilah's crimson red lips_

_"Stay?"_

_"Of course"_

**End of flashback…**

"She's finally asleep" Peter nudges Michelle who smiles, looking at Carla's eyes which were shut, hopefully not dreaming about memories about Rob

"I can't believe Lilah murdered Rob though…it just seems so out of character, she's so kind and caring, I know she had a bit of a temper on her but…"

"I think this may effect Carla a lot more than she may make out, we just need to keep an eye on any symptoms of relapse right now" Peter smiles stroking Carla's hair softly, weaving her hair between his fingers

"I know we do, she'll get through it, she always does"

"She didn't last time though and the time before that, I don't mean to be negative but I can't help but worry"

"I know you can't" Michelle pauses "but look at her, six months pregnant and she hasn't batted an eyelid over that has she? That's a big and challenging change in her life, I reckon she'll be just fine…"

"I hope so, I really do…"


	45. Chapter 45- Imprisonment

After a long flight Carla, Peter, Michelle and Alannah arrived in Manchester. Most of them were unsettled throughout the flight considering the amount of anxiety between them. They all wondered what Lilah had been up to whilst they were away and what the family would say when Carla turned up six months pregnant. Johnny was meeting them all at the airport, and with them all going through security all of them couldn't wait to be back in their homes.

"What the…" Johnny states gesturing to Carla's bump as she grins

"Surprise…" Carla trails off patting her bump as Peter grins kissing the side of her head, placing his hand on her bump

"Since when?" Johnny questions eagerly as Carla smirks towards Peter

"I'm six months gone" Carla smiles as Johnny wraps her up in a hug "It's a boy as well"

"I'm getting a grandson?"

"Mhm" Carla mumbles enjoying the hug she was receiving from her dad, she was never one to admit it but she actually liked having Johnny as her dad

"What's been happening then?" Peter questions as Johnny sighs rolling his eyes

"Let's get in the car first it's a long story…"

**Flashback…**

_Waking up next to Nick was something Lilah didn't know how to feel about, she sighed at his sleeping body next to her before smiling, snuggling up next to him wanting to cherish the fact that she could be close to him, then she realised the predicament she was in, she as definitely going to have her license taken away without a doubt. _

_There were so many ways they could be caught out, their lies weren't exactly water tight. There was the fact that her house as littered with CCTV and if they found out, it would reveal the truth that Nick didn't hurt Rob. There was also the fact that they thought Rob was dead when he wasn't, they were just incapable of finding a pulse, well she couldn't really blame them, it was a moment of sheer panic and now she was definitely worried that Rob would spill the beans and wake up and that worried her immensely._

_"You were tossing and turning all night" Nick sighs as Lilah yawns resting her head on his chest_

_"I just can't help worrying"_

_"Well you don't need to…"_

_"How did you work that one out then, you do realise if Rob wakes up he'll most likely drop me in it considering how much he hates me for not letting him see Carla, then if he doesn't wake up you're looking at possible murder charges or manslaughter, then if they find out that my house as rigged with CCTV then they'll know that I did it"_

_"Alright! Calm down" Nick sighs lifting her chin up, planting a soft kiss on her lips as her phone went off, Lilah grabbing it_

_"Unknown number…Yeah that's me…yeah I can come down for questioning if you need me to…what time?...ok yeah give me an hour to get ready…yeah see you soon"_

_"They know Nick" Lilah states anxiously as Nick sighs stroking her hair, Lilah sliding out of bed, a blanket covering her modesty as she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom to get changed…_

_"I can wait for you if you want" Nick offers as Lilah sighs appearing in a long t-shirt and a pair of leggings, Nick bringing her in for a hug_

_"It's up to you but I won't force you to" _

_"I will then, come on I'll drive you" Nick smiles taking her hand and bag and leading her to the car park of the hotel to drive her to the police station_

_"Whatever happens Nick, don't let this hold you back in life" Lilah smiles sincerely as they sit in the waiting room of the police station_

_"Lilah Sandringham?" A detective appeared as Lilah sighed, pecking Nick on the cheek as she saunters off with the officer_

_"Please take a seat we have some footage to go over with you, regarding the CCTV footage you had in your house" _

_"Oh right, is this a formal interview?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do I need a solicitor?"_

_"Do you feel you need one?" The officer quizzes as Lilah thinks long and hard, maybe if she told the truth Nick would get off with perverting the court of justice_

_"No"_

_"Right then, we shall begin" The officer pauses to start the recording of the interview "Please could you state your full name for the tape"_

_"Lilah Sharon Sandringham"_

_"Thank you, now I understand that you rehabilitate people who were victims of crime?"_

_"I do, I'll may as well tell you that yes, Rob was one of my patients who I was trying to rehabilitate"_

_"Ok" The officer pauses to take notes "What was your relationship like with the victim?"_

_"Very up and down, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I sent his sister abroad with her partner as well as her cousin and her baby, he was looking for revenge so I decided this would be the best thing to do considering Rob's recovery was taking longer than usual due to the fact he was being very stubborn about letting me help him"_

_"Could you go over how the victim ended up at your property?"_

_"I was working at Underworld, the factory off Coronation Street and he barged in to the office demanding for me to tell him where Carla was, his sister, my guesses were that he was looking to put his revenge plan into action and obviously I wasn't going to let that happen considering Carla was pregnant and didn't need the stress, we arrived at my property around three in the afternoon, I think, then he got increasingly angry and riled up, he pinned me up against the wall gripping onto my wrist, I kicked him in the stomach as he was hurting me then I walked into my house and up the stairs, he chased me and then he grabbed my hair and I pushed him, it was on purpose, I was trying to defend myself, I'm sorry I lied before"_

_"Thank you for being honest, as you know we are required to take your license away pending investigation but right now we need to remand you in custody until we get information room the hospital regarding the injuries of the victim as well as the external CCTV from your property, my colleague will show you to your cell"_

_"Can I ask something? Could you tell my friend what's happened he's in the waiting room"_

_"Considering you were honest I will, now if you wouldn't mind following my colleague" the officer smiles slightly as Lilah is walked away towards custody, leaving the officer to break the news to Nick about Lilah's imprisonment_

_"Mr Nick Tilsley?"_

_"That's me! Is this about Lilah?"_

_"If you would like to follow me" The officer gestures for Nick to go through the security doors, leading him into a side room_

_"Miss Sandringham has been remanded in custody for at least 24 hours until we have had an update from the hospital regarding the victims condition. Miss Sandringham has confessed to assaulting the victim due to the video evidence which was found from her property, she will be remanded in custody until a further update from the hospital. I must stress Mr Tilsley that your offence to cover for Miss Sandringham would mean that you could have been charged with perverting the court of justice, but for no we will be letting the matter slide"_

_"Can I see her?"_

_"No, it is this prison's policy not to let members of the public visit prisoners which are remanded in custody, I will show you out" _

…**End of Flashback **

"Why would she do that though? After everything, Rob must've really riled her up" Carla quizzes in disbelief

"I don't know the gory details, but I do know that Lilah wants you to be at home resting and looking after that baby" Johnny smiles glancing in the rear view mirror as he gets out of the car to get the luggage out

"Come on let's get you home-"

"Carla!" Nick shouts from across the road as Carla sighs rolling her eyes stretching her back

"What do you want Nick?"

"I'm sorry for everything, about Lilah about Rob, I really am"

"Well she doesn't need your gratitude" Peter snarls wanting to protect Carla as she rolls her eyes placing a hand on Peter's chest before wincing in pain Peter putting an arm around her

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest" Carla says as Peter nods leading her up the stairs to the flat, leading her into the bedroom and placing her under the cover's Michelle placing Alannah on the bed

"Please tell him to stop kicking my ribs" Carla groans as Peter sighs planting a kiss on her forehead, Michelle leaving the room temporarily returning with a hot water bottle

"Put this on him, it might calm him down" Michelle smiles handing Carla the hot water bottle, placing it on her bump as she snuggles down into bed, Peter lying beside her stoking her hair as she falls asleep, Peter and Michelle sneaking out of the room

"She's going to want to see Lilah when it finally hits her she's in prison"

"I don't know if I should let her go if she does…"

"It might give her closure" Michelle suggests bouncing Alannah up and down in her arms, Alannah smiling at Peter

"Maybe I just worry about the baby, all this stress, she doesn't need it as well as her relapsing" Peter sighs as Michelle puts an arm around his shoulders to comfort him

"We just need to focus on diverting her attention, maybe start with getting some ideas ready for the nursery, she was looking forward to that wasn't she?"

"Hmm yeah, I might nip out and get some magazines for her to look though, pick out some furniture" Peter shrugs as Michelle nods Alannah squealing, Michelle raising her eyebrows

"Your child is excited…"

"I don't really know why…I think she wants you to hold her" Michelle laughs as Peter takes Alannah off Michelle bouncing her up and down as she squeals before breaking into a loud wail

"Such a drama queen" Michelle mutters as Peter hands Alannah back to Michelle "I wouldn't worry Peter, it's just a blip"

"Maybe, but I need to just need to deal with it before it stems into more, maybe this sleep will do more for her considering she hadn't been sleeping that well since finding out about Rob"

"It probably will, but I wouldn't worry, she has us and that's the main thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess"


	46. Chapter 46- Friction

"Can I see Lilah today?"

"If so I'm coming with you" Peter says as Carla rolls her eyes, stretching her back out, Peter bringing her in for a hug as she sighs thinking about all the events which had happened in the past month, she was worried about all the stress effecting her baby, she couldn't lose another baby, not now, not when she got so far

"Fine" Carla mutters "Please stop moving"

"Is he annoying you?"

"He always does" she complains "Every single day he needs to let me know he's there and I really don't need it right now"

"I understand, I do, why don't you get ready then we can head off eh?"

"Alright"

Carla and Peter headed off to the police station not really knowing what Lilah would have to say to them about the whole situation and knowing if she handed herself in it would really make Carla question life in general and she would probably more stressed out considering she needed Lilah around. They handed their ID over to see Lilah and headed into the waiting room, a dishevelled Lilah appeared, her usual glamourous façade gone.

"You shouldn't be here" Lilah sighs taking a seat at the opposite end of the table

"What happened, I want the truth I don't know who to believe" Carla rolls her eyes as Lilah sighs again not really knowing if it was right

"I'm guessing Johnny informed you of the stuff which I said to him?"

"He did but right now I don't know who to believe"

"Well it was true" Lilah pauses "all of it was true, I pushed Rob down the stairs on purpose causing him to have brain damage and die in his coma"

"Why though, did he hurt you?" Carla questions agitatedly not really wanting to know but she needed to put her mind at rest for her future self

"Don't the bruises on my wrist clarify that?" Lilah questions holding her battered wrist up as Peter gasps looking at it, the purples and browns surrounding circumference of her wrist

"He didn't…"

"No, god no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so cryptic, he just got angry and pinned me up against a wall, I'm find he didn't…you know"

"Good, otherwise I would've filamin killed him, even if he is dead"

"Kind of took that out of your hands even if he did…" Lilah mutters knowing that Peter needed to be there for Carla

"Can I ask you a question?" Carla questions as Lilah nods slowly dipping her eyebrows into a frowning expression

"Sure…?"

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes, I do, it was wrong what I did but I was stressed out with stuff…"

"So it's my fault now, for stressing you out? For wanting to come back to the UK before the birth?"

"No Carla, this was never your fault and please don't think it was either, I did this for you in a way, no matter how crazy it sounds, I did do this for you-"

"How? You killed my only brother which remains in this world, how could you do that to me?" Carla whispers, as Peter clutches onto her hand knowing this was difficult for her

"I killed your brother, yes it was on purpose because I wasn't safe in the predicament I was in, but this meant that you could come back to the UK and have your baby in safety, he was going to kill Peter I couldn't let that happen I tried my best but he started threatening me then I pushed him down the stairs and he died, I'm so sorry Carla, I really am"

"I hate you" Carla whispers "I didn't even get to say goodbye, you took that away from me, I will never forgive you for that"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I am paying the price for this now"

"Not the price I'm paying though, come on Peter we're leaving"

And that was that, Carla and Peter were out of Lilah's life forever.

They both headed home, Carla crying softly in the passenger seat with an in-denial Peter driving the car, they pulled up outside the flat, stepping out and heading upstairs to find Michelle sitting at the sofa, Carla smiled slightly giving her friend a hug as Peter makes them all a drink so that they could talk about today's events.

"You went to see her…" Michelle states in disbelief, Alannah playing on the play mat

"I did, she's a manipulative cow"

"So what Johnny said, was it true?" Michelle quizzes as Carla rolls her eyes heading to the bedroom not really bothering with the whole situation, wanting to take time out for herself and her baby

"Pretty much yeah, I think she was in denial" Peter explains softly as Michelle sighs knowing the stress of this whole situation would not be good for Carla and the baby

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Lilah killed Rob on purpose"

"What? Why? That's unlike her, she was so fond of her patients and her career" Michelle exclaims in shock as well as feeling confused about the whole situation

"I know she was, but apparently Rob had her pinned up against a wall, he wrists were covered in bruises me and Carla we thought that he…you know"

"Did he?" Michelle questions in anticipations, she was very scared about the words which were going to come out of Peter's mouth

"No, he didn't she got away just in time for him to do anything, she ran up the stairs and he followed, she pushed him, he fell knocked his head on the bannister, was in a coma and passed away"

"Oh god, is this going to cause her to relapse or something, she seems pretty torn up" Michelle panics as Peter sighs shaking his head from side to side not really knowing how to answer the question

"I really don't know, we just need to maintain her focus on the baby for now, I feel that would be best, I don't want to force anything with her"

"I understand, so she's severed all contact with Lilah im guessing?" Michelle questions as Peter nods slowly Carla appearing from the bedroom rolling her eyes

"Talking about me are you?" Carla exclaims as Michelle bites her lip, Peter getting up and holding her by the shoulders.

"We're worried about you" Peter laments as Carla laughs slightly shaking her head

"I'm not a china doll, Peter, and I certainly don't like being spoken about behind my back!" Carla shouts stressfully as Peter runs a hand through his hair, Carla going to boil the kettle

"I know you're not, pardon me for caring" Peter mutters as Carla glares at his closing her eyes trying to block out everything

"Peter, I need you to understand you don't need to care for me"

"I know I don't, I just worry, that's not a sin"

"You know what! Just stop this, stop trying to be the hero" Carla sighs leaning over to counters before frowning, clutching her stomach in pain

"You know what I'm going to leave before we fall out over this, call me when you want to talk" Peter sighs grabbing his phone and storming out of the house leaving Carla to cool down with Michelle

"He was just trying to help Carla, please let us-"

"Michelle-"

"No listen to me, we don't want to smother you, that's the last thing we want to do, stop pushing us away, you don't have to cope on your own-"

"Michelle!" Carla shouts as she leans over in pain, Michelle going to stand beside her

"Oh god, does it hurt?"

"What do you think?" she snaps "I can't lose another baby"

"We need to get you to the hospital, come on, let me collect Alannah quick hold on in there"

"Call an ambulance!" Carla shouts as Michelle appears beside her, a puddle of water by her legs

"Oh god, you're ok" Michelle panics phoning an ambulance and phoning someone to take Alannah

"Hold on in there"

"My body was not made for carrying children" Carla cries a hand pressed to her stomach, Ali appearing with Ryan to take Alannah

"I'll take her, Ali you stay" Ryan says taking Alannah off Michelle, and leaving the building with her, Ali standing by Carla

"Get Peter" Carla demands, groaning in pain, Ali rubbing the bottom of her back

"Ok, ok I'll call him" Michelle says as the buzzer goes off, Ali going to let the paramedics in

"We need to get you to the hospital Carla, can you walk?"

"Yeah I think" she mumbles as Michelle follows them

"Ali can you try to find Peter, he's not picking up his phone?" Michelle questions hanging up the phone as Ali nods running away to see if he could find Peter, Michelle heading to the ambulance to go to the hospital, wondering if Carla or her baby could survive this…


	47. Chapter 47- A symbol of hope

"Just breath sweetheart Peter will be here soon, Ali's gone to find him"

"I doubt he'll want to see me, I'm losing his baby for god sake" Carla cries as Michelle runs a hand through her hair kissing her forehead

"Can I get you anything?"

"Peter" Carla states before crying again, Michelle sighing as Peter barges through the door

"What happened?" he questions as Carla cries again, Peter bending down in front of her, Peter glancing to Michelle for some sort of explanation

"Her waters broke"

"It's too early, he's gone Peter, I'm so sorry" Carla weeps as Peter strokes her hair, Michelle rubbing her back for her

"Hey you don't know that sweetheart, he's still in there they might be able to stop it" Peter reassures her as Carla cries some more, Peter kissing her on the forehead as a midwife enters

"Hi Carla, how are you doing?" the midwife smiles as Carla grunts in response

"Great couldn't be better, please be good news"

"I'm afraid you're going to need to give birth"

"It's too early!" Carla cries as the monitor starts beeping, the midwife pulling the emergency call button, Carla practically hyperventilating, Peter stroking her hair to calm her a bit

"What's happening?!" Peter panics as Carla cries, traumatised by the whole experience

"Baby's heart rate is dropping we need to get Carla down to theatre if we have any chance of saving the baby" The midwife states as they wheel her down to theatre leaving Michelle and Peter to deal with what happened

"If she loses this baby…" Peter trails off tearfully not wanting to think about the morbid thoughts which were swimming around inside of his head, he knew it would take Carla a while to come back from this one

"We don't know if she will, they're going to do their best to save him"

"She's two and a half months early, this is such a mess, why did Rob have to cause all of this?"

"It's what he does, all the time when we were kids, he liked to cause problems but I know it sounds bad, and Carla would kill me for saying it but he won't be able to cause any problems now"

"I know, it's just, she doesn't need-"

"Mr Barlow?" a midwife appears with a smile on her face

"Are they ok?" Peter quizzes her as she smiles widely grabbing a seat from the side of the room to sit in front of both Michelle and Peter

"We delivered your son, he was crying when we delivered him, he's down in the neonatal intensive care unit, Carla's just being stitched up and will be in recovery within the next hour"

"Thank god" Peter breath's a sigh of relief along with Michelle

"We'll bring her here when her anaesthetic wears off, she'll be on a lot of pain relief so she might be a bit groggy" the midwife explains as Peter sighs again

"But the delivery went well, no complications?" Peter questions as he needed to know so he could prepare himself for something bad which might happen

"It went really well, I'll see if they're ready to bring her up yet" the midwife excuses herself back down to the recovery unit

"I can't believe he's here, this is crazy I'm a dad again" Peter laughs slightly as Michelle puts an arm around his shoulders as some doctors wheel Carla into the room

"She's very groggy and tired from the anaesthetic still but she's making good progress so far" the doctor explains as Peter nods sitting beside her bed, holding Carla's hand

"Peter" Carla whispers, her eyes fluttering open temporarily before they shut due to the harshness of the light in the room

"Hey beautiful, we have a son Car"

"Where?" she whispers glancing around the room hazily, the effect of the drugs taking a hold of her mind

"He's in the neonatal unit, he's doing really well" Peter reassures her as she smiles slightly closing her eyes and opening them again

"Go see him, he shouldn't…be alone" Carla replies quietly as Peter kisses her forehead

"I don't want to leave you though"

"I want to sleep Peter, take photos, go and see him, 'Chelle will stay wont you?"

"I can stay sweetheart if you want me to, whilst Peter goes to see the baby" Michelle smiles as Peter plants another kiss on Carla's forehead, leaving the room to go and see the baby

Peter waited in trepidation at the thought of seeing his son, he was taken to a side room, a doctor explaining how under developed his baby was and that he would need to be retained in hospital to receive treatment until he was strong enough to go home. Peter knew it would be a long road ahead for the three of them but he was determined to be there to support Carla and his son. He was led into a room with several incubators one of the nurses gesturing for him to sit down as she took the blanket off the top of the incubator which revealed his son.

"Oh wow, he's tiny" Peter gasps as the nurse smiles

"You can touch his hand if you want" the nurse gestures to the holes in the incubator, Peter putting his hand through the hole, one of his fingers resting on his son's hand

"He looks so much like Carla it's unreal, the dark hair, his lips" Peter gasps as the nurse smiles writing some things on her clipboard

"He's doing very well, as you know babies of this age can be very susceptible to infections but right now, he's pretty stable"

"Can I take photos to show to Carla later?"

"Of course, but I don't recommend flash" the nurse smiles as Peter grabs his phone to take some pictures of his son, putting his phone away, placing his hand back in the incubator to stroke his son's skin

"Me and your mummy, we're going to look after you little fella, we'll take you to school, feed you proper meals, hey I might even get your mum to go on one of those cooking courses so she can cook you proper healthy food, I don't think she would like that much though, she's not one for slaving away at a hot stove, but we'll protect you from everything"

A while later Peter headed back to Carla's room in the maternity ward, he smiled at the sight of her sitting a bit more upright and taking to Michelle, most of her olive complexion had drained due to the trauma on her body, she smiled when Peter entered the room, Michelle excusing herself to go to get a coffee so that they could both talk. Carla grasped onto Peter's hand looking for the comfort she needed given the predicament she was in.

"I have a little something you might want to see" Peter smiles stroking Carla's hair away from her face, grabbing his phone out and showing her the picture of her son, one of her hands flying up to her mouth in complete awe

"Oh my…Peter…"

"Hey don't cry, he's doing really well Car, he's a fighter" Peter smiles as Carla scrolls through the photo's of her baby Peter smiling at her doing so zooming in on them to drink in all her son's features

"He's amazing, I cant wait to see him, he even has your nose" Carla smirks as Peter grins shaking his head in amusement, Carla continuing to pinch the photo around on Peter's phone

"I reckon he has your lips and hair" Peter smiles as Carla tilts her head to the side

"I want to see him"

"We have to wait until you've healed a bit sweetheart, you've had major surgery I wouldn't want you to get worse before you've had a chance to get better"

"I guess but I seriously can't wait to feel his skin on my skin, I just want to be there watching him grow and I'm stuck here" she shrugs as Peter smiles slightly, Michelle entering the room with her coffee smiling at Carla who was looking at Peter's phone

"Did you take pictures?" Michelle beams excitedly as Carla hands the phone over to Michelle, who gasps at the pictures of Carla's son

"Oh my…he looks like you in so many ways Carla"

"You reckon? He has Peter's nose I know that" Carla grins as Peter kisses her softly on the lips

"I can't wait until I can see him-"

"Oi! I haven't even seen him yet" Carla pouts as Michelle grins handing Peter's phone back to him as Carla swipes it off him to look at the photo's again

"I think you should get some more rest because you might be able to see him sooner if you rest" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly trying her best to shift herself down in the bed wincing in pain every now and then, Peter stroking her hair as she falls into a drug fuelled sleep, leaving Peter to think about the future in a more positive light than before, only if things could stay like that...


	48. Chapter 48- Saying Goodbye

Today was the day Carla was going to see her son, she made sure Peter had sent the photos over to her so she could look at him all night if she wanted to, she was on pain medication due to her c-section but overall she was making good progress and was excited at the prospect of being out of hospital in the coming days. She woke to he blandest breakfast she ever had, hospital's rendition of porridge, she hoped Peter brought her something a bit more tasteful with him, and he did.

"One Danish for you" Peter grins handing her the paper bag which contained the pastry, Carla scoffing it down in one go as if she was starved

"Thank you so much, I'm not a fan of the porridge" she scrunches her nose up at it as Peter smirks grabbing her spoon and taking a bite of her porridge, wincing at the texture wondering how they were allowed to serve this in hospital

"How are they even allowed to serve that?"

"Who knows, surprised it didn't have radiation or summat" Carla smiles grabbing the water from the side and taking a gulp of the hydrating fluid

"So are you ready to see your son today?" Peter questions as Carla beams excitedly taking hold of his hand and squeezing it

"More than ready" she grins as Peter smiles, Carla swinging her legs over the bed to sit more upright, a midwife coming into the room with a wheelchair

"I thought you might want this"

"Oh thank you" Carla smiles as Peter helps her to stand up and sit in the wheelchair, shoving pillows behind her back so she was comfortable as well as draping a blanket over her legs

"Shall we go and see him then?" Peter questions as Carla nods enthusiastically, Peter wheeling her to the neonatal unit as they approach the room where their son was curled up in an incubator

"Hi" a nurse greets both Carla and Peter gesturing for them both to come over to the incubator which was covered in a baby blue blanket with white polka dots on it

"I'll just take this off-" the nurse removes the blanket "- then I'll turn the light on-" the midwife turns the light on "-and he seems very happy"

"Wow, he's really small" Carla gasps a hand flying up to her mouth as tears line her eyes in adoration for her son, Peter putting an arm around her shoulders as they gaze at their baby

"He'll grow don't worry, he's doing really well, he's definitely a fighter" the nurse smiles "you can put your hand in if you want"

So Carla put her hand in

"Oh my Peter…I'm a mum, this is crazy" Carla smiles tearfully, stroking her son's soft skin, placing one of her finger's on his hand, his natural reflexes taking shape, his hand trying to grip onto Carla's finger

"I love him" Carla cries as Peter kisses her head gently watching her interact with her son

"Makes it real doesn't it? Seeing him snuggled up in there, touching him" Peter smiles as Carla glanced up at him smiling widely

"It does, I can't believe I'm touching him, this is insane"

"It is, he needs a name though?"

"True, I have no idea what to call him though, I want something simple, none of those gender neutral or unique names, I'm not naming him after food or places or anything like that" Carla retorts as Peter chuckles, sticking his hand through the incubator to feel his son's skin

"How about Samuel?"

"No, too traditional"

"Ok, how about Toby?"

"Ew no, imagine me at the playground shouting 'Toby come back here' no, not happening." Carla grimaces as Peter laughs tickling his son's foot as he moves his legs

"What about something a little more unique like Jeffrey, or Casper, or Ash?"

"No…who would call their kid Jeffrey? Come on Peter, you could see how that would be classed as child cruelty and as for the rest I don't think so, I mean 'Ash' is ok but no, it doesn't suit him, that goes for Casper" Carla replies firmly as Peter laughs at her eagerness to name her son something she liked, he knew it was going to be hard for her to name him considering they hadn't thought about it, and then one name came to Carla's mind…

"Finley" Carla states tilting her head to the side stroking her son's arm, Peter frowning at the baby in front of him

"Hmm, Finley Barlow" Peter contemplates "I love it, you don't see many Finley's around do you but it's not out of the ordinary, if you know what I mean?" Peter chuckles as Carla nods smiling up at him

"Can be shortened to Finn as well" Carla smiles as Peter kisses the side of her head

"True, Finley it is?"

"Finley it is"

"I can't wait until I can hold him" Carla reflects as Peter laughs slightly running a hand through her hair

"We need to think about getting you back, you're due some more pain killer's soon" Peter smiles as Carla pouts taking her hand out of the incubator, kissing her fingers and placing them back on her baby

"I'll miss you little man, we'll be back tomorrow" Carla smiles as Peter grins wheeling Carla away from baby Finley, back to her room so she could be given more pain killers

"Can you do me a favour?" Carla questions as one of the midwives gives her a cup full of tablets to take, Peter raising an eyebrow

"Depends what it is…"

"Could you print off a picture and take it to show Lilah tomorrow?" Carla questions as Peter raises his eyebrows confused at her sudden change of heart

"I can if that's what you want, what's with the change of heart then?"

"I just feel like she needs to see him, she did help keep him safe for those months we were in the Maldives" Carla tilts her head to the side as Peter sighs knowing she wouldn't let Lilah go

"Ok, deal."

"Thank you"

Peter headed home shortly after leaving Carla to get some rest following a very exhausting day for her. He made the extreme decision to visit Lilah that afternoon. He went home first, printing off the picture of Finley to show Lilah, he smiled at something so innocent in this world, something which was yet to meet the pain of their dysfunctional families. Peter knew Finley would be spoilt rotten when he returned home to live with them both, Peter also wanted to give Carla an opportunity to decide whether she actually did want Lilah out of her life for good, he could tell that there was still some longing there for her wanting Lilah to be part of their lives, to be part of Finley's life. He looked up the visiting times of the prison Lilah was in, seeing that they actually did an afternoon visit he decided he would just get this meet and greet over and done with before tomorrow knowing that Carla may actually get discharged within the next day or two.

"Peter? Where's Carla?" Lilah questions as Peter sighs taking the photo out and handing it to Lilah

"What…?"

"She went into labour, the stress of everything" Peter explains, he didn't meant to do it too harshly though, he just felt angry and annoyed at the whole situation which was presented in front of him, he didn't want to feel as if he was taking it out on Lilah but with everything that went on, he couldn't help the words come out the way they did

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, he's fine, we actually gave him a name, Finley"

"That's a lovely name, why are you here to see me?" Lilah questions confused, she doubted this was a social call

"Carla wanted you to see him so, that's why I'm here" Peter explains awkwardly as Lilah nods slowly not really knowing what to say

"Right…look I know I have a nerve saying this but…please don't visit me again" Lilah insists as Peter raises his eyebrows not really knowing if Lilah was trying to play some sort of guilt trip with them all knowing how manipulative she could be

"Why?"

"I need to accept responsibility for my actions and you being here, visiting me is bringing back the worst point in my life, I can't get through this unless you all stop with visiting, they tell me every time you ask to see me even if I say no, I need to do this to get through the time until my trial"

"When is your trial?"

"A couple of weeks but please don't come I need to do this on my own"

"Let us, please, just for this then we will never visit you again" Peter compromises as Lilah sighs in defeat, agreeing to both Carla and Peter going to her trial

"Fine, look get back to Carla ok? Tell her I send my love not that she would want to hear it, please don't visit me again"

"I won't, it was nice knowing you Lilah"

"You too Peter, look after her yeah?" Lilah questions tearfully as Peter sighs

"You have my word"

* * *

**I hope you liked the name :)**


	49. Chapter 49- Sentencing

It had been two weeks since Lilah had decided to cut contact with everyone, it was also the day of her trial where she would be most likely sent down for murder. Carla and Peter were getting ready to do the furniture in the nursery before heading off for Lilah's trial in the afternoon and on the way back they would be stopping off to see Finley. On the other hand, Finley was making really good progress, he was becoming stronger each day. Carla and Peter visited every day to spend time with him, especially now Carla was back home, healing from her c-section.

"Do you reckon he'll like it?" Carla panics slightly as Peter makes the cot, they went for a black cot with white bedding wanting everything to contrast light

"Carla darlin' he's a baby he doesn't care, I thought you wanted him in with us for the time being anyway?"

"Yeah I still do, but I want to make sure everything's perfect, I might get Michelle to come and check" she stresses, shoving nappies into the draw of the changing table ready for when Finley was finally allowed home which probably wouldn't be for another 10 weeks yet

"It will, don't worry, we have plenty of time before we need to panic in case things aren't right, why don't you start by folding the baby grows and stuff eh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we didn't get a wardrobe though and just went with a chest of drawers"

"Hmm I guess it stops you from hoarding as well" Peter teases as she glares at him throwing one of the stuffed animals at Peter who wraps her up in a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead

"Do you reckon he'll be alright?"

"Really?"

"Yes really…I mean I'm still scared in case he picks up an infection or gets ill or something, you hear about it don't you?" Carla sighs as Peter ways her from side to side in his arms

"You do and I know you are but I guess it's just one of those things that we will have to deal with if it happens but right now, he's doing well isn't he and that's the main thing?"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry I can't help but feel like something will go wrong" Carla closes her eyes, dipping her head to look at the floor not wanting Peter to think her thoughts were stupid

"Oh Carla, what makes you think that?"

"Everything really, Rob coming back wanting revenge for me doing the right thing, Finley wanting to come three months early and ruining our plans, everything so far has just gone wrong and I really don't want anything else to go wrong"

"I know it must seem like that but we have each other and if things do go wrong, we'll be alright you and me"

"I know we will, and Finley don't forget" she grins as Peter smiles kissing her forehead gently, handing her the changing mat for the top of the changing table

"It looks good, I think we've done a good job, what do you think, baby?"

"I love it, and I'm sure Finley will appreciate it too even if he can't say it" Peter grins as Carla laughs slightly standing on her tip toes to reach up to kiss him gently on the lips, Carla moving a hand to his hair as their kiss deepens, Peter pulling away as Carla frowns

"Are you sure? I don't want to if you're in pain"

"More than sure, just go gentle, come on" Carla smiles leading him into the bedroom…

Around mid-day Carla and Peter headed off to court with most of the Connor's and Nick, of course Nick was there. They waited around until they were called in to witness the trial making awkward small talk. Carla and Peter sat at the front, Carla clutching onto one of Peter's hands and one of Michelle's knowing if Lilah was to plead guilty then this was it, she was going down for a very long time. And it was until Lilah appeared in the dock it really hit home for Carla, and Peter to an extent.

"Please state your name and date of birth " the judge says as Lilah sighs

"Lilah Sharon Sandringham, 16th May 1992"

"For the murder of Robert Darren Donovan, how do you plead?"

This was it, the moment that the Connor's and Nick were waiting for, Lilah's possible sentencing

"Guilty"

"No!" Carla cries as Peter consoles her sobs glancing to Michelle who had her hand up to her mouth in shock, Michelle glancing to Nick who went as white as a sheep, it was obvious to Michelle that Nick loved Lilah even if he didn't want to admit it

"You will be sentenced to 30 years with the eligibility for parole after 20 years served, take her down" the judge says, bashing his mallet, as the guards take Lilah down, Lilah mouthing a sorry to everyone as well as a goodbye

"You may leave in due course" the judge says, getting up and leaving, followed by the Connor's and Nick

"Why did she have to do this? She's looking at a minimum of 20 years if that Peter! Why!" Carla cries as Michelle runs as hand through her hair, Peter pressing his lips to her forehead to control her sobs a bit more

"Why don't we go and see Finley eh? Take your mind off this whole thing?" Peter suggests as Carla nods slowly still clinging onto him as they walk to the car, Carla sitting in the passenger seat

"I'm going to miss her" Carla states as she rests her head on the cool glass of the window, Peter rubbing a hand up and down her leg gently to provide her with a bit of comfort

"I know sweetheart but me and Michelle are here for you, and plus you won't even know she's gone as you'll have Finley to look after won't you?"

"I guess so, I can't wait to see him and tell him about his Aunty Lilah when he's older and how she helped me and how we always fell out from time to time" Carla smile at the memories replaying in her mind, she was worried about the future, a future without Lilah in it, how was Peter meant to cope with the strain of looking after both her and Finley without Lilah inputting her support.

"Hmm, he would love to hear stories about you both" Peter smiles as they pull up into a space in the hospital car park, both of them not saying a word on the way to the neonatal unit, both of them going to sit in front of Finley's incubator, Peter putting an arm around Carla's shoulder

"Sorry we didn't come earlier darlin' Mummy and Daddy had some things to do but don't worry, we'll both be here more now, especially as we don't have to deal with Aunty Lilah messing up now" Carla chuckles lightly stroking Finley's hand as he shifts around in the incubator

"Your Aunty Lilah would've loved to meet you though" Peter smiles kissing the side of Carla's head as she smiles

"She would ,she would've loved to give you snuggles and look after you, especially as she didn't get to do that with her little girl, Esme"

"She would've loved you Finley, no doubt she would've been the one to make you laugh first or smile"

"But don't worry Finley, Mummy and Daddy we're not going anywhere" Carla smiles glancing to Peter who pecks her on the lips quickly

"And that Finley, that's what you call a promise"


	50. Chapter 50- The End of the Beginning

And that was the promise that would make their lives complete. It had been a long journey, longer than any of them both expected from Carla being a prison in her mind, to being graced with Lilah's presence to Carla becoming pregnant and welcoming Finley Barlow into the world and more recently, moving into a three bedroom house they saved up from owning the bistro. This was their life and they couldn't wait to live it and almost a year on they were living it just right.

After they welcomed Finley into the home where they lived, Carla's confidence grew as a person and as a mother. She revelled in the sleepless nights, the nappy changes and feeding her son, she was in awe with him and as for Peter he couldn't be more happier for how their life turned out but nothing stayed simple for long did it?

"Morning" Carla smiles stretching her limbs out alongside Peter's as she wakes, Peter grunting in response as Finley's cries ring out through the monitor

"I'll go" Peter kisses Carla gently on the lips as he gets out of bed to see to Finley, bringing him back into the bedroom after changing him so Carla could have a cuddle

"Hey little man, how are you?" Carla grins poking him on the nose as Finley squeals, Carla sitting him in the crook of her arm so she could give him his morning feed before they got ready for the day

"You two are my world you know that?" Peter smiles stroking Finley's hair as he feeds, Carla smiling down at her son who was a perfect mixture of them both

"Hmm yeah, we know" Carla grins as Peter kisses Carla on the head

"What do you want for breakfast then?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip glancing up at him

"Full English?" she questions as Peter laughs kissing her on the lips before leaving to make Carla her breakfast, Carla taking Finley into the kitchen shortly afterwards, placing him in the high chair and making him up a jar of baby food

"Do you want eggs Carla?" Peter questions as Carla nods slowly, Peter adding eggs into the pan, Carla sitting opposite Finley spooning baby food into his mouth watching him make a mess

"Ugh Finley!" Carla groans as Finley laughs excitably clapping his hands which were covered in the baby food, Carla going to get some baby wipes to wipe his face and hands

"Oh dear, we are a mess aren't we?" Peter grins tapping Finley's head handing Carla her full English as she smiles in response digging into it leaving Peter to continue feeding Finley

"We have that booking for 10 people today" Carla moans as Peter laughs knowing Carla hated large bookings at the bistro

"I can handle it with Ryan and Ali so you don't need to worry, why don't you go and chill with Alannah and Michelle for a bit, the kids can play together?"

"I might just do that you know, I just -"

"Hate large bookings at the bistro?"

"Yeah pretty much, it's just unnecessary stress and I really can't be bothered with it to be honest, I'd rather spend time with our little munchkin" Carla grins pulling funny faces at Finley as he laughs clapping his hands Carla cooing over her son, Peter's heart melting

"Yeah me and the boys can cope just fine so don't worry, I need to head off soon so I can get the place ready for later" Peter smiles as Carla pouts her lips wishing she could have Peter with her all the time but she knew he had to earn them a living

"You can go now if you want, I can get Fin ready"

"You sure?" Peter confirms grabbing his coat and keys

"More than, just go" Carla grins as Peter plants a kiss on her forehead, then one on Finley's before waving goodbye to both of them, leaving the flat to go to work

"So then Mr, shall we get you ready to see Aunty 'Chelle and Alannah?" Carla beams lifting him out of the high chair and up the stairs to go into the bedroom and changing him out of his now messy pyjama's ready for a play date with Alannah, that was until her phone went off, she placed Finley in the play pen but little did she know this call would change both her and Peter's life forever…

* * *

It was the sterile surroundings Carla hated, the stark white walls and the uncomfortable feelings associated around hospitals, this was definitely a bittersweet experience. Carla made her way to the ward she was told to go to from her phone call prior, signing in to the reception as one of the nurses lead her to a room and that was when she was greeted with a dishevelled Lilah, tied in handcuffs to a prison guard, hair stuck to her face due to the exertions her body was going through.

"You came!" Lilah cries as Carla nods slowly taking one of her hands and sitting beside her in the chair which was provided

"Of course I did…I wouldn't leave you not when you're in the position that you are in" Carla smiles as Lilah groans in response, Carla holding up the cup of water which was provided to Lilah's lips as she gulps the liquid down

"I'm guessing you want to know everything then?"

"Indeed I do, I mean I was in disbelief when the hospital phoned me to be honest with ya" Carla laughs slightly as Lilah sighs in response

"You know when you were in the Maldives, me and Nick we got together after I did away with Rob, that night we slept together and almost nine months later here I am giving birth to Nick Tilsley's baby"

"Oh Li…does he know about the baby?" Carla questions gently as Lilah shakes her head releasing a shaky breath, Carla holding her hand as Lilah winces in pain, groaning in response

"Keep breathing through it" Carla smiles as Lilah huffs in response glancing to the heart rate monitor "How far along are you?"

"My due date was yesterday and labour-wise, about a seven I think" Lilah smiles slightly as Carla smiles back not really knowing what to say

"What are you going to do when it's born? Surely you can't bring up a baby in prison?" Carla questions as Lilah sighs in response, she really didn't want to annoy Carla or fall out with her as she really needed the support right now

"I can't for obvious reasons. I want you and Peter to look after the baby"

"You what?"

"You heard me, please Carla, I would never ask but I don't have anyone and I don't want to ask Nick not if he's with Leanne I don't want to ruin that for him"

"But why me and Peter?" Carla questions incredulously as Lilah sighs tilting her head to side

"Who else am I meant to ask Carla? Liam? Nick? I want this baby to have a stable household and from what I've heard you're doing well, you have a house a reputable business-"

"Hang on a minute, who's been visiting you? I thought you were declining visitors?" Carla frowns wondering who the person was that was visiting Lilah knowing that she tried many times to visit her but she always declined

"I can't say, but right now I need you to bring this baby up for me, please I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate" Lilah cries as another wave of pain travels through her body, Carla squeezing her hand gesturing for her to squeeze hers if it helped to get her through the pain

"You do realise if I arrive home with a baby, Peter will have a fit don't you? I'm sure we could make it work?"

"Get him here, after I pushed it out, show him the baby and see what he thinks" Lilah begs as another contraction travels through her body, Lilah tilting her head back in sheer exasperation

"Ok, fine, keep breathing Lilah" Carla smirks as Lilah squeezes her hand

"Mmm, this isn't exactly the best experience I've had in a while I must admit" Lilah sighs as Carla rolls her eyes remember the small session of contractions she experienced when she gave birth to Finley

"I remember when I had them with Finley, they were pretty painful"

"How is Finley he must be almost a year old now?"

"He's ok, learning to walk but they said it may take some time because he was so premature, on solids loves to make a mess, the usual baby stuff really, I have a photo" Carla glances to the officer who was sat in the corner of the room who nods slowly allowing Carla to show Lilah a photo of Finley from the summer, ice cream smothered all over his face along with a cheeky grin

"He looks like Peter doesn't he?"

"He does I guess, he's very cheeky I've told him stories about you" Carla smiles as Lilah closes her eyes, the feeling of another contraction occurring imminently Carla grabbing hold of Lilah's hand so that she could squeeze it

"I can't wait until I can push this thing out" Lilah groans as Carla laughs slightly pressing a cool cloth to her forehead "Why did you tell stories about me then?"

"I just want him to know that you kept him safe for those months we were in the Maldives really and that one day he would meet you to be honest I think he was bored of me wittering on" Carla chuckles lightly as Lilah smiles slightly a midwife entering the room

"How are we doing then Lilah?" the midwife questions as Lilah sighs

"It hurts, it's not the best experience I have had and I don't really want to do it again, although I did say that last time but here we are"

"Can I check you?"

"Be my guest" Lilah mutters as Carla laughs at her humour, still pressing the cool cloth to her head as the midwife does what she needs to do

"I think we can start pushing on the next contraction" the midwife states as Lilah sighs in relief

"About time, I've been here for like ten hours" Lilah mutters as Carla rolls her eyes, Lilah closing her eyes and squeezing Carla's hand

"Right give a push for me" then midwife smiles as Carla strokes Lilah's hair out of her face as she pushes down into her chest, taking a breath shortly after

"Yeah…never again" Lilah confirms as Carla laughs watching her scrunch her nose up shaking her head as another contraction occurs, Lilah groaning in response and giving a push

"Do you want a drink?" Carla questions as Lilah glares at her

"I don't think this is the time to be offering me coffee Carla" Lilah smirks as Carla laughs hysterically, Lilah grabbing onto Carla's hand to push on her next contraction

"Good, next push we'll have a baby" the midwife smiles as Lilah rolls her eyes just wanting it to be over and done with as another contraction occurs, Lilah giving a push which births the baby which cries immediately, the midwife placing the baby on Lilah's chest

"Hey baby" Lilah smiles as Carla bites her lip at the union of a baby which won't be brought up by its mother

"What is it?" Carla smiles as Lilah glances down

"A girl" Lilah grins as Carla smiles slightly "Esme's little sister"

"She looks like you" Carla observes as Lilah smiles nodding slowly, the midwife taking the baby to weigh it

"6lb 6oz" the midwife says as Lilah smiles tearfully at her daughter, stroking her wet tufts of hair, Carla placing her finger in the palm of the baby's hand as it clasps onto it

"Do you want me to ring Peter now?" Carla smiles as Lilah nods kissing her daughter's forehead drinking in her appearance, the blue eyes and the dark hair

"I love you little one"

Carla rang Peter asking him to get to the hospital as soon as possible knowing that her and Lilah would have to explain the situation which was about to possibly change their lives forever. Peter was obviously confused and asked plenty of questions but he did eventually come after a mass of persuading from Carla. She met him at the reception leading him up to the maternity unit.

"Why didn't you tell 'Chelle where you were going, you just left Finley with her, are you ok?" Peter questions, Carla sighing in response not wanting to reveal anything yet in case an argument happened

"I'm fine, it's not me actually, but I want you to have an open mind ok?"

"Carla you're scaring me" Peter states as Carla signs them into the maternity unit, Carla leading Peter to Lilah's room where she was holding her baby, Peter gasping in response

"Hi Peter" Lilah smiles tearfully as Carla sighs taking a seat on the chair again

"Lilah? What, is it yours?"

"No I stole it…of course it's mine" Lilah smiles cooing at her daughter, Peter sitting on the arm of the chair Carla was sitting on

"I didn't know you were-"

"Pregnant? No only one other person knows, and no I'm not telling you who they are" Lilah smiles sarcastically as Peter raises his eyebrows glancing to Carla

"But surely you can't bring up a baby in prison?" Peter questions as Carla sighs wondering how he was going to take what Lilah was about to reveal

"Nope, that's why I want you and Carla to have her"

"Are you kidding?" Peter questions as Carla bites her lip Lilah shaking her head in response, handing the baby over to Carla so she could hold her

"Look Peter, I don't have many people in this world which I can trust and after everything you both been through you're the strongest bets as parents for her, please I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate"

"Ok, we'll do it" Peter replies confidently as Carla raises an eyebrow stroking the baby's cheek

"I understand this is a big resposibility but I really want you two to have her over her father"

"Who's is she?"

"Nick's. I love Nick and I don't want to ruin his chance of happiness with Leanne, he doesn't deserve that not after he tried to cover for me with the whole Rob thing" Lilah explains smiling at Carla who was cooing over the baby before turnign back to look at Peter

"I'm guessing you don't want him knowing either?"

"I don't"

"Ok then, so what do we put on the birth certificate then?" Peter questions as Lilah sighs, sheknew these awkward questions would have to be asked but luckily being in prison gave her time to think of viable answers

"I want you to adopt her"

"That would mean putting our names on her birth certificate though are you sure?" Peter asks as Lilah smiles tearfully

"I'm sure, please don't think I'm taking this decision lightly because I'm not ok? I've had more than enough time to think about this" Lilah smiles slightly as Carla smiles up at Peter who glances down to Carla holding the baby rocking her gently

"We'll do it Lilah, it's the least we can do after everything you've done for us both, are we naming her?"

"Yes but I have one request, well my only request really. I want her middle name to be Esme after her sister" Lilah smiles as Carla nods slowly glancing to Peter who nods as well

"Any more requests?"

"I want you to take her today, before I get too attached"

"I mean we could convert Finley's car seat into the new born one do that shouldn't be a problem, we have some of his old stuff as well still so it shouldn't be a problem" Carla smiles as Lilah nods gesturing for Carla to give her the baby

"I'll go and get the car seat and a bag for her as well as some of Finley's old outfits just so she has something to go home in" Peter kisses Carla's forehead, before leaving the room

"Bye baby girl, you look after your new Mummy and Daddy for me, you will always be in my heart I'll miss you" Lilah smiles kissing her daughters forehead handing her over to Carla

"You don't have to do this you know"

"I do Carla, I just need you to promise you'll look after her, that's all I want, treat her as your own" Lilah replies shakily as Carla bites her lip in a bid to control her emotions

"I promise"

"Good, I will thank you eternally for this you know"

"I know you will, we'll look after her for you don't worry, now spend some time with your daughter before it's too late, I'm just going to get a coffee or something I will be right back ok?"

"Alright"

Carla stepped out of the room to take a breather, she was amazed at how her life could change in a day how she would be welcoming a new addition to their family but there was something special about this moment and she couldn't lie, she was looking forward to the future, a future with her, Peter, Finley and Lilah's daughter who would grow up to see her as her mum. Then she remembered, New Year's Eve where they toasted _'to our future'_ and that was something she never thought she would get but she did and she couldn't be more grateful…

* * *

**This is the last chapter of this story, it had been going on for way too long and I just wanted to finish it, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the lovely reviews I really appreciate them when you leave them, it makes me want to write more.**


End file.
